


Harry Potter and The Secret Keeper

by slashpervert



Series: The Bound Prince [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, And more sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drama, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Torture, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 160,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/>Sequel to <i>Harry Potter and The Bound Prince</i>. Harry and Draco must find a way to live together now, figure out where they will live, and how they will continue Harry’s fight against Voldemort, including the search for the Horcruxes. As if that weren't enough for them to deal with, Lucius Malfoy (and his fellow Death Eater prisoners) escapes from prison and comes looking for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chance At Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors:** _Slashpervert_ and _sayingsorry_hh_.  
>  **Beta(s):** _TheWiseAdvisor_ , _Nomeci_ , _Mearowen_ , _Nefernat_ , _Dacian_Goddess_ , _brknhalo241_ and _Indie_.  
>  **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Smut  
>  **Pairing:** Draco/Harry (others implied as backstory).  
>  **Warnings** : Language, Explicit M/M Sex, Anal, Oral, Rimming, Fisting, Dom/Sub, Bondage, SM, Dubious Consent, Monogamy, Jealousy, Humiliation, Exhibitionism, Pain, Violence, Blood, Torture, Non-Con, Incest, and Character Death (H/D live).  
>  **Notes:** This story was first posted on Slashpervert's livejournal beginning on Feb. 13, 2007. AU from Chapter 24 of HPB, written before the release of DH. Aspects of this story can definitely be a trigger for some people as it deals with issues of incest and child abuse. It was written in dual-character fixed third person point of view. It will change with paragraphs but not within. It as an experiment to allow more active voice for both co-authors.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended. ([Full Disclaimer!](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/109952.html))  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).
> 
>  **PLEASE NOTE FROM SLASHPERVERT:**  
>  1) This story is complete and finished years ago (see above), so we will not be rewriting it.  
> 2) I will correct typos though. So if you find typos or formatting errors, please let us know so I can fix them. I'm also willing to add tags if you spot ones you'd like to see. You can send email to: slashpervert at gmail.  
> 3) There is _a lot of sex_ in this story. It began as "porn without sex" but grew a plot, a big plot. It was originally serialized at the rate of a couple chapters a week, so we tried to balance episodes so they had a porn/plot mix. (Yes, that makes it about 50/50.) If you only read a couple a week, this will feel balanced. If, on the other hand, you are like most people, you will binge read these novels and it will most likely feel as if there is "too much sex." And, ironically, if you skip the sex scenes, you will risk missing important plot points. At least a third or more of them have elements that become import later in the plot. Read at your own risk and at your own rate. And really, what did you expect from an author named _Slashpervert_? Just roll with it if you want to have fun.

June 5

Harry was still sitting in the chair by Draco's bed. He had only let go of him once while they'd both got cleaned up, and he was back now. He stroked his hair and face and his skin, just revelling in the fact that Draco was here, that he was _alive_.

Draco lay back, enjoying the touch of his love. He was just beginning to realise that he was going to have a future. With Harry. He smiled at him. "Oh, I just realised. It's my birthday."

Harry laughed at that and shook his head. "So it is," he said, leaning up and kissing Draco. "I'll give you whatever you want," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Can we seal the door?" Draco grinned, reaching for Harry's hair with his hand. He never tired of pulling on those thick locks.

"It's worth a shot," Harry said, grinning too. He got up from his chair and strode across the room to seal the door with his wand. He was delighted when it worked and he strutted back over to the bed, smirk firmly in place. "What do you want, birthday boy?" he asked slyly, moving to kiss Draco again.

"Add a Silencing Charm, too," Draco said with a laugh.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, marching back over to the door to put up the charm. He raised his wand and was just about to utter the incantation when there was a knock.

Harry's face fell and he turned to Draco, looking like a starving man who'd just been denied a hot turkey dinner.

Draco's face coloured and he rolled his eyes. "I suppose you must answer that," he drawled.

Harry groaned, but turned back around and unsealed the door before pulling it open. He was met with the sight of so much red hair it looked like the corridor had caught fire. Lupin and Hermione were there as well, looking worried.

They all started talking at once. Harry's eyes widened and he held his hands up to stop them.

Hermione rushed forward and gripped him in a tight hug, bursting into tears.

Draco groaned, closing his eyes. "Oh, Merlin!"

Harry was taken aback for a moment and simply stood there, but then they began pushing past him into the room.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" asked Mrs Weasley, her eyes looking red.

"You didn't even tell us you were going, Harry!" Ron said angrily.

Hermione just continued to cling to him.

"I- I was - I didn't have enough time!" Harry cried at them all.

Draco's face went blank. He kept his left arm under the covers, doing his best to sit up straight in the bed. He watched with a sense of confusion and dread as the room filled with Harry's friends.

Hermione finally let go of Harry and stared up at him, tears still streaming down her face. "We - we thought you w- w- were ..." She couldn't finish.

"I'm fine," Harry assured them. "I'm completely fine."

"It was a rather arsehole thing to do," Ginny said, one eyebrow raised.

"Ginny!" said Mrs Weasley sternly.

Draco didn't say anything, but nodded at her comment. He watched the Weasleys carefully.

Harry took a big breath. "I know you were all probably worried, but I had to leave straightaway to save Draco's life," he said. He looked over at him lying on the bed.

Everyone seemed to notice Draco all at once.

Mrs Weasley looked confused while Ron looked stunned. Ginny raised her eyebrow again, Lupin frowned and Hermione rushed over to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked quickly.

"I am alive," Draco said quietly. He nodded to the others.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry bit his lip. "It's hard to explain without - I don't know exactly - I haven't really had the chance to talk to Draco about it yet." He looked over at Draco again. He didn't know how much Draco wanted the others to know.

"Harry removed the serpent," Draco said in a flat tone. "He saved my life."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, Harry, how did you do it?" she asked.

Harry looked at Draco again. He noticed him covering his arm. He didn't say anything.

"He cut it off," Draco said with a sigh, closing his eyes. His face flushed a bit. He pulled his arm out from under the covers and laid it across his chest. It ended in a bandaged stump two inches below the elbow.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, his eyes wide.

Hermione gasped again.

"Serpent?" asked Ginny, looking at Draco's arm with a kind of horrified fascination.

Harry sighed. "It's quite a long story, and like I said, I haven't even been able to talk with Draco about it yet. I want to make sure I know how he wants to tell it and what he wants to tell."

Draco smiled weakly and nodded. He held out his remaining hand toward Harry. He watched the adults speculatively. He knew they were important to Harry but he didn't really know a lot about them.

Harry walked over to Draco and took his hand. He stared up at everyone. Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't take any notice of the hand holding at all, but Mrs Weasley and Remus made strange faces.

"I'm sure you've read the account that was published in the paper?" Harry said, looking at them both. They had also been in the hospital wing with everyone after Dumbledore's death. Harry was sure that Ron and Hermione had probably filled them in.

Mrs Weasley turned a bit pink, and Remus nodded, still frowning thoughtfully.

"You can Summon chairs, if you'd like," Draco offered politely. "While the paper contained a number of ... inaccuracies, the general idea was correct."

Remus Summoned chairs for himself and Molly. "So, maybe you two could give us a more accurate version?" He smiled.

Harry shrugged and nodded. "Well, erm, the bit about us ... shagging under a tree in plain sight is very untrue," he said, going slightly red.

Draco smirked. "And I think they had the who was whose love slave part a bit confused."

Harry's eyes widened and he nudged Draco with his elbow. "We made a binding promise," he said. "We didn't know we were doing it at the time, but I sort of own Draco now. I can tell him what to do and he has to do it." Harry sighed. He felt like he would never be finished explaining this to people.

Remus's eyes widened and he seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh. "I ... see," he said. "And, um, how do you two feel about that?"

Mrs Weasley coughed.

Harry gave Lupin a funny look. "Erm, well, I suppose it's all right," he said, shrugging and looking at Draco.

Draco seemed to be considering the question. Really, he was considering Lupin and what he was looking for from him. He went through a dozen potential answers before finally looking directly at the man. "I do not regret the choice," he said carefully. "I love Harry."

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened. "Well- I-" she spluttered.

Harry smiled. "I don't regret it either, although there are some aspects that I wish were a bit different. I love Draco, too."

Mrs Weasley coughed again. "And how did this come about?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco smirked, trying not to smile. "I kissed him," he said. He looked toward Harry and arched an eyebrow, giving the other boy both the permission and the responsibility of explaining the rest of it to her.

Harry flushed as he turned to Mrs Weasley. "He kissed me and I ended up following him ... and then I kissed him - although it was to get information. But then one thing led to another ... and here we are."

Ron snorted and then let out a pained, "Ow!" as Hermione stepped on his foot.

Draco grimaced, snorting with Ron, and then looked up at him in surprise. "Eloquently put, Harry," he drawled, squeezing his hand.

Strangely enough, this made sense to Remus. After all, Lily hadn't liked James at first either. He nodded. "So, what are your plans now?"

Harry closed his eyes. "To be honest, we aren't completely sure. With everything that's happened ..." He trailed off. "I suppose we'll go back to Hogwarts until the term ends." He wasn't sure what to say. Dumbledore's death had hurt like a knife in his side. He felt lost without the man. He'd even found himself thinking about what he and Draco were going to do and had automatically thought of Dumbledore, but then he'd remembered ....

Draco saw the pain in Harry's face and looked down, feeling guilty for his part in the old man's death. "I go where Harry goes," he said quietly, "and I would like to help. I _need_ to help," he emphasised.

Harry sighed. He hadn't told Draco about the Horcruxes yet. He hadn't told anyone but Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore had said to only tell Ron and Hermione, but Harry trusted Draco and decided he would tell him soon enough. He would tell no one else, however. It was too dangerous. The more people that knew, the more the chances of it getting out increased. "There isn't going to be much to help with, but you will come with me."

Draco's smirk widened to an affectionate smile at Harry's tone. It never ceased to amaze and delight him that Harry wanted him so much. "Yes, but where?"

Harry shrugged, although he already knew he wanted to go to Godric's Hollow. "We'll have to stay at my aunt and uncle's for a bit. After that, well, we'll figure it out."

Draco was surprised at how quiet Granger and the others were. He tucked his arm back under the covers, realising that they seemed to be avoiding looking at it and him.

Mrs Weasley sighed and reached out to pat Harry's arm. "You know very well you'll be staying with us," she said, smiling.

"Mrs Weasley, I wouldn't want to impose -"

"Nonsense," she said, waving her hand. "You know we love you like one of our own. You and ... Draco could both stay. We have plenty of room."

"And there's Bill and Fleur's wedding still," said Ron. "You can't miss that."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked uncertainly between Harry and the Weasleys. It all seemed very strange to him. Ron's enthusiasm made him particularly uncomfortable. Did they really intend to include him in their family celebrations and shelter him in their home? This felt like a much stranger idea than any other had seemed to him so far.

Harry smiled. "We'll stay there then. At least until we figure something out. Thanks, Mrs Weasley."

"No thanks needed, Harry, but you're welcome all the same." She squeezed his arm.

Harry looked over at Draco and noted the strange look on his face. Of course this would be weird for him. "All right?" he asked him.

Draco nodded slightly but was a bit shaken by the offer all the same. He realised Gryffindor Tower wasn't the only world of Harry's that he was entering. He would be staying with both the Weasleys and Harry's aunt and uncle. He was only beginning to understand there was much he didn't know about Harry's life away from Hogwarts.

"Oh, Harry, dear, are you sure you're all right?" Mrs Weasley asked after a moment of smiling sadly at him.

"Yes, I'm very ...." He sighed. "I'm as good as I can be. There's a lot of things to deal with, but that's to be expected."

They spent another hour talking. They spoke about Dumbledore and about what had happened and Harry kept a tight grip on Draco's hand the whole time, his eyes burning. Mrs Weasley finally sighed and got to her feet.

"I must get back to Bill. He's been moved here. He's a floor up, and I've left Arthur with him. They're worried. I'd better go on up and tell them that you're all right, Harry."

Harry nodded, getting to his feet to allow Mrs Weasley to hug him.

Remus got up too. "I'll go with Molly. But, Harry, we should talk about things soon."

Draco was quiet throughout most of their conversation. He listened and held Harry's hand. He frowned when Bill was mentioned, not knowing what they were talking about. He nodded to the two adults when they excused themselves.

"Come on, Ron, Ginny, Hermione. I'll drop you off at Hogwarts real quick by Floo," said Mrs Weasley, turning to her children and Hermione.

Ginny and Ron protested.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Harry said, giving Hermione and Ginny each a hug.

Mrs Weasley shuffled them all out the door. "I'll be staying here, Harry. If there's anything at all you need, just ask for Bill's room."

Harry nodded and sighed when they were finally gone.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing the tension he had been holding in his body. "Lock and Silence the door, please," he said quietly.

Harry smiled gently and walked over to do just that. Then he came back over to the bed and stood looking down at Draco. "What do you want, birthday boy?" he asked like he had earlier, although it wasn't as sexy as it had been then.

Draco smiled sadly, patting the bed on his right side. "You. Always you," he said.

Harry pulled his shoes and robe off and lay down on the bed next to Draco. He then cupped his lover's face and simply stared at him. He didn't kiss him yet. "Are you okay with everything?" he asked quietly.

"I am not used to ... depending on the charity of others." Draco frowned.

Harry sighed. "It'll be okay, and the Weasleys really are amazing people. We won't have to stay there forever. I can't, anyway."

Draco nodded, not really understanding Harry's last aside, but grateful for the assurance. "What are your relatives like?"

Harry made a face. "I'm not going to lie; they're awful. They'll love that I'm bringing home another freak. They'll love it even more that I'm bringing home my ... boyfriend?" Harry laughed at the sound of that term.

"Lovely," Draco drawled. "And why are we going there?"

Harry sighed. "There's a protection there that'll last until I'm seventeen. I have to be able to call it home or the protection leaves me. Dumbledore wanted me to go there one last time."

Draco felt tired again; this was too much to take in this quickly. "Kiss me?" he asked quietly.

Harry smiled. "Well, since you asked so nicely," he murmured and then pressed forward and touched his lips to Draco's.

"Mmm." Draco surrendered to the feeling of Harry's lips on his and his body pressed against him. This was what he wanted, what he needed, what he had wished for and had thought he would never have. The chance at a life with Harry. If that meant staying with Muggle relatives and the red-haired horde, he would do it.

Harry kissed Draco slowly and gently. "I love you," he whispered against his lips. The last few days felt like a blur, a horrible nightmare, but Draco was here with him still and that was no nightmare.

Draco gave himself over to Harry totally. He reached for Harry's hair and froze, his breathing speeding up and his eyes widening. His right hand was wrapped around Harry and he had reached for Harry's hair with his left hand. He didn't have a left hand.

Harry pulled back a bit and frowned, his lips slightly swollen from their kissing. "What is it?" he asked.

Draco was hyperventilating and he didn't know how to stop it. His arm was raised and he was staring at the stump. The moment before, he could have sworn he had felt like he had a hand, but then he had reached for Harry and felt nothing. It was only when he didn't feel Harry's hair that he registered what he had done.

Harry realised what was wrong and closed his eyes. He pulled Draco tight against him so that he couldn't see his arm. "It's all right," he whispered. "It's all right."

"I forgot," Draco whispered against him, shaking.

Harry stroked Draco's back. He felt awful for cutting off Draco's arm, but paradoxically, he was glad he'd done it. "Don't worry, Draco," he hushed. "It doesn't matter. It's fine."

"I tried to use it. I tried to touch you with it," Draco gasped, shuddering.

"You can still touch me, though," Harry said quietly. "I think that's worth it."

"Yes," Draco said, holding him tight. "I know, I ... know. I agree. But, I don't know what to ... do with it."

Harry frowned. He didn't really know either. He didn't know what to tell Draco. He sighed quietly. "I don't need you to be perfect. Just you being here is perfect enough."

Draco took several deep breaths and tried to calm down. He knew Harry was right. He lifted the arm over his head so that it rested above him and out of sight. Then he ran his other hand up Harry's back, digging his long fingers into the boy's hair. "Yes," he said.

Harry smiled slightly and moved forward again, capturing Draco's lips. He wanted to prove to Draco that that arm didn't matter to him, that he was still just as wonderful as he had been before. He kissed and sucked a wet trail down the other boy's neck.

Draco sighed from Harry's touch again, the feel of him soothing. He arched his neck, encouraging Harry. "Yes, Harry," he said. "More."

"Sit up a moment, love," Harry said quietly, tugging on Draco's thin hospital gown.

It took a moment to realise he had to use his right hand to push himself up, but he managed it and allowed Harry to remove his gown. He smiled, pulling at Harry's shirt as well.

Harry smiled back and leaned forward to kiss Draco again, entwining their tongues as he helped Draco with his own shirt.

Draco had never felt awkward when Harry had helped him off with his clothes before. Now, with his arm missing, he felt nervous about it. He tried to relax and enjoy it. It was worth it; he knew it.

Harry threw his shirt off when it was finally unbuttoned and made short work of his trousers and underwear. He pushed Draco back down on the pillows, coming to be completely on top of him. Their skin felt so good sliding together freely. Harry gasped.

Draco gasped too, trembling with the feel of Harry on him. "Yes, please," he cried out, and he arched into him.

"Tell me what you want, Draco," Harry breathed. "I'll give you anything you want, just tell me."

"You. Always you,” Draco said again, smiling. "Make love to me, fuck me, and ...." He hesitated for a moment, his face colouring. "Tie my arms above my head so I can forget for a while," he said quickly before he lost the nerve.

Harry didn't smirk at Draco or poke fun. He knew Draco needed this. He simply nodded and kissed him again before he Summoned his wand. He took both of Draco's arms and placed them above his head the way Draco wanted them. He muttered a quick spell and cords wrapped themselves around his lover's outstretched arms, holding them securely in place. He put a Sticking Charm on Draco's left arm, just in case, and then tossed his wand and kissed Draco again, hard.

Draco smiled, nervous but aroused by what Harry was doing. This felt more kinky than weird, and that suited him fine. He relaxed, letting the bindings hold him and Harry take control.

Harry kissed and sucked along Draco's skin, leaving hot, wet trails. He tongued Draco's nipples and loved how his love arched up into him. He didn't tease with anything this time. He went straight for Draco's cock with his left hand and cupped his balls in his right, squeezing them slightly.

"Yes, oh, please yes!" Draco gasped. He pulled against the ropes, enjoying the sensation. He watched Harry and licked his lips at the sight of him.

Harry pumped Draco's cock for a minute, watching it ooze pre-come. He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to be inside Draco so badly. He stopped his hands and reached over to grab the lube from the bedside table, only ... "Fuck!" Harry let out angrily with a bit of a whine.

"What?" Draco's eyes widened.

"We don't have any lube!" Harry cried, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Draco groaned. His cock was so hard and he wanted Harry so badly now.

"What do we do?" Harry asked, groaning too. Draco looked so fucking hot.

"They have some lotion they have been using on my- arm," he gasped. "Look in the drawer."

Harry scrambled from the bed and ripped the drawer open. He heaved a loud sigh of relief. "Yes," he said, gripping the wonderful, wonderful lotion. He had begun unscrewing the cap even before he had climbed back on the bed. "I want to fuck you so badly, Draco," he panted. "Do you have any idea what you look like right now?"

"Tell me." Draco grinned at his lover.

Harry smirked open-mouthed at Draco. "Those ropes are fucking brilliant," he said, slicking his fingers. "They make me feel like I can do anything I want to you and you can't have any say. I love how you're spread for me and I love how I know how much you want my cock." Harry groaned now, slicking said cock.

"Yes, yours," Draco moaned, Harry's words going straight to his erection. He spread his legs wide and arched his hips up. "Anything!"

"Fuck, Draco," Harry moaned. He brought his fingers to Draco's entrance and pushed them in, hardly having enough patience.

"Yes, fuck me, fill me," Draco gasped.

Harry moaned. "You're fucking right that's what I'm going to do." He pulled his fingers out and moved forward, running his cock around Draco's entrance now. "How much do you want it?" he asked. Merlin, Harry was a tease, even if he was torturing himself.

"More than anything," Draco gasped. "Please, Harry, fuck me. Make me yours again and again."

Harry moaned at Draco's words and pushed forward in one quick slide. He gasped and his eyes fell closed. "Merlin, Draco. You're so fucking tight. Your arse is fucking perfect. Made for me."

The feel of Harry sliding in was incredible, filling him with his cock and his power. "Yes, made for you! Yours!"

Harry gasped again. He wanted to be as close to Draco as he could and so he leaned forward and kissed him, pushing his hips in and out in quick little thrusts. "You're my little whore, aren't you?" Harry asked in a low growling voice. It shocked him that that had left his mouth, but it turned him on as well.

"Yes, yours," Draco gasped. "Only yours!" He writhed under Harry, pulling against the bonds.

"Yes, Draco," Harry groaned. He pushed harder, rocking Draco's entire body. This is what Harry loved. Draco, hot and slick and wet and writhing and _so fucking good_.

Draco was hard and full, feeling like his body was filled with fire burning away all fear. "Yes, fill me, fuck me!" He was thrusting his hips to meet his lover's. He kissed Harry, looked into the green fire of his eyes and felt absolutely perfect.

Harry licked slowly and wetly both along Draco's mouth and inside it, sliding their tongues together in direct counterpoint to the way their lower halves were moving. It was strange that it felt obscene to kiss Draco this way, given what they were doing.

Draco groaned into Harry's mouth, feeling open to him in every way. He was shuddering in pleasure. This was life. This is what he had been so afraid to hope for, and now he had it.

"You're mine forever," Harry whispered, and even that sounded wet, if such a thing was possible. He slid a hand down and wrapped it around Draco's leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Draco was chanting into Harry's mouth. He felt the magic of him inside and through and around and he couldn't imagine anything this beautiful.

Harry gasped as a strong, sudden surge of pleasure shot through him. He knew how aroused Draco was, and Draco's pleasure was actually making him feel good. "Oh, fuck," he whimpered, speeding up a bit.

Draco knew he would come soon, knew that he was trembling on that edge, just waiting for Harry. His body and Harry's magic were so intrinsically linked now that he didn't feel separate anymore.

Just a few more thrusts and Harry could feel that amazing pressure in his lower abdomen and balls that told him he was going to come. He was panting and he lowered his mouth onto Draco's again. He wanted to devour the boy beneath him in any way he could.

Having his arms tied, his body covered and penetrated by Harry, magic washing through and over him -- it all made Draco feel completely vulnerable and safe at the same time. He opened to his partner in every way he could.

Harry pushed in one more time and gave a hoarse shout before he was coming, filling Draco, claiming him. He loved him so much, and he loved that he was _there_ and that he was _able_ to do this to him. He knew that he would truly never stop loving Draco Malfoy.

Draco came with Harry, feeling the magic and Harry's body exploding through him. He shuddered, his own cock twitching in Harry's hand and his legs wrapped around Harry's hips.

Harry buried his face into Draco's neck, breathing heavily. He swallowed and blinked a few times, completely tired out.

Draco relaxed, loving the feel of Harry pressing into him, his breath against his neck, dark locks against his cheek. "Yours, completely yours," he whispered.

Harry smiled and sighed. "Yes." He relaxed into Draco's body, sated and sleepy. "Oh," he said, sitting up again. "I suppose you want your arms back."

Draco tensed for a moment and then nodded. "Yes."

Harry pulled out of Draco and winced a bit as he did so. He Summoned his wand from the floor and untied Draco's arms, grabbing his right hand and pulling it down with him as he settled against Draco again.

Draco sighed, holding Harry against him. "It's real, isn't it?" he whispered after a few minutes.

Harry smiled. "That was definitely real," he said quietly.

Draco flushed. "Yes." He nuzzled Harry's chest. "My birthday is probably over now and I am still alive."

Harry smiled again. "Very alive. I told you I would save you. I told you I don't break promises."

"May I never doubt you again," Draco laughed, gently rubbing and licking at Harry's chest, revelling in the taste and smell of him.

"I'm really glad that I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life. Really, really glad," Harry said quietly, rubbing his hands over Draco's skin.

"Yes, yours," Draco said with a sigh, sleepy now.

Harry yawned. "D'you think we should get dressed again?" he asked, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"No, but you should probably take the spells off the door and get covered," Draco said, clutching Harry to him.

Harry sighed and yawned again. "I'm too lazy to even do that," he said, but he sighed and Summoned his wand yet again from where he had dropped it when he had taken Draco's hand in his. He turned it towards the door and said the incantation to take the spells off, hoping that it worked all the way from where he was.

Draco reached for the blanket and then let his arm fall back in annoyance. He huffed, but didn't say anything.

Harry frowned very slightly and covered them up himself. "I love you," he offered quietly, snuggling up close to Draco on the small bed.


	2. Complications

Draco awoke on his side, with Harry curled around his back, cock pressed against Draco's arse. He would have pushed back against it, but he was also suddenly aware of the Mediwitch standing next to the bed. She harrumphed and he smiled a bit sheepishly.

Harry slept on, not knowing that anyone else was in the room with them.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy," she said stiffly. "I am here to discuss your treatment."

Draco smirked, one eyebrow raised. "Sure, go right ahead."

She frowned and looked at Harry. "Maybe your ... guest ... should leave?"

Harry subconsciously tightened his hold around Draco's middle and actually let out a rather loud snore. He'd been so exhausted for the past week at least that he was sleeping very hard.

Draco chuckled. He met the woman's eyes with a calm expression. "No, he is fine right where he is. You can talk to me now, though."

She scowled at him. "Well, I wanted to discuss your options with you."

Harry smiled in his sleep and pressed closer to Draco, rubbing his cock against Draco's arse as he shifted around.

Draco grinned. "Maybe returning in an hour or so would be a better option. I would like my ... friend ... to be able to participate in the discussion."

She flushed, noticing what Harry was doing, and looked away quickly. "Very well," she said in a tone that made it clear things were not well with her. "I will return later."

"Good," Draco said. "Please close the door on your way out."

The witch did shut the door - loudly.

Draco chuckled and closed his eyes, thrusting his arse back against Harry’s cock. "Oh, yes," he gasped, the sensation making him pant already.

Harry groaned in his sleep and continued pushing forward. He had no idea what he was doing, but it felt good in some low part of his brain.

Draco spread himself a bit, bending his upper leg at the knee so that Harry's cock would slip more easily into the crevice. He arched his back and felt Harry's cock finally catch against his still-slick entrance. Draco pushed back and felt the slight pop as the head of Harry's cock pushed in. He groaned then, thrusting back on it.

Harry's eyes snapped open; caught in the maelstrom of sensations, he felt utterly confused. He gasped as Draco moved down on him. "Wha'?" he asked breathlessly.

"Good fucking morning," Draco said with a laugh, impaling himself on Harry.

It took a few more seconds for Harry to really grasp what was going on, but then he thrust forward. "Morning," he gasped.

"Yes." Draco rocked back into him, loving the feel of being held and filled, delighting in the sleepy yet pleased sounds of his lover.

Harry pushed his hips forward, rocking against Draco. He quickly moved his hand to wrap it around Draco's cock.

"Fuck, yes," Draco gasped, rocking forward into Harry's hand and then back onto his cock.

Harry knew he wasn't going to last long - morning erections never really did, but he certainly loved being woken up this way. He sped his hand up and tried to thrust harder, although it was a bit difficult to gain the momentum he needed while turned on his side.

For once, Draco came first, crying out and jerking in Harry's arms, overwhelmed with the sensations.

Harry gasped and smiled blissfully as Draco came all over his hand. He thrust for a few more minutes and then he was coming too, panting against Draco's skin.

Draco lay panting as well, being rocked by Harry's thrusts. When Harry came inside him, pulling him tight against his body, Draco just floated on the high.

"What a wonderful way to wake up," Harry said once his breathing had returned to normal. He kissed the sweaty bare skin in front of him.

"Yes, though I think we upset the Mediwitch." Draco smirked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Mediwitch?"

Draco chuckled. "The one who was standing here trying to talk to me when you started thrusting."

Harry's eyes widened and his face coloured. "No ... I didn't," he said, wincing.

Draco grinned. "Oh, yes, you did," he said, laughing. "I suggested she come back later. Then she left rather abruptly."

Harry groaned. "Why didn't you just wake me up?" he asked.

"I did," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry shook his head. "You're a sex fiend." He gave a small laugh.

"Your own sex fiend." Draco laughed as well and then looked around for his wand. "I hope we can leave here today."

Harry nodded and rolled onto his back and stretched. "Me too," he said, bringing his arms up to rest behind his head.

Draco found his wand and did Cleaning Spells on himself and Harry. "Maybe we should be nice and get dressed before she gets back," he suggested, still smirking.

Harry groaned again. "I guess," he said, not getting up.

"Do I even have clothes here?" Draco asked, hopping out of the bed and picking up the hospital robe with a look of annoyance.

Harry shook his head. "You only came in a blanket," he said, watching Draco.

"I am not leaving here in this." Draco held up the offending garment. "Can you have your house-elf bring me some clothes?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess, if you want," he said, looking at the robe as well. He groaned on the inside, not really fancying seeing Kreacher again. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the last bit of comfort the bed provided, before getting to his feet.

"Definitely," Draco said, tossing the robe aside.

"What? You want clothes right now?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as he began pulling his own clothes on.

"No, I want to sit gloriously naked discussing the future of my stump with the Mediwitch," Draco sneered, his eyes rolling. He was suddenly angry and he didn't understand why.

Harry frowned. "I'll get you some clothes then," he said a bit uncertainly.

Draco nodded, crossing his arms and sitting on the bed. He suddenly felt stupid about the whole thing but was unwilling to admit it.

"Erm, you might want to cover up. I don't know what Kreacher will do if he sees you like that, but I don't much care to find out," Harry said, still sounding cautious.

Draco snorted and grabbed the sheet, which he found difficult to wrap about his shoulders with one hand. He grimaced and just wrapped it about his waist.

Harry sighed, looking at the floor and watching Draco out of the corner of his eye. He finished dressing and called the elf.

"Please, Kreacher," Harry said when he appeared, "no fawning over Draco this time. All I want you to do is go up to our room at Hogwarts and get Draco some clothes." He turned and looked at Draco. "You might want to tell him what to get."

Draco scowled and spoke to the elf. "Go to my trunk in our room. Get a nice robe, good slacks, shirt, shorts, socks, shoes and my toiletries kit."

Kreacher simply stood there and stared rather obviously at Draco's arm. Harry was tying his shoes and didn't notice.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he scowled. "Go now, elf!" he snapped.

Harry looked up at Draco's tone, startled. "Go, Kreacher," he said seriously.

Kreacher took one last long look at Draco and disappeared.

Harry frowned and walked over to Draco. "What's the matter, Draco?" he asked softly.

"He won't be the only one staring." Draco sighed, closing his eyes.

Harry sighed and pulled Draco to him. "It'll be all right," he said quietly. The loss of Draco's arm had given him his life, but Harry knew how hard it was going to be and how hard it was right then to not have two hands.

Draco nodded. With a pop, Kreacher was back, holding his things across both hands.

Harry let Draco go and took the things from the elf, standing in front of Draco to block him from sight. "Go back to Hogwarts now," he said, raising both eyebrows. "Right this second."

Kreacher scowled, and because he couldn't go a whole trip without uttering a word, he said, "Yes, Master," in a very falsely polite voice.

Harry rolled his eyes and handed the clothes and other things to Draco.

Draco laid the things on the bed and began to get dressed. He spent a minute looking at each piece, almost as if he had never seen them before. He held the shorts, thinking of how to put them on with one hand. He had had an arm in a sling that time after the Hippogriff, but he could still use his hand then. Now he had to rethink each action as he got dressed.

Harry watched Draco, but didn't make it obvious. He didn't know if he should offer to help. He thought that might make Draco angry. He merely shuffled about the room, looking at random things, at some of the stupid paintings on the wall, but really keeping all of his attention focused on Draco.

It took a while, the buttons especially so, but Draco managed to dress himself. Just as he was struggling with the trouser buttons, there was a knock at the door.

Harry sighed quietly and came over to button Draco's trousers for him, making light of it by squeezing his crotch quickly and giving him a smirk, before walking over to the door and pulling it open.

Draco took a deep breath and smiled. Gods, he loved Harry. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at the door. The Mediwitch from earlier that morning looked suspiciously at Harry before entering.

Harry turned red and scratched the back of his neck before shutting the door again.

"Mr Malfoy," she said, sitting down in a nearby chair and looking at the notes. "I am Mediwitch Glazer and I am here to discuss your long-term recovery plan."

Harry took a breath and came and sat next to Draco on his right, resting his hand on his own leg, palm up, to let Draco know that he was there for him.

Draco placed his hand over Harry's open palm, intertwined his fingers with Harry's and nodded to him. "This is Mr Potter," he said to the witch.

Her eyes widened a bit as she gave them both a second look over. “So your amputation was sudden and without the aid of spells that would have prevented the shock suffered by your body and your magical field," she began in a clinical tone. "This means there will be some complications."

Harry took a sharp breath and gripped Draco's hand tighter. "Complications?" he asked, frowning.

"With the proper reparation spells, we might have been able to reattach or possibly even regrow the hand," she said, "but with the shock and blood loss, not to mention the fact that the arm was not recovered, that really isn't likely."

Harry looked down at his feet. It was just one more thing for him to feel guilty about. "We didn't have much time," he muttered, not looking up.

Draco squeezed his hand. "Don't," he told Harry. He looked at the Mediwitch. "I understand. So what can I expect?"

She frowned. "Well, your personal magical field still envelops the missing arm. That's good. It means you may be able to operate a magical replacement hand."

"Magical replacement?" Harry asked hopefully, looking up again.

"Like Moody's mechanical leg and eye," Draco said, not sounding encouraged by this. He looked at the witch. "I can still feel the hand."

“That is encouraging. But, like I said," she hesitated, "there will be complications, such as pain in the missing hand. Have you experienced any?"

Draco nodded, looking at the stump. He could 'feel' his missing fingers wiggle.

Harry sighed when he thought of Moody and his strange fake body parts. "Pain in his missing hand?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "How is that possible if the arm is gone?"

Draco shrugged. "It itches, too," he said, "and I can't scratch it."

Mediwitch Glazer nodded. "We can teach you some basic spells to keep the energy phantom of your hand healthy and to take care of the pain. If you want to be able to use that part of your magical field, you will need to learn to take care of it."

This was all very strange, Harry thought. "Do you think we'll be able to leave today?" he asked, hoping that they could.

She frowned. "Well, as long as Mr Malfoy comes back to work on the rehabilitation spells ...."

"I will," Draco assured her.

She nodded. "And there are some people from the Ministry here who wish to question you, I believe. We told them they had to wait until you were better recovered." She glanced at Harry again, frowning.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Ministry people?" he asked. "What do they want?"

"I think you will have to ask them," she said, standing and excusing herself.

When she had left, Draco sighed. "You know what they want," he said.

Harry huffed. "You didn't do anything, so they can't do anything to you. If they try something ..." Harry trailed of angrily. He thought he knew what they might try, knowing Scrimgeour.

"Since they haven't heard our stories, they may not know what I have or haven't done," Draco said.

"I have a feeling they're going to try and use this to get to me. Scrimgeour wants me to become the fucking poster child for the Ministry. "Boost morale" and all that shit. They're not doing anything useful in this war, and the only members of the Ministry who _are_ being useful are in the Order," Harry said bitterly. He huffed again.

Draco nodded, thinking but still holding Harry's hand. He looked at him. "Remember, you have the power. They need you. Make them work for you, not the other way around," he said.

Harry shook his head. "I think you'll need to help me; you're much better at all this than I am. I just end up getting angry and either walking away or exploding. I can't do that crazy fake calm shit you do."

"Crazy fake calm shit?" Draco asked in that voice Harry was talking about and raised an eyebrow.

Harry grinned. "Yes," he said, "exactly."

Draco nodded, smiling. "Yes, but I can only help. You own me. Remember that, too. They can't take me away from you without your permission or without taking legal action against you."

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I don't have time for this shit. Why do they always have to try and get involved? They know I wouldn't be with a Death Eater. They know it and yet they're still going to push; I know they will."

"They believe I am a Death Eater," Draco said.

Harry groaned. "Half of it is probably because your father is one. They don't know anything about you. The one thing they know for sure is that you're with Harry Potter. I hope that counts for something."

"Harry, did you think I was a Death Eater?" Draco asked quietly, watching his face.

Harry looked at him for a second. "I -" He sighed. "At the beginning of the year, yes. You acted like you were one and I saw you in the robe shop and you held your arm and told Madam Malkin to stop poking you, and she wasn't really. That's what it looked like."

"Yes," Draco nodded, looking at his stump, "because of what was on my arm. Can you prove now that I didn't have the Dark Mark there?"

"Shit," Harry said, thinking for a minute. "Well, Ron and Hermione both saw the serpent, and I certainly did." He sighed again. "Like I said, I hope my word counts for something."

"That is all there is left," Draco said, "the word of you and your two best friends. That means the Minister could say that you chopped my arm off to cover the fact that I am a Death Eater."

"What do I do then?" Harry asked, looking at Draco seriously. "The last time I had to go to trial ...." He paused and closed his eyes for a second. "Dumbledore got me off. I know nothing about wizard politics, just that most of it is unfair. I'm hoping the binding promise can help as well. I can't see them wanting to take serious legal action unless they have to. This isn't Fudge, thank Merlin."

Draco turned toward him, leaning in to kiss him gently. "Stay in control of yourself. Don't let them rattle you. If they want to question me or take me away, tell them about the binding and that you would like to register the contract between us. Which you need to do soon anyway, legally."

Harry took a big breath and held it for a moment. "All right, then," he said finally. "I hope this doesn't get too messy. If I start getting too loud or anything like that, just - pinch me hard or something."

Draco chuckled. "Squeezing your hand may be the more subtle approach to that." He smirked.

Harry shrugged and nodded and then there came a knock on the door. "Here it comes," he muttered before calling, "Come in," in a none-too-friendly voice.

Auror Dawlish came through the door with the air of one who had a job to do and knew what that job was. When they were done, he left looking like a man who had to deliver bad news to his boss. Harry made it clear that he knew Draco was not guilty of any crime and would be staying with him unless the Ministry proved otherwise. Draco found the entire thing entertaining. Maybe it wasn't so bad having "The Chosen One" as a lover after all. Some parts of Harry's fame did come in handy. Draco and Harry were on their way back to Hogwarts before noon -- with a Ministry escort for their safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complications, yes. Comments?


	3. A Challenge

The Gryffindor common room was very empty. So many people had already been pulled out of school, and the few that remained were leaving tomorrow. Harry and Draco were sitting on one of the couches by the fire, curled up with each other. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the other, oddly close. Neville and Ginny were sitting in the two good armchairs.

Harry's mood was hard to describe. Dumbledore's funeral had been hard, but strangely nice. Maybe nice wasn't the correct word to use - it had given him a sort of closure that he'd never got when Sirius had died.

Harry's hatred for Snape was back with a vengeance, although he was confused about the man. He wanted him dead, but he was also grateful that he had given Draco back to him. It made Harry feel very torn.

The friends and Draco had been sitting by the fire for a while now, talking about what had happened over the past few weeks and how drastically different everything was. For Neville and Ginny's sake, Harry had filled them all in about Draco's arm and the serpent that had been there. No one made much of a fuss about Draco's arm, and Harry was thankful for that.

He looked over at Draco now and kissed him gently on the cheek, trailing fingertips up his right arm. They had all fallen into a sort of comfortable silence.

Draco sighed, enjoying the loving, quiet touch of Harry. He found himself strangely comfortable with the other Gryffindors. He realised, with some amusement, that he had started to think of them by their first names.

"That binding promise has really made a lot of things very convenient for the two of you, hasn't it?" said Hermione thoughtfully. "And it was only an accident. That's really amazing when you think about it."

Harry looked up at her. "Convenient?" he asked, thinking of how they had to have sex at least once a day. "How so?"

"Well, first off, it saved Draco's life; you got to have your own room to share because of it; Snape brought you to Draco because of it and now you'll probably be able to use it to get out of everything with the Ministry," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Draco winced and shook his head. "It has its uses," he said quietly. "Maybe you should try it," he teased. Of course, given how deadpan he said it, she probably wouldn't know he was teasing.

Hermione coloured slightly. "Oh, well - I didn't mean it in any way like that," she said sheepishly.

Harry swatted Draco on the leg. "He's teasing, Hermione," he said. "You'll just have to get used to it."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry and smiled slightly. He looked at Ron and her speculatively. "Well," he drawled, "one should really get to know a person better before they enter into such an agreement. Like starting with kissing, for example. Or even telling the person you are attracted to that you want them. It worked for me." He looked pointedly between Ron and Hermione.

Ron glared and his ears went red. Hermione looked very interested in a fold of her skirt.

Ginny laughed loudly. "Who ever would have thought that you were so funny, Malf- Draco?"

Harry grinned, delighted that his friends were getting along with Draco and vice versa. He also laughed at the fact that even Draco saw what was between Ron and Hermione.

Draco looked mock-offended. "I will have you know my House considered me one of the best pranksters at school. You three weren't the only targets, you know."

Harry laughed. "Please," he said, rolling his eyes dramatically. "You only had eyes for me and you know it."

Draco smirked. "I did more than just watch your arse for the last six years, Potter." He chuckled. "King Weasley could tell you that. And what I did to Blaise is legend in Slytherin."

Ron scowled at the mention of the king comment.

"Oh, let's hear it then," Ginny said, grinning.

"Oh, no." Draco shook his head. "We have a saying, you know -- what happens in the dungeon, stays in the dungeon.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Of course it does," he said, smirking. "It's only because it's probably the lamest prank ever. You are talking to the housemates and siblings of Fred and George Weasley."

They all nodded.

"Daring me is not a wise move, Potter," Draco drawled. "You may come to regret it."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, trying to copy Draco's drawl and actually pulling it off. "I dare you then."

Draco laughed. "You are on. Sometime between now and your birthday then."

Ginny oooohed and Harry smirked. "Fine. What happens if you fail completely? You're already my love slave, love."

Ron mock retched. "Please, Harry. None of that."

Draco's offence was not mock this time. "Are you seriously thinking there is anything at which I fail completely?"

"Draco, please," Harry said sarcastically. "You know I was joking. And I meant, what do I get if you fail to prank me?" _I really need to learn more about his sore spots_ , Harry thought to himself.

"Mmm, I am more interested in what I get when I win." Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's thigh.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron retched again.

"If you prank me, I will give you absolutely anything you want," Harry said.

"That's a bit risky, Harry," Ginny said, clearly enjoying herself.

Harry shrugged and smirked again.

"Pretty high stakes, Potter." Draco grinned. "Deal. Same if you win."

"Good," Harry said, smiling. He leaned in to kiss Draco, but Ron shouted.

"Oy! I can take the touching, and kissing on the cheek, but for my sanity, please don't start snogging him. Can I _please_ have a bit more time to get used to this before that starts happening? Please?"

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Boys," Hermione said under her breath, shaking her head.

Draco shook his head too, muttering, "Gryffindors are such prudes ... except for Harry, apparently."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco. "I most certainly am not a prude!" she said.

"Right about that," Ron muttered.

Ginny turned on him now. "Coming from the person who did everything and then some with Lavender Brown in plain sight of everyone."

Ron glared at Ginny. Hermione looked off to the side, a sudden stony look on her face.

"Everything?" Draco asked in mock innocence, eyebrows raised.

"No, not everything!" Ron said angrily. "We never did - we didn't do _that_!"

"Might as well have," Ginny shot back. "You had your hand up her shirt in the common room, Ron."

Draco nodded, contemplating Ron for a moment, but also aware of Hermione's reaction. "So Gryffindors do have fun sometimes," he said. "Good to know. I may have to introduce a new party game or two next year.”

Harry sighed. He already knew he wasn't coming back.

"If there is school next year," Neville said quietly.

They were all quiet for a minute. It had been nice to pretend for a while, to forget their problems and think that they would have a normal life again. Or something like it. Draco sighed and hugged Harry closer.

Harry rested against Draco, staring into the fire again. "Yeah, you'll have to teach us those games next year, Draco," he said finally. It did feel good to pretend.

Everyone smiled sadly and nodded.

"So we go to the Weasley house eventually," Draco said. "Will we see you two there over the summer as well?" he asked Hermione and Neville.

Hermione nodded. "I'll be there nearly all summer long," she said.

Neville shrugged. "I've never been," he said.

"Well, you're certainly welcome, Neville," Ginny said.

Neville smiled cheerfully. "I might come then. Gran's always saying I should get out more."

"Yeah, come on, Neville. Your Gran's invited to Bill's wedding, that means you are too, and then you could stay over after that. We'll see nearly everyone there," Ron said.

"Sounds very ... cosy," Draco said, wondering how he would handle being with all these people. Not to mention, how much privacy he would have with Harry.

Harry gave Draco the tiniest nudge.

"Well, it'll be really crowded for the week before the wedding. Some of our relatives are staying with us, and of course, Charlie'll be home and Fred and George. Percy's still an enormous bighead, though," said Ginny.

Harry raised his eyebrows, thinking along the same lines as Draco. "Erm, whose room will we be staying in?" he asked.

"You'll have to ask Mum," Ron said pointedly.

"Why do you say it that way?" asked Harry.

"Because she won't like the idea of you staying in the same room."

"It's not like we have a choice, and even if we did, I couldn't leave Draco in a room with a bunch of people he doesn't know."

"She still won't like it."

Draco closed his eyes, feeling overwhelmed by it all -- Weasleys, Dursleys and the Ministry. Not to mention the whole Death Eaters and Voldemort problem.

Harry ignored Ron's earlier comment, seeing Draco's reaction to all of this, and leaned over quickly to peck Draco on the lips. "You want a massage later?" he whispered in his ear.

Draco nodded, smiling. "Always," he whispered.

Harry smiled too and looked up again. Ron was making a face. Harry ignored it.

"The wedding will be fun, I'm sure," he said to the room. "Should we wear dress robes?"

"Well, of course, Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head at him.

Harry shrugged. "I'll have to get some new ones then," he said with a sigh.

Draco nodded, thinking of how hot Harry looked in dress robes. It was a measure of how relaxed he was feeling that he didn't control his face at that moment, smirking a bit.

Harry looked at him. "What?" he asked, smiling questioningly.

Draco's cheeks actually flushed pink. "Later," he said quietly.

Harry grinned. He looked away from Draco and back to his friends. "You're all brilliant," he said fondly for no reason at all.

Ron snorted. Ginny said, "I know." Neville grinned sheepishly, and Hermione smiled and said, "You are too, Harry."

Harry laughed at how he could have predicted every reaction. "You really are, though. I have no idea where I'd be without you guys, and no idea what I'd do without you now."

Ron snorted again. "Group hug?" he asked sarcastically, but smiling.

Harry snorted this time. "Perhaps another time when I'm not feeling so comfortable and lazy."

***

Harry crossed through the barrier at Platform nine and three quarters, only carrying a large bag filled with his and Draco's clothes for one night. Harry had never seen Draco in Muggle clothes before, and had been a bit surprised that he owned any at all. But then, of course, he had to come to King's Cross every year too; Harry had just never noticed before. What Harry noticed exactly, was that jeans suited Draco _very_ well, or, at least, the ones he was wearing. They hugged his arse and Harry had to struggle with himself not to rip them off and shag Draco right then and there every time he looked at said arse.

He was brought out of his trance as Hermione came up and hugged him. "I can't wait to see you at Ron's," she said, pulling back.

"I can't wait either," he said, smiling.

Ron, who was pushing a trolley filled with his, Draco's and Harry's things, along with Hedwig, came strolling along and clapped Harry on the back. "See you tomorrow, mate," he said.

Harry smiled. "Yeah."

Charlie was the one that was there to pick Ron and Ginny up as Mr and Mrs Weasley were still with Bill. He smiled and said he would see Harry tomorrow too. After a hug and a goodbye from Ginny, they were all off, and Harry was left with Draco. He didn't want to turn around and face Uncle Vernon yet. He knew he was standing there.

Draco watched it all with quiet interest. He certainly enjoyed the looks Harry had been giving him. He stood beside him and waited to see who these mysterious relatives were.

Harry sighed and looked up at Draco. "Are you ready to meet my wonderful family?" he asked sarcastically, grimacing after.

Draco looked at him calmly. "I go where you go, love."

Harry swallowed and automatically reached for Draco's hand before stopping himself. He shook his head and turned around. There was Uncle Vernon, face starting to get purple and looking anywhere but at Harry.

"See the large one who looks like he's going to explode?" Harry asked quietly as he began making his way over to Uncle Vernon.

Draco made his face go cold, his eyes narrowing. He could hex this man just for the way he was looking at Harry. He tried to remember that this was for Harry's protection. "I see," he said quietly.

"That's him," Harry said with a sigh.

They walked all the way over to the man and Harry stopped in front of him. "Uncle Vernon," Harry said flatly as a greeting.

Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed a bit. "Get in the car, boy," he said quickly, beginning to walk towards the car. It was as if even being seen in public with Harry was a crime. He didn’t pay any attention to Draco at all.

Harry cleared his throat. "Erm, this is my ... friend, Draco," he said loudly to Uncle Vernon's retreating back. Harry thought it best to get Draco to the house before he actually let them know of his true relationship with him.

Uncle Vernon turned around. He looked at Draco and seemed to deem him not a threat. "I don't bloody care who your friend is. Into the car now, boy." He began walking off again.

Draco breathed through his nose, his jaw clenched and his hand itching to go for his wand.

"He's staying with me," Harry said firmly and loudly again.

That made Uncle Vernon stop in his tracks and he walked back to Harry. "You will not invite strange people into my house without my knowing," he said quietly but furiously, turning purple again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm only staying for one night, and he's staying with me," he said, completely unfazed by Uncle Vernon.

"You're going to tell me who _I_ allow into _my_ house?" Uncle Vernon asked, his face growing more purple.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It's only for one night," he said slowly. "I'll be gone tomorrow, and you won't have to see me ever again."

Someone walking by threw them a strange look. Uncle Vernon's eyes bulged. "I won't have you causing a scene out in public," he said.

"You're the one causing the scene," Harry said a bit loudly, knowing what it would take for Uncle Vernon to let them in the car.

Uncle Vernon hissed. "Keep your voice down," he said furiously. "I won't be having this- this-" he finally looked at Draco fully, taking in his glare and his missing arm. "I won't have this _person like you_ staying in my home."

Harry sighed. "My friend here is seventeen," he said calmly.

"I don't give a damn how old he is."

"Seventeen means adult in my - well - you know," Harry said, sighing again.

Uncle Vernon seemed to swell.

"He has a wand. He's quite good with it and he's currently of age," Harry said pointedly. "He's staying with me."

Draco smiled at the man, infusing the look with a cold threat.

Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon knew he'd been defeated. He watched the inevitable battle and finally, Uncle Vernon turned around without a single word and strode off towards the car again. Harry followed this time, nodding his head for Draco to follow, too.

Draco stuck close to Harry, and then paused before the car. He took a deep breath and climbed into it after his lover.

The car ride was in silence. Uncle Vernon was shaking and purple the whole way home. Harry amused himself by making his hand crawl across the seat towards Draco and resting it on his thigh, still looking straight ahead and smiling. He would make it crawl back to his own lap quickly every time Uncle Vernon made any sort of noise. He was trying to make Draco feel a bit more comfortable, and trying to tell him silently that he wasn't fazed by the Dursleys and, therefore, Draco shouldn't be either.

Draco kept his face blank during the ride. But the third time Harry's hand touched him, he laid his own hand beside his thigh so that Harry's would cross his in its path.

Harry's smile widened a bit, but he still kept staring straight ahead. He kept his hand to himself for a moment, but then, trying not to laugh, he slowly let it crawl again towards Draco.

Draco waited, his breath speeding up as he waited for Harry's touch. It was oddly erotic, this strange game.

Harry's hand finally reached Draco's and he smiled even wider, waiting.

Draco's hand closed on Harry's, his breath hitching at that moment and his cock hardening. He clenched his teeth to keep the reaction off his face.

Harry, very quickly, threw a sideways glance at Draco. He wiggled his fingers a bit and moved his hand over top of Draco's, running his finger in small circles on the skin of it. Then he slowly slid his index finger up until it was in the crack of Draco's index and middle fingers. He pushed his own finger down into that crack and pulled it out again slowly. He did it a few times, smirking. It was so stupid and childish, and yet oddly exciting as well.

Draco shuddered, his breath speeding up again. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the seat.

Harry grinned wickedly and stopped playing with Draco's hand. He simply let it sit there for a moment before slowly allowing it to crawl up onto Draco's leg again, getting very close to the inside of Draco's thigh instead of just on top of it this time.

Draco's hand gripped the seat, his head pressed back against it. He was breathing through his nose and trying to control his reactions. He should stop Harry, but he was so excited nothing else seemed to matter.

Harry knew he should stop, too. A hard-on was not as easy to hide in Muggle clothes as it was in a robe, but he couldn't stop. He moved his hand further up Draco's leg and let it rest there for a moment before moving it to rest very lightly on Draco's slight bulge.

Draco shuddered under his touch, his jaw so tight it was beginning to hurt. The Muggle trousers were so constricting it was painful and he wanted to thrust up into Harry's hand.

Harry rubbed Draco slightly, biting his lip now. He wanted so badly to stuff his hand down Draco's trousers and wank him off, but that was impossible. He looked at Uncle Vernon, who was very oblivious to what was going on right behind him.

Draco was trembling now and he desperately wanted more from Harry. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him, desire blazing in his eyes.

Harry saw Draco's head turn towards him and he had to look. He let out a tiny gasp and looked away again. It may have been impossible, but Harry was damn well going to try. He moved closer to Draco and began fumbling with his button and zipper, fingers moving as quickly as he could make them go.

Draco's eyes widened. This was crazy -- but very, very hot. He held very still and let Harry touch him.

It was a bit hard to do with his left hand, but Harry finally got the trousers undone and shoved his hand inside, finding Draco's cock at once and running his hand along it.

The moment Harry's hand touched his cock, Draco shuddered, his eyes closing again. He couldn't believe Harry was doing this, but he couldn't resist him.

Harry kept his eyes straight ahead. Uncle Vernon coughed and Harry's heart sped up as he jumped slightly, but he kept his hand in Draco's trousers. Draco's jeans were tight and Harry couldn't get at his cock properly, so he moved closer and pulled it out slowly, giving it a long, slow stroke.

Draco opened his legs a bit wider, giving Harry better access. He was trembling still.

Harry sped his hand up and looked out the window. He knew they would be getting to Privet Drive very soon. He tried not to groan and look at the sight he knew would be there if he turned his head.

_Yes_ , Draco thought; he was trembling and getting so close. He couldn't believe how absolutely hot this was, being wanked right here in the back seat by Harry. He opened his eyes again and looked at his lover.

Harry couldn't look at Draco, he couldn't ... but he did and he grunted a bit and squeezed his eyes shut, speeding up his hand even more. He knew it wasn't the greatest; he wasn't even using his right hand, but fuck it was hot. Harry wondered if he were absolutely out of his mind.

All it took was one look from those emerald eyes and Draco was coming, his legs stiffening and his back arching. He closed his eyes firmly shut, his teeth clenched so tightly it hurt.

Harry felt Draco come and had to hold back another groan. He continued pumping his hand until Draco was completely spent. He looked out the window again to see that they were on Magnolia Crescent.

Draco sighed, still trembling a bit and reached his hand to cover Harry's in his lap.

Harry sighed too and smiled. He let his hand rest for only a second before quickly putting Draco back inside his jeans and doing them up again. They were on Privet Drive now and Harry had to think of the most awfully disgusting things he could to try and make his erection go away. He hoped Draco was in his head enough to remember that he was the one of age and would have to do a Cleaning Charm on them both when Uncle Vernon left the car.

They finally pulled into the drive and Uncle Vernon got out of the car and slammed the door shut, not speaking a word to Harry.

Draco got his breathing under control and reached for his wand, doing a quick Cleaning Spell on Harry and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is such a bad boy!


	4. The Muggles

Harry sighed and grinned at Draco before getting out of the car and standing, sort of hunched over.

Uncle Vernon, who was standing stiffly and doing his best to pretend that Harry wasn't there at all, strode up the walk and into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Harry rolled his eyes and waited for Draco.

Draco gestured with his hand. "After you."

Harry kissed him quickly and then walked up the path to the front door. He paused in front of it. "Remember," he said, "they're all complete idiots. Don't let anything they say get to you. I'm used to it. I know it might be hard for you, but hopefully they'll just ignore us for the most part."

Draco shook his head but followed Harry into the strange-looking house. He had never been in a Muggle house before and was not feeling optimistic about this one in particular.

Harry took a big breath and let it out slowly before opening the door. He walked in and he saw Aunt Petunia standing at the end of the hall, seemingly dusting, but Harry knew she was trying to get a look at the "one-armed freak" he was sure Uncle Vernon had told her about immediately. He ignored her completely, walked over and climbed right up the stairs. Dudley was standing in the doorway of his own room and his eyes widened.

"Hey, Big D," Harry said sarcastically as he walked down the hall.

Dudley narrowed his eyes and looked at Draco warily before taking a few steps back and snapping his door shut.

Harry snorted and pushed his own door open. "This is it," he said, walking inside.

Draco looked at the strange Muggles but didn't say anything. They were probably the least attractive people he had ever seen, and that was saying something, given the Death Eaters he knew. He was happy to reach the quiet of the room. It was small and didn't have much to make it worthy of any boasting.

Harry dropped their bag onto his bed and toed off his shoes. "Shut the door, yeah?" he asked Draco.

Draco shut the door and looked around, then sat on the bed and removed his own shoes.

"It's not much, but I don't really consider this home anyway," Harry said, shrugging. "Oh and, heh, sorry for in the car; I couldn't resist."

Draco smirked. "Yes, that was ... interesting. I suppose I will have to find a way to get you back for that one."

Harry laughed. "Thank Merlin we'll only be here one night. I really hope they ignore us. Especially Dudley. How do you like knowing that, at first, you reminded me of that blob that was out in the hallway?" he asked with another laugh.

Draco frowned. "Thanks. That makes me feel just great," he sneered. "I certainly don't see the resemblance."

Harry laughed again. "Not in looks," he said. "Putting aside the fact that he's my cousin, do you ever think I'd shag that?"

Draco made a face. "Not an image I want to contemplate."

Harry smiled. "Nor do I," he said, leaning on the door. "It'll be a tight squeeze tonight," he said, looking at his bed.

Draco huffed and pulled his wand out. "I can fix that."

Harry smiled widely. "Oh, yes. I forgot," he said as he watched Draco widen the bed. He leapt forward and pinned him down on it. "Too bad we can't fuck right now; not with them all awake, anyway."

Draco's breath sped up and he wiggled a bit under Harry. "Why not?" he gasped.

"Because what if they come up here? Dudley's right across the hall, and I'm sure dinner will be done soon ... if they even call us to eat," Harry said quietly, leaning forward to kiss Draco.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, kissing and licking at Harry's mouth. "And you aren't still turned on from your little fun in the car?"

"Maybe a bit," Harry said, nipping at Draco's mouth. He _was_ still worked up from the car. "Maybe you could just suck me off real quick?" he asked, grinning.

"Gods, that sounds delicious," Draco gasped, reaching his hand down to feel the front of Harry's trousers.

Harry sucked in a breath. "Better be quick," he said, smirking. "They could come up at any time." He waggled his eyebrows.

Draco thought about locking the door but decided that Harry seemed to be as excited by the danger as anything else. He smiled and worked his way down to kneel beside Harry's waist and unfasten his jeans. The Muggle cloth was tight, especially with Harry's cock already hard.

Harry smirked and watched Draco from down his nose. He didn't say anything, didn't make a sound. He simply shifted around a bit as Draco messed with his trousers.

Almost growling with frustration, Draco finally used a combination of his fingers and his teeth to get Harry's jeans undone. He smiled when he was finally able to wrap his fingers around the length of Harry and lower his mouth over the soft head, licking and sucking.

Harry arched up, but still didn't make any noise. It was very hard to do as he was usually very vocal. Draco's mouth was so wet, and warm, and slick. He loved that slick tongue and the things Draco was able to do with it.

Draco tongued the head of Harry's cock and used his fingers to stroke it, slowly lowering his mouth and taking more and more of Harry's flesh into it.

Harry let out a very small, strangled sound and reached down to bury his hands in Draco's hair.

Draco took a deep breath and slid his throat down over Harry's cock, taking it deep and allowing his throat muscles to convulse around the head. Then he slid back up, gulping air and licking the underside of the shaft all the way to the crown.

Harry's hands clenched in Draco's hair and he squirmed, fighting with all he had to keep his mouth shut. Was this what Draco had felt like in the car? It felt so bloody good and perfect. Draco was so wonderful at giving head - amazingly wonderful.

Draco would have grinned, if his mouth hadn't been busy, at the feel of Harry quivering beneath him. He slid back down, taking him deep again. He repeated the move, timing it so he could breathe between. Whenever he brought his mouth up for a breath, he used his fingers to keep the pressure on Harry's cock.

"Draco," Harry hissed as quietly as he could, pulling the boy's hair now and throwing his head back. He thrust his hips up again, wanting more of Draco.

Draco sped up, bobbing his head, his lips curled over his teeth to keep him safe as he slid his mouth and tongue.

Harry looked down at Draco and felt his balls tighten. Draco's hair was mussed and his cheeks were slightly pink and his lips were deliciously reddened and stretched around Harry and, fuck, he was so gorgeous. Harry let out another choked sound. "Close," he whispered, nearly whimpering.

"Mmhmm," Draco hummed on him, knowing that would probably be enough to push him over. And then he sucked harder.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and his whole body lurched as he came into Draco's mouth. His own mouth opened in a silent moan and his fingers clenched in Draco's hair again.

Draco swallowed, his throat working to take all of what Harry could give him, and he felt the rush of magic that always accompanied Harry's orgasm. It made him feel light-headed but it didn't slow him down. He sucked until Harry was finished and then licked at the softening flesh.

Harry lay limply on the bed, still twitching and gasping. He pulled Draco up his body by his hair and kissed him. He tasted himself in Draco's mouth and found that he didn't think it was disgusting. There was actually something quite erotic about it. _Merlin_ , Harry thought, _am I turned on by bloody everything_?

Draco licked and kissed Harry, loving it. He was propped up on his good arm now and lying almost entirely on top of Harry. He was hard again, but that didn't surprise or worry him. Sometimes he thought he was always hard around Harry. Nothing and no one turned him on as completely as one look from Harry did.

Harry kissed Draco for a few minutes and then finally broke apart from him and smirked. "Anything you'd like me to do about your little problem?" he asked, feeling Draco hard against him.

Smirking, Draco glanced down. "Not so little nor much of a problem, but I would love to fuck you until you screamed so loud we scared theMuggles.”

Harry's breath sped up all over again. "What, right now?" he asked, eyes bright and a grin on his face.

"You asked." Draco smiled. "Did you have something better in mind?"

Harry's smile widened and he shook his head no. He lifted his head and caught Draco's lips. "Lube's in the bag," he whispered before licking a trail across Draco's jaw and chin.

Draco pushed off of Harry and rolled to the bag, fumbling a bit with the zipper. It was amazing how many things one usually used both hands to do. He found the lube and then stood up, struggling again to unfasten the jeans he was wearing. He pushed and pulled and got his clothes off. "Strip," he gasped at the still partially-clothed boy on the bed. He used his wand to shoot Silencing and Locking Charms at the door.

Harry was panting now and he could feel his cock starting to harden again already. He tore his clothes off quickly and lay down again on the bed amongst the pillows, waiting eagerly.

Draco gasped at the eager boy on the bed and scrambled back up, his own cock hard and leaking. He put the jar of lube between his damaged arm and his body, using both to hold it while he opened it with his remaining hand. Then he dipped those fingers in and coated them, setting the jar beside Harry on the bed.

"Mmm, fuck me, Draco," Harry whispered, watching Draco with half-lidded eyes. "Fuck me hard. It wasn't a very good thing for me to have done in the car."

Draco had just lubed his own cock when he shuddered, the compulsion hitting him. "Harry," he gasped, moving up and pressing into the other boy. "You ... ordered," he got out just before pushing into him - hard.

Harry really did scream. He hadn't been expecting that and hadn't even thought his words through. "Stop," he gasped, looking wide-eyed at Draco above him as sharp pain shot through his body.

Draco stopped, his cock buried inside Harry. He was still gasping and trembling. "I'm sorry," he said.

Harry shook his head, still panting. "No, it was my fault. I didn't think about it. It didn't hurt all that bad anyway, just scared me more than anything. It's all right."

Draco trembled, nodding. "Me too," he said shakily. "Should I pull out?" he asked, looking worried.

Harry frowned but then shook his head. "No, I'm all right. Keep going." He paused for a second before quickly adding, "Please."

Draco took a deep breath and held it for a moment, his eyes closed. He could feel his cock still enclosed in the tight heat of Harry's body. It had softened a bit but now he felt himself getting harder again.

Harry closed his eyes and willed himself to relax, taking deep breaths. It had hurt since he hadn't been expecting it, and he could feel more pain than there was usually, but he ignored it. Draco had certainly fucked him harder than that before.

Draco reached his hand to wrap around Harry's cock, gently stroking the pretty flesh there, feeling its softness beginning to harden again. He rocked back gently, pulling partially out and then back in again. He moaned quietly, thrusting softly and smoothly. He spread his own legs a little wider, changing the angle so that he could be sure to stroke Harry's prostate.

Harry smiled blissfully and arched, the pain being overridden by the pleasure. He'd never been so happy at the Dursleys' before. "Draco," he let out with a partial moan.

"Oh, Gods, Harry," Draco gasped, rocking his hips to fuck the other boy in smooth strokes, his fingers matching the rhythm. "I love this; I love you," he practically chanted. His whole world was centred in front of him, in the boy below him.

Harry threw his head back. "Mmmmm," he moaned, thrusting against Draco.

"Yes, oh, yes," Draco chanted still, his hips moving faster, he watched his own cock sliding in and out of Harry and he tightened his fingers around the other boy's cock.

"Fuck me, Draco!" Harry shouted now, face, neck and chest flushing as he said it. It wasn't a command, as Draco was already fucking him. "Fuck me!"

"Yes, yes, I love fucking you," Draco gasped, his hips working fast, the muscles in his arse clenching each time he thrust forward. It was harder doing this with one hand and not being able to grasp Harry's hip with the other. He was startled when he felt himself making a fist with his missing hand.

Harry was gasping and moaning loudly now, calling out Draco's name every few thrusts. "I'm going to come so fucking hard!" he cried. "Your cock belongs in me, Draco!”

Draco was moaning and rocking, using the muscles in his calves, thighs and hips, even his stomach. It was amazing the way other parts of him seemed to be able to shift to make up for the missing hand. It was hard work but it felt fucking amazing to be fucking Harry like this, listening to him scream and knowing he could do that to him. He could feel Harry's magic crackling and knew he was going to come soon. "Yes, Harry, come for me!" he growled.

"Draco!" Harry shouted before his orgasm exploded out of him, coating his stomach in white stripes of hot, sticky semen. It went on forever and rocked his entire body with white-hot pleasure. He continued thrusting up until every drop possible was milked from him and he was left panting and moaning, feeling like a pile of mush on the bed.

Harry's body convulsed under and around Draco and his magic surrounded them in the same way -- impossibly hot and tight. Draco nearly fell then, the room spinning. He was coming, his hips thrusting forward hard, his cock buried inside Harry. He felt held up only by the power of it all, and when it crested, his hand slipped from Harry's cock and he tried to catch himself with it and his other "hand" as he fell forward.

Harry grunted a bit as Draco fell onto him, but then he simply wrapped his arms around him and smiled. "You are the best shag in the entire world, and even though I've never done it with anyone else before, I'm still sure of it."

Draco chuckled weakly at Harry's declaration, unable to do anything but lay there panting and shuddering in his arms.

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and sighed happily, waiting for Draco to gain his strength back.

Draco gasped, pulling out of Harry and putting one leg over the other boy's so he could slide in next to him, his head resting on Harry's shoulder and his damaged arm resting on Harry's waist.

Harry smiled, feeling comfortable and sated. "Well, we could just stay up here for a while," he said after a few minutes. "Or if you're hungry we could get something to eat, or we can do whatever you like. We could take a walk and get something to eat in town, too; we don't have to stay here. Whatever you like, just say the word."

"Mmm," Draco sighed. "I thought you had to stay in the house for twenty-four hours."

"I think I just have to technically be home here for twenty-four hours, but I suppose I should stay just to be safe." Harry sighed, not really wanting to have to stay with the Dursleys. "Anything you want to do here then?"

Draco chuckled. "I think we just did that." Then he rolled onto his back so he could free his trapped hand. "I don't know what else there is to do here. I have never been inside a Muggle house."

Harry shrugged. "Not much," he said. "We could go down and watch the telly, but to be honest, that's kind of boring, and the Dursleys would just glare at us the whole time. I'd offer to show you around the house, but they'd glare for that too. There isn't much here we can do without being glared at or just plain told no. Anything you're interested in seeing in a Muggle house? I'll show you despite the Dursleys' rudeness."

Draco rolled off the bed. "Only thing I think I need right now is the loo. Where is it?" He picked up his trousers, slipped them on, and tucked himself back in.

"The first door on your right down the hall," Harry said, watching Draco. "Want me to go with you?" he asked, not knowing if Draco felt comfortable enough to go anywhere by himself.

"I think I can manage the toilet." Draco rolled his eyes and took the Locking and Silencing charms off the door, walking out into the hall wearing only the jeans.

"You have to flip the little switch on the wall for the lights to come on!" Harry called after him, shaking his head before relaxing against the pillows again.

Draco found the room in question and closed the door. He tested the switch a few times, intrigued by the mechanism. Then he found the toilet. Most of the plumbing wasn't that different from that at Hogwarts. He looked at himself in the mirror and was amused by the marks from earlier that morning that were still adorning his chest and neck, though they had now turned dark.

Harry got out of bed and pulled his own jeans on. There was still come all over him, and he wiped it off with a corner of his bed sheet. He thought he heard a door open and close in the hallway, but he couldn't be sure and went about picking up the mess of clothes on the floor.

Draco opened the door and stopped, surprised to find a mountain of a Muggle standing there, blocking his way.

Dudley stared at Draco for a moment, taking in his debauched-looking state. His eyes widened a bit, but then he made a face. "Are you one of his freak friends from that school?" he asked rudely.

Draco couldn't help it. He drawled, "Are you as stupid as you look?" He tried to push past the boy who reminded him somewhat of Goyle.

Dudley got in Draco's way, glaring. "Why are you here? Why are my parents letting you stay here?"

Draco huffed. "Get out of my way," he sneered, "and what do I care about why your parents do anything?"

Harry definitely heard talking in the hall and he walked over to the door and pulled it open. He stepped out and was not pleased to see Dudley standing so close to Draco, and Draco looking like Malfoy.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked.

Dudley spun to face Harry and stared at his even more debauched state. "Who the hell is this freak? One of your kind? What's he doing here?"

"Why the bloody hell would I tell you anything about me or my friends?" Harry said, eyebrows raised.

Draco's hand clenched at his side. He had left his wand in the room. The Muggle was between him and Harry.

"Looks like he's more than a friend to me," Dudley spat.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Once again, it's none of your business who he is or what he is to me."

Dudley let out a humourless laugh. "So you are a ponce then? God, I've known all along. Fucking disgusting piece of shit; wait till I tell dad."

"Get out of my way," Draco said coldly from behind him. He was shaking with rage. He couldn't believe the people Harry had to live with. He was about ten seconds from Summoning his wand and hexing this arsehole.

Dudley laughed again. "And what are you gonna do about it, you little fairy?" he asked Draco. "I know you can't use that thing and you certainly don't look up to fighting much." He turned back to Harry. "Figures you'd be a fag and still only be able to find one with one arm."

Draco Summoned his wand and it flew past both Harry and the Muggle, into his waiting hand. "Harry, what do you want me to do with him?" he asked coldly.

Harry was shaking and a million hexes he could tell Draco to use sprung up in his mind, but he knew that it wouldn't look good for Draco to have hexed aMuggle with his interrogation coming up. "Nothing," he said, voice shaking as much as his body. "Dudley, if you don't want Draco to use his wand, I suggest you move."

"He can't use it. He'd be kicked out of that school, too! I know how that works!" Dudley said, suddenly looking scared of Draco.

"He's seventeen, which means he can do whatever the bloody fuck he wants, and if you don't move right now, I'll let him use it."

"Don't move, arsehole, because I would love an excuse to hex your nuts off," Draco drawled, fingering his wand.

Dudley gasped, looking very scared now. "You're lying," he said, taking a step away from Draco, his hands seemingly confused about whether they should cover his bits or his arse.

"I assure you I'm not lying. Would you like to try it?" Harry said angrily.

"He really is as stupid as he looks," Draco drawled again. "I just called my wand to me using magic, you dolt, so I have already used magic in front of you. The only reason I haven't hexed you yet is that Harry seems determined to give you a chance. Me? I would rather see how loud you can scream." His voice was as cold and nasty as he could make it.

That was all it took and Dudley went tearing down the stairs, his hands over his bum the entire way down.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, still unbelievably angry.

Draco watched the Muggle run and was still practically shaking with the urge to hex him. "I absolutely cannot believe you can be related to these arseholes," he said harshly. "Are you sure someone didn't lie to you about that?"

"I'm sure," Harry said, sighing. "The yell for me to get down there will happen in three ... two ... one ..."

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco.

Draco glared in the direction of the bellowing. "What now?" he asked.

"He'll yell at me, tell me to get out, change his mind, change it again, try to hit me over the head and then tell me to get out of his sight, or at least something similar to that. You can stay in my room if you want," Harry said, sighing again.

"Like hell I will." Draco frowned, his voice a harsh whisper. He Summoned their shirts and did Cleaning Charms on the two of them.

Harry took his shirt from Draco and slipped it on before taking a large breath and beginning to walk down the stairs. He stepped into the sitting room to see Uncle Vernon, predictably purple-faced and fumingly angry. Dudley was standing off to the side, still looking terrified, one hand over his front and one in the back.

"DID YOU DO YOU-KNOW-WHAT IN MY HOUSE???!!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "IN MY HOUSE, ON MY SON?!"

Draco followed Harry, standing slightly behind and to his right. He was confused when the large Muggle started yelling.

Harry took another breath. "No, I did not and I didn't do anything to Dudley.”

"YOUR FREAK FRIEND HAS HIS THINGY OUT!" Uncle Vernon yelled, staring with popping eyes at Draco's wand.

Aunt Petunia came running in from the kitchen, looking scared. She let out a scream and ran to Dudley.

Draco snorted, trying not to laugh louder when the man referred to his wand as "his thingy".

Harry sighed. "Dudley was threatening us," he said, knowing before the words left his mouth that they would be useless.

Uncle Vernon swelled. "YOU DARE ACCUSE MY SON?!"

Aunt Petunia screamed again and hugged Dudley to her.

"THE DEAL WAS FOR YOU TO STAY HERE ONE NIGHT! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T USE YOU-KNOW-WHAT!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We didn't use magic."

All three Dursleys gasped.

Draco frowned, his hand on his wand tightening. He took a step forward, moving up nearly side-by-side with Harry.

"Don't you say that word, boy!" Uncle Vernon hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly.

"Th- they said that they would h- he- hex me!" Dudley cried.

"Only because you were being an arse, as usual! You were threatening to fight us!" Harry said angrily, glaring at Dudley.

Dudley wailed and gave a very fake shiver. "He's gay, dad! He's gay with him!" he cried, pointing at Draco.

Uncle Vernon seemed to swell up even more. "WHAT?" he shouted.

Draco was shocked and appalled by the sheer stupidity of the Dursleys. He was torn between outrage and laughter, choosing absolute silence instead for the moment. He turned cold, empty grey eyes on them, his face impassive.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"YOU BRING THAT INTO MY HOUSE?!" he screamed. "AS IF YOU AREN'T MESSED UP ENOUGH! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO TELL US THAT YOU'RE- THAT YOU'RE -!!" He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

Harry shrugged, looking passive, but his eyes were burning.

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DISGUSTING - YOU FREAK! GET OUT!"

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly, his wand still in hand. If anyone else had spoken to him like this, he would have hexed them already. But he didn't know what Harry wanted.

Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it. He couldn't let Draco hex the Dursleys, no matter how much he wanted him to. "I can't leave," he said calmly. "I'll be gone tomorrow, like I said. I won't even come back downstairs until I leave."

"YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

"Vernon, the neighbours," Aunt Petunia warned, still grasping Dudley.

Draco looked at the woman. "You are the one he is related to," he said, "not that." He waved a dismissive hand at Vernon. "You have no loyalty to your kin?"

Harry winced. Draco just didn't understand.

Aunt Petunia flushed and glared at the floor.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO MY WIFE!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

Draco sneered in disgust at the woman and completely ignored Vernon. He turned his attention back to Harry and waited.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to his aunt. "I can't leave. Believe me, I want to, but I can't until tomorrow."

Uncle Vernon was still fuming.

Aunt Petunia still wouldn't look at Harry.

"You'll never see me again after tomorrow. Never. Just this one night and a bit of the day tomorrow and I'll be gone. What does it really matter if I'm here out of sight?"

"I won't have your filth in this house!" Uncle Vernon cried.

"Well, I can't leave!" Harry said heatedly.

"You can stay just the one night," Aunt Petunia spoke up suddenly. "Just the one night and then you're gone."

Harry was reminded of the night after the Dementors’ attack. Uncle Vernon spluttered.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked again at Harry's aunt. He nodded when she finally spoke.

Harry sighed with relief and nodded too. "Do I have to stay here for the rest of this?" he asked.

Aunt Petunia gave him one glance. "Go to your room," she said.

That was all Harry needed and he turned as quickly as he could and bounded up the stairs.

Draco was startled by how fast Harry had turned and left. He gave one last disapproving look at the Dursleys and followed him to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco so wants to hex them!


	5. Serpent in the Burrow

Harry made it back to the room before Draco and threw himself down on his bed, lying on his stomach. He could hear Uncle Vernon's confused questions all the way from his room.

Draco closed the door and used his wand to Lock and Silence the room again. The noise from downstairs was gone. He placed his wand on the bedside table and lay down next to Harry, placing a soothing hand on his back.

Harry sighed. "Why isn't it tomorrow already?" he asked no one in particular. "I just want to go to Ron's and be done with all this."

Draco leaned forward so his lips were at Harry's ear. "For the moment," he whispered, "you and I are alone in a room to ourselves where no one can hear, see or disturb us. Do you really want to waste that?" He licked the edge of Harry's ear.

Harry smiled. "No," he said, shivering at Draco's touch.

***

Harry was so ready to leave, he couldn't believe it. He was standing outside with Draco, waiting for whoever was going to pick them up.

Draco hadn't slept well, but he certainly didn’t mind. He probably had a bit of an odd smile and an even stranger gait that morning. Harry was all energy and ready to move on with his life. Draco stood beside him, wondering if he could get away with hexing the Dursleys before they left.

"Nervous at all?" Harry asked Draco, bumping into him a bit with his hip.

Draco blinked, caught off guard and staggering a bit. "Too tired to be nervous." He smirked.

Harry laughed. "Well, good then, I guess," he said. "That was probably the loudest we'll be able to be for a while."

Draco winced, both at how loud they had been and at the reminder of where they were going next. He still couldn't believe he was actually going to be setting foot in, let alone sleeping under, the probably leaky roof of the Weasley clan.

"Ah, it's great over at the Burrow," Harry said, noticing Draco's look. "I'm sure you'll feel right at home ... after a bit."

Draco snorted before he had a chance to catch himself.

Harry shook his head. "Just don't be ... mean," he said warily. "I know you've been getting on with Ron all right, but the rest of them aren't used to you yet."

"Is that an order?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "No, it's not an order. I don't want to make you get along with everyone, but it would make me happy. So try, okay?" He kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Good. Then I will try," Draco said. "When are they showing up? Because I feel odd standing around out here."

"They should be here any minute. Ron said he would tell someone to come and get us ..." Harry said, looking up and down the street. "Any minute now ...."

There were suddenly two very loud cracks and Harry heard two familiar voices coming from behind a large bush.

Draco had his wand out in seconds, and then rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

Fred and George strolled out from behind the bush, smiling widely.

"You needn't be afraid of us," Fred said to Draco, waving his wand away. "We won't hurt you. We swear." He caught sight of Harry. "Harry, old chap! How on earth have you been?" he asked cheerfully, slapping Harry on the back.

George moved forward too. "Yes, Harry. How _have_ you been?"

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Figures they'd send you two."

George gasped and Fred laid a hand over his heart. "That hurts, Harry, that hurts," he said mock-painfully.

Draco put his wand away and watched. He would never have admitted it, but he admired the twins. He was a prankster himself when he could be one, and they were the best at such things.

Harry snorted.

"So, you really are with this ... wonderful lad then?" Fred asked, slapping Draco on the back now.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Well, to each his own," said George, shrugging. The subject changed quicker than lightning. "So, have either of you looked at the new catalogue we just got out? Really terrific stuff in there. You should stop by the shop when you get over to Diagon Alley. Ron said you needed new robes, Harry."

"Erm, yeah, sure," said Harry.

"Great," said Fred. "You'll love it. We have a whole new defence line - totally modified, really useful."

Draco glared at Fred, not caring for the slap, but not sure what to say that wouldn't anger Harry.

Harry laughed. "Only you two would try to sell me something within the first five minutes of seeing me."

George laughed. "Business, my good man, business."

Fred smirked. "So, I suppose we should be going then? Unless you'd like to stand out on this Muggle street for a while?"

"No, let's go," said Harry quickly. "How're we getting there? Side-Along?"

"Well, he does catch on quick, doesn't he brother?" asked Fred.

"He's quite the genius," said George.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shall we then?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask," said George in a high-pitched voice, holding out his arm.

Harry grabbed it, laughing.

Draco eyed Fred, waiting for him, since it seemed George was taking Harry.

"I promise I don't bite," Fred stage whispered to Draco, holding his arm out as well.

Harry threw Fred a look. Fred chuckled.

Draco smiled wickedly. "I do," he said, taking his arm.

Fred chuckled again. "Well, I do admire honesty," he said. "And I suppose Harry's neck is proof." He laughed.

George snickered, looking at Harry's neck as well.

Harry coloured and rolled his eyes again.

Draco chuckled, also flushing slightly when he too looked at Harry's neck.

"As fun as this is, can we go now?" asked Harry.

Fred laughed harder. "Well, the master has spoken. Shall we, George?"

"Ready when you are," said George.

"Hold on tightly - both of you," said Fred. "On the count of three ... One ... Two ... Three!"

They all Disapparated with two more loud cracks. There was the unpleasant feeling of being squeezed through associated with Apparation and, suddenly, they were standing in the Weasleys’ kitchen.

Draco looked around, immediately confused and a bit apprehensive. As was usual for him, that meant he looked dismissive and a bit cold.

"Ahhh, home, sweet home," said Fred happily walking over to the table and grabbing an apple. "Ron's up in his room - cleaning it up no doubt. Bloody slob that one, and he's only been home for a day!"

"I'm sure your guys' place is spic and span then?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hey! That's work there!" said Fred.

"Sure," said Harry with an amused smile. "See you later." He grabbed Draco's arm and led him out of the kitchen to begin the climb up to Ron's room. "Ron's all the way at the top," he said.

Draco looked at the chaos around him and wisely kept his mouth shut. He allowed himself to be led up the narrow stairs.

When they finally reached the top, Harry knocked on Ron's door. There were loud footsteps and Ron emerged.

"I already told you, I don’t know where your bloody - oh, Harry!" he said, smiling. "I didn't know Fred and George had even left yet!" He slapped Harry on the back and then caught sight of Draco. "Malfoy," he said, nodding his head.

Draco nodded back, but didn't say anything. Instead, he wrinkled up his nose at the mess in front of him. This was not improving his image of the Weasleys.

Ron blushed at Draco's look. "Erm, I was just unpacking a bit," he said, stepping out into the hallway and closing his door. "Mum said you can both stay in my room, but," he cleared his throat oddly, "Fred and George aren't coming home to stay until the wedding, and that's not until a few weeks, so I thought you could, erm, have their room."

Harry nodded. "Great," he said. "Where is your mum?"

"Still at the hospital with Bill. I think Fleur's getting a bit annoyed with her, but she won't leave."

Draco could believe that. "So where is Fred and George's room and are our things already there?" he asked.

"I moved them in there earlier," Ron said, stepping around Draco. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Harry shrugged and he and Draco followed Ron down a few landings.

"This is it," Ron said, opening the door in front of him and stepping inside. "It's bunk beds, so .... Erm, your stuff's over there." He pointed to their trunks.

"Bunk beds?" Draco asked with a disbelieving smirk. Then he turned his head sideways, looking at the stacked beds. "Has possibilities," he added with a wink at Harry.

Harry turned red, but Ron turned even redder. "Ew," he let out quietly. "Er, well, I’m just gonna go and finish cleaning up .... You guys can get settled." And then he practically ran from the room.

"You love doing that to him, don't you?" asked Harry, shaking his head.

"Not about him," Draco said, closing the door and pushing Harry against it, deciding to add some fresh marks to the already purple ones on Harry's neck.

Harry was very much taken aback. He was still for a moment, but then relaxed against the door completely, tilting his head to give Draco more room. He let out a quiet moan.

Draco happily sucked at Harry's neck, right below the jaw line, his hand already working its way under Harry's over-sized Muggle shirt.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry whispered, his arms wrapping around Draco's waist to pull him closer.

"Sure, love, but maybe in the bed would be better than against the door." Draco chuckled, his fingers having located Harry's nipples.

"Ah!" Harry cried out, arching. "Yes, yes, fine, yes," he said, his hands finding their way to Draco's wonderful jeans-clad arse.

Draco's nimble fingers pinched Harry's nipples at the same time that he gently bit his earlobe.

Harry had no idea how they were going to get over to the bed if Draco didn't stop, but he didn't want him to. Harry was prepared to fuck on the floor if they had to.

Draco was panting against Harry now, the other boy's hands on his arse making him thrust against him. It was like striking a flame. He tasted Harry and he was burning with need, hard and ready for him already.

"Mmm, I wanna fuck," Harry whispered, thrusting into Draco as well. "Holy fucking shit, I wanna fuck so bad."

"Fuck me. I am yours," Draco gasped, rubbing himself against Harry like a cat in heat.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry gasped, grabbing Draco and thrusting into him harder. "Oh, fuck I'm going to-" Harry stopped in mid lust-filled sentence and ceased his movement completely.

_Knock, knock._

He groaned. "And so it begins," he muttered, still holding Draco closely.

Draco didn't register what had happened. He was clutching Harry, rubbing against him, and suddenly Harry stopped. "What?" he moaned.

Harry waited, and sure enough there was another knock and then a, "Harry?" He raised an eyebrow. "That," Harry said shortly.

Draco's head fell forward, resting on Harry's shoulder. He ached so bad he thought he would pass out if Harry didn't fuck him right then. He took several shaky breaths and pushed away from him, going to stand by the beds. He held on to the frame, his back to the door as he tried to calm down.

Harry groaned quietly again and pushed off from the door to open it. Ginny was standing there, but when she caught sight of Harry, her eyes widened.

"Erm ... am I interrupting something?" she asked, eyebrows raised. She stood on tiptoe to see over Harry and get a look at Draco.

If Harry hadn't already been flushed, he would've right then. "No, it's okay. Er ... what do you want?"

"Well, I just thought I'd come and say hi .... Fred and George said they went and got you and then Ron said you were in here."

"Oh, well, hi," Harry said, still a bit breathless.

Ginny looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh. "Hi, Malfoy!" she called over Harry's shoulder.

Draco didn't really answer. He sighed and shook his head in response. He couldn't believe they had fucked only this morning and he was still this needy.

"Well, Mum'll be back soon and there's no way you guys are going to get any 'quiet time' with her around," Ginny continued. "Perhaps I should leave you alone for a while?"

Harry closed his eyes. He was so embarrassed. He shrugged.

Ginny laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then. Better make it quick, boys ... and I would put a Silencing Charm up. But don't get too loud; you could break the charm with all the mixed magic in the house. Bill made that mistake once ...."

Draco couldn't wait for her to leave. He couldn't decide if she was being helpful or sadistic.

She laughed once again. "Well ... have fun," she said, and she was off down the stairs again.

Harry heaved a huge sigh and closed the door behind her.

Draco didn't say a word. Instead, he began to strip, quickly, his back still turned.

Harry turned around and was shocked to see Draco ripping at his clothes. He chuckled, smirked and began throwing his own clothes off.

"The door, Harry," Draco said as he bent to strip his jeans and shorts off in one motion.

Harry was confused for a moment as he pulled his shirt off, but then he understood and stopped with the shirt so that the neck hole was around his head and holding his fringe back from his face. He leapt at the door and locked it with fumbling fingers, looking like the biggest idiot on the planet and not caring one bit.

Draco stood naked and trembling, waiting for Harry. He didn't even dare to look back over his shoulder. "Silencing Charm," he reminded him in a tight, quiet voice.

"Er, you have to do it," Harry said, ripping the shirt from his head and pulling off his jeans.

Draco bent and retrieved his wand, then turned back toward Harry. He was very clearly aroused and breathless. He had to concentrate a moment to remember the spell before casting it swiftly and then waiting.

Harry practically attacked Draco then, leaping forward like a lion leaping for his prey. He pulled him over to the bottom bunk, almost hitting his head as he did so.

Draco laid himself face down on the bed and spread his legs, hoping that it was what Harry wanted as well.

Harry didn't care what the hell they did as long as they were fucking. He was just about to Summon lube and then he let out a frustrated growl. "Draco, Summon the lube," he groaned, spreading Draco even wider with his hands.

Draco did as Harry said and then handed the jar of oil to him. "Where's your wand?" he asked, confused.

"I can't use magic until my birthday!" Harry let out. "I'm only sixteen until the end of July!" It wasn't something he really wanted to be talking about with Draco spread out in front of him. He began fumbling with the lid on the jar of lubricant.

Draco chuckled, lifting his arse higher, inviting Harry with his body.

"Oh, Merlin, fuck!" Harry yelled at the jar. He finally got it open and dipped his fingers in as fast as he could. He put the jar on the floor beside the bed and reached for Draco's arse quickly, slicking his hole and wishing it was his cock he was working in already.

"Yes, please," Draco begged, wriggling his arse in anticipation.

Harry moaned and pushed his fingers in and out a few times. He was glad Draco was used to it now and didn't need as much time anymore. "Fuck, you're so fucking hot," Harry moaned, slicking his own cock now.

"Yours," Draco gasped, pushing back. He flung his arms out on the bed, hand clutching at the covers. "Please fuck me," he panted.

Harry groaned, a low sound deep in his throat. He grabbed his cock and scooted forward so that he was right at Draco's entrance. He revelled in the feel of it for a moment before pushing in slowly.

Draco moaned, lifting his arse to accommodate Harry and pushing back against him.

Harry snapped his hips forward then. He really wouldn't ever get used to this. Draco would probably always make him feel this way, for the rest of his life. Harry moaned and pulled out almost all the way and then pushed back in again.

"Ahhh, yesss," Draco gasped, Harry's heat and power sending waves of pleasure up his spine and along his skin.

Harry gripped Draco's hips and began a steady rhythm, gasping and panting as he thrust. "Fuck, Draco. Your arse is so tight .... So ... fucking ... good." He would never cease to be amazed by how true that was. Harry was sure that no one could ever feel like Draco felt to him.

"Merlin, your cock fills me," Draco gasped, pushing back on each thrust. "Yes, Harry, oh yes!"

Harry babbled things after that that he didn't even understand as he slammed into Draco. "Oh fuck!" he cried out, feeling the way Draco would clench around him and the way he was moving and, fuck, it couldn't be any more perfect.

Harry's thrusts drove Draco into the mattress, his own cock trapped between his body and the surface. Draco rocked back and forth, meeting Harry's thrusts and rubbing his leaking cock against the covers. Harry's words were like his magic, crackling over Draco in waves that heightened the intensity of the feelings in his body.

Harry growled and snapped his hips again and again, the sound of their skin slapping together making him want to move faster. He thrust downward, searching for Draco's prostate. "Say my name," he groaned, hoping that he would find Draco's prostate and make him cry out at the same time.

"Harry!" Draco screamed as his lover found that spot inside him. "Harry fucking Potter!" he yelled again, gasping and trembling.

Harry threw his head back and let out a shout of complete bliss. He came then without any warning at all, calling out Draco's name and hoping that he didn't break the Silencing Charm.

Harry filled Draco, his cock buried deep within him, his come warm inside and his magic running through every nerve in his body. Draco came hard against the mattress, his own scream as wordless as it was emotional.

Harry stayed on his knees, panting heavily and smiling. His entire body felt hot and he was flushed and he felt wonderful. He might have rolled over onto his back beside Draco, but the bed was too narrow for that and so he stayed where he was. "Fucking hell, I love you," he said, still smiling.

Draco had one side of his face pressed into the mattress, his hair covering the other part, and he was wet with his and Harry's sweat. And it was fucking glorious. "Merlin, yes, I love you," he panted.

Harry let out a weak laugh and pulled out of Draco before lying on top of him, his legs bent at the knees and his head resting on Draco's back.

Draco lay shuddering beneath his lover. He could hear laughter from somewhere in the house. It suddenly dawned on him what that meant. The Silencing Charm had not held. He laughed weakly.

Harry heard the laughter too and groaned. "If we do that with Mrs Weasley here, she'll have a cow. I'm sure Fred and George are going to give us hell now."

"Worth it." Draco sighed contentedly.

Harry laughed. "Well, that's good," he said, kissing the skin in front of him.

Draco just wanted to curl up and go to sleep right then and there. He was happy, safe, alive and literally fucked into the mattress. He had no desire to move.

Harry didn't much feel like moving either, but he wasn't very comfortable in his current position. "Is there any way for me to lay up there with you? We can take a nap until everyone's here."

"I could transform the bed like I did at the other place," Draco answered. "But I think we have to get up first."

Harry groaned. "Can't I just scoot up there? I want to be close to you anyway." He yawned.

Draco nodded. "If we turn to fit lengthwise on the bed."

Harry crawled up on his hands and knees, which felt much harder than it usually did, and waited for Draco to move so that he could lay with him.

Draco pulled his legs up and reached for Harry, putting his face on the other boy's chest and wrapping a long leg around Harry's.

Harry sighed happily. "See, s'not so bad here," he said quietly, kissing Draco's hair.

Draco smiled against the flesh of Harry's chest, fingers splayed across it, soaking up the contact with him. He drifted to sleep that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you love it? Grins.


	6. Family Dinner

Harry was snoozing peacefully, curled up with Draco and content to stay that way for as long as he could, however, as long as he could wasn't very long at all. There was a sudden pounding on the door that made him sit up so fast he knocked his head on the bed above him. "Ow, fuck!" he let out, rubbing his forehead where he'd smacked it.

"Oh, Harrrrry?" came a voice from behind the door.

Harry groaned and fell back onto the bed. "What?" he called, annoyed.

There was snickering and then the unmistakable voice of one of the twins. "Mum says you've got some more _filling_ to do; of course, I think she means your stomach."

Harry groaned again.

"Ha ha," Draco called after Harry's groan. He lay like a rag-doll in the bed. "They were funnier in school."

Harry nodded.

"What was that?" asked one of the twins, very obviously delighted. "Do you need any help in there? I mean, we did hear that it was a bit ... tight. We wouldn't want you to be stuck or anything." More snickering.

Harry rolled his eyes and, even though the twins weren't in the room, his face coloured. "Lame," he called out.

Even more snickering.

Draco flushed. Normally, he loved the way Harry talked when they were having sex, but this could definitely get awkward.

"Seriously though, Mum is back and wants you to come down, Harry. You know where the bathroom is, so you might want to get cleaned up. Mum can tell a Cleaning Charm from a mile away and will know exactly who - I mean what - you were doing."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, fine. Can we be left in peace now?"

"Ooh, touchy, touchy." There was more laughing then and it finally grew into nothing as the twins left.

Draco laid a hand on Harry's back. "Shower?" he asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Together? Fuck, I hope no one comes up."

Draco looked up at him, smiling. "As you wish," he said, his eyes soft and happy.

"We'll have to hurry up," Harry said quickly, jumping to his feet and narrowly avoiding smacking his head again. "Something is really going to have to be done about that." He grabbed a pair of jeans up from the floor and began pulling them on, only to find that they were too long in the legs. He made a frustrated sound and took them off again, throwing them to Draco and then searching around for his own.

Draco caught the jeans with one hand. Well, like he had a choice there. He scooted off the bed and struggled into them.

Harry didn't bother with his shirt; he simply threw his trunk open and grabbed out some clean clothes and then stood there, once again wondering if he should help Draco.

Draco managed to get the jeans on and then used his wand to Summon some clean clothes from his trunk. He held wand and clothes with one arm and gestured with the elbow of his other.

Harry nodded and went to unlock the door. He poked his head out and looked both ways to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear and he ran as quick and as quietly as he could up a few stairs to another landing and then barged into the bathroom. He gasped when he saw Ginny in there and his eyes widened. They stared at each other for a moment and then Harry backed up so fast he almost fell as he snapped the door shut again.

Draco did not run. He walked, trying to manage to carry things and navigate the rickety stairs without holding on to anything. He was nearly pushed down when Harry backed into him, sending him stumbling and his clothes falling.

"Oh, shit. Sorry," Harry said, clearly flustered as he dropped his own clothes and began picking Draco's up. "Ginny’s in there. I walked in on her." His cheeks turned pink.

Draco had flattened himself against the wall of the stairwell and watched as Harry picked things up. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Only one bathroom? For all these people?" he asked with growing horror.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah."

The toilet flushed and Ginny emerged, looking like nothing in the world had happened. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she asked.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Harry asked indignantly.

Ginny shrugged. "We hardly ever do." She eyed Harry and Draco. "What are you two going in there for?" she asked suggestively.

"Er, we're just going to get cleaned up for dinner."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Riiight. Well, just don't let Mum catch you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What if she does?" he asked.

"You don't know my mum," Ginny said simply, and then she turned and lightly went about her way.

Harry took a large breath and entered the bathroom again. "There really isn't any privacy here," he said seriously. "You have to do everything fast so that other people can have a turn and there's nearly always someone somewhere in this house. Everyone's not even here yet. Hermione will be along in the next few days and then Bill and Fleur when Bill gets out of hospital. Oh, and Ron said some of his family was staying with him during the week of the wedding, and I think a few kids from school are staying as well. You haven't seen anything yet."

Draco closed his eyes, grimacing. His heart had sped up and he was flushed.

Harry gave him a concerned look. "What?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do this," Draco whispered.

Harry sighed and hugged Draco to him. "It'll be fine. I survive over here. I love it over here," he said, trying to work as much cheer into his voice as he could.

"I am an only child. My own suites were probably as big as this house, Harry," Draco whispered. "The dorms were hard enough to get used to."

Harry winced. "I know, love, but we're here, and we're together and it's not like we'll be here forever," he whispered soothingly. "I'll do everything I can to make you comfortable, just say the word and I'm there, all right?"

Draco nodded. "Let's get this cleaning thing done and face the hordes."

Harry smiled slightly and kissed Draco gently on the lips before pulling his jeans off again and starting up the hot water.

***

Clean, dry and dressed, Draco took a deep breath and followed Harry down the stairs. He was seriously beginning to consider the magical hand they had mentioned at St Mungo's. There were so many things he had never realised he couldn't do with one hand. Just showering and dressing seemed to take forever.

Harry was determined to make Draco have a good time, or at least not have the worst time of his life; he hoped the Weasleys would want that as much as he did. He entered into the kitchen and was pulled into a hug almost straightaway.

"Oh, Harry, dear, I'm so glad you're staying," Mrs Weasley said happily. She pulled back and looked around at Draco. "Oh, you too, dear," she said, patting him lightly on the arm.

Harry wondered how Draco felt about all the touching the Weasleys did.

Draco stiffened when the woman touched him but nodded in greeting. He looked about the room, counting heads.

Harry wondered if Draco was ever going to talk around these people. Apparently, Fred and George were wondering the same thing.

"Bloke doesn't talk much, does he?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering what was up with that. I don't remember you being quiet in school," said George.

Harry groaned inwardly.

"Oh, be quiet and let him alone," said Mrs Weasley. "You talk enough for everyone."

"Just blinded by the red glare," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

Mrs Weasley's eyes narrowed a bit and Harry wanted to pinch Draco.

"What's for dinner?" he asked quickly, grabbing Draco to lead him over to the table to sit down. They squeezed in next to Ron.

"Oh, I just thought I'd make a nice roast," said Mrs Weasley, not sounding quite as cheerful as she had a moment ago.

"Mmm, sounds good."

She smiled at Harry and placed some bread on the table.

Draco's attempt at humour not having been appreciated, he held his tongue. He listened and watched. He didn't want to upset Harry again.

Mrs Weasley began serving them all, piling food onto plates.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley," said Harry, beginning to eat like a horse. He hadn't realised how hungry he'd been.

Draco was used to bad manners after his time at Hogwarts, but it still managed to put him off. He picked up a fork and then realised his problem. He couldn't use a knife in the other hand. How was he supposed to eat like this?

Everyone else, besides Ginny and Mrs Weasley, were eating much the same as Harry and talking loudly.

There was a sudden pop, and Mr Weasley was standing in the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley leapt to her feet and kissed his cheek. "I've made your plate, dear," she said, taking his cloak.

Mr Weasley sighed and took his seat heavily at the table. He didn't notice Harry for a moment. "Oh! Harry! You're here. I've been meaning to talk to you, actually."

"Hello, Mr Weasley. What did you need?" Harry asked, taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice.

"I've just got out of a meeting with Tonks and Kingsley. We've all been trying to decide what to do with Headquarters. Since it's yours, we're fairly certain that it's safe; we just really want to make sure. I mean Nu-" he looked confused. "Nu-Num- What the devil ...?" Mr Weasley looked around the table and his eyes landed on Draco. "Ah, yes. You're here as well," he said.

Harry was confused for a moment, but then realised that Mr Weasley was trying to say Number Twelve and couldn't because of Draco.

Draco looked from Mr Weasley to Harry, piecing it together from what Harry had told him before. "So, can a new Secret Keeper be introduced?" he asked.

Mr Weasley sighed. "No, there's no way to change it - or at least no way that we know of. That's another issue. Any new members of the Order can't get into the house. We can't imagine that there will be a horde of newcomers, but it's a problem all the same."

Harry sighed and shrugged.

Charlie was looking at Draco a bit oddly. "You are on our side, aren't you?" he asked. "Sorry. It's just, I don't know you at all except from what I've heard of your family."

Everyone looked at Draco with interest. Harry winced and bit his lip.

Draco's face was calm, showing no offence. "I am on Harry's side, wherever and however he wants," he said calmly. "I chose that and am now bound to it, magically as well as by my inclination."

Charlie nodded. "Good to know," he said. "It's always great to have more. Are you joining the Order then?"

Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "That's another problem. With D- Dumbledore gone, we haven't got a leader. It's difficult to set up new members without him."

"Harry should be the leader, obviously," Ron said suddenly.

Harry spluttered, eyes wide at Ron's suggestion. "Me? I can't. I wouldn't know what to do."

"Nonsense," said Ginny.

Harry looked to Mr Weasley, but he was looking like Ron might have a point. "You've got to be kidding me," Harry said. "I'm not even of age yet!"

"But you will be next month," said Ron.

"You are brilliant, mate," said Fred.

"I agree," Draco said, turning to Harry. Smiling, he added, "After all, you converted me to your side."

"But that was different," Harry said pointedly, eyes still wide.

"He's too young!" said Mrs Weasley. "He shouldn't have to deal with all that."

Harry sighed. "It's not that I don't want to deal with it, it's just that I really wouldn't know how to handle it all. Why wouldn't you pick Remus or even you, Mr Weasley?"

Mr Weasley shook his head. "Remus's condition wouldn't allow him to lead, and I'm certainly not the man for the job. Minerva has too much going on trying to get Hogwarts ready to open next year, and well, there's really no one else."

Harry sighed again. "I can't even do magic yet," he tried again.

"Like Ron said, you will be of age next month. He does have his moments sometimes," said George.

Ron rolled his eyes at George. "Harry, you'd be excellent."

There was a murmur of agreement and Mrs Weasley huffed.

"I am legally an extension of you, but the exception to your age restriction," Draco said quietly. "I can do magic on your behalf. In fact, I already have."

Harry looked at Draco. "You think this is a good idea?" he asked seriously.

"You are the one who will win or lose this war," Draco said calmly and confidently. "Not because of the prophecy but because of who you are. People admire and want to follow you. Some because of your history, but most because of your courage."

Harry sighed and looked around at all the eager faces at the table. It was a long time before he said, "Fine, I'll do it."

Mr Weasley smiled, Ron whooped, Ginny clapped, Fred and George cheered, Charlie grinned and Mrs Weasley huffed again.

"Wonderful, Harry," said Mr Weasley. He turned to Draco. "Will you be joining up then?" he asked, still smiling.

"I am at Harry's service," Draco said sounding less subservient than prideful. "I will, if that is what he chooses."

Harry swallowed. His first thought was to protect Draco from all of this, but he stared at him and he could read the look in his eyes. "Of course I want you to join," he said finally, smiling weakly.

Draco tilted his head, looking between Harry and the others. Then he reached a hand out and gently touched Harry's chin, capturing the other boy's full attention with his eyes. "I am yours. I go where you go; your allies are my allies; your enemies are my enemies," he said fondly but seriously. 

Harry's weak smile stayed on his face as he nodded.

There was a light chuckle. "Brilliant," said Fred, grinning.

Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "I heard you, a moment ago, mention something about being a legal extension of Harry," he said to Draco. "I read in the _Prophet_ of course about the mess at Hogwarts, but I had hoped most of it was fabricated. May I ask what exactly your position is?"

Draco smiled in that quiet way that said he was pleased with the question. He looked first to Harry to see if he wanted to answer, but Harry was blushing. Draco nodded and turned to Mr Weasley. "A magically binding promise is registered with the Ministry. As of May fourth, I became, by the traditional term for it, Harry's bound concubine."

Mr Weasley looked for a moment as if he weren't sure if Draco was joking or not. Mrs Weasley's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. Ron and Ginny did nothing but smile bemusedly at everyone (Ron's ears a bit red) as they already knew of the promise. Charlie looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or not, and Fred and George did laugh, roared with it actually.

"That's bloody priceless!" Fred cried when his laughter had somewhat subsided. "How did that happen?"

Harry covered his face with his hands.

Draco watched the range of reactions with amusement. He laid a hand under the table on Harry's leg, comforting and supporting. He waited for Harry to respond.

Harry stayed behind his hands for a few moments before talking. "It happened in a very personal, very private way and it was a complete accident," he said pointedly. "The point is that it's happened and Draco literally has to do what I say. I would show you, but Draco doesn't like it that much, and I hardly ever use it anyway."

Fred and George were still wiping their eyes.

Mr Weasley cleared his throat again. "You have a Ministry interrogation coming up, don't you?" he asked.

"It may be accidental but, for my part, it is not unwelcome," Draco added. "And yes, I do."

Harry scooted closer to Draco to show him that it was not unwelcome on his part either.

Mr Weasley nodded. "That could certainly come in handy," he said. "The binding, I mean. Since you are Harry's property, which I assume is what you mean, that should make it hard to punish you, or for them to say you're lying about anything. Harry could order you not to lie. I'm sure Scrimgeour will love it."

Draco raised an eyebrow at that. "Very good point," he said. "It means they wouldn't need to use Veritaserum on me."

"No, they wouldn't. They would say that you had found a way around it anyway. I've seen one too many unfair trials in my days with the Ministry. You're very lucky. It should be much simpler to get off with Harry Potter on your side and able to order you. If they test the contract, they'll see that's it's genuine and they won't be able to say that you're lying. If you truly are telling us the truth, they won't be able to pin much of anything on you."

Draco regarded Mr Weasley. The comment showed him the man was less naive than he had thought. "Yes," he said and held up the stump at his elbow. "I think the contract has been tested."

Mr Weasley nodded. "Have you set up a date for it yet? It might be best to get the Ministry out of your hair as quickly as possible. There are much more important things to be getting on with.”

"I also need to return to St Mungo's for consultation on my ... limb," Draco said, looking toward Harry for his input as to scheduling.

Harry sighed. "I'm not exactly sure when we're going to do all of this. I agree that we should get it done quickly; and, Draco, it is a good idea for you to look into the magical options you could take with your arm. We should get that done quickly as well."

Mr Weasley looked thoughtful. "I could set something up for you when I go in to work tomorrow. As for St Mungo's, Molly will be going in to see Bill again. I'm sure she could take you if you want to go soon."

Harry nodded and looked to Draco.

Draco smiled at him, nodding. "As you wish," he said quietly. He noticed the change in mood in the room now. The level of tension and suspicion had dropped considerably.

Harry noticed it, too. It seemed as though now that everyone could see how much Draco seemed to care for Harry, they respected him a bit more. Harry could tell that it might still take a bit longer to get them to be completely comfortable, but it was very good for only being the first night. Fred and George were already warming up to Draco very nicely.

"That sounds great, then. The sooner we're done with all of this, the sooner I can start working on the important things. And the wedding's coming up. It'll be nice for everything to be taken care of before then," Harry said.

Everyone nodded, smiling at the thought of the wedding.

Draco returned his attention to his food. It was much more of a struggle than he would have thought. He had been carefully trained on how to cut his food and eat in small bites. He had trouble using the fork to cut the bits of roast without the plate moving around. He had also been taught never to put his elbow on the table. But without a hand, the elbow and stump were needed to hold the plate still. He was frustrated and losing his appetite again.

Harry watched Draco, feeling guilty like he had been feeling whenever he saw Draco struggling without his arm. He had cut it off, after all. Draco really needed a replacement or something.

Draco finally managed to have mangled the piece of roast into small enough pieces to eat. He dropped the damaged arm back under the table and began eating again. He glanced at Harry, his eyes meeting the other boy's, and smiled. He swallowed and licked his lips a bit obscenely.

Harry smiled, a bit of a smirk actually, and he shook his head, turning back to his own food.

Charlie was watching them, trying not to laugh, and he shook his head too.

There really was no privacy in the house.

Draco looked up and gave Charlie a small smile and a nod.

Charlie did let out a short laugh then and continued shaking his head.

The rest of the meal went rather well, and dessert was as amazing as it always was.

When everyone was finished eating, they all began to clean up after themselves.

"Want me to take yours?" Harry asked Draco, indicating the plate and pudding bowl in front of him.

Draco considered it for a moment and then lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug.

Harry chuckled and grabbed Draco's dishes and carried them over to the sink.

Once everything was cleaned up, Harry went back over to Draco. "Well, it might be a bit rude to get up, eat, and then disappear again, but if you want to go back upstairs, I understand," he said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a dinner?


	7. In Every Way Possible

Once everything was cleaned up, Harry went back over to Draco. "Well, it might be a bit rude to get up, eat, and then disappear again, but if you want to go back upstairs, I understand," he said quietly.

Draco smiled, happy Harry had asked. "I want to be with you either way," he said quietly. "I can wait to go up if you want."

Harry smiled. "Well, do you want to come and sit with me and Ron and them? I think Mr and Mrs Weasley are going to bed, but the rest will probably stay up for a bit."

Draco nodded, standing and reaching his hand for Harry. He leaned in then, whispering in Harry's ear, "At your side, under you, on top of you, anywhere you like."

Harry grinned and took Draco's hand. "At my side for now. One of the other ones later," he said, kissing Draco on the cheek very quickly.

"Ooooh," said one of the twins.

Harry rolled his eyes, but they were still very set on Draco.

Draco lifted his eyebrows, staring happily into Harry's face. His heart beat faster at the promise both in the other boy's words and in his look.

Harry smirked. "C'mon, let’s go sit in the living room." He led Draco by the hand and pulled him down onto one of the knitted-blanket-covered couches.

Fred and George, of course, plopped down right next to them. Ron and Ginny sat on the floor in front of them.

Charlie and Mr and Mrs Weasley all went to bed, each of them having a lot to deal with tomorrow.

"So," said George happily. "What ever should we talk about?"

Draco raised one eyebrow, sensing where this was going.

Harry groaned. "All right, all right," he said. "I know we bloody broke the Silencing Charm earlier. Must we bring it up?"

Fred and George both exploded with laughter. "We weren't going to say anything!" he laughed. "But if you insist, Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes, flushing.

Ron's nose scrunched up and Ginny joined in with the laughter.

"So, do you four have recommendations on a better way to handle ... Harry's verbal nature in the future?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Eugh," said Ron.

"Yeah," George said, laughing still, "stuff a sock in his mouth. We've tried everything. We think Mum must have charmed the walls or something. Nothing works."

Fred nodded.

Harry groaned.

Draco chuckled. "His need to 'talk' during is how we ended up with the binding in the first place," he said, smirking.

Harry elbowed Draco. "Do you love to torture me?" he asked, though he was secretly pleased that Draco was able to joke around with the Weasleys.

"You want me to tell them that here?" Draco said in mock shock.

Harry smiled tightly and shook his head. "You're unbelievable," he said.

Fred and George were nearly dying with laughter. "Oh, Merlin, you might not be so bad to have around!" Fred cried.

"I think you were yelling something to that effect quite recently," Draco said to Harry. He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Fred actually choked on his spit or something and began coughing; even Harry had to laugh now.

Ron was the only one not laughing. "Eugh," he said again. "Can we please talk about something different than my best mate's bloody sex life?"

That made everyone laugh harder.

Draco smiled, settling his good arm around Harry, his fingers idly playing with his hair.

Harry leaned against Draco and tucked his feet underneath him.

Once Fred was done laughing, he looked at Draco. "I just remembered," he said, "Ron and Ginny said something about a prank on Harry? A bet of some sort? What's this about?"

Draco smiled. "Harry has challenged me to pull a prank on him before his birthday."

Fred and George both grinned widely. "How delightful. Have you got anything planned yet?" asked George.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why is everything about taking the piss tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, we're not picking on you," said George. "So, have you got anything planned yet?"

Draco smiled. "Would I tell you in front of him if I did?"

"You can't tell them, period," said Harry. "No outside help or it doesn't count."

"But shopping at WWW won't go against the rules, and I hear the shop keepers are very helpful there," said Fred with a wink. "Don't you two have to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Well," Draco drawled, "a shopping trip might be ideal. My non-school wardrobe could use some new items anyway."

"Do you have dress robes?" asked Harry. "That's what I need to get. I have no idea what to get though. Robes aren't my area of expertise."

"My old ones no longer fit," Draco said, then smiled shyly at Harry for a moment. "So we go to Madam Malkin's?"

Harry grinned. "Where we first met." He snuggled closer to Draco.

"Oh, Merlin, you're both saps, aren't you?" asked Fred.

Draco smiled fondly at Harry, completely ignoring the others for a minute. "I can help pick out your robes," he said.

Harry snuggled even closer. "I wouldn't want to wear anything you didn't like," he said.

Ron cleared his throat.

Draco couldn't help it. He smirked. "Is there a problem?" he asked innocently.

Ron made a face. "I did ask nicely," he said.

"Oh, leave them alone; it's cute," said Ginny.

"Ginny! That's weird!" said Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Lavender!" she coughed.

Ron narrowed his eyes.

"We weren't talking about sex or snogging, Won-Won." Draco smiled.

Harry laughed loudly. "Oh, Merlin, you know about the whole Won-Won thing?" he asked.

"The whole school knew that," Draco drawled, and then shuddered.

Ron was very red. "I broke it off with her!" he said loudly. "I never even really liked her!"

"And who _do_ you fancy?" asked Ginny.

Ron coloured even more brightly. "No one," he said firmly.

"He is a worse liar than you are." Draco laughed, nudging Harry.

Harry laughed as well. "Oh, come on, Ron. We all know already," he said. "Even Draco knows."

"Even Draco? You make it sound like that is a stretch. Look at how long it took you!" Draco sounded offended.

"No. I mean if you can be in a different house, not be friends with them, and still notice, then everyone knows," Harry said, squeezing Draco.

"I said I don't fancy anyone, so you're all mad!" said Ron angrily.

Draco snorted. "Yeah, and I never fancied Harry."

Harry laughed. "Should we spell it out for him?" he asked.

Fred and George smirked and Ginny let out a small chuckle.

"Or you could let him suffer when she finally gives up on him and goes off with someone else," Draco said, shrugging.

Ron stared raptly at Draco. "What?" he asked weakly.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"She's a beautiful girl," Draco said casually. "Don't think others haven't noticed."

Harry looked at Draco. Had he just called Hermione Granger beautiful? Harry did think she was very pretty, though. Draco had a point.

Ron spluttered. "I - I - I don't know what you're -"

"Oh, good," Draco drawled. "Then you won't mind when Granger starts shagging someone else."

Everyone was silent and they all stared at Ron, who was mouthing wordlessly.

Harry cleared his throat. "He might be right, Ron," he said quietly.

"I don't bloody care what you all think," Ron said when he finally found his voice.

"Ron, she fancies you, too! All you have to do is make your move!" said Ginny.

"Bloody Gryffindors," Draco declared. "Had to pin this one to a wall to kiss him."

Harry sighed and shook his head, knowing that there would be nothing he could do to stop Draco ... in a manner of speaking. "First off, I didn't have a bloody clue how you felt about me, and Ron and Hermione both know how Ron feels. Secondly, we're going to bed - right now."

Draco laughed delightedly and rolled his eyes. "He is just trying to shut me up," he said to the others.

"Indeed. You need to be shut up before you kill me with your tongue." He paused. "No, Fred and George. I did not mean it that way."

The others all laughed, except Ron, of course. Harry got to his feet and pulled Draco up as well.

Draco was chuckling, allowing himself to be led off like a misbehaving child.

"Night," Harry said as he headed for the stairs.

"Night!" everyone cried.

"Remember to keep it down!" called Fred.

"Socks!" yelled George.

Harry shook his head.

Draco was still chuckling and muttering about socks when they reached the room.

Harry smirked and pushed Draco up against the wall. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he asked, getting very close to Draco's face but not letting their skin touch. He breathed hotly against him.

Draco's eyebrows rose and he couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face. He nodded, his pulse quickening at Harry's behaviour.

"I thought so," Harry said, taking a sharp nip at Draco's jaw.

"You going to punish me?" Draco gasped as Harry bit him.

Harry grinned wickedly, his cock jumping. "I think I might just have to," he said, voice low as he bit Draco's bottom lip and pulled at it.

"Yes, yours," Draco panted, his body beginning to tremble with desire.

Harry chuckled and suddenly pulled Draco from the wall so roughly that it almost knocked him over, but he locked his legs up and remained standing. "Fucking take your clothes off right now," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

Draco sucked in a breath as his hand and "non-hand" both reached to pull his clothes off. He would have been startled but it seemed to be working so he relaxed as he stripped his clothes as quickly as he could manage. He had avoided using the stump to this point but found the compulsion allowed him to do so without hesitation.

Harry watched, still smirking as he began to slowly strip off his own clothes, eyes never leaving Draco for more than a second.

When Draco's clothes were gone, Harry was still standing in just his trousers. "Tell me how much you want my cock," he said reaching his hand down to finger the zipper on his trousers.

"In every way possible, and as much as it is possible to want anything," Draco said intently, his eyes devouring Harry.

Harry smirked. "You want me to get it out?" he asked teasingly; after all, Draco did need to be punished.

"Yes." Draco nodded. "I want to suck your beautiful cock." He emphasised his point by dropping to his knees in front of Harry.

Harry couldn't help that his eyes widened at that, but he quickly knocked the look off his face. His heart sped up and he unzipped his trousers slowly and then pulled them and his underwear down even slower, until he was finally standing naked, his cock already leaking and rock hard.

Draco was panting and licking his lips, looking up at Harry from his place on his knees. His own cock was hard and wet, too.

"Don't move," Harry said, slightly breathless. "Don't suck it, don't lick it - do nothing until I say so." He moved forward a bit and grasped his own cock, looking down at Draco.

Draco nearly cried, the compulsion holding him in place as his eyes watched Harry.

Harry rubbed his cock slowly across Draco's lips and cheeks, panting quietly now. This was torture, even for himself, but he was so hard and it was _so fucking hot_.

Draco groaned, quite literally unable to disobey Harry, and fighting the compulsion just to be able to lick once even. His heart was pounding in his ears and he groaned at the feel of that silky head against his lips and face.

Harry continued his teasing for quite a while as far as he was concerned, but then he couldn't take it anymore and he gasped as quietly as he could. "Use just your tongue," he said.

Panting, Draco licked the head of Harry's cock as much as he was allowed to reach. He desperately fought to use his lips as well but was held firmly in place. He was nearly weeping with the strain.

Harry groaned. "Want me even more now?" he asked, moving forward just a bit more.

"Please," Draco begged. "Yes, all of you."

Harry let out a shaky breath. "Suck me," he said firmly, grasping the back of Draco's head by his hair and pulling him forward.

"Mmm," Draco managed, his mouth closing on that glorious flesh, lips sliding forward and tongue swirling around the head.

"Fuck, yes," Harry growled, watching Draco hungrily. "You were fucking made to suck my cock on your knees in front of me," he panted, one hand still clutching Draco's hair.

Draco agreed with him but couldn't say anything. Instead, he hummed around the flesh in his mouth, sucking harder and taking him deeper.

Harry hissed through his teeth. "Fucking hell," he moaned, his knees buckling dangerously. "Touch me," he gasped. "Use your hand, anything."

Freed at last, Draco reached his hand out to hold the base of Harry's cock, allowing himself the freedom to deep-throat him now. He took a deep breath and lowered his mouth, taking Harry's cock so far in it touched the back of his throat.

"Holy fucking shit," Harry panted, feeling his balls tighten and the building pressure. "Oh, fucking hell, Merlin, fuck."

Draco lost himself to the taste, texture and rhythm. Coordinating his breathing with his mouth and tongue, he continued to sink down on Harry's cock and then come up for air, licking at the head each time.

"Oh, fuck, stop!" Harry cried suddenly. "I want to fuck you, right now, hard."

Draco stopped, pulling his mouth away from Harry's cock with a whimper. "Yes, please," he said, waiting for Harry to tell him what to do next.

"Get on the bed and spread your legs," Harry said quickly, breathlessly. He looked around for the lube and saw it lying where he'd left it earlier. He grabbed it and slicked his cock as fast as he could.

Draco scrambled to the bed and knelt on elbows and knees for Harry, with legs spread wide and arse in the air, his cock dangling between them. He felt totally wanton and exposed. And very, very turned on.

"Oh, fucking hell, yes," Harry groaned, looking at Draco. "Fuck, yes, like that." He climbed onto the bed behind Draco and used his already slick fingers to stretch him open. "I'm going to fuck you so fucking hard," he growled.

"Yes, please," Draco whimpered, opening to him both physically and magically. He had never known anything could feel like Harry made him feel. He never wanted anything or anyone so much.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore; he had to be inside Draco. He pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in, gripping Draco very tightly. "Oh, hell," he moaned, almost a whining sound.

Draco never really believed the expression "seeing stars" before, but he did now. The world exploded in light and magic as Harry thrust into him. He was beyond words as Harry filled his every sense.

Harry thrust forward hard, biting his lip and arching his back and, fuck, it felt so perfectly right that he was sure no two people were made for each other like he and Draco were. He cried out, Silencing Charms and socks forgotten.

Shaking and whimpering, Draco was spread and filled by Harry. Nothing else mattered. Nothing. He was Harry's and he could feel him inside.

Harry pounded into Draco, the old bed rocking with their movements, and they were probably making enough noise to wake the whole house; but it didn't matter, because Harry couldn't even think. Only Draco kept him moving, that tight heat and that clenching arse.

Pleasure rolled through his body and Draco moaned and sighed incoherently, his entire awareness focused only on Harry's body and magic filling him.

Harry's nails dug into Draco's skin as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him again. He pumped harder, faster, desperately seeking release. His whole body seemed to be seizing up, readying itself for the explosion.

Draco arched up and back into Harry, feeling his magic crackling around and through him. His cock was aching, untouched, but he was so close to coming it didn't matter. He could feel Harry's cock deep inside and his balls slapping against his own with each thrust.

Harry let out one last long moan before he was pumping all that he could into Draco, gripping him so tight there were surely marks. He collapsed on top of Draco like he had just run the length of two Quidditch fields, and he felt like he had.

Draco came screaming and thrashing under Harry. He was out of his mind with pleasure. The aftershocks continued to rock him as Harry collapsed on top of him, making him feel safe and surrounded.

Harry was breathing shakily and unevenly, his eyes closed and his hair wet with sweat. He couldn't have moved right then if he tried.

Pressed between Harry's wet, heaving body and the soaked bed sheets, Draco felt as if he were floating. Nothing mattered but the heart pounding against his back and the arms holding him. Harry's magic shimmered in the air around and in them.

It was several minutes before Harry spoke. "Wan' go ta bed?" he murmured very sleepily, not even able to open his eyes.

"In bed now," Draco managed after several tries. "Wet bed," he said.

Harry shrugged, not really understanding what Draco said. He actually let out a quiet snore, his face pressed against Draco's back. His own snore woke him again and he still didn't know what was going on.

Draco tried to take a deep breath but the other boy's weight didn't allow for it. He breathed as steady as he could, trying to centre himself enough to do magic coherently. Finally managing to pull himself together, he Summoned his wand. He hadn't done this before while still in the bed; yet, as pumped with magic as he felt right then, he thought it wouldn't be that difficult. He concentrated on widening the bed and did the spell. It worked well, doubling the width without damaging anything.

Harry groaned something and tried to lift his head up from Draco's back. He managed after what seemed a huge effort and looked around him. "Can I fit up there now?" he asked, blinking his eyes a few times. He couldn't believe how tired he was suddenly.

"Just roll over beside me," Draco said, patting the sheets he had just dried with a spell.

Harry groaned again and rolled over on his side. He scooted in close to Draco. "Merlin, I'm so bloody tired," he slurred after a huge yawn, tangling his legs with Draco's.

"You should be," Draco smiled, "since you fucked me sore all last night and several times today." He Summoned the covers that had got knocked to the floor.

Harry let out a sleepy laugh. "You're just so fuckable," he yawned, kissing whatever part of Draco that was closest. His eyes were closed again.

Draco smiled and allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that's the way to end the day....


	8. Potter Stinks

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting up from the kitchen and the unmistakable smell of Draco and sex. He stretched and then opened his eyes, smiling.

Draco slept on, curled in around himself with Harry wrapped around his back. When Harry moved away, he whimpered a bit at the sudden cool air on his skin.

"You up?" Harry asked, quickly forming himself to Draco's back again.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, wriggling against Harry's warmth.

Harry chuckled. "Morning," he said, kissing Draco's hair. "We're going to have a hell of a day. You going to St Mungo's with Mrs Weasley?"

"No, gonna stay right here and sleep," Draco mumbled.

Harry sighed happily. "Oh, are you?" he said, tightening the arms he'd snaked around Draco's stomach.

"Mmhmm," the blond hummed, curling up tight with his eyes still closed.

Harry laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. You can stay here if you want to," he said. He didn't move, however.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, his hand resting on Harry's where he held him.

Harry sighed happily again and stayed put for a few more minutes, but then he pulled away from Draco and got to his feet.

Draco whimpered, trying to hold on to Harry as he got out of bed. Then he huddled back under the covers.

Harry smiled and shook his head before going over to his trunk and first pulling out some pyjama bottoms. Then he got some clean clothes for the day. He stood and stared at Draco for another moment, just waiting to see if he was really going to stay in bed.

"Harry?" the sleepy blond called out, his hand searching the bed for Harry's missing warmth.

"Yes?" Harry asked, his hand on the doorknob.

Draco rolled over, huffing and peaking out of the covers. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I said I was going to take a shower," Harry said, still smiling. "You can stay in bed if you like."

Draco frowned. "By myself?"

Harry chuckled. "If you want. I'll only be gone for fifteen minutes."

"Oh. Okay." And then Draco's head disappeared back under the covers.

Harry laughed again and left to take his shower.

Ron was leaning against the bathroom door, a towel thrown over his shoulder. He turned red when he caught sight of Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Morning, Ron," he said.

"Morning," said Ron stiffly. "Ginny's in there, so it'll be a while."

Harry groaned. "Really? Ugh, how long?"

Ron shrugged.

"Are you getting in after her?"

"Was planning on it."

Harry sighed. "I'm gonna go back to Fred and George's room then, no use standing out here."

Ron nodded, turning red again.

Harry entered back into the room and dropped his clothes on the floor. "Draco?" he asked, seeing if he had gone back to sleep.

"Mmm?" said the lump in the bed.

Harry walked over to the bed. "Scoot over. Ron and Ginny are taking showers before I can."

The covers lifted a bit and a hand reached out toward him, beckoning with fingers.

Harry smiled and climbed back into bed next to Draco. He took another big sniff of him and sighed.

Draco reached his hand out, sliding it around Harry and pulling him close. "What are you doing?" He smiled sleepily at Harry.

"Smelling you," Harry said happily. "You always smell good."

Draco nodded, then started to chuckle, clearly amused by something he was trying not to say.

Harry raised his eyebrows, still smiling. "What?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Draco.

Draco shook his head and buried his face in Harry's armpit, sniffing and chuckling still.

"Well, I wasn't smelling you there, weirdo," Harry said with a laugh, pulling his arm away.

"Well, that confirms it. I was wrong." Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, smiling questioningly.

Draco was giggling. It took several attempts and fits of laughter before he got it out. "Just as well, " he gasped, "because 'Potter Smells Fucking Fantastic!' wouldn't have fit on the badge!"

Harry shook his head and smiled lopsidedly, his eyes a bit narrowed. "Oh, ha, ha," he said.

"I still have one of those buttons," Draco said with a laugh.

"You still have one?" Harry asked. "I'm glad you think I stink," he said, amused.  
"No, I just said I was wrong." Draco was still laughing. "You smell fucking fantastic."

Harry smiled widely. "So back in fourth year, you had a crush on a bloke you thought smelled bad?" he asked, laughing.

"No," Draco said with a sigh, looking a bit wistful. "I had a crush on a bloke who hated me. Much worse."

Harry sighed. "I never really hated you ..." He paused. “Okay, so maybe a little bit, but you could have tried other things to get my attention than what you did."

Draco lay back, seeming to be staring into the past as he thought about it. "Oh, boy, did that get you going, though." He sighed again. "You are so fucking hot when you are angry."

"That makes no sense," Harry said, still amused. "You made me angry because you thought it was hot while making me hate you because of it?"

Draco smirked. "I suppose that is true. And I was pretty angry with you."

Harry's eyes widened. "What did _I_ do?" he asked incredulously.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Haven't we had this talk already? You didn't want me. You didn't like me. And it made me more than angry; it made me mad, mad as in a bit crazy around you."

"Oh, that," said Harry. "Well, I'm sorry, I suppose."

"Gods, though, the look on your face when you saw those badges." Draco smirked again. "Does it help at all to know that I may have been a prat but never stopped wanting you?"

Harry smiled. "It is reassuring to know that you fancied me for that long. You were very good at hiding it."

"Some people did figure it out, though." Draco sighed.

"Who?" asked Harry, eyebrows raised.

"A few of the other Slytherins; and no, I won't say who. It took a combination of threats and blackmail to get them to shut up about it."

"Wow. Well, I certainly didn't know. Maybe it was better that I didn't and you just sort of sprung it on me. I don't know what I would've done if I'd had a lot of time to think about it."

"I actually thought you might try to kill me or something." Draco smiled. "Figured the attempt was a win-win proposition, given my situation."

Harry laughed. "Kill you for kissing me? I thought I was going to die. You have no idea how confused I was after you did that. I convinced myself that it didn't mean anything, and I still had to find out what you were doing in the Room of Requirement."

Draco was quiet for another minute and then smirked again. "It's what I did in there after you showed up that mattered." He reached his hand to Harry's face, caressing his jaw and cheek.

Harry smirked too. "I would have to agree with you there," he said, turning his head a bit to kiss the hand on his face.

Draco scooted up so that he could reach Harry's face with his and began laying soft kisses all over.

Harry smiled gently, responding to the kisses near or on his lips.

Draco worked his way to those lips, licking and kissing them, his hand still caressing along Harry's jaw.

"Mmm," Harry sighed, letting his tongue out to meet with Draco's. He brought one hand up to settle on the back of Draco's head.

Draco slid his lips over Harry's, sucking on his tongue as he did so.

Harry moaned again and felt a shiver of pleasure surge through him. He shifted around a bit and used his free hand to cup Draco's arse and run his fingers over the skin of it.

Draco sucked on Harry's tongue, his own cock jumping in response to that and to Harry's hand on him.

Harry slid his finger into the crack of Draco's arse and gently ran it in small circles around his entrance, moaning again.

Draco was breathing fast through his nose, still sucking and licking at Harry's tongue and lips. He trembled at Harry's touch, gently pushing back against the teasing finger.

Harry smiled as best he could with Draco devouring his mouth and pushed just a bit of his finger inside.

Draco pushed past Harry's lips, licking and sucking still. He whimpered as Harry pushed in, loving the tease but wanting more.

Harry was just about to push his finger in further when there was a knock on the door and a, "Harry?"

Harry groaned and took his fingers away from Draco's arse quickly. He wrenched his mouth from Draco's, panting. "What?" he whined.

"Er, the shower's free now," came Ron's voice.

Harry huffed. "All right," he said flatly.

Draco growled in frustration, bringing his mouth back down on Harry's.

Harry was a bit startled, but then kissed back. He soon pulled away again however. "Draco ..." (kiss) " ... I really do ..." (kiss) " ... need to ..." (kiss) " ... get ready."

Draco grimaced and rolled on his back. He wrapped his own fingers around his cock and began to stroke himself, his eyes closed.

Harry sat up and gasped, watching Draco, his mouth hanging open. His cock showed definite interest in the scene before him.

Draco bent his knees, spreading his legs and thrusting up into his own hand, well aware of the show his was putting on. In fact, if he'd still had another hand, he would probably have been pushing fingers inside himself, too.

Harry moaned in a sort of way that said he didn't want to, but he really did have to go take a shower before Mrs Weasley started calling everyone for breakfast.

Draco was wriggling his arse and thrusting up into his own hand, his head thrown back, exposing his neck.

Harry let out a frustrated growl and slapped Draco's hand away, replacing it with his own. "Fuck you for being so bloody irresistible," he said, bringing his mouth down on the blond’s.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, his cock twitching in the other boy's hand.

Harry pumped his hand as fast as he could manage, licking and sucking at Draco's mouth.

It was rougher and faster than Draco wanted, but it was Harry touching him. He opened his mouth to Harry and spread his legs further. He used the hand Harry had slapped away to reach for Harry's cock, too.

Harry groaned when he felt Draco's hand on him, those long fingers working their incredible magic on his body like they were always able to.

Draco tried to slow down the pace, using long strokes. He wanted to come but he wanted to enjoy it.

Harry could sense that Draco wanted to slow down and so he matched his pace, even though he knew they should get it over with quickly.

The slower pace, in time with his own hand, was what Draco needed. Now he was getting closer, the pleasure building in him as their energies started to match up as well. He sucked at Harry's tongue again.

Harry moaned, his own pleasure building. He opened his eyes and looked out the corner of them to see his own hand stroking Draco's cock. He moaned louder.

"Yes, yes, yes," Draco was chanting, picking up the pace a bit but keeping the strokes firm.

Harry matched Draco completely, letting Draco tell him what he wanted through his hand on his cock.

"Gods, yes," Draco hissed, and then arched his hips up, coming in Harry's hand and over his own body.

Harry made a noise in his throat and watched Draco come all over his hand. He pumped him until he was completely spent and then tried thrusting up to try and get Draco's hand to move faster.

Draco complied, his graceful hand fisting Harry quicker and harder.

"Fuck, yes," Harry growled, thrusting up. "Oh, Merlin, just a bit more!"

Draco concentrated on his hand, curling the fingers tighter and making sure to slide over the head each time. It was slick with pre-come already and he loved the feel of it.

Harry threw his head back and came powerfully. He nearly laughed with pleasure as he coated himself and Draco's hand. "Fuck, yes," he let out again.

Draco laughed. Even wanking made Harry loud. How the Gryffindors had ever got any sleep, he didn't know. He kissed the panting boy, giving his spent cock a gentle squeeze before letting go.

Harry didn't move. "I hate that you can do that to me," he said. "Actually, it's pretty brilliant, but very inconvenient at times."

Draco nodded, understanding completely. He smirked. "Better go shower before someone else grabs it."

Harry sighed. "You taking one?" he asked, attempting to sit up and then falling back again.

"When the coast is clear," Draco said quietly. “Is there a time I am supposed to be ready by?"

Harry shrugged. "Mrs Weasley didn't say she was leaving at a certain time, but you might want to get ready just in case. You want me to go with you to St Mungo's?"

Draco looked at Harry, measuring. "Where are you planning to go?"

"I wasn't going anywhere except maybe to Order headquarters, but I'm not sure if Mr Weasley was going and I don't have to go today anyway."

Draco's face was blank while he tried to sort through the contradictions inside him. On the one hand, he hated to let Harry out of his sight or even his reach, but he supposed he had to learn how to deal with that. Finally, he took a big breath. "No, the Order stuff is important, and I think I can manage."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I really don't mind if you want me to go."

Draco looked him directly in the eyes. "I would be lying if I said it didn't make me nervous," he began, "but I do have to learn how to do things myself again and you need to be a leader."

Harry sighed and kissed Draco's forehead. "All right, love. Whatever you want." He finally stood up and stretched his hands over his head. He tucked himself back into his pyjama bottoms and picked up his stuff from the floor. "You coming, or do you want to shower later?"

Draco smiled. "If I take a shower with you, we will take too long."

Harry snorted. "Probably right," he said. "See you in a bit then." He strolled out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Draco pulled his arse out of bed and began looking through his own trunk for suitable clothing.

Harry came back about fifteen minutes later, feeling good, clean and pretty hungry. "You better go quickly before someone else gets the shower," he said to Draco, throwing his pyjamas back into his trunk. “I'm gonna go down to breakfast, unless you want me to wait for you."

"Go ahead," Draco said, giving him a quick kiss. He had put on a black bathrobe and picked up a green towel. He headed down the hall, hoping to get to the bathroom before anyone else and maybe even without encountering anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know we love your comments...


	9. Not His Place

Harry did go down to breakfast and sat at the table where Ron, Ginny and Charlie were already seated.

"Oh, Harry, you're awake," Mrs Weasley said. Harry noticed there was something a little funny about her voice and she cleared her throat oddly. "And where's Draco?"

"Taking a shower," Harry said slowly.

Ginny giggled, but quickly stopped.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Where are the twins?"

"Not here yet," said Charlie.

"When will your dad be home? Aren't you both heading over to Number Twelve today?"

"We're supposed to. Why, you coming?"

"Yeah, I think so. I thought it might be good to set things up right away, establish a few things, you know."

Charlie nodded. "Good idea," he said.

Mrs Weasley huffed and put a plate of food down in front of Harry. "Is Draco coming with me today?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, he should hurry up if he wants breakfast. I can't leave Bill alone."

Harry chose not to comment on the fact that Fleur apparently hadn't left the hospital one time.

Draco tried not to take too long in the shower, but no one knocked, so he let himself enjoy if for a few minutes. And he took care to clean himself well. He winced a few times, realising that he was pretty sore. Usually, they switched between who fucked whom much of the time. But the last several days, Harry had been very aggressive. Draco liked it but also wondered if part of it was tension over all the changes.

Finally, he was clean, dry and dressed. Dressing took a while again. He had decided to suffer the construct hand if it could be managed. He was frustrated with all the things he could no longer do or which seemed to take forever. 

He came striding into the kitchen looking as confident as ever and more cheerful than most the Gryffindors had ever seen him.

Harry smiled and pulled out the chair next to him for Draco to sit down. He had already finished eating, but was sipping on tea now.

"Good morning, dear," said Mrs Weasley to Draco. "Hungry?"

"Yes, thank you," Draco said, sitting down in the chair, only wincing slightly as he did so. "And tea with milk and sugar, please."

"Of course," said Mrs Weasley. "I hope you're ready to go after you're finished eating. I don't mean to rush you, but my son is in the hospital and I don't want to keep him waiting. I think he'll be able to come home today!" she said happily.

Draco's face fell. He quickly replaced it with a suitably pleasant-looking expression but the light had died. He sipped at the tea given to him but suddenly had no appetite. Her son. Bill. Fenrir's victim. His fault. He wanted to run back up the stairs and throw up.

Harry stared at Draco and frowned slightly. He laid a hand on his leg.

Draco startled a bit and then held still. He was suddenly very sure he could not go to St Mungo's today. "Excuse me," he said politely, and left the table, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the bathroom. It was blessedly empty. He dashed in, closed and locked the door, and fell to his knees in front of the toilet, retching.

The kitchen was silent. Harry was frowning heavily.

"What's up?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged, still frowning, and got to his feet to follow Draco up the stairs.

Draco had finished throwing up. At least he hoped so. He sat back on the tile floor with his back against the side of the tub and his head thrown back.

Harry went to their room first, but Draco wasn't there, so he went to the only other place Draco could be. He stood outside the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Draco?" he asked quietly.

Draco tried to breathe through his nose for a moment. "Yes," he said, "be out in a moment."

Harry frowned and nodded, even though Draco couldn't see him. He leaned against the wall next to the door.

Draco had already taken his things back to the room. So he used a Cleaning Charm for his mouth, trying to get the taste and smell out. He splashed some water on his face and then flushed the toilet. He opened the door, his "normal" expression back in place.

Harry looked around when Draco emerged. "All right?" he asked, reaching out and rubbing his arm.

Draco nodded, patting his hand. "You should get going," he said. "And I think Mrs Weasley is waiting for me."

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yeah, all right," he said. "I'll just grab my cloak real quick. You sure you'll be all right?"

Draco kissed him quickly and nodded, heading back down the stairs before he could change his mind.

Harry watched Draco go, worried. He went to their room again and grabbed his cloak before coming downstairs to see Draco and Mrs Weasley preparing to Floo.

Draco greeted Mrs Weasley when he came back in. "My apologies, I forgot something," he said. "Ready when you are."

"Well, let's go then, dear," she said. She spotted Harry. "Oh, I'll see you around dinner, all right?" she said to him. "And don't work yourself too hard with the Order. I still say you're too young."

Harry smiled and nodded before moving close to Draco and pecking him on the cheek. "Good luck. Love you," he whispered.

Draco took his hand, squeezing it before he stepped beside Mrs Weasley. His heart was pounding and he hoped he wouldn't get sick during the Floo trip.

Mrs Weasley took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, calling out, "St Mungo's!" and she was gone.

Harry watched as Draco prepared to leave, too.

"See you soon," Draco said, smiling. He was trembling slightly when he threw the Floo powder and then he spoke the words. He found himself bent over, gasping in the Floo arrival point at St Mungo's.

Harry sighed as Draco left and found that he somehow felt a bit empty without him there. He wandered back into the kitchen to see if Charlie was ready to leave yet and was soon gone himself, back to Grimmauld place and back to doing what he was destined to do. He'd enjoyed his short break from it all, but went back into it without hesitation.

Mrs Weasley was waiting for Draco to arrive, brushing soot from her robes and hair. There was a sudden roaring flame and Draco stumbled out of the fireplace and nearly fell to the ground. She rushed forward and grasped his arm. "Oh my - are you all right, dear?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, pulling back and shaking himself. "Just a rough trip."

Mrs Weasley tutted. "Yes, they can be like that sometimes," she said, moving over rather quickly to the reception desk. "I'm here to see Bill Weasley," she told the witch behind the desk.

The witch looked at her. "Yes. You know where he is I'm sure? You can head right up."

Mrs Weasley nodded and then turned and pulled Draco to her like she might one of her own children. "This is Draco Malfoy. He needed to come in to see someone about his arm. Go on and tell them, dear," she said to Draco. "I'll just wait here for you."

Draco's eyes widened at her treatment. It took him a few seconds to recover his voice. "I am supposed to talk to someone about a magical hand replacement," he said, holding up his nonexistent hand.

"Ah, yes. Mediwitch Glazer has you down here," said the witch, looking at the very long list in front of her. "She's with another patient right now, but she'll be available shortly. Perhaps you would like to just sit in the waiting room for a bit?"

Mrs Weasley answered before Draco could open his mouth. "Oh, he can come up with me to see Bill. That way he won't have to sit in this room all by himself."

The witch nodded. "That would be fine. I'll just let Mediwitch Glazer know where you are, Mr Malfoy."

Draco blanched even paler than usual. "Thank you, but I would just be intruding," he tried to explain.

"Oh, nonsense. You'll have to meet Bill sooner or later. You are staying at the house, after all, and I would feel awful leaving you here," said Mrs Weasley insistently, taking his hand.

Draco fought his body for control as he allowed himself to be dragged through the hospital by Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley finally let him go when they were standing outside of Bill's door and she opened it up and walked in happily.

Draco stood in the door, unable to make himself cross the threshold. He wanted to run and his stomach was a hard knot in his gut. He kept his face immobile, trying to show none of what was going on inside him.

Mrs Weasley rushed over to Bill's bedside, ignoring Fleur's disgruntled look. "Oh, Bill, are you feeling all right today?" she asked, fluffing his pillows.

"Yes, Mum, I'm feeling fine," Bill said, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"I brought you something," said Mrs Weasley, and she pulled a small cake out of her bag and handed it to her son. "I just thought you'd like some home cooking and I know how this hospital food is." She sniffed.

Bill chuckled. "Thanks, Mum."

"Oh, hello, Fleur, dear."

Fleur smiled tightly.

"Oh," said Mrs Weasley suddenly. She looked around. "You know Draco Malfoy is staying with us. He's here, but where has he got to? Draco, dear?" she called.

Draco was frozen in place, unable to move forward or run. He found himself unable to gaze upon the face of the man whose injuries he was responsible for.

Mrs Weasley frowned and raised her eyebrows. "Draco?" she called again. She walked back over to the doorway and looked up at Draco. "Aren't you going to come in?" she asked, looking a little concerned.

Draco was breathing through his nose, a trick he had learnt years ago to calm himself and not let anyone know when he was upset. He tried to slow his breathing. Now, if he could only find a way to speak or move.

Mrs Weasley's frown increased. "Aren't you coming in?" she repeated.

"No," Draco finally got out. "I think I should wait here."

Mrs Weasley looked confused. "Well, why on earth do you think that?" she asked.

"Mum?" Bill called.

Draco could not think of a suitable reason. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to take a step into the room, careful not to look directly at anyone, especially the man in the bed.

Mrs Weasley cleared her throat. "This is Draco, Bill, Fleur."

Fleur nodded.

Bill stuck out his hand. "Hello," he said cheerfully.

Draco was clenching his teeth so hard they hurt. He forced himself to step forward and take the hand offered. He did not look up to meet the face that went with it. His hand trembled slightly as he shook Bill's.

Bill gave a barely audible snort. "I know it's ugly, but they tell me I'm not able to pass anything on," he said, sounding amused.

“You are not ugly," Fleur said from the chair next to Bill's bed.

Bill rolled his eyes.

Draco startled at that. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look up at the man. He schooled his features into pleasant calm as he did.

Bill grinned. He did still very much look like Bill, but his face was marred, and might've possibly been alarming to anyone who looked close.

"So, you're with Harry, then?" he asked, raising a scarred eyebrow.

Draco gave a soft smile. "Yes." He nodded to Fleur and greeted her in French.

Fleur looked a bit surprised and smiled, greeting him in her native tongue as well.

Bill laughed. "Finally, someone who speaks that. Maybe with you around, she won't be able to insult me behind my back.

Fleur scoffed and Mrs Weasley laughed a tiny bit.

Draco did smile then, saying to her in French, "I would not presume to tell your secrets." And to Bill in English, "I am sure they are only endearments."

Fleur gave a tinkling laugh and smiled delightedly and Bill laughed again as well.

"Ah, yes; once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin," he said.

They all laughed a bit more and then Mrs Weasley perked up. "Are they going to let you come home today?"

Bill gave a light shrug. "I think they might. There's nothing more they can do for me here. They've determined I can't pass anything on and that I should be perfectly fine besides a few small things."

"Oh, wonderful! I hope they let you come home! I don't like you being stuck here in this room."

Draco thought the two might prefer the privacy of this room to the commotion of the Weasley house, but said nothing. He found that he liked these two. It made his heart clench to realise what he had done to them but he would not burden them with that. He nodded politely and leaned against the wall, trying not to interfere.

"It really hasn't been all that bad, Mum. They've treated me just fine ... and you've been here nearly the whole time, so you know."

Fleur sniffed from her chair.

Bill shook his head and sighed at the two women. "Well, I won't say that I don't know a bit of what's going on, but why exactly are you here, Draco? I know it's something with your arm, but I'm just curious, and I haven't been able to talk to a bloke, besides my dad a few times, in what feels like ages."

Draco held up his left arm. He had used a spell to pin back the loose sleeve of his jacket. "I am supposed to get one of those magical replacement hands," he said quietly.

"Ahh," said Bill. "I'm not exactly clear on what happened to your arm, but I won't pry. Have you spoken to anyone about the replacement yet? I knew a bloke once that had a replacement arm but that was quite a while ago. There's Moody, of course, with his leg, but he isn't the greatest example."

"Indeed," Draco said, agreeing that the image didn't improve his view. "The hand had to be amputated to save my life," Draco said quietly, not knowing whether anyone had told Mrs Weasley either.

"Yeah," said Bill. "I heard Harry did it. He can't do anything without the papers printing a story on it."

Draco's eyes widened. No one had told him _The Daily Prophet_ had published anything about his arm. He nodded to Bill, still at a loss for words that the entire Wizarding world knew about his ... injury.

Bill noted Draco's expression. "It was in the paper after everything with the Ministry. You have an interrogation coming up, right? Supposedly they're saying the arm was cut off to remove the Dark Mark."

Draco was glad he was leaning against the wall. It helped hide his reaction. He had known this would be the Ministry's reaction but he hadn't counted on their publishing such speculation. That would make him a very unpopular person in the general Wizarding community. _The Daily Prophet_ rarely printed retractions, so even clearing his name was unlikely to change people's opinions on this matter. "It wasn't," he said simply.

"I didn't think Harry would love a Death Eater," Bill said reassuringly.

"None of us think that, dear," said Mrs Weasley.

Draco thought about that. He had come very close to being a Death Eater. He realised he needed to start reading the _Prophet_ if he was going to help Harry with everything and keep up with what people said about them. Harry might not think it mattered, but Draco knew better.

There was a tap at the door and everyone looked toward it. "Mr Malfoy?" a young witch asked. Draco stepped forward, nodding. "Oh, good, Mediwitch Glazer will see you now."

"I will be right there," Draco said. He turned to Bill and Fleur. "Congratulations on your wedding plans," he said. "I expect to see you later." 

"Thanks," said Bill, smiling. "I'm sure you will. Good luck."

Fleur smiled and gave a small wave and a flip of her hair.

"Yes, good luck, dear," said Mrs Weasley. "You can just find me in here when you're through."

Draco nodded politely to them all and followed the witch to his appointment.

***

Draco was exhausted. He was standing quietly by while Mrs Weasley arranged for everyone to Floo back. He stood out of the way as much as possible, watching Bill's mother and Fleur argue over who would do what for him.

Bill held his hands up. "Please," he said. "I'm fine, really I am. I can get the Floo myself."

Mrs Weasley huffed and Fleur crossed her arms.

Bill reached into Mrs Weasley's bag and pulled some powder out before throwing it into the fireplace.

"Would you like to go first, Draco?" he asked.

Draco shook his head and waited for them to go.

Bill shrugged and stepped into the flames. "The Burrow!" he said loudly, and he was gone.

Fleur was next, looking haughty.

"Take some powder, dear," Mrs Weasley said to Draco, holding out her bag. She sounded a bit stern after her arguing with Fleur.

He shrugged and nodded at the same time, taking the powder and gesturing for her to go first.

She smiled. "Very polite of you. Do hurry up. I don't want to worry," she said before taking out some powder herself and tossing it in. "The Burrow!" she cried and she too was gone.

Draco stood in front of the Floo for a few minutes. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for. He ached for Harry with every part of himself, yet the longer he stood there, the harder it seemed to throw the powder. He held out his "hands," looking at them. His right hand, holding the powder -- long pale fingers; the left -- a steel mechanism with thick fingers protruding from the sleeve of his robe. In many ways, he found it uglier than the lack of a hand had been. It just didn't look like it belonged there.

That thought had him spiralling in his mind about where he, himself, actually belonged. The Burrow was certainly not his place. The Manor was no longer his place. Hogwarts, if it ever had been, was no longer a place for him. He had never been homeless before and the idea had only occurred to him that day. Bill, for all his damage, was going home. Draco had no such place anymore. The only thing he had was Harry. He was Harry's. And while that filled him with delight, he didn't feel that it was really that good a thing for Harry to be saddled with -- a homeless, crippled, suspected Death Eater, who, even though he had not taken the Dark Mark, had helped in the maiming of Bill and the killing of Dumbledore.

If he walked away, Draco would be dead by morning. He knew that because it was nearly late enough to have been twenty-four hours since Harry had entered him. He could feel the cold in his remaining limbs even now. Harry would be with all his friends and they could take care of him. Draco looked again at the powder in his hand and spread his fingers, allowing it to slip between them like sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!


	10. Never Ever Again

Harry had just gotten back from his Side-Along Apparition with Mr Weasley, who had met them at Number Twelve after his day at work. Harry had missed Draco terribly and was expecting him to be home when he got there, but Ginny said they still weren't back yet. Harry was anxious about Draco's arm. What if they had told him that there was nothing they could do? As of now, Harry was sitting in the living room, staring at the fireplace, his knees bouncing nervously as he waited.

He watched, smiling as everyone came through the Floo. He felt relief knowing that he would see Draco in just a few short seconds. He leapt to his feet and greeted Bill happily. He allowed Fleur to kiss him on the cheek and then Mrs Weasley showed up and stared fondly at them all. Fred and George, who had also gone to Number Twelve that day, came tearing in from the kitchen. "BILL'S HOME!" George bellowed happily, rushing forward to greet his brother. Everyone came streaming in after that and there was so much commotion in the room, no one noticed anyone missing... except Harry, of course. He was still standing by the fireplace and Mrs Weasley.

"Where's Draco?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked absently. "Oh, he'll be along. He was right behind me."

Harry nodded and stared at the fireplace. A minute passed and there was still no Draco. Harry's heart began to speed up. "Why's he not here?" he asked.

Mrs Weasley frowned and turned to stare at the fireplace as well. "He should be right along," she said, sounding confused.

Harry swallowed and waited another two minutes. His breathing quickened. "Where is he?" he asked, voice a little high.

"He should have been here by now," said Bill, also realising what was going on. He frowned and stared at the fireplace with Harry and Mrs Weasley.

Harry waited another fifteen seconds and then he'd had enough. "I need some Floo powder," he said firmly, holding out his hand.

"Oh, I'm sure he's all right," said Mrs Weasley, although she didn't sound so sure.

"Just please give me some."

Mrs Weasley frowned again and reached into her bag to pull some powder out. She placed it in Harry's outstretched hand. "Perhaps you should take Arthur- " she began, but before anyone else in the room knew what was going on, Harry had stepped into the fireplace and was shouting, "St Mungo's!"

He fell out of the fireplace in the waiting room of the hospital and then jumped to his feet. He looked around wildly and didn't see Draco anywhere. He ran to the woman at the desk.

"Was there a sort of tall bloke in here with really light blond hair?" he asked quickly.

The witch stared at him. "You mean the Malfoy boy?"

Harry nodded frantically.

"He just left."

Harry's eyes widened. "Left through the Floo?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, the door."

"The door?"

"The door."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. You'd have to find him and ask him-"

But she didn't get to finish, because Harry was tearing through the door and running through the disguised Muggle store and out onto the Muggle street.

He was shaking now, his breaths coming in gasps.

***

Draco hadn't really remembered deciding to do anything. He had just started walking. He had walked out the door of the hospital and had begun walking randomly through the streets. He was very cold and tired now. He just wanted to find somewhere to sit down for a bit. Maybe take a nap. It seemed awfully cold for June. He wandered along until he came upon a bench at the edge of a small park. He sat down gratefully, leaning back. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he realised, he had fallen to the ground.

There were voices yelling at him but he didn't really understand them. "Pansy" and "fucking queer" were the only ones that seemed to register. Someone grabbed his hair at the back of his head and brought his face up. An angry man spat at him. He dimly registered the Muggle clothes and that the man was not alone. He felt a sharp pain as if someone had kicked him then.

Out on the Muggle street, where there were so many places Draco could've gone and so many ways to turn, Harry started to panic. He took off down the street to his right, listening for he didn't even know what. "Draco!" he yelled, staring around him. He took off further down the street. "Draco!" he shouted again, his breathing hurting now. "Oh, Merlin, oh no, please no."

He turned a corner and heard voices. Harry headed toward them as quickly as he could, intending to ask if they had seen a blond bloke. The words "Nancy boy," said harshly, made him stop in his tracks for a second and he took a moment to really focus on the people in front of him. What he saw made his eyes widen and his body shake with fury instead of fear. He could feel his magic crackle through him like lightning.

There were three Muggle men, maybe in their twenties. One of them had Draco on his knees on the ground, holding him by his hair. As Harry watched, a second one punched Draco in the stomach. The third one was standing back a couple of feet but he was no less vocal in his insults and seemed to be encouraging the other two. Draco looked barely conscious. His eyes were half closed and there was blood around his mouth.

Harry flew forward and leapt at the man holding Draco by the hair, knocking him to the ground. He delivered quite a few punches to the man's face, as none of the men had seen him coming. The man who had punched Draco came at Harry now, but Harry pulled out his wand and hexed him before he could even blink. The third man watched with wide eyes as his friend fell to the ground, and he was completely still for about a second before he took off as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Harry furiously threw a _Stupefy_ at him and he fell to the ground. Harry turned back to the man beneath him and punched him one last time; his hand hurt but he took no notice. He staggered to his feet and then dropped to his knees in front of Draco, still shaking badly. He clutched Draco to him and let out a single choked sob.

Pain was the only sensation left, apparently. Draco's limbs were cold and numb, but he'd felt the punch. Then the storm of power that was Harry's magic was crackling in the air. Draco reached for it, knowing he needed it and not able to stop himself. His hands, mechanical and real, took hold of Harry's shirt and pulled him forward. Draco pressed his bloody lips to Harry's as if he needed Harry’s breath itself.

The blood he tasted on Draco's lips seemed to fuel Harry and he staggered to his feet again and pulled Draco up with him. There was so much adrenaline and magic flowing through him that he was actually able to pick up Draco, who was taller and almost entirely dead weight, and throw him over his shoulder. He couldn't remember ever being so angry. He could scarcely think. What was he supposed to do with Draco now? He knew what he needed, but his brain wasn't functioning correctly and he began walking heavily in the wrong direction, across the park they were at. He made it all the way to the other side of the park before his legs finally gave up on him, not being able to hold Draco's weight, and he collapsed on the grass.

Draco moaned, his body landing in the grass, his hands still clutching Harry. "Please, please," was all he could say. He knew he needed Harry.

Harry looked around him wildly and dragged Draco over behind a bush and began pulling at his trousers. He knew he wasn't going to be able to carry Draco all the way to wherever it was he should take him, and he couldn't remember where that was for the life of him in time for him to be okay. He ripped Draco's underwear down too and then began fumbling around with his own trousers.

Draco gasped as the feel of Harry's hands touching him. They were so warm against his cold skin. He needed the warmth. "Harry, please," Draco begged.

Harry didn't have any lubrication and he spit in the palm of his hand and slicked his, totally binding promise-powered, erection. He knew it wasn't enough, but there was nothing he could do about it. He spit on his fingers again and used them to prepare Draco as best he could before flipping Draco around and popping the head of his cock into him.

Draco cried out. His entire body spasmed as Harry entered him. The pain was sharp but so was the rush of warmth. Harry's magic radiated out from that point of contact, waking nerves gone numb.

Harry was gasping, not because he was enjoying himself, because he wasn't at all, but because he was still scared out of his mind. He pushed forward all the way, feeling the resistance like he never had, but that didn't feel very good either; it only served to scare him more.

Draco was crying, the pain in his limbs changing to heat and his consciousness returning with it. What the fuck had he done? He knew what was happening. Harry was fucking him. He couldn't see him, facing down like this, but he could feel Harry's magic running through his body. Only, it hurt instead of feeling good. He could feel anger and fear in the power.

Harry just thrust forward again and again. It was all he could think to do, because it was what he knew he had to do. It seemed like it was going on forever. All he could think was a mixture of, in, out, in, out, in, out, and please come already, please come.

"Harry." Draco was aware enough now to know that something was very wrong. "Harry, please, please stop!" he cried out again.

Harry let out another choked sob and stopped immediately. "Draco?" he gasped.

"Yes, Harry; stop." Draco lay panting, pain shuddering through him.

Harry pulled out, still gasping for breath, and fell to the ground next to Draco. He couldn't think about anything but how angry and scared he still was. And how he had thought for those few short minutes, that had stretched on for what seemed like forever, that Draco had been... that something had happened to him, something horrible.

Draco was shaking but he managed to crawl the short space to Harry and curl against him, his true hand reaching around his waist and pulling tight. "Hold me," he gasped.

Harry reached his arms out and held Draco to him tightly, silent, angry tears brimming his eyes. Harry lay shaking as his ability to think slowly came back to him.

"I was afraid," Draco whispered, his face pressed to Harry's chest.

Harry was breathing quickly though his nose now. "Afraid?" he spat, unable to keep the anger from his voice.

Harry's anger hit like a blow, his magic crackling with it and Draco shrank back.

Harry struggled to get himself under control and held Draco tighter. He couldn't trust himself to say much more than "Tell me, please," as calmly as he could manage.

Draco was shaking again, whether from fear, cold or the magic, he wasn't sure. He wanted to tell Harry what happened, but it sounded so ridiculous now. "I don't belong," he said quietly.

Harry closed his eyes and then sat up suddenly, bringing Draco with him. He held his face tightly in his hands and stared at him hard. "Don't you ever do that to me again," he said, voice cracking. "Never, ever, _ever_ again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," Draco said, looking into green fire. And it was even more ridiculous that this anger -- this look, this passion -- felt completely different than it had before. Suddenly the magic had shifted and ran warm fingers down his spine. "Yes, Harry, yours. Belong to you," Draco said breathlessly.

Harry was crying now. "You said you would go wherever I go and be at my side! You promised, Draco! I can't keep my promise if you break yours!" He added a little shake of Draco's head between sentences.

Shame made Draco's cheeks flush pink and he tried to look away but Harry’s hands held his face. He felt helpless in his hands. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to reassure him, but he didn't understand himself why he had done it. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't do that to me again," Harry repeated, letting go of Draco's face and hugging him to him. "Please, don't ever do that to me again."

"No, I won't leave you again," Draco said, crying again. He felt the compulsion there but he also felt he didn't need it. No matter what, he was not walking out on Harry again. Ever. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him tight. "I am yours, always and completely," he said. "I will never try to leave you again."

Harry sobbed into Draco's shoulder, clutching his robes tightly. He didn't know what else to say or do but sit there and cry.

"I thought you would be better off without me," Draco said, trying desperately to explain. Harry's sobs felt painful to him.

"How could you think that?" Harry whispered, bringing his face out of hiding to look Draco in the eyes.

Draco felt his heart clench at the look in those green eyes. "I ... I did that to Bill, to Dumbledore. It could have been you," he babbled.

Harry let out a frustrated sob at that. "No, you didn't," he said. "You didn't do it. They made you go up on that tower; Crabbe and Goyle fixed that fucking cabinet; and I'm fine. You didn't do it, Draco."

"Harry, tell me, would you have gone up there and disarmed Dumbledore? Could they really have made you do that? I don't think so," Draco said sadly.

"It's not your fault," Harry said, trying to get Draco to see things the way he saw them. "You didn't do that on purpose. I was there. I saw the whole thing. I know you wouldn't have killed him."

"There are so many ways I could have tried to stop it and didn't," Draco said, sighing. "And now you are stuck with me. You didn't want me. It was an accident."

"Draco, you were scared! You were trying to kill yourself! And how can you say that I'm stuck with you? If I were stuck with you without wanting to be, believe me, you'd know it! I fell in love with you from the moment I first kissed you in the Room of Requirement. And yes, the promise was an accident, but I meant every fucking word of it and still do. I love you more than anything else in the world, literally. I would live for you forever and I would die for you without thinking twice about it. I love you, with every part of me. All of it is yours."

Draco was stunned. He blinked tears from his eyes and reached a hand out to touch Harry's face. "Mine?" he said in a voice full of wonder.

"Yes," Harry said, wondering if it had finally sunk in. "All of me is yours. I swear it, and I would make another promise with you right now just so you would know for certain."

"I believe you," Draco said quietly, tears still running down his cheeks. He leaned forward, never taking his eyes from Harry's and kissed him.

Harry sighed and kissed Draco back, still tasting the blood on his mouth. He really did mean every word of what he'd just said; every single word of it.

Draco opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Harry's lips, encouraging more from the other boy.

Harry sucked Draco's tongue into his own mouth, wrapping his arms more tightly around him.

Draco arched into him, moaning as Harry sucked on his tongue.

Harry pulled away slightly after a few moments, but didn't move away from Draco. "I hurt you," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"I need you," Draco said, "but more importantly, I want you."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment and then gently lowered him back onto the ground. "I want you," he whispered against his lips. "I always will; don't ever forget that."

"Yes, I don't think I understand why," Draco said, "but I believe you."

Harry knew exactly why, but now wasn't really the time to explain. He kissed Draco again and brought his hand down to stroke Draco's erection gently.

Draco's trousers were still around his knees and he loved the feel of Harry's hands on skin. "Yes," he encouraged.

While Draco was fairly distracted, Harry brought the fingers of his left hand up and stuck them in his mouth, slicking them as best he could with the only thing he could possibly use. He moved them to Draco's entrance and pushed them in gently, increasing the pressure of his right hand on Draco's cock so that we would be distracted from the pain.

Draco was still sore from earlier, but Harry's hand on his cock and his own need for the other boy made it a strange combination of pain and pleasure that had him trembling. He knew that he still needed this. He could feel the cold inside, but he also wanted Harry, and wanted the reassurance.

Harry brought his fingers out and spit on them again, before moving them back down and spreading more moisture over Draco. He finally spit in his palm a few times and slicked his cock again. He stilled his right hand and moved into position. "I love you, Draco. I swear I do," he said, staring at Draco seriously.

"I love you." Draco smiled, looking up at him and nodding for him to continue.

Harry took a big breath and pushed forward and as slowly and gently as he could, treating Draco like fragile glass. "Okay?" he asked.

Draco hissed at the pain of entry, but nodded. He could feel the spark of magic too. It helped. He relaxed and pulled Harry closer.

Harry nodded, concentrating everything he had into the boy below him. He kept that very slow, gentle pace; more rocking than thrusting. He brought his mouth down upon Draco's again and kissed him, trying to show Draco how important he was to him.

Draco kissed him back, sucking and licking at his lips. "Need you, want you," he whispered between kisses. Harry's warmth was spreading into him now and the pain was receding. He arched into his lover now, wanting more.

Harry was breathing heavily through his nose and let out a quiet moan as Draco arched into him. He sped his hips up just a bit, giving into the pleasure himself now.

They had never made love outside before. Draco was aware of the feeling of the night air on his body and the way in contrasted with the heat from Harry's. "Fill me," he moaned, loving it when Harry moved deep inside him.

Harry gasped at Draco's words, his mind spinning. He thrust deeper into Draco, trying a slightly different angle.

"Gods, yes," Draco moaned when Harry's shift had him thrusting in that right spot. As Harry's desire grew, so did the magical energy. Instead of angry and hurting, this was warm and erotic. Draco's skin tingled with it.

Harry knew that he had hit Draco's prostate and kept at that angle, thrusting harder. "Merlin," he let out in a choked voice.

"Yes, please," Draco begged, loving that he knew Harry would give him what he needed. Harry had come after him, told him he loved and needed him too.

Harry thrust and thrust and thrust, almost abusing that spot inside of Draco. "Come, Draco," he whispered. "Come all over me. I want to feel it. I want to feel you clench around me like you don't want me to pull out, like you never want me to leave you." He was gasping for breath now, feeling his own release creeping up on him.

"Oh, yes, never leave," Draco cried out. He probably could have come from Harry's words alone, desire and love sending him shooting. The compulsion was just the last kick to send him over the edge. He came crying and writhing under Harry.

Harry gasped again and Draco did clench around him, sending him spiralling into his own orgasm. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight as he filled Draco with his sticky, hot seed.

Draco's orgasm was still making him arch when Harry's hit, bringing with him that release of wild magic that made Draco's nervous system seem on fire. He was sent spiralling again into that heat and he gripped Harry as hard as he could.

Harry kissed Draco hard on the mouth thrusting his tongue inside as he rode his orgasm out, his body shaking with pleasure. He loved how impossibly close he felt to Draco, how joined he felt with him right then, more than physically.

Draco's sense of awareness came back slowly. In addition to Harry's body in and on him, he could feel wet grass beneath him and shivered at the cool breeze on his skin.

Harry lifted his head, still panting a bit, and stared down at Draco. "Are you all right?" he asked shakily.

"I am yours, so yes, I am." Draco smiled, his hand caressing Harry's face. "Uh, where are we?" he said at last.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "In a Muggle park a few streets away from St Mungo's," he said.

Draco looked confused. "And how did we come to be in such an odd place?"

Harry gave a humourless snort. "You came here," he said. "This is where I found you after you didn't come back to the Weasleys."

"Oh." Draco closed his eyes. "I don't remember much after St Mungo's."

Harry sat up slightly and looked around. "There were three men beating the shit out of you. I'm surprised Ministry wizards aren't here. I hexed two of them."

As if on cue, there were two robed figures with wands drawn walking their direction from the other end of the park.

"Shit," Harry whispered, his eyes widening. He pulled out of Draco quickly and pulled his slacks up, staying low to the ground.

"By order of the Ministry, hold up your hands and don't move!" one of the figures said.

Harry's nose flared with anger as he got to his feet and slowly raised his hands. "You've got to be kidding me," he said angrily.

Draco was struggling to get his pants back on before standing up. Only, the construct hand wasn't working right and Harry seemed to have torn the fasteners on them. He got them around his hips and sat up. Sighing, he stayed were he was and held up his hands.

“Identify yourselves," the man said, walking closer while the other figure stayed back and to his left.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Harry Potter," he spat. He had absolutely no patience where the Ministry was involved. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Harry Potter," he repeated more quietly, but his voice was still strained.

"Who else is there?" the man asked, sounding suspicious.

Draco huffed. "This might be bad," he said. He got to his feet. "Draco Malfoy."

Harry was tense. "Can you please not point your wand at me?" he said to the nearest person.

When Draco spoke, they heard a curse muttered from the further man and his wand clearly turned toward Draco.

“What are you two ... doing... out here?" The nearer man sneered, indicating that their clothes gave some him some idea.

Harry scowled. "I assume you're here because I did magic. It was in defence, so I've done nothing wrong."

"That's not for you to judge, boy!" the man snapped. "I asked you a question."

Harry felt his skin tingle, and he fought his magic back. "Draco wandered here from St Mungo's and I followed after him, and there were three Muggle men hitting and kicking him, so I hexed them. They're lying over there if you need proof," he said, voice still barely containing his anger.

Draco gritted his teeth and tried to project as much calm as possible. Just having come like that and now angry, Harry's magic crackled like lightening. If he could only put a hand out to him, but he was afraid of pissing off the two magical law enforcers.

The front man seemed to be considering his options. He was clearly unhappy with Harry's response and distrustful of Draco.

"I really hadn't expected to cause such a fuss," Draco said as if this was all an over-reaction to somebody dropping a spoon at dinner. "But Potter really did intervene in violence started by those men."

Harry just continued to take calming breaths. "I had to use magic. I certainly couldn't have taken them all on without it. It was three to one," he said, still glaring slightly.

"You two shouldn't be wandering around this part of London at night," the man said.

"It was an accident," Harry said. "We didn't mean to turn up here."

"We will have to report this," the man said, then indicating Draco. "And he is already under investigation.”

Harry scowled at that, but it was true and so he didn't have anything to say against it. He stared at the men in front of him for a bit before he heard running footsteps and Arthur Weasley was standing there, panting.

"Oh, thank goodness," he said breathlessly to Harry. "When you didn't come back we - we panicked!" He noticed the Ministry workers and furrowed his brow. "Ah, what's this?" he asked them.

The man recognised Arthur. "These two were involved in an altercation with some Muggles. Including the use of magic on said Muggles by an underage wizard."

Mr Weasley looked slightly alarmed and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"Can I explain later?" Harry asked, glancing at Draco who, with his cut lip and torn trousers, looked like he'd just been through a tornado. He hoped Mr Weasley would get it.

Mr Weasley looked at Draco and then nodded to Harry. "I assure you, Marty," he said to the Ministry Wizard, "these two are not criminals. You know Harry Potter."

"And we know WHAT the other one is," the second man muttered.

Mr Weasley's eyes narrowed a bit and he raised a brow. "That is certainly none of your concern right now," he said firmly. "These boys are obviously shaken and I think it's rather apparent that they have done nothing wrong - Harry would never attack a Muggle unless he had very good reason."

"It was self-defence," Harry said firmly.

Mr Weasley nodded. "See?" he said to the two men. "Self-defence." He paused, staring. "The boys are both staying with me right now. I'd like to get them home if you don't mind. I would also certainly come back to help sort things out and to help with the Obliviation if needed."

"Go ahead and take them, Arthur," Marty said. "We'll handle the rest."

"Thank you," Mr Weasley said, sounding relieved and grateful. He placed a hand on both Harry and Draco's backs. He began walking them off back in the direction of the hospital. "I expect a full explanation when we get home," he said to both boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, trying to explain will be fun...


	11. Because of Who You Are

Draco gratefully dropped his hands down; his left arm hurt from the strain of holding up the construct hand. It weighed a lot more than his own. He reached his own hand out to Harry.

Harry took Draco's hand and nodded to Mr Weasley.

Mr Weasley explained, "Charlie's waiting at the hospital so we can side-along. I don't want any more Floo accidents."

Draco was having trouble holding the pants up with his construct hand and had to let go of Harry's hand to pull them up a few times. He limped a bit as well.

That was when Harry noticed Draco's hand. "You got one?" he said, shocked that he'd been so out of it that he hadn't noticed before.

"Yes," Draco said, grimacing at it.

Harry winced a bit at Draco's expression. "You don't like it?" he asked.

"It's ... ugly," Draco answered sullenly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, it's not," he said dismissively, looking at the arm. It really wasn't all that bad.

Draco snorted but didn't actually reply.

Harry rolled his eyes again.

Charlie was waiting outside the "Muggle store," looking a bit nervous until he set eyes on Harry, Draco and Mr Weasley. He rushed forward.

"Are you lot all right?" he asked, eyes wide.

"We'll explain when we get them home," said Mr Weasley. "Your mother's probably pulling her hair out with worry."

Draco didn't say anything, looking down instead. The walk had made him aware of just how sore he was and how many bruises the Muggles had left as well.

"Hold my arm, Harry," Mr Weasley said.

Harry gripped his arm.

Charlie held his arm out to Draco, and in a moment they were all standing in the Weasleys' kitchen.

Draco sighed and nearly collapsed. He never would have thought of The Burrow as a safe place, but things seemed to have changed in the last few hours.

Harry pulled Draco to him and hugged him tightly.

"Molly! Everyone! They're okay!" Mr Weasley bellowed.

It was like a red explosion as everyone came running into the kitchen.

Draco winced but relaxed into Harry's embrace, his hand sliding around the other boy's waist.

Mrs Weasley looked like she wanted to hug them both, but she held back. "What on earth happened?" she asked, her voice a bit squeaky.

Harry looked around at all the pale faces in the room, all of their freckles standing out against their white skin. "Can we sit down?" he asked.

Everyone nodded frantically and they all headed into the living room. Harry was still holding Draco against his side as they followed.

Draco allowed himself to be led. Honestly, there wasn't anywhere at that point that he wouldn't follow Harry.

Harry sat down with Draco on one of the couches, and everyone stared at them.

"Get on with it," Fred said quickly.

Harry sighed. What he told them wasn't exactly the whole story, but it was close enough. The way he said it made it sound as if it had been too long since he and Draco had ... well he was sure they got the picture, and that Draco had got confused and disoriented and stumbled his way out into the streets. He didn't say that Draco had left on purpose. He told them about the men at the park, but he didn't mention anything about the sex; no one asked.

Ron was staring at Harry and Draco with very wide eyes, as was pretty much everyone else when Harry had finished talking. "What do you mean, he was disoriented because you guys haven't ... you know?" Ron asked, ears going red.

Harry's eyes widened a bit. He'd forgotten that none of them knew about that aspect of the binding. "Erm ... Draco'll die if we don’t do that. It's part of the promise we made. He starts to lose consciousness if it's been too long."

Everyone just stared.

"Bloody hell," said George, not joking at all.

Draco flushed pink to his ears but smirked as well. He reached his hand out to take Harry's.

Harry flushed as well and took Draco's hand.

"But ... what if you're both separated for a long time? What if you couldn't get back to each other? Would Draco die?" asked Ginny, frowning.

Harry winced and nodded.

"In less than a day, from what I can tell," Draco said.

Harry winced again. "I don't want to take the binding off, but it would make me feel much better if that weren't part of it. It's very scary when Draco starts to go cold, and I don't like thinking of what would happen if I were too late. Is there any way to change binding promises that any of you know of?"

Mr Weasley looked thoughtful. "There might be a way, but I don't know too much about this sort of thing," he said.

"Why does it only affect Draco that way?" Ginny asked.

Harry blushed. "It was because of what I said during ... the time the promise was made. Erm ... I'd repeat it, but, er ... It's sort of, erm ... Well ... Yeah..."

Ron flushed redder and Fed and George couldn't help their small, amused grins.

"Personal," Draco finished for him.

Harry swallowed. "Yes, very personal," he said.

Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "Well, I could look around for some things at work, boys," he said. "It seems as though you don't know anything, Harry, but I wouldn't expect you to. Draco, do you know anything about binding?"

"Yes," Draco said, sitting up more, wincing as he did. "I have been doing a fair amount of reading on it in the last month."

Harry rubbed Draco's back and looked at him with interest.

Mr Weasley nodded. "Have you found anything that might help you out? What I know about bindings might not be very much, but I hadn't ever heard of intercourse being a necessity to live."

Draco flushed again. "Yes, well, this binding wasn't set out in advance. Most such contracts are pre-written and adhered to carefully. We are seeing one of the reasons for that. Words said during a binding have literal meaning."

Mr Weasley nodded. "Yes, and your binding was an accident, so to speak. So whatever it was Harry said, and I don't need to know, has made it so that you must engage in intercourse - once a day you said? Is there anything else?"

Draco smirked. "Well there are a number of ... clauses ... in our ... contract," he said, not looking at anyone's face. "First, Harry must be the, shall we say, active partner in such. He has the power to magically compel me to do as he says. And I can ... feel things... about Harry's magic." Draco glanced at Harry, trying to read his expression since he hadn't actually told Harry that.

Harry looked at Draco and raised his eyebrows. "You can?" he asked. "Like what?"

Draco looked at Harry, smiling. "It seems to be changing, or my ability is," he answered. "I can tell how strong it is, how you feel when you are using it, and how much control you have at the moment."

"Oh," said Harry, a bit surprised. "That explains how you always seem to know when to calm me down. Is there anything else about the binding that you know?"

All the Weasleys were still listening and watching intently.

"As I said before, this binding most closely resembles that used to bind a concubine. It requires the concubine to obey and please his or her owner."

Harry sighed and nodded. "So we're going to have to look into how to change the ... sexual part of the binding," he said.

"I'll help in whatever way I can," said Mr Weasley.

"If you tell Hermione about it, she can help," said Ron.

"Well, that may be the problem," Draco said. "Concubine bindings aren't meant to have a voluntary end. They usually end if the concubine dies or if the contract is transferred to a different owner."

"Well, you're not dying and you're certainly not transferring to a different owner," said Harry. "There's nothing we can do about it?"

Draco chucked at the vehemence in Harry's voice. "No new owner, not allowed to die, got it," he said, grinning. "There is nothing written about actually modifying the contract. Nor do most of them have the specific clause you added." Draco couldn't help smirking as he said that again.

"Well, I didn't mean to add that," he said through his teeth, smiling. "How would we go about finding out if we can modify the contract?"

"Or clauses," Draco added with a raised eyebrow at Harry but without elaborating for the others. "But to answer you, I don't know if it is possible yet - or how, if it is. I need to read more of the archival type of materials on this. This isn't a type of binding practised much in the last couple of centuries."

Harry sighed. "Where would you be able to find stuff about this? We might need to get it done as soon as we can ... with all of this stuff going on with Voldemort ... we can't be sure about anything."

Draco shrugged. "I don't know where these type of things are archived. I think the Wizengamot might have records. These things are officially recognized still. The Ministry had to accept ours because of that."

"I know a few members," said Mr Weasley, "and quite a few of them are fans of Harry's. I could more than likely gain access to old records easily." He paused for a moment. "Ah, yes, and that reminds me. I asked about your interrogation, Draco. It seems as if Rufus knows you'll most likely get off. He's trying to put the meeting off now, but I insisted that it's important it be done as soon as possible. The soonest I could get you is this weekend. Will that work out okay?"

Draco looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Harry looked at Draco for a moment and then realized that he wanted him to answer. "Oh, er, yeah, that'll be fine, I guess," he said.

Mr Weasley nodded. "It seems you both have a lot on your plates."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Nothing new, really," he said.

Draco smirked. "Well, I don't know if I would say nothing..."

Mrs Weasley tutted. "Enough of this talk for tonight. It's late, and none of you have had any dinner yet. And you! Look at the state of you!" she said, rounding on Draco. "You come with me," she said, pulling him up from the couch gently. "Ron, Ginny, go start dinner."

Ginny huffed and Ron looked like he was about to protest, but one look from Mrs Weasley had them both heading for the kitchen.

Harry didn't want to leave Draco at all right now. He stared at him and Mrs Weasley, a sad frown upon his face.

Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head. "Oh, you can come to," she said to Harry and he eagerly jumped up.

Draco did resist, looking back at Harry as well. He relaxed when Harry came with. He didn't feel he could be away from Harry right now.

Harry took Draco's hand as Mrs Weasley led them upstairs and to the bathroom. They all squeezed inside and Mrs Weasley took out some potions from drawers. "You don't have six boys and not learn a thing or two about healing," she said as she began coating a bruise on Draco's face with some sort of paste. "Where else are you hurt?"

Draco flushed, looking at the floor for a minute. "I don't remember everything they did," he said quietly.

"Just take your shirt off," said Harry, fearing what he might see there.

Mrs Weasley frowned and nodded her agreement with Harry.

The compulsion hit and Draco took his shirt off before he could reply, wincing as he did. He gasped in pain. "Well, my ribs and stomach hurt," he managed.

Harry hissed when he saw the bruises on Draco's chest and sides.

Mrs Weasley winced this time and began gently applying the paste on a large bruise on Draco's side. "Does anything feel broken, dear?" she asked quietly.

Draco snorted. "Ah, yes."

Harry's eyes widened. "Is anything broken?" he asked Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco's ribs. He seemed to glow faintly red in some places and green everywhere else.

"What's that mean?" asked Harry.

"He's got some damage, but it's not too serious. I have a simple mending potion he can take and he'll be good as new."

Harry sighed with relief.

Mrs Weasley finished with the paste over Draco's bruises and then mended his lip before handing him a bit of potion to drink.

Draco took the potion, trying not to shudder at its taste. "Mrs Weasley?" he asked, "does that paste work on any cuts or bruises?"

"Yes, dear; why?"

"May I borrow it?" he asked, not looking directly at her.

Mrs Weasley gave a light shrug. "Yes, certainly," she said, putting the other potion away. She turned back to Draco. "Now, you should wait five minutes before washing that off. You might want to take a bath; you're filthy! Unless you think you can manage a shower, but a bath might be more comfortable." She turned to leave. "Coming, Harry dear?"

Harry frowned, that sad look on his face again.

Mrs Weasley looked at him sternly for a few seconds. She huffed. "I suppose you can stay. Just don't -" she stopped and shook her head, deciding not to say anything. "Dinner should be done when you are," she said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Draco sighed, leaning back against the wall for a minute. He looked at Harry. "Lock the door please." Then he started to remove the torn trousers, a pained expression on his face as he bent over.

Harry nodded and locked the door. He placed a hand on Draco's back. "All right?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"I'll mend." Draco smiled softly. He kicked the ruined trousers away and put one leg up on the toilet seat. There was blood on his thigh.

Harry frowned, his brows pulling together. "What's that from?" he asked, indicating the blood.

"Harry, draw the bath, please?" Draco said. He dipped his fingers into the paste and reached back to spread at his entrance.

Harry winced as he saw what Draco was doing. He knew what the blood was from now and hung his head a bit as he went to turn the hot water on.

Draco worked some of the paste in a bit, hoping it was safe to use this way. He wasn't about to ask Mrs Weasley about it. He used the mirror to examine his body as much as he could and to find any other spots that needed attention.

Harry finished with the water and stood to lean against the wall. "Need help with anything?" he asked quietly.

Draco smiled at him, sitting down carefully on the seat and handing the jar to Harry. "My scalp hurts, too," he said. "Can you see if there are any cuts there?"

Harry nodded, took the jar and began to sift through Draco's hair, covering the few cuts he had here and there. "I don't like it when you're hurt," he murmured from above Draco.

"Neither do I." Draco smiled. "But it wasn't your fault. It was mine."

Harry shrugged. He supposed it was Draco's fault, but he didn't like him taking the blame for anything. He didn't want it to be his own fault, but he wanted to say that it was. "That's all the cuts there," he said, placing the jar on the sink.

"Has it been five minutes?" Draco asked, looking longingly at the old bathtub.

Harry shrugged again. "I guess so," he said.

"Not since you covered the cuts on my scalp," Draco said, but stood and began to climb carefully into the tub.

Harry watched him and sat down on the toilet. "Can you put that new arm in water?" he asked.

Draco looked at it, surprised for a moment to realize he had actually used the hand to hold onto the tub and it had worked. "Oh, I forgot," he said. He grasped it by the wrist with his real hand and said a spell that released it from his arm. "Uh, will you set it aside?" he asked, holding it out.

Harry took it, but stared at it instead of setting it aside. "So can you feel it and everything? Is it better with it?"

Draco frowned and leaned back in the tub, immersing himself to his neck. "I can sense where things are with it. But I can do that without it, actually. It is like having a kind of ... ghost hand. The construct just allows me to actually touch things with it."

Harry nodded studying the arm a bit longer before setting it aside. He smiled at Draco fondly. "I love you," he said, still feeling like he absolutely couldn't leave Draco right now.

Draco smiled. "I love you, too." He closed his eyes and sighed, the warmth seeming to loosen some of the pain. "Enough to wash my back?" he smirked.

Harry snorted. "No, maybe not that much," he said sarcastically, grabbing a washcloth and getting to his knees to kneel beside the bathtub.

Draco grinned and then opened his eyes to look at Harry. His grin grew wider. "You are a mess, my hero," he said. "Rolling around on the grass and all. Maybe you should take a bath, too?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Perhaps I should," he said, already pulling at his robe.

Draco sat up a bit more, making room for Harry and watching him strip. His heart sped up at the sight. He tried to remind himself that he wasn't up for anything more than bathing right now. It amazed him how much Harry affected him no matter what condition he was in.

Harry finished shedding his clothes and stepped into the hot water behind Draco and sat down. He pulled him to lie against his chest as he lay back against the bath, forgetting for the moment that he was supposed to wash Draco's back.

Draco relaxed back against Harry, feeling the heat of his body and the softness of the water, blending with the magic that was Harry. It was the most healing thing he could imagine. He let his head rest against Harry's shoulder and laid his hand on Harry's leg. He even allowed his other arm to rest beside him, touching Harry's other leg.

Harry smiled and absently trailed his fingers across the skin of Draco's stomach, enjoying being close to him again. "I could stay like this forever, you know," said calmly. "Just you and this old bath. It'd be all I needed."

"Sounds lovely," Draco said, utterly relaxed.

Harry chuckled and sighed, just lying silently for a few minutes. "Remember earlier when you said you didn't understand why I want you?"

"Mmm," Draco answered, his eyes closed.

"Well," Harry began quietly, nearly whispering, "I want you because you tell me you love me with everything you have. I want you because you never fawned over me in school like everyone else, and because you didn't want me because I was Harry Potter. I want you because I know you can give me what I need and because I know I can lean on you. I want you because you're so bloody stubborn sometimes and I want you because you make me want to scream and because everything about you sets me off. I want you because everything about you is perfect for me and because I know I'll never find someone I love so much." He paused and waited a few seconds. "Plus, you have a great arse," he said, smiling.

Draco nearly held his breath when Harry started. He was trembling by the time he got to the end of his speech. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing deep. Then Harry's last comment broke his control and he started to cry and laugh at the same time.

Harry's smile grew and he held Draco closely. "I promise to want you forever," he said quietly.

Draco tipped his face up, looking at Harry. "Good," he said.

"Good," Harry said too and sighed happily.

Draco jumped slightly at the sudden knock at the door.

Harry frowned and turned his head.

"Yes?" he said loudly.

"Er, Mum said to come and tell you dinner's nearly finished." It was Ron.

"All right," Harry called. "Draco's just finishing up with his bath."

"Yeah," said Ron, and he was gone.

Harry sighed. "I suppose we should get going, then," he said.

Draco nodded, but then sank down further in the tub, submerging most of his head, so that only his nose and mouth were above the water.

Harry watched him and then reached behind himself to grab the bar of soap from the holder on the wall.

Draco slid back up, holding Harry's leg as he did, and shook his now wet hair back. He reached for it with his other hand and stopped, realizing he couldn't use it.

Harry reached his hand up and slicked Draco's hair back himself. "Sit up so I can wash your back," he said, grabbing the washcloth he'd let rest on the side of the tub.

Draco complied immediately, almost laughing at the compulsion. Harry did it so often without realizing it. He leaned forward, letting his chin drop so it rested on his own chest.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I really need to stop doing that," he said, lathering up the washcloth and washing down Draco's back quickly.

"You have done it several times since we got back," Draco said with a chuckle. "I don't mind most of the time."

"I still shouldn't, though. I don't mean to do it," Harry said, working up Draco's neck now.

Draco sighed happily at the feeling of being washed. "It's part of who you are," he said. "You wouldn't have been able to bind me like that if it wasn’t."

Harry snorted. "I can't help being that way during sex. I usually can't believe the things that left my mouth afterwards." He wrapped his arm around Draco to wash the front of his neck and down his collarbone and chest.

Draco moaned as Harry continued to wash him. His eyes closed and his breathing sped up. He really couldn't be around Harry without getting turned on, could he?

Harry raised an eyebrow and continued washing down Draco's body. "I'm going to have to wash your cock soon and how exactly am I going to do that and get you to dinner if you start getting horny?" he snorted again.

"If I start?" Draco snorted. "Too late for ‘ifs’ on that one. But, by all means; you wouldn't want me to be dirty." Draco had been aroused before, but all Harry had to do was suggest touching him and he was hard again.

Harry shook his head and moved his hand down to grasp Draco's cock. "I suppose you want me to toss you off?" he asked huskily, already pumping his hand up once.

"Gods." Draco gasped, his body shuddering as Harry's hand wrapped around him.

Harry chuckled low in his throat. "I'll take that as a yes," he whispered, stroking Draco slowly. "Why is it we can scarcely do anything without wanting to fuck?" he asked, pressing against Draco's back and tonguing his ear.

If Harry expected a coherent answer while doing that, he would be disappointed. Draco was moaning under the multiple touches.

Harry chuckled again and sped his hand up slightly, increasing the pressure. "I could make you come just by telling you to," he whispered, licking Draco's ear again. "I would only have to say it you'd do it; all in this bath. Too bad I wouldn't be able to lick it up." Harry knew how much he was turning Draco on and was delighted with the knowledge that he could so strongly.

"Yes, yes," Draco said, spreading his legs further and shuddering at Harry's words and touch. "Yours," he said breathlessly.

"Oh, I know you're mine," Harry said lowly. "No one else could ever do the things that I do to you. They couldn't even if they tried." He twisted his hand slightly at the word "tried."

"Harry," Draco said, sighing, "close." He reached his hand up to grasp the tub, feeling like he was drowning, in a good way though.

Harry sped his hand up just a bit more and hissed, "Come for me," in Parseltongue, like he had used so long ago, or at least what felt like long ago.

Draco arched and came, feeling Harry's magic push him over the edge, even if he had no idea what he'd said.

Harry continued stroking Draco until he was totally spent and kissed his cheek. "See?" he said seriously. "I can't control what comes out of my mouth during sex."

"Mmm, good," Draco said with a sigh, turning his face toward Harry's for more of a kiss.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco slowly for a few moments, letting his tongue out. He pulled away gently. "Shower?" he asked, grinning stupidly.

"Hungry," Draco said sleepily, not moving.

"You don't want to finish getting washed first?" Harry asked, amused.

"No," Draco said. "Food, sleep, sex. Repeat." He smiled happily.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco again. "Anything you say, love. Anything you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you say?


	12. To Tell The Truth

Draco insisted he wasn't nervous. But he spent a great deal of time fussing over what they would wear and getting frustrated that he couldn't tie his own tie and that Harry didn't do it right.

Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. "Your tie looks fine; they're not going to be concerned about that anyway," he said, kissing Draco lightly.

Draco nodded. "Just remember, you own me. Act like it," he admonished. "Don't go all Gryffindor embarrassed about it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he said. "I'll try not to get Gryffindor embarrassed." He smoothed Draco's robes and reached up to mess with his hair a bit. "I think we both need haircuts," he mused.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You don't like my hair longer?" he asked.

"No, I like it," Harry said quickly. "I just thought maybe you'd want to get it cut. I need mine cut. It won't stay out of my eyes." He blew his bangs up.

Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair. "It never did," he smiled fondly. "But trims would be nice. And we still need to get new dress robes."

Harry smiled. "Yes, we do. I'm kind of looking forward to going to Diagon Alley, actually. I want to see what you're going to pick out for me."

"We had better go soon, or we will be late," Draco said, changing topics again. He appreciated Harry trying to take his mind off things, but he was anxious to get this over with.

Harry sighed and nodded. "All right then. Let's go." He walked out onto the landing and down the stairs where Mr Weasley was waiting for them. He was going to drop them off and pick them up later.

"Ah. Ready, boys?" he asked.

"Very ready," Harry said firmly, squeezing Draco's hand in his.

Draco nodded, not feeling as confident as Harry sounded. Of course, Harry's confidence did make him feel better.

"All right, come on then," said Mr Weasley, walking over to the fireplace and taking some Floo powder out of the pot that was there. "I'll go first to make sure you both make it there okay."

Harry nodded and Mr Weasley threw the powder, stepped into the flames, shouted, "Ministry of Magic, Atrium!" and was gone.

Harry turned to Draco. "Maybe you should go next," he said.

Draco rolled his eyes, but took the Floo powder. "I am not running off again and you just shagged me an hour ago," he said. "But sure." He followed Mr Weasley into the Floo.

Harry shook his head after Draco and then grabbed some powder himself and was spinning off to the Ministry.

He arrived to see Mr Weasley and Draco lightly covered in soot. He stepped out of the fireplace and next to Draco.

"They're holding the meeting on the Magical Law Enforcement floor," Mr Weasley said, leading them over to a machine-looking thing for Harry and Draco to get their visitor pins. He then led them to get their wands and themselves checked by the wizard waiting at the golden gate, like Harry remembered having to do the last time he had come to the Ministry. Finally, they were being led off to the lifts.

Harry stayed close to Draco, hoping that he wasn't too nervous.

Draco was quiet. He kept running through all the possible questions they might ask. The possibilities had kept running through his head all night, so he had hardly slept the night before. He couldn't seem to stop doing it.

Soon, they were standing in front of the door of the room where the interrogation would take place.

Mr Weasley faced Harry and Draco both. "Now, don't be nervous," he said reassuringly. "They don't have much of a case against you, if they have one at all. I'll be here to get you later. Are you ready to go in?"

Harry took a large breath and nodded. "Thanks for dropping us off, Mr Weasley," he said.

"No problem at all, Harry. No problem at all. I'd go in with you if they'd let me, but..."

"We'll be fine," Harry said. "You can go now. We're all right."

Mr Weasley gave a small smile and shook Harry's shoulder a bit. "Good luck, boys, though hardly think you'll need it."

Harry smiled. "Thanks," he said, and then Mr Weasley was heading back down the hallway they had come.

Draco looked at Harry and whispered, "Yours, only yours."

Harry took another breath and smiled at Draco and nodded. "Ready, love?" he asked, taking Draco's hand.

Draco nodded, taking a deep breath and slipping into his public face. When he opened his eyes again, he knew what Harry would see -- that calm, indifferent face he had worn for years.

"Still amazing how you can do that," Harry said to Draco and he reached forward and pushed the door open, still holding Draco's hand.

There was a rather large table in the room. It was a room obviously used for much larger meetings. Rufus Scrimgeour was sitting on one long side of the table and Percy Weasley was sitting next to him, face almost as indifferent as Draco's. There was also a witch sitting quite a few seats away, quill and parchment in hand.

Draco waited for Harry to step through the door, feeling a bit helpless in spite of his confidence in his lover.

Harry strolled into the room, looking hard at Scrimgeour, and sat in one of the chairs in front of him and Percy.

Draco followed, allowing himself to be led by Harry. He sat when Harry did, in the chair beside him.

Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his chair. "Let's get straight to it," he said in his hard voice. "None of this skirting the issue nonsense."

Harry shrugged. "Go right ahead, Minister."

"Draco Malfoy, you are accused of being an accomplice in the crimes that took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a few short weeks ago. You are believed to have helped in the death of one Albus Dumbledore, and you are also being accused of having cut off your left arm in order to remove evidence of the Dark Mark. What do you say?"

Draco looked coldly at the Minister. "I did not kill Albus Dumbledore, I have never taken the Dark Mark, and I did not cut off my own arm."

Scrimgeour stared at Draco for a moment and then, gritting his teeth, he asked, "Have you any proof?"

Draco turned his head and looked to Harry, waiting his statement.

Harry leaned forward now, challenging the Minister with his eyes. "I'm Draco's proof. You know of the contract between us and that it's completely genuine. I can order Draco what to do, and he cannot disobey me, no matter what."

"What exactly does that have to do with anything? You should not even be here, Mr Potter. It is out of my generosity and tolerance that you are present at all."

Harry snorted humourlessly. "Draco, do not lie about a single thing while the Minister questions you." He gave a smug little smile as Scrimgeour frowned deeply.

"Yes," Draco said to Harry.

Scrimgeour huffed a bit through his nose and turned to Draco. "Did you participate in the crimes that took place at Hogwarts?" he asked.

The witch a few places down was scribbling madly.

"The question is too general. I cannot answer with a simple yes or no," Draco replied, frowning.

Scrimgeour scowled and began his question again. "What did you do at Hogwarts that had anything to do with the crimes?"

Harry's smug smirk was still in place. Scrimgeour was an Auror, not an interrogator.

Draco frowned, thinking carefully of the full answer. "I was ordered by the Dark Lord to kill Albus Dumbledore before my 17th birthday or die. For several months I made it appear that I was trying to comply with the order but failing. I had also been working on a secret way in and out of Hogwarts but had not yet managed the repair of a cabinet that would complete that task. I had decided instead that the only way to resist the order was to kill myself. I was in the process of that when Mr Potter intervened. While I was distracted by these events, two other students, who knew of the task I was supposed to complete, apparently finished the repair of the cabinet and let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. They took me by force to the tower that night and ordered me to complete my so-called mission. I disarmed the Headmaster and then found myself still unwilling to kill him. Then Severus Snape did so and took me with him when he fled. Other than the Disarming Charm, I performed no magic that evening."

Scrimgeour's frown did not leave his face. "The way into the school was your idea, was it?" he asked.

Harry intervened. "You can't punish him for having an idea that he ended up not even intending to use and did not complete in the first place."

Scrimgeour's eyes narrowed. "Is what Mr Potter just said true?" he asked Draco.

"I do not know what you can or can not punish me for," Draco answered. "But I did not complete the task."

Harry was glaring. "He's not responsible for the two other students who completed the task for him."

"Could you have prevented all of it if you had gone to Albus Dumbledore and told him of the task when you were assigned it? Why did you not?" Scrimgeour asked, ignoring Harry.

Draco frowned again, feeling the magic pulling him to a complete answer but having trouble again with the question. "Which task?" he asked.

"The task to kill Dumbledore," Scrimgeour said, sounding impatient.

"There was a geas on me that prevented me from telling anyone the identity of the person I was ordered to kill," Draco answered.

"How is that? What was it and who put it there?" asked Scrimgeour.

"A spell placed on me on my 16th birthday by the Dark Lord. A binding serpent that he said would poison me if I did not complete the mission. It also would do so if anyone attempted to remove it or if I revealed the identity of the target," Draco answered with a voice that sounded far away. It felt much more like he was being spoken through than being the one who was speaking.

"Where was it located and how did you remove it if you did not kill Albus Dumbledore?" Scrimgeour looked like he might already know the answer to the question.

"It was on my left forearm. I did not remove it. Harry Potter did," Draco answered.

Scrimgeour looked to Harry. "Is that true?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. He can't lie."

Scrimgeour huffed. "Very well. Was the removal of the binding serpent the cause for the state of your left arm?"

"If I understand the question correctly, yes. Since the serpent could not be removed without killing me or the person removing it, he removed that part of my arm." Draco's voice only trembled a bit at that.

"Did you ever have the Dark Mark or were you ever a Death Eater?"

Harry sighed angrily. He was getting tired of this; it was pointless.

Draco shook his head. "I never took the Dark Mark. Since taking the Dark Mark is what makes one a Death Eater, I was not one. To become a Death Eater you must first kill someone in His service. I have never killed another person."

"Where is Severus Snape?" Scrimgeour said quickly as if he could somehow trick the answer out of him.

"I have no information about his present location," Draco said, sighing.

Scrimgeour looked angry and frustrated. He seemed to be trying to think of what to ask next. Finally he asked, "How did your contract with Mr Potter come about?"

"He became angry and fucked me. His magic flared and made our exchange binding," Draco said flatly, but his face flushed as he did.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

Scrimgeour seemed flustered as well, but tried not to show it. Percy's ears went red and he seemed to be very interested in the tabletop suddenly.

"What is the nature of your relationship with Mr Potter as of now?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I am his concubine," Draco said, "and I am in love with him."

"Does he return the feelings?" Scrimgeour asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry frowned. He was starting to wonder just what these questions had to do with the reason they were here.

Draco's eyes flashed to Harry, worry in them as well. But the compulsion kept him talking. "He has said so and I believe him."

"Yes, I bloody love him," Harry said angrily. "What the hell does this have anything to do with anything?"

"This is not your interrogation, Mr Potter. I suggest you be quiet before you are escorted out."

Harry's eyes flashed with anger, but he kept his mouth shut, waiting to see what the next question would be.

"Is it true that you are currently staying with Mr Potter at the Weasley family home and that you have joined The Order of the Phoenix?" Scrimgeour was clearly quoting either things he had heard around, or things he had read in the _Prophet_.

"Yes and no," said Draco. He frowned, looking at Harry again and shifting a foot under the table to rest on top of Harry's, pressing down gently.

Harry felt Draco's foot, but he already knew what Scrimgeour was doing. "All right, that's it," he said. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you question Draco about _me_ when we're supposed to be talking about his so-called "crimes.""

Scrimgeour looked angry. "I am not asking questions about you. I am merely trying to see the whole picture. It is none of your concern anyway."

"It damn well is my concern! And that's bull that you're not asking questions about me. You still want me to come in and be your bloody poster boy! Well I'm still not going to do it. I refuse to do it. You're doing hardly anything to help this war, you only care about the image!" Harry knew he was letting his temper get the best of him, but he couldn't seem to stop.

Draco felt Harry's anger and magic flare. He pressed his leg against Harry's. "Minister," he interjected, "I am Harry's property. By Wizarding law, I cannot be questioned without his consent."

"Yeah," Harry said rather lamely, but he didn't care. "You've got all you need now anyway. That woman is writing it all down. You know Draco wasn't a Death Eater, didn't kill Albus Dumbledore and was forced up on the tower that night. Besides, I was there for all of it. Is my word worth nothing? I wouldn't be defending Draco if he had done any of the things he's been accused of doing. You don't need to question him any more."

"There might be a way that he's got around telling the truth!" Scrimgeour said rather stupidly.

"No, there isn't, and you know it. I've ordered him not to lie. You know the binding is real and that he could not have lied to you about anything."

Scrimgeour was fuming now, his face slowly turning red.

"May we go now?" Draco asked politely.

Scrimgeour glared at them for at least a few minutes, shaking slightly, before growling, "Go. Cleared of all charges. Go," through clenched teeth.

Harry smirked one last time and got to his feet. "It's been a pleasure," he said, and then he took Draco's hand and turned to walk out the door.

Draco felt light headed. It was over. He couldn't wait to get somewhere alone with Harry. He squeezed his hand.

Harry's smile was huge all the way across the room and continued to be once they were out in the hallway. He turned to face Draco quickly. Once the door was shut, they heard an angry shout from Scrimgeour. Harry threw his arms around Draco.

Draco held Harry tight. "Harry, end the command, please," he said.

Harry laughed. "You can lie again," he said happily, not letting Draco go.

Draco chuckled. "Thanks."

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad," Harry said happily. "He was a right bastard to deal with, but you got off. You didn't even have to have a trial."

"It was bloody awful, but at least it is over." Draco snorted. "I want to be alone with you now, please."

Harry smiled. "We'll have to wait for Mr Weasley to come and get us, but then I'm all yours," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I need to take my Apparation test," Draco said. "Then I can take us."

"I'll have to take mine soon, anyway; we can both go after my birthday if you want," said Harry, holding Draco's hand and beginning to lead them back in the direction of the lifts.

Draco followed him, somewhat amused at how oblivious Harry was to the strange looks they received. "That's over a month away," Draco said. "I don't think I should wait that long."

Harry shrugged. "Well, take it when you want, then. It actually probably would be good for you to take it soon. Do you take it here?"

Draco shrugged. "As far as I know."

Harry shrugged again, too happy to really care about anything. He took the lift back up to the Atrium to wait for Mr Weasley with Draco. Why they couldn't just go themselves, he didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the Slytherin rubbing off on Harry?


	13. See Me

Draco was looking through his trunk again. He had a quill and parchment next to it and was making a list, muttering under his breath as he did so. He had passed his Apparition test a couple of days before, so Harry and he were going shopping together.

Harry was sitting on their bed, smiling and shaking his head at Draco. "What all are you getting, exactly?" he asked.

"Well, the only clothes I have really are school clothes. Most of my wardrobe is still at the Manor. Not that all of it would fit anyway," Draco complained. "And then _someone_ has been a bit rough on my clothes lately."

Harry cleared his throat. "Erm, yeah ... sorry about that," he said. "I wonder when Hermione's getting here. She'll probably jump on all of us when she does. Have you seen how frantic her letters have been?"

"Frantic about what?" Draco asked distractedly, adding another item to his list.

"Just frantic in general. She's going mad not being here," said Harry simply.

Draco snorted. "If there was any room to spare here, I would lock her and the Weasel in a room until they both found a way to work that frantic out or kill each other," Draco answered, still not looking up from his task.

Harry laughed. "I would help you," he said. "I really do hope they do something with each other soon. All their bickering gets very old. I'd prefer them to be off snogging. They both need it, anyway."

"He would probably be less of a git about us if he got laid," Draco added.

"Probably," said Harry. "Notice how no one else gives us any crap. Not that he gives us much crap any more, but Merlin, you'd think he'd lighten up a bit after all this time."

"Well, I think my list is done," Draco said, falling back so that he was lying on his back on the floor. "When do we leave?" he asked, smiling up at Harry.

Harry looked down at him. "Whenever you want. Only you and I are going. Hermione'll probably be here when we get back."

Draco lay on the floor, smiling. "I am ready when you are," he said in a low seductive voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked, smirking.

"Just what I said," he grinned, raising an eyebrow. "I am always ready for you.”

Harry laughed. "As much as I'd like to shag right now, we are clean and ready to go. Unless you want to, because I am willing." He smirked again.

"We should get the clothes," Draco said, still smiling from the floor. "But I like that you would stay if I asked.”

Harry dropped on to his hands and knees from the bed and smiled down at Draco before kissing him upside down. "Of course I would," he said. "Ready to go then?"

Draco kissed him back and then rolled over and got up. "I always did like to go shopping," he said. "You never know who you might meet." He winked at Harry.

Harry stood as well and laughed. "You never know," he said happily, before stepping out of the room and bounding down the stairs.

Draco sauntered after him, following the laughter of the other boy.

Harry went down to the kitchen where mostly everyone was.

Mrs Weasley looked up at him from where she was sitting at the table, her knitting needles flying in the air before her. "Are you leaving now, dears?" she asked, her face a bit anxious.

"Yeah, we're ready," said Harry.

She nodded and was silent for about a second before starting up. "Oh, I wish you'd just let someone go with you," she said. "Even just Ron."

Harry sighed. "We'll be fine, Mrs Weasley. We're not even going to be out that long, and I just wanted to spend the day with Draco. I haven't been able to do that in a while."

Mrs Weasley bit her lip and didn't look any less worried. "Oh, but what if something happens? I'd never forgive myself."

"Oh, they'll be fine, Mum," Ron cut in. "Harry's a grown man, as is Draco. Besides, what would I prevent if I went?" Ron was in a good mood today, for _some_ reason. "I have to wait here for Hermione anyway."

Harry sighed again and looked at Draco, shaking his head.

Draco tried not to smirk, the corners of his mouth twitching in response. He took Harry's hand and led them out the door.

"Be careful!" Mrs Weasley shouted at their backs.

"Yeah!" Harry shouted back, allowing Draco to lead him.

In the June sunshine, Draco pulled Harry to him and gave him a soft, lingering kiss. "Ready?" he asked when he pulled back.

Harry smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco's waist instead of grabbing his arm. "Ready," he said happily.

Draco concentrated, and then, with the usual sensations, they had Apparated to Diagon Alley. The air was warmer here in the city and people walked around the couple now embracing in front of Gringotts.

Harry slowly let go of Draco after giving him one last squeeze, not caring if anyone saw. He looked up at the tall white building in front of them. "Let's go," he said, walking up a few steps and then turning slightly to hold his hand out for Draco.

Draco nodded, taking Harry's hand. "We never talked about money," he said.

"Hmm?" Harry asked absently. "What do you mean?" He opened the door and stepped inside.

Draco grabbed his arm, pulling him gently aside. "We are going to go shopping, Potter. That costs galleons. I need to find out if I have access to my accounts after everything that has happened."

"Oh," said Harry slowly. "Well, even if you don't, I have plenty of money for you to use."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You do?" he asked in a tone that implied it hard to believe. "You dress like a pauper most of the time."

Harry shrugged. "I've never really been shopping for clothes here, except for school. I wear Muggle clothes most of the time. I inherited money from my parents and Sirius left me everything he had when he died. I'm not rich or anything, but I have money."

"I never knew," Draco said quietly. "Well, I had a trust fund that should now be in my name, since I am an adult. That is besides the family estates, which are still in Father's control."

Harry nodded and started towards one of the goblins behind the many desks. "If you can't access it, you can use mine," he said.

Draco went to one of the other goblins and began the process of checking his accounts and making sure that his trust was accessible. As he had suspected, he was now barred from the family accounts. But the trust was not in his parents’ control. All it took to access that was for him to register his desire to have it made available now that he had reached his majority.

Harry gave his key to the goblin in front of him and another one came out to take him down to his vault, but he stood and waited for Draco.

It took a bit of time, but he was finally given a key to his own vault. He had had some doubts about the trust but was relieved to find something go right. He turned and his eyes widened to find Harry waiting for him. He held up his own key and walked forward.

Harry smiled. "Good," he said, looking at Draco's key. "Can you take us both down?" he asked the goblin who was now looking very grumpy after having had to wait. The goblin nodded and began walking in the direction of the entrance to the vaults.

Harry quite enjoyed the ride down with Draco, hugging him close and feeling like he was on a roller coaster. They stopped at Harry's vault first and he gathered up quite a bit of money, stuffing it into his bag.

It was fun having Harry holding him like that. The vaults had always unnerved Draco. He liked riding a broom, because then he had control. But being hurtled along with nothing to do but hold on made him nervous. And he was impressed by Harry's vault. He shook his head, silently scolding himself for the assumptions he had made about Harry before.

Once Harry was finished, they sped off to Draco's vault and he waited for him to get his money so that they could finally go and get what they needed.

Draco had never been to this vault. It had been set up for him at birth and never opened since. He was curious to see what, if anything, it might hold besides coins.

"What's in there?" Harry asked as the cart came to a stop. "Just money?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and held a hand out to Harry, silently inviting him to come with him to look. When the goblin opened the vault, Draco was pleasantly surprised to find that in addition to orderly stacks of gold, there were a number of other items including a set of armour, swords, a collection of antique looking silver and gold dishes and a small iron-banded trunk.

Harry looked around. "Why do you have this other stuff?" he asked, looking at the armour.

"Birth gifts from different branches of my family, meant to be given to me at my coming of age celebration," Draco said, collecting some of the coins.

"Oh," Harry said quietly. He wondered just how different things would have been if Draco wasn't with him.

Draco looked around at the other various items, some still wrapped in cloth or boxes. Normally, he would have had a large gala event hosted by his parents in honour of a wizard of his standing coming of age. He had heard nothing from either parent in several months.

Harry watched Draco in silence, waiting for him to be ready to go. He didn't know why, but it felt strange to be looking at things that Draco's family had given him, especially since Draco hadn't really mentioned much of anything about his family at all. He wasn't really sure how Draco felt about them.

Draco had been thinking of what had been and what might have been. Too maudlin, he decided, shaking himself and turning back to Harry. He could look through these things another day. "Let's go," he said quietly.

Harry nodded quickly and walked back out to the cart. He was grateful when they were standing back outside in the warm air again. "Where to?" he asked Draco.

Draco pulled out the long scroll that was his list and looked over it. "Besides dress robes and some new casual clothes -- for both of us -- what else did you need?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing really. We could visit Fred and George's shop after we get clothes. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, actually," he said. "I need more parchment and quills. I wish there was a room for potion making, but since we don't have one, I would like to check one of the potion shops. And ..." he hesitated, "and there is an errand I need to do in Knockturn Alley."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you need to go there for?"

"I want to check a book store there," he said, looking at Harry carefully. "They might have some of the unauthorised books on bindings." He cocked his head, looking at Harry. "You do know that what you - we - did was blood magic?"

Harry nodded. "I'd forgot about that," he said, "but good idea for thinking of it." He walked down the steps of the bank and then turned back to Draco again. "So you want to get the potions stuff first, or do you want to get the parchment, or the clothes?"

"Let's get the book errand over first," he said.

Harry shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, let's. I don't want to have a good day and then have to go there," he said.

Draco nodded, turning toward the seedier part of the Wizard district. He knew Knockturn pretty well since his father had taken him there regularly. Tucked in the back was an old musty-looking bookseller. Draco walked in and waited for Harry, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light within.

Harry followed Draco inside the shop, very aware of all the hateful or fearful looks people were giving him. He didn't like Knockturn Alley very much. "Where should we look?" he asked in a hushed voice, looking around at all the old books.

Books were stacked crazily on every available surface, including the floor. The store was dark and cramped. Draco whispered, "Just wait here." He made his way to the counter and to the old man sitting there and talked quietly with him for a minute. The man was not as cooperative as he had been when his father had come here, and he shot several disgusted looks in Harry's direction. But finally, with a larger number of coins than should have been necessary, the old wizard Summoned a couple of dusty books from the piles and handed them with their faded covers to Draco. He took them and headed back toward Harry, gesturing that they should leave.

Harry was glad that it was over quickly. "Look promising?" he asked Draco about the books as they made their way back to Diagon Alley.

Draco nodded. "They are old and banned, so probably." He relaxed a bit. "You really don't know what the kind of magic you did is, do you?"

Harry looked at Draco with slightly widened eyes. "What exactly did I do?" he asked seriously. He hadn't thought it was all _that_ bad.

Draco transferred the books to the satchel he had brought with him and then slung it over his shoulder. He was then able to reach for Harry's hand again with his own. "You used a type of spell which fell out of favour a long time ago. I wasn't joking about it making the other person a sexual slave. Not something most Wizarding folk approve of in this day and age."

Harry winced and took Draco's hand. "Well, I really didn't mean to," he said. "I certainly don't consider you my slave."

Draco smiled fondly at him, squeezing his hand. "The point I am making is that most people, especially those who don't know you, will consider it a form of Dark Magic. It is borderline in many ways. The only thing that keeps it from being banned is that it required my consent."

Harry nodded. "Do you think it'll be hard to try and change the sex part of it? I really wasn't kidding when I said I didn't like how dependent your life is on me being with you every day. Not that I don't want to be with you every day, but, you know, anything can happen. Also, whenever we mess up and forget, you start going cold and unconscious. It's kind of weird to fuck you like that."

Draco flushed at the stares from a few nearby people. "Well, that is why I am researching it," he said. When Harry said things like how he wanted him everyday, it made Draco want to drop to his knees right there. He tried to control his face and his movements as they made their way to the next store.

Harry decided to get some parchment and new quills himself when they went to that shop, staying close to Draco as he looked around.

Draco bought the supplies he thought he would need for the research and then some potions at the apothecary. He would have preferred to make his own but that might not be possible for a while. Finally, they stood in front of Madam Malkin's shop.

Harry smiled fondly at the front of the store and held Draco's hand tightly. This was where they had met, and where they had practically become enemies, since Harry had not liked Draco at all, but now they were entering it again as lovers. It was still sort of hard to believe, but it was very real. Draco's hand was warm in Harry's. Harry loved him more than anything.

Draco grinned at Harry and walked with him into the store. It seemed so much smaller than it had six years ago. Draco could see in his minds eye an image of a very tousled black-haired boy with big green eyes. He remembered how his heart had sped up at the sight of him back then and he hadn't even been clear why. All he had known at that moment was that it seemed so very important to impress that boy. And he had failed miserably. It had stung.

Harry couldn't resist pulling Draco to him for a quick kiss before Madame Malkin came bustling over to them. Her eyes narrowed just a bit as she saw Draco, clearly remembering the last time he had been in here. "What can I do for you, boys?" she asked.

Harry shrugged and looked to Draco.

Draco pulled his list and began describing the clothes that he wanted for himself and Harry. Madam Malkin' s eyes went wide, her face delighted. Tuxedo-style dress robes with house colour accents for them. A nice selection of trousers and shirts for everyday wear. Some good silk socks and shorts. He made Harry try on a lot of it, wanting to see what looked good on the usually scruffy boy.

Harry was staring at himself in a mirror with some of the clothes on that Draco had picked out. He didn't really know what looked good on him. He shrugged. "Well?" he asked, looking at Draco from the mirror.

Draco smirked, looking back over his shoulder where Madam Malkin had disappeared to find some of the other items on the list. He walked over to Harry and pulled him forward for a scorching kiss.

Harry was a bit startled and stiff for a moment before he relaxed and sighed into the kiss. "Guess that means I look good?" he asked, chuckling a little.

Draco licked Harry's lips, his construct hand settling around Harry's waist while his other reached up to run fingers through his hair. "Very good," he said in a husky voice. "But maybe I should help you in the fitting room with some of the next pieces."

Harry's breath sped up and he grinned wickedly. "I think I'll need lots of help," he said, biting at Draco's lips.

"Yes," Draco said, pulling the other boy back into the small changing room and pressing him against the back wall.

Harry smirked at Draco and let him do whatever he wanted, running his hands across Draco's frustratingly clothed body.

Draco released Harry's hair long enough to pull his wand and set both Locking and Silencing Charms on the little room. Then he began to undress Harry.

Harry's mouth was hanging slightly open as his breathing sped up even more. They were about to have sex in a small changing room, in the middle of a store. "Fuck," Harry whined.

"As you like." Draco smiled, sliding Harry's shirt off and beginning to unfasten his trousers.

Harry licked his lips and swallowed, already wanting to thrust just because Draco's hands were so near him. "Mmmmm," he let out slowly, resting his head back against the wall.

Draco got Harry's trousers undone and down his legs, despite the awkwardness of the construct hand. His eyes devoured the body in front of him. Yes, he saw Harry naked a lot these days, but it still made him shiver with desire. But here, in this place, it nearly made him come just thinking about it. He reached to unbutton his own trousers and then pulled a small bottle of oil out of his pocket. He had bought the oil at the apothecary when he had conceived this plan.

Harry reached forward and began pulling at Draco's shirt, wanting to feel that glorious, pale, delicious skin against his. He wondered how long it would take for Madame Malkin to come back and he moaned again. He was a kinky pervert, but he'd figured that out a while ago.

"You like this, don't you?" Draco whispered. "You like doing it here in this nearly public space where we might be caught." Draco allowed Harry to remove his shirt and then finished with his own trousers. They were both naked now and he pulled Harry against him, their skin sliding together.

Harry gasped at Draco's words and his skin against him and flushed, leaning forward to suck on Draco's neck.

"Such a naughty boy, Harry," Draco whispered, arching his neck so that Harry could reach more. His hand reached down and squeezed Harry's arse. "You always have liked breaking the rules, haven't you?" he asked, running a now oil slicked finger down Harry's crack.

Harry's heart sped up considerably and he moaned against Draco's skin, feeling himself almost go limp. When Draco was in this kind of mood it was the hottest thing Harry could imagine. He tried to push back just a bit against that finger.

Draco ran his finger around Harry's entrance, teasing him. "I am going to fuck you here in the place where I first wanted you, Harry," he continued to whisper. "Going to bend you over and sink my cock into your arse right here."

A jolt of pleasure shot through Harry and his breathing turned ragged. "Fuck, yes," he just barely managed to get out. Every part of Draco's skin beneath Harry's hands felt so good, he thought he was going to pass out, and oh, fucking Merlin, that damned finger!

"Turn around, spread your legs and put your hands on the wall," Draco instructed, pulling his hands back.

Harry gasped and immediately did as Draco said. This demanding thing was a definite turn-on. Harry's hard cock seemed to harden further as he pressed his hands against the wall. He looked over his shoulder at Draco.

Draco's grin was nearly feral, and he raised an eyebrow. "Look to your right, Harry," he said. "In the mirror. I want you to watch me fuck you in that mirror." Draco's construct hand lay on the wall, while his fingers slid back along Harry's crack to press against his entrance.

Harry looked to his right and groaned loudly at the sight of them. "Draco," he whispered, nearly inaudible. They looked so fucking good and so completely opposite that it was perfect. Draco's light hair and skin and Harry's jet black unruly locks and slightly darker skin, Draco's slight height advantage, Harry's dark green eyes and Draco's pale grey ones. They were so beautiful together, perfect for each other.

Harry watched Draco's slightly moving hand pressing against his entrance and bit his lip, once again trying to press against it.

Draco grinned at Harry in the mirror, watching himself and the other boy as he pressed a long thin finger into Harry's entrance. He slid and stretched and then crooked the finger just so, watching Harry's face as he did.

Harry's face scrunched up with pleasure and he cried out, his entire body lurching. "Please," he whispered, not at all below begging.

"Oh, yes," Draco continued in that same husky voice. "You want me inside you. You want me to fuck you here." Draco slid the finger out and moved up, holding himself and using more oil from the bottle to slick his own cock. He met Harry's eyes in the mirror as he pressed forward. "I am yours, but you are mine, too," he said. Then he thrust forward, saying, "Mine!"

Harry cried out loudly and his back arched. "Yours," he gasped, saying what he heard Draco say so often. "Only yours, forever yours," he babbled. "I want you. I want you to fuck me like this."

Draco gasped, Harry's tight heat and hot words making him have to pause lest he lose control too fast. Then he continued to slide forward until he was fully seated inside Harry. "Yes, fucking you here. Fucking you because I loved you then before I even knew who or what you were." Draco pulled out and thrust in again.

Harry let out a choked sound, still amazed that Draco had loved him so long without him having a single clue. It made his heart feel bigger than it was. His eyes slid half closed, but he couldn't look away from the mirror.

"Watch me, Harry," Draco growled. "See me, now!" He gripped the other boy's hips, thrusting his thick cock in deep and pulling nearly out again. "I am fucking you here because I can, now. I want you to really see me this time."

Harry opened his eyes all the way, knowing exactly what Draco was talking about. "I see you," he gasped. "I see you." He didn't thrust back into Draco, he held himself back from that. He wanted this to be all Draco. He wanted Draco to know that he owned him and could do whatever he wanted, unlike all those years ago.

Draco could have fallen into those green eyes. They compelled him now as much as all those years ago and he was thrusting hard, fucking the boy of his dreams. He reached his still slick hand around to grasp Harry's cock, never letting his eyes waver from Harry's.

Harry was struck with how intensely erotic it was to look directly into Draco's eyes as he fucked him against this wall. It made him feel amazing; he couldn't even describe it. He shook as Draco grasped his cock and then he had to thrust back. "Fuck, yes," he cried, eyes still focused on Draco's.

"Yes, you see me now, Golden Boy," Draco gasped. "See me as I should be. See me inside you. Can you feel that? Do you know how perfect this is?" He held Harry's cock in his hand, barely stroking it but running long thin fingers up its length and over the head.

Fucking hell. Harry was going to come so hard if Draco didn't stop saying those things to him. He moaned again and nearly collapsed against the wall completely, his arms feeling weak. "Fuck, yes, fucking me hard," Harry let out. "So bloody, fucking perfect!"

"Yes, Harry, perfect for you," Draco gasped, his chest pressed against Harry's back as he kept thrusting. "I am what you always needed. I knew it and now you know it," he gasped and thrust hard, coming with a shout, his hand tightening on Harry's cock.

Harry finally collapsed against the wall and came nearly at the exact same time as Draco. Draco's words were so true, _so true_. He gasped and shuddered and spilled everything he had onto the wall and Draco's hand, feeling so perfect and whole because Draco was all he needed and he had him. He hadn't known that he'd needed this boy, but fuck, he had him now and he wasn't ever letting him go.

Draco pressed Harry against the wall, holding them both up against it. He released Harry's cock and rested his hand on the boy's hip. His face was pressed to the side of Harry's head and he was still watching them in the mirror. "That night, Harry, that night was the first time I wanked off thinking about you," he whispered now, "and then I cried." Draco closed his eyes, inhaling Harry's sent. "Blood magic, dark or light," he continued. "None of that matters. This is what matters."

Harry let his eyes fall shut as well. "Nothing has ever been more true," he whispered, placing his own hand over Draco's on his hip.

They rested that way for a few minutes. Draco's breathing slowed and he listened to Harry's return to normal, his heart beating against Harry's back. Finally, opening his eyes, he slipped out and pulled back.

Harry sighed happily and turned around when Draco pulled out. He brought his arms up around his neck and kissed him. "You definitely impressed me this time," he whispered.

Draco laughed, his eyes shining. He kissed Harry and then reached for his wand again, cleaning them and the room. Draco had been so verbal, but now he felt quiet. A kind of quiet joy that came from knowing this was the right path for him.

Harry smiled and began putting his clothes back on. "We are going to look so obvious," he said with a laugh.

"We are going to buy more in one day than she usually sells in a good week," Draco smirked. "That is what will matter to her."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, true," he said. "Should we go and get fitted for our dress robes now?"

"Yes," Draco said, and released the door spells. Malkin was a bit flushed when they came out, but, as Draco predicted, she soon seemed to forget her annoyance.

The number of packages being sent back to The Burrow was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, I love this one! How about you?


	14. Command Me

They had finally finished with their shopping, and Harry was surprised that he had actually had a lot of fun, although he suspected that the terrific sex had a lot to do with it. He and Draco were now standing in front of the robe shop and Harry turned towards Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist like he had before. "Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"Didn't you want to go to the Weasley shop?" Draco smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "They'll kill me if we don't go." He let go of Draco's waist and held his hand out for him to hold.

Draco took his hand. He kept his face calm and quiet, but his heart still beat fast to have Harry holding him in public. The looks people gave them were interesting.

Harry didn't care. He didn't particularly enjoy the stares, but he was sort of used to being stared at and it wasn't as if everyone didn't already know that he and Draco were together. He didn't let anyone bother him as he led them off to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and stepped inside the colourful building.

Draco allowed Harry to lead him, still floating on the feelings from earlier. He looked around the wild shop, shaking his head in amusement. These two had style, that was for sure.

Harry and Draco were in the shop for about five seconds before Fred and George both were bounding over to them.

George grasped Harry's hand and gave it a hearty shake before moving on to Draco. "Wonderful to see you, boys, absolutely wonderful to see you," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Fred, also grinning, moved up behind them and put an arm around each of their shoulders. "Anything we can help you with?" he asked.

Draco's eyes widened. Fred and George's very physical welcome surprised him.

Harry smiled and laughed. "I don't know. What have you got?" he asked.

"Oh, everything, Harry. Everything," said Fred and he began listing off, indeed, everything. There were potions of almost every kind, and not just joke stuff. There were spell books the twins had written themselves, there were dark detectors and defence items and just _everything_.

"Oh, and there are also potions to heighten pleasure, if you know what I mean," added George with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Draco smirked. "Don't think we really need those." He glanced happily at Harry and flushed a bit.

Harry flushed a bit, too. "I'd have to agree with that," he said.

Fred and George laughed.

"So, can we help you with anything, Draco? Anything at all?" asked George, waggling his eyebrows.

Fred grinned mischievously.

Draco smirked. "You can show me around if you'd like." He glanced at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. "I guess I'll just go in the back, then," he said.

"Good man," said Fred.

"Don't tell him what to do or it won't count!" Harry shouted over his shoulder as he walked off towards the back. "And I'll be able to tell if you do!"

The twins laughed again and turned to Draco. "Have anything in mind?" asked George.

"Well," Draco drawled, "it has to be something that can be seen by others, so that the bet is confirmed. I don't want it to be anything that hurts him, or anyone else. Discomfort would be okay, bonus if it makes him blush."

"Oh, we have plenty of things just like that," said Fred, looking like Christmas had come early.

"Indeed, we do," said George. He threw his arm around Draco like Fred had and they marched him off to show him just what they had.

Quite a while later, they called Harry back from the defence section of the store, where he came out with an armful of items that he thought might come in handy.

"Find anything?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Not anything I am willing to discuss with you, Potter." Draco grinned. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, just some stuff I thought I might need later, you know, just in case," said Harry.

Fred rushed forward and happily relieved Harry of the items to take them over to the counter.

"So the back room is for defence supplies?" Draco asked. "I would expect that is where you would have the sex supplies."

Harry coloured. "You think I'd come back with that much sex stuff?" he asked, while Fred and George laughed.

"Well, one can hope." Draco smirked.

Harry shook his head. "Well, I might have got something," he whispered.

Draco reached a hand out and grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, pulling him forward and pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry's eyebrows rose, but then he sighed and kissed Draco back.

There was a loud wolf-whistle from the twins and mad laughing.

Draco wasn't dissuaded; he licked and sucked at Harry's lips.

Harry thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

The laughter died out as Fred and George stared at them with wide eyes, along with the other people in the shop. One woman covered her little girl's eyes.

Draco was lost. At first it had been about teasing Harry. But when Harry kissed him like this, he forgot everything else.

Fred cleared his throat. "Eh-eh, you're scaring the customers," he said, sounding amused and a bit dumbstruck.

Harry grinned and finally pulled away from Draco.

Draco was breathless and glassy eyed, looking at Harry with adoration. Being able to kiss him anywhere like this -- it was amazing.

Fred chuckled. "I must say, hardly anyone can shock us," he said. "You two have my respect." He handed Harry his stuff.

Harry laughed and took his things from Fred and fished around in his bag for money.

Draco blinked, flushing a bit. He glanced around the shop to see who was there.

Harry didn't even take any notice of anyone in the room. He was smiling from ear to ear. He handed Fred his money and then took Draco's hand again. "I guess we'll get going," he said. "When'll you guys be home?"

George shrugged. "I don't know. Around dinner. See you guys later, and thanks for stopping by."

"No problem. See you," Harry said, grinning.

Draco smirked at the customers who were staring at them, hearing the name "Potter" being whispered. He happily picked up the bag Fred handed them.

Harry smiled and waved to Fred and George as he walked out of the shop. He turned to Draco once they were out on the street. "Ready, love?" he asked.

Draco pulled him close. "Always." He smirked.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist again and pressed the side of his face against him. "Let's go," he said, smiling. He found himself thinking that maybe Apparition wasn't so bad.

Draco Apparated them to the Burrow's garden and then leaned in to continue their kiss where they had left off.

Harry kissed Draco slowly, still smiling like a fool.

There came another wolf-whistle like Fred and George's from the kitchen window, but once again, Harry didn't care.

Draco pulled back, rolling his eyes. "The Robe Shop was more private," he whispered.

Harry snorted. "Unfortunately, very true," he said, letting Draco go.

Draco pulled his attention back from Harry and looked up to see who was teasing them now.

Ginny was standing at the sink in the kitchen, washing dishes and shaking her head. "Can’t you two keep your hands - and mouths - to yourselves for even five minutes?" she asked teasingly.

Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't answer, carrying their packages inside.

Harry snorted. "Don't act like you don't like watching it," he said, teasing right back as he followed Draco inside.

Ginny laughed. "Whatever you say, Harry."

Once in the house, Harry was practically attacked as someone with lots of brown hair came flying at him.

"Hello, Hermione," he choked out with her arms around his neck.

Draco pressed himself against the wall to avoid getting flattened by the woman.

She finally pulled away from Harry. "Oh, I wish I could've been here to help with the Ministry and everything else!" she said.

"Yeah, you told me in all of your letters," Harry said, rubbing his neck.

"Oh, I know, but - oh, Draco! Hello," she said, noticing the boy she had run past.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione, while usually very emotional, wasn't usually this frantic and … excited.

Draco shook his head and made his way out of the kitchen to take the packages up to the room they shared.

Harry made an attempt at following Draco, but Hermione began talking to him again.

"How have things been here? I see that Draco got a new arm, of course, I already knew that he had a new arm. How's that working out for him? Oh my goodness, when I heard about what happened in that Muggle park! I was so worried! Did you guys get good stuff today? What do your dress robes look like?"

Harry was overwhelmed with all the questions. "Slow down, Hermione!" he said, eyes wide.

She grinned. "Sorry, I just haven't seen you in a while and so much has happened!" She was smiling widely and Harry had the feeling that something had put her in a very good mood.

Draco dropped off their packages and made his way back downstairs, looking around to see if anyone else was there.

There were people all over. Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur were in the living room. Charlie was in the kitchen with Ginny, and Ron walked into the kitchen right when Draco did.

Harry moved over toward Draco immediately. He hadn't wanted to leave his side since the night that had come to be known as "The Floo Incident."

Draco ran his hand around Harry's waist, pulling him against his hip. He nodded and said, "Hello," to the room in general.

Ron looked at Draco and Harry and seemed to concentrate for a moment before he moved over to Hermione and stood slightly in front of her right side so that it was obscured. He, obviously trying to hide it and be subtle, held her hand.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open just the tiniest bit. So that was what had Hermione so happy.

Draco didn't visibly react, but he did squeeze Harry's waist a little tighter. "So our packages haven't arrived yet?" he asked.

Ron shook his head no. "Why? Do you have more things?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," said Harry very seriously. "A lot more. Someone went a little mad picking stuff out," he said teasingly.

"Someone has taste." Draco smirked. "We needed new clothes."

Harry smiled. "True, I suppose," he said, giving Draco a peck.

Ron, for once, didn't do anything. Hermione grinned widely.

  
***

It was a couple hours after dinner and Harry was filled with thoughts. He'd been thinking about telling Draco about the Horcruxes since being in Fred and George's shop and buying all of those things. He'd really bought everything in preparation for the journey he'd be taking to find all the Horcruxes.

Everyone had gone to bed already except for Ron and Hermione, so Harry thought it was a perfect opportunity to tell Draco now. They were all sitting in the living room, much like they had been when they'd been in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Draco were sitting very closely together on one couch and Ron and Hermione were sitting sort of close to one another, but they were holding hands now. Crookshanks was curled up at Hermione's feet, playing with what looked like it might be string, but Harry couldn't be sure.

Harry had refrained from teasing, thinking that it could wait a while.

"Hey, guys?" he spoke up suddenly.

Ron, Hermione and Draco looked at him.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "You guys know what I'm talking about if I say I'm going to be busy finding things this year," he said.

Ron raised an eyebrow and nodded. Hermione nodded too, a thoughtful frown on her face.

Draco looked down at Harry, shaking his head and looking between the others.

"I think I really need to tell Draco," Harry continued. "He'll be an amazing help with it and he'll be coming with me, so I have to tell him anyway. I'd tell him even if he weren't coming."

Ron and Hermione both stared at Draco for a moment.

"Tell him, Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you should," said Ron.

Harry nodded and looked at Draco. "All right," he said, "I have something very important to tell you. It's a huge secret, so, even though I know you won't tell anyone, I'm going to tell you not to tell anyone anyway. It's that important that this doesn't get out - to anyone. Ron and Hermione are the only other people who know; not even the rest of the Order knows."

Draco looked between them and then nodded. "I will tell no one without your permission."

"Okay, have you ever heard of Horcruxes?" Harry asked, his voice hushed now.

Draco thought for a moment. "No."

"Well, to put it rather simply, they're objects that hold torn pieces of a soul. It's extremely dark magic, since the soul only tears if you've killed someone, and to take it out ... well, I'm sure you get the picture," said Harry.

"Oh," Draco said, quietly. "I know the concept, if not the specific term."

Harry took a breath. "Well, Voldemort has Horcruxes; seven pieces of soul scattered around - or at least, he had seven of them. A few have been destroyed. Do you know what that means? What it means for me if Voldemort has Horcruxes?"

"It would mean that he really is a soulless bastard," Draco said with a sneer, then sighed and nodded. "And it would mean he used it to come back from the dead."

"Exactly," said Harry. "Which means I can't kill him until I've destroyed the Horcruxes. He'll never be gone if I don't."

Draco went still and quiet. His heart sped up and he was thinking furiously. Finally, something he might actually be able to help Harry with.

Harry sighed. "That's where I went with Dumbledore that night, to destroy a Horcrux, only, it wasn't there. It was a fake."

"A fake? How do you know where to look? How do you know about them in the first place? How many have you found?" Draco's mind was suddenly going full tilt.

"Dumbledore told me about them. I'd been going to meetings with him all last year looking at old memories of Voldemort's life in Dumbledore's pensieve. We found the fake Horcrux in a cave that Voldemort had tortured some Muggle children in when he was a kid himself. It was supposed to be a locket that belonged to Slytherin, but all that was there was some fake locket with a note from some R.A.B. inside."

Draco had been frowning, but his head snapped up at the last bit. "Black. Regulus Arcturus Black," he said quietly.

Harry was suddenly sitting up very straight, as were Ron and Hermione. "What?" he asked quickly. "Sirius's brother?"

"You didn't know?" Draco asked, taken aback.

"I knew his name was Regulus, but I didn't know his middle name." Harry's heart was pumping now and he could feel that old determination and excitement coming back to him. "You think that's who it is? I thought he was a Death Eater before he died."

"Yes, he was," Draco said. "But he ... defected."

"Sirius said he got scared and tried to leave, but was killed ..." Harry said slowly, thinking. "How would he have known about Horcruxes? Surely Voldemort wouldn't tell just anyone ...."

Draco tried not to flinch every time Harry used the name, but it did bother him. "I don't know how, but the name fits," Draco said. "And he did do something that made the Dark Lord angry."

"Voldemort doesn't know that the Horcrux is gone ... or else the fake one wouldn't have been there ..." Harry said, thinking furiously. "Well have to go to Gr- Gri-" he growled with frustration. "Damn it!" he cursed. "I can't take you where we could find so much stuff to help us."

"The Black house?" Draco asked, remembering that was where they had got the books from.

Harry nodded. "It's Order Headquarters and Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper for it. Now that he's ... I can't tell you."

Draco looked at the other two. "Well, Granger here is good at research," he said, acknowledging her with a nod, "but she doesn't have a background in the Dark Arts. I do."

Hermione nodded. "Everything would be so much easier if you were there. I'd find things eventually, but I wouldn't know what to look for, and it's not exactly like you can make a list for me like last time."

Harry was frowning. "I wish there was some way to change the Secret Keeper or something. You could find so much if you were there."

Draco was thoughtful for a minute. "So we have three areas of research that need to be done. One, how to change the Secret Keeper on your headquarters. Two, how to change the conditions of our binding promises. And, three, the location of these Horcruxes. That's a lot to handle."

Harry took a deep breath. "Yes, quite a lot," he said. He sat back against the couch and slumped slightly. "And I have no idea where to begin."

"We begin with the house then," Draco said. "If the place is important, then you need control of it."

Harry nodded. "Are there any ways to change Secret Keepers after one has died?" he asked.

Hermione frowned. "I've never heard of that," she said.

"Neither have I," said Ron, "but I've never seen a Secret Keeper die before, either."

"It might be possible," Draco said. "I will have to know everything about the history of the place and any books you can find on warding magic like the Fidelius Charm." He yawned. "But tomorrow, I think."

Harry nodded again. "Yeah, all right. We have our work cut out for us," he said, shaking his head.

Draco looked fondly at Harry, then at the other two. He stood up and then reached his hands out, pulling Harry up, too. "Good night, you two," he said, then teased, "Don't do anything we wouldn't do." He led his sleepy lover up the stairs to their room.

Harry snorted at the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"That means they can do just about anything?" Harry said once they were in their room.

Draco's eyebrows rose in mock innocence. "Are we such perverts?"

"Well, I know I am," said Harry without an ounce of shame as he pulled his shirt off.

"Oh, yes." Draco smiled. "That you are, my love." He began to strip as well, watching Harry as he did so.

Harry snorted and dropped his pants and underwear and then kicked off his shoes and socks. He stretched, reaching his arms up as high as they would go before heading over towards the bed.

Draco sucked in a breath, watching Harry's naked body as he walked toward him. And Harry trusted him. He'd told him something no one but his two closest friends had been told. He trembled at the power of this young man and how much he wanted to please him.

Harry smiled and placed a hand on the back of Draco's neck, bringing him down for a kiss before climbing into bed and patting the space beside him.

Draco eagerly slid into bed with him. He had been tired downstairs but now he was suddenly very awake.

Harry wasn't aware that Draco was wanting anything and slid an arm around him. He wasn't feeling super tired, but he was moderately sleepy and certainly comfortable.

"Thank you," Draco said quietly, trembling slightly as Harry held him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked as quietly as Draco.

"Trusting me," Draco said. "You didn't even use the command. Did you realise that?"

Harry smiled and shook his head no. "I never realise it when I do use it, but I wasn't commanding you. I trust you with everything."

"I won't fail you, Harry," Draco said softly. "I promise. But I think it might be better to command me. That way I couldn't tell even if ... if something bad happened."

Harry winced. "I'll make sure that nothing happens to you ... but maybe you're right. Do you want me to command you?"

"Command me not to reveal what I know about the Horcruxes to anyone other than you, Ron or Hermione unless you tell me otherwise," he said carefully.

"Draco, I order you to not reveal what you know about Horcruxes to anyone other than me, Ron, or Hermione unless I tell you otherwise," Harry repeated. "Even though I trust you," he added.

Draco could feel a shiver of the compulsion as it took effect and relaxed. He was a blood-traitor, and whether or not Harry wanted to believe it, he was now a target for any Death Eater wanting to win favour with the Dark Lord. At least this would keep Harry's secret safe.

Harry sighed and kissed Draco's hair. "This won't be easy," he said seriously. "It'll be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do in my life. I have to kill him, you know. No one else can do it."

"Why?" Draco asked, a cold chill down his spine.

"Do you know about the prophecy between us? Voldemort and me, I mean?" Harry asked.

Draco did wince then. "I know there was one and that he wanted it."

Harry sighed. "It said that the one Voldemort chose as his equal would be the one who could kill him. He chose me. ‘Neither can live while the other survives;’ that's what it said."

Draco shivered again. He didn't like the sound of that. He' been afraid it was something like that. He lay there thinking for a minute, holding Harry against him. He supposed it should make him worried that if Harry died, he died, too. But it didn't. It made him feel safer to know he wouldn't have to live without him.

Harry held Draco tighter. "I have the advantage. He doesn't know I have the Horcruxes. He'll think he still has them when I'm finally ready to kill him. I can't wait to see the look on that fucker's face when he finds out I've got him."

Draco loved the confidence in Harry's voice but it still scared him to think of Harry facing that monster. "I wish I never had to see his face again," Draco said quietly.

Harry frowned sadly. "You won't have to. I'm doing it alone that final time. I could never forgive myself if he - if he got to you or Ron or Hermione. I have to do it alone."

"No," Draco said, sitting up. "No, you are not going without me."

Harry looked at Draco for a second and then sat up himself. "I can't let you go with me for that," he said. "Anything could happen."

Draco looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "You promised. You said you are mine, too," he said. "That means we do it together."

Harry closed his eyes. "What if something happens to you?" he asked. "What'll I do then?"

"As long as you win," Draco said. "That is all that matters. The Dark Lord will not be alone. And neither will you."

Harry bit his lip and opened his eyes again. They burned with forming tears that he tried his hardest to hold back. "I'd kill myself if you died. I'd kill him and then I'd kill myself, and I don't care what you say."

"I understand," Draco said. "And I will die if you do. But this isn't just about us. He needs to be defeated, no matter what it costs."

Harry took a shaky breath and then nodded. "I'll kill him," he said, sounding like he was stating a fact.

Draco wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face against Harry's. "Remember, you promised me that and no matter what, you said, you keep your promises," Draco whispered.

Harry smiled sadly. "I wasn't lying," he said, hugging Draco tightly as well.

"I am yours," Draco whispered. "Always yours."

"And I'm yours," Harry said. "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot chapter... comments?


	15. Follow My Lead

Draco sat in the middle of chaos, oblivious to the people who came and went in the house. He was getting used to it. He leaned back in the chair, one leg crossed with his ankle resting on his knee and the book across his lap. He had a parchment and quill at his side and stopped to make notes every now and then.

Hermione's wild hair was pulled back to keep it out of her face as she looked through books as well, jotting things down like Draco. Harry and Ron had left early that morning like they had been doing almost every day that past week. "Did you already look though this one?" Hermione asked Draco, holding up a book with a black cover and no title.

Draco glanced up, the end of the quill resting on his lips. "Oh, yes, that one." He sighed. "Waste of time."

Hermione huffed, dropping the book to the floor, but she didn't give up or whine. She simply picked another one and opened it up, her eyes scanning quickly.

"I have been considering something," Draco said quietly.

Hermione looked up. "Oh?" she said. "What is it?"

"Blood magic," Draco said. "So much about the wizarding world is about blood. About the inherent properties of blood and magic."

Hermione nodded. "What are you considering about the Fidelius Charm that has to do with blood magic?" she asked.

"That might be the weakness," Draco said. "When Sirius changed the inheritance away from a Black, he shifted the power structure from its usual base. Our magic is strongest when it follows blood lines."

Hermione thought for a moment. "So you're saying that since Harry's the owner, and not a Black, he might be able to break the charm?"

"Maybe, but no," Draco said. "I am saying that a combination of the owner and the bloodline of the Blacks, might be able to do so."

Hermione's face showed immediate comprehension. "You," she said, looking at Draco. "But, how would you do it?"

"Yes, I am a Black by blood, and I am bound to Harry, the owner, by a different kind of blood magic," Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but how would that change the Charm?" she asked.

"By the path of least resistance." He smiled, remembering Kreacher. "The house already wants to answer to me. Kreacher showed us that. It would respond to me in much the same way the blood bound elf did."

"So you're saying all you have to do is go there?" Hermione asked, looking a bit sceptical.

"No," he pursed his lips for a minute. "I think it will take something a little more ... severe, to break the charm."

Hermione waited. "Well, do you have any ideas yet?" she said, sounding impatient and a bit annoyed that Draco seemed to know something she didn't.

"This is where your kind always misunderstands magic," Draco said, no heat in his voice. "Blood matters. It isn't just prejudice. Magic usually follows the path of the blood. By changing the ownership of the house, Black weakened the protections."

Hermione was staring at Draco sceptically again. "I still don't understand how that would help to break a Charm that Dumbledore put on the house," she said. "Nor do I understand how exactly you'd go about doing that if you could, blood or no blood."

"Did you know an infant can be brought into a house with a Fidelius Charm on it?" Draco asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking interested. "No, I didn't," she said. "Why would that matter?"

"A child couldn't be told the Charm in the same way an adult could, so how does he get brought in?" Draco continued, sounding a little too much like a professor leading a student to the conclusion.

Hermione looked at Draco much the way she looked at Ron when he was doing something annoying. "I suppose he would just simply be brought in," she said. "They wouldn't be able to hold the knowledge, or tell anyone about it."

Draco pulled a book from the pile and opened it to a place he had marked, and read the passage. "Unconscious and in the arms of his blood kin."

"Are you saying that Harry would have to carry you in unconscious? With your binding promise and all?" Hermione sounded confused and was frustrated by it.

"It might work," he said. "For getting me in, at least."

Hermione nodded, clearly pleased that she had said the right thing. "Well, you're the most important to get in. No one new has joined up anyway."

"But we need new people too," Draco said, not realizing he had said "we." He cocked his head. "Once in, it would be a matter of finding a way to get the house to accept a new secret keeper."

"True," said Hermione, "but you _are_ most important. No one else knows," she said pointedly.

He looked at her for a minute, considering his next words. "I have a favour to ask."

"Sure," she said. "What is it?"

"If, before this is all over, something should happen to me," he said, pausing, "remind him that he promised me to kill the bastard. That it is more important than what happens to me."

Hermione looked at Draco seriously. "All right," she said quietly.

"Thanks," he said and then smiled. "So, Weasley seems much more relaxed these days."

Hermione's eyes snapped back down to the book she was still holding. "Does he?" she asked casually.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, he does." Draco said. "Granger, it's okay to be happy sometimes, you know."

Hermione looked at Draco. "I'm happy all the time," she said with a wry grin.

"Good," he said and opened another book.

***

Harry was sitting with Draco at one of the many round tables that had been set up out in the Weasley's large back yard for Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. It really had been a beautiful ceremony. Fleur had gone all out and Harry knew how hard she had planned, he'd heard about everything to do with the wedding non-stop for the past week. Harry had never seen two people so happy as Bill and Fleur were. It made him smile.

He watched happily as Ron danced with Hermione, both of them looking quite oblivious to everyone around them and not even aware that they looked that way, and he had to smile hugely as Mr Weasley, slightly tipsy, swung Mrs Weasley around, laughing like mad and singing along with the song.

Draco had, in spite of himself and the crowd of people, enjoyed himself. The wedding was sappy and romantic. The food was simple, but good and plentiful. But the best part, to him, at least, was Harry – Harry smiling and looking absolutely stunning in his fine new dress robes. Draco couldn't take his eyes off him, and his hands, even the non-existent one, itched to rip Harry's robes off.

Finally, after a couple of dances, Draco could stand it no longer. Ron and Hermione were dancing, so why not them? He stood and stepped in front of his partner, bowing and holding out his hand. "Dance with me?"

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled before taking his hand. "I'm not very good," he said. "Remember the Yule Ball? Haven't improved since then." Despite what he said, Harry's stomach seemed to flood with warmth when Draco asked him to dance.

Draco smiled wickedly, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I am good at this and I'll lead." He drew his partner up and laid his hand on his waist, escorting him to the dancing area.

Harry could feel eyes watching him, but he paid them no attention. He was still smiling as Draco led him. "What now?" he asked, unsure of what to do since Draco was taller than him and not a girl.

"You place one hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand," Draco said quietly, smiling down at him. He had his construct hand on Harry's waist and held out his right hand for Harry to place his own in. "Then you just feel my body, move to the music, and follow me."

Harry, still smiling, nodded, and did as Draco asked.

Draco kept his eyes on Harry's and began to move slowly to the music. He used his body and his hands to direct Harry's movements. "See?" Draco smiled. "Doesn't that feel good? We always move well together."

Harry had to laugh gently at the innuendo. "Indeed we do," he said, finding it so much easier and more enjoyable to dance with Draco then it had been to dance with Parvati. "I guess I'm not too bad," he said.

Draco bent his arm, pulling Harry in a bit closer so that his right leg slid between the other boy's as they danced. He grinned into those surprised green eyes. "Oh, no, you are very, very good, Potter."

Harry gasped slightly and smirked. "Do not make me hard out on this dance floor, please," he said, adding the please on purpose.

Draco leaned in so that his face was only inches from Harry's. Continuing to sway their bodies to the music, he put a bit more hip into it so that their bodies brushed against each other as they moved. "Dancing is like riding a broom, Potter," he whispered. "You move and you let your body lead the way."

Harry let his eyes fall closed and danced with Draco that way, letting his body move with Draco's the way it felt like it should and he found that Draco was right. It was like riding a broomstick almost. He badly wanted to simply drop the formal position and wrap his arms around Draco's neck to bring them that much closer.

Draco swayed to the music, letting himself relax into the feel of Harry in his arms. It felt truly amazing to be doing this, dancing with Harry in front of everyone there. He glanced up occasionally, seeing the stares of others. To his surprise, most people seemed to find it at least amusing and some were clearly pleased by them.

"Do we have to dance like this?" Harry asked, finally opening his eyes and looking around at everyone. His eyes landed on Ron and Hermione who had dropped the formal position themselves and were now pressed closely together.

Draco smiled, looking down into Harry's eyes. He took Harry's hand and placed it on his other shoulder and then slid his own hand down the arm until he reached Harry's body. Hands now resting on Harry's hips, he pulled him closer, sliding his thigh between Harry's legs. "You want this?" he asked.

Harry sucked in a breath. “Yeah," he whispered, bringing his arms up to rest one around Draco's neck and using his other to tangle his hand into the hair at Draco's neck and the back of his head.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Careful Potter," he teased. "You might just make this ... hard." He emphasised the word by allowing his own erection to press against Harry's thigh.

Harry let out the quietest moan. "I think I already have," he whispered, wanting so badly to kiss Draco.

Draco chuckled and leaned in, barely brushing his lips across Harry's.

Harry breathed heavily against Draco's mouth and he mimicked him, brushing his lips against Draco's very softly. His hands tightened in Draco's hair as their bodies moved.

Draco forgot to even pay attention to the other people after a while, his eyes only for Harry. He breathed in Harry's breath on his face and his scent, feeling intoxicated by his lover.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer. "I think we need to go somewhere," he said, discreetly pressing his own erection against Draco. "And I also think we need to stay pressed together or everyone at this thing is going to get an eyeful." His heart was pounding and he was flushed and his breath was quick and hot mingling with Draco's.

Draco smirked, leaning closer so that his mouth was beside Harry's ear. "I wish I could fuck you right here in front of everyone, Harry," Draco whispered.

Harry moaned again. "Oh, hell," he whispered, his hand gripping the material of Draco's robes. They were probably so obvious, but then again, a lot of people were getting sort of drunk.

"You are so fucking hot," Draco continued to whisper. "You love this. You love that you and I are hot and full right here in front of everyone." His hands at Harry's waist pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together from chest to crotch.

Harry let out a shaky breath. "Fuck," he whispered. "Fuck, oh, fuck yes."

Face pressed against the side of Harry's, his breath still whispering in his ear, Draco continued. "I bet you could come right here just from dancing with me," he said. "I know I could."

Harry was panting and he swallowed heavily. "Make me, please," he said, pulling his face back to look in Draco's eyes.

Draco smiled, his hands sliding down to Harry's arse as he slid his face back and pressed his lips to Harry's, his tongue licking at his.

Harry licked at Draco's lips too, their tongues sliding together on the outside of their mouths. They probably looked obscene, but who the fuck cared? "You know what I want?" Harry whispered before licking at Draco's tongue again.

Draco groaned, his hips grinding against Harry's and his fingers clenching his arse. "Tell me," he panted.

"As soon as we're alone, I want you to fuck me so hard I cry. I want your cock in me so far I want to taste it when you come," Harry continued to whisper. "I want you to fuck me like you own me."

Draco shuddered. "Oh, fuck, yes." He closed his eyes and concentrated. He Apparated them to "their" room.

Harry was shocked when Draco did what he did, but he couldn't be happier when he realised it. The way he gazed at Draco was almost animalistic.

Draco pushed Harry back onto the bed, landing on top of him, kissing him deeply even as he continued to grind his body against Harry's.

Harry cried out loudly, giving as much as he got, thrusting up into Draco like a madman. "Oh, fuck I want you so bad!" he growled. He licked frantically at Draco's mouth.

Draco growled. The dress clothes looked fantastic but they were bloody difficult to get out of quickly. He pulled back and began to try to unfasten Harry's trousers, ignoring the shirt at this point.

Harry tried to help, wriggling and squirming and trying to kick out of his shoes. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he cried, his face and chest and entire body feeling so hot.

Draco practically ripped Harry's trousers open and yanked them and his shorts down. Then he repeated the process with his own, actually tearing them to get them off quickly.

Harry hissed, pulling his own hair and then ripping off his glasses and throwing them across the room. "Oh _fuuuuuuck_ ," he moaned, intense tingles already shooting through his body, and Draco wasn't even touching him yet.

Draco grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him to the edge before he flipped him over face down. Holding his hand out, he Summoned the lube and quickly slicked his fingers and then his cock. "I am going to fuck you, Harry. Fuck you deep and hard until you scream so loud everyone out there hears that you are mine."

"Do it, pleeeease," Harry moaned, his arse clenching in anticipation already.

Draco was sliding inside of him before the word please was finished. He held Harry's hips and pushed all the way forward, pressing him into the bed and as deep as he could reach. "Spread your legs more, Harry," he gasped. "I want to go deep inside of you."

Harry grabbed the covers so tightly, his fingers hurt. He spread his legs as far as he could, crying out so loudly the people outside probably could hear him.

"Fuck, yes," Draco gasped, pulling back and slamming forward again. He took Harry at his word and began to pound into him, harder and deeper than he thought possible. He was soaked in sweat, his upper body still in the formal clothes as was Harry's. He loved the look of Harry's shirttails just above where his cock was sliding in and out of his arse.

Harry was crying out with every thrust. "Yes!" he screamed. "Oh, fuck, yes! Pound into me, please!" Harry was surprised he could even remember to say the word please. He was gone and his throat hurt already. He thrust back against Draco as best he could, but Draco was fucking him so hard, he couldn't really do it, but, oh holy fuck, it didn't matter.

Sweat was dripping from his face as Draco pumped himself furiously in and out of his lover." Mine, say you're mine," he gasped.

“Fuck, I'm fucking yours!" Harry screamed, "Yours!" He felt tears in his eyes now and another powerful wave of pleasure shot through him.

Harry's magic flared like a wave of heat, searing him. Draco screamed incoherently, thrusting erratically now as he came.

"Oh, yes, fucking fill me!" Harry screamed, his own words and the combination of the mental image of Draco coming sending him into his own orgasm seconds after the boy seated in him. He tore the thin top layer of the blanket as he came.

Time seemed suspended as Draco buried himself inside of Harry. He felt the waves of pleasure and power holding him there, his back arched and his head thrown back. He shuddered and wept and nearly blacked out. Finally, the power ebbed and he slowly collapsed on top of Harry's back, still deep inside of him.

Harry stared blankly ahead at nothing, his mouth open and his breathing out of control. He could not believe sex that good even existed.

Draco's breathing was ragged and he lay in a state of bliss. After a bit, he started to chuckle, holding on to Harry so that he did not fall off him.

Harry smiled stupidly, but didn't have the energy to laugh. "Fuck," he said, or tried to say; it sounding more like "Fugggh."

"Exactly," Draco gasped, still laughing a bit. "I can see the ... headlines now." He gasped again. "The Boy Who Lived to Have the Dirtiest, Loudest Mouth Ever."

Harry was still smiling and his smile merely grew at Draco's words. "I don't think I can move," he rasped.

"Good," Draco said, not wanting to move either. He laid his head on Harry's back, resting.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to remember what his name was. It was a few minutes before he spoke again. "I love your cock," he said happily. "It's absolutely wonderful." It was as if he were talking about cake or something.

Draco chuckled again. "It loves you too."

Harry laughed and then sighed. "We cannot do anything without fucking. I told you," he said.

"Well, dancing is definitely on the must fuck you now list." Draco smiled weakly. "Maybe I should be glad you didn't like dancing with anyone else."

Harry laughed again. "I think only you have that affect on me anyway. I literally can't help myself sometimes!"

"Good," Draco said quietly, “because, I don't want you to ever stop."

"Oh, believe me, I don't think I could if I wanted to," Harry said with another laugh.

Draco closed his eyes and carefully pulled out of Harry, gasping at the loss as he did. Then he half slid, half fell to the side of the other boy.

"Whew," Harry said, not moving at all, but turning his head to look at Draco. "We just had a fantastic fuck and the night's still young!" He grinned.

"I don't feel so young right now." Draco smirked. "And you realize, don't you, that every person out there heard us?"

Harry made a face, but sort of half-shrugged too. "I think a lot of people out there are probably getting drunk and knew what we were doing anyway," he said and then sighed. "We've probably scared half the children though."

Draco looked at Harry with wonder in his eyes. "You really aren't embarrassed to be with me, are you?"

Harry laughed at something so absurd. "Why on earth would I be that way?" he said, scooting a bit to press their noses together. "Reckless Gryffindor, remember?"

"Yeah." Draco smiled, his grey eyes soft with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, weddings turn me on!


	16. Daring Truth

After the escapade that had followed dancing, Harry and Draco had gone back out to the party where people either threw them alarmed looks or were amused. Fred and George teased them for about ten minutes straight.

Harry was too happy and sated to care about anything and found that the teasing only made him laugh.

The party carried on for quite a while until Fleur's father and Mr Weasley actually both fell on the floor in a fit of drunken laughter after dancing with each other. Shortly after that, most people stared going to their rooms or home, and the only ones left awake were the younger guests and a few drunk others who were still drinking.

Harry was sitting with Draco in the living room with a whole slew of others: Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Luna.

Ron had sneaked in a couple shots of Firewhisky while Mrs Weasley hadn't been looking and was apparently a bit buzzed and looking a tad more comfortable with Hermione then he did usually.

Draco hadn't drunk much but he still felt pretty buzzed after his and Harry's amazing dancing sex. He sat happily with an arm around Harry and a drink beside him. He had been taking some good-natured ribbing from the assorted Gryffindors. Trying to be as discreet as possible, he used the wand he had set beside them to do a silent spell on Harry and waited.

Harry was laughing and joking with everyone else, feeling wonderfully comfortable and relaxed. He leaned against Draco a bit.

"Oh, hey!" said Neville suddenly, who had stopped being shy hours ago. "Remember what you said before, Malfoy - I mean, Draco? When we were in the Common Room at school? You said you had games you would show us. A lot of us are here now. Show us, yeah?"

Draco smirked, looking down at Harry for a minute. "Should I show them a game?" he asked in a seductive voice.

Harry's stomach did a flip and thoughts of earlier immediately sprang to mind. "Yeah," he said, smiling, "if you want to."

Draco's smirk grew as the word “SEX” lit up in red letters across Harry's forehead. He glanced around to see who else noticed.

Harry turned back to the crowd. "Good idea, Neville," he said happily.

Neville opened his mouth to speak, but then looked at Harry strangely. "Uh ..." he said.

Draco grinned but shook his head, laying a finger across his lips to let the others know not to say anything. "So well, there is Truth or Dare, Wizarding rules of course, but that might be a bit too much for this crowd," he continued.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You're talking to a room full of Gryffindors and a damn brave Ravenclaw," she said testily. "Try us."

Harry grinned at Ginny and was a bit confused as to why Ron was snickering, but he figured it was just the Firewhisky.

"Well," Draco began, allowing his hand to play a bit with Harry's, stroking his palm with his fingers. "A person is challenged to pick Truth or Dare. They pick one and the challenger asks them a question or proposes a dare. If you don't answer truthfully or do the dare, you lose."

"What if the person would rather lose then tell the truth or do the dare?" Harry asked, enjoying the feel of Draco's hand on his.

"You agree to play the game, you agree to the terms. The group can set a penalty for withdrawing from the game. If you refuse to tell the truth, then you get a dare instead. And vice versa. You still lose, but it is the only way out of the game. And the game is magically binding."

"All right, well, I'm sure we all know what Truth or Dare is, so let's set the penalty for withdrawing. Shall we say ... if you withdraw, you have to walk around this room naked?" said Ginny.

Harry raised an eyebrow and a few people gulped. Ginny grinned.

"That's a penalty?" Draco sneered but it was somewhat marred by his attempt not to laugh as most of Harry's friends were staring at him. Now they were getting an idea of how much their Golden Boy had sex on the brain.

Ginny looked a bit surprised. "What would _you_ use as a penalty?" she asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco too, slightly amused and still wondering why everyone kept looking at him funny.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry for a minute. The look was all it took for his forehead to light up again. Draco grinned and looked at the others. "I would make the penalty specific to each person and have the others pick it only if and when they tried to withdraw from the game," he said.

Ginny shrugged. "All right, sounds good," she said and then she laughed suddenly for a reason that was not apparent to Harry. He looked around, but nothing seemed particularly funny.

When Ginny stopped laughing she turned to face everyone. "Everyone in for a game of Truth or Dare?"

Everyone nodded, although a few looked wary.

"Great," said Ginny. "Who wants to go first? You, Draco?"

"Hold on. This is a magical contract," Draco said. "That means that you will literally be unable to lie or get out of the game without completing the agreement. Does everyone agree and understand?" He held up his wand to cast the spell if they all agreed.

They all nodded once again, but it took a little longer for everyone to agree this time.

"Oh, get on with it," said Ron loudly and happily. Hermione, looking a bit sceptical of this whole thing, laid a hand on his arm.

Draco cast the spell. "Ron, you just volunteered to be the first one asked. Truth or Dare?"

Ron though for a moment. "Oh, why not? Dare," he said, eyeing Draco challengingly.

Draco smiled. "Give a full passionate kiss to the person in this room you most desire."

Ron's eyes widened, Harry had to hold back a laugh, and Hermione went very red.

Quite a few seconds passed and then Ron narrowed his eyes and suddenly pulled Hermione to him and kissed her exactly like Draco had told him to.

Harry watched with raised eyebrows as his two best friends kissed like that; it was a bit strange.

"Oh, Merlin, gross," Ginny said, but she sounded delighted.

Ron finally pulled away, ears red, but he looked pleased with himself.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and then stared, still tomato red, at the floor.

Draco shook his head in bemusement as Harry's forehead stayed lit up with the word, "SEX." He was wondering if there was anything that didn't make Harry think about sex. "So now, Ron, you get to challenge the next person. It can be anyone in the room except the person who challenged you."

Ron looked around the room. "Ginny," he said, his eyes resting on his sister, narrowed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear brother?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, I suppose I'll go with truth," said Ginny.

Ron stared at her for a moment. "Who do you think is the most attractive person in this room?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked. She looked around. "Well, I can't help it. Sorry, Draco, but I think Harry is the most attractive person in the room."

Harry's cheeks flushed a bit pink and he chuckled a bit.

"No problem. I have to agree with you on that." Draco smiled. Harry's flush seemed to match the red word on his forehead.

Ginny shrugged. "Lame as always, Ron," she said.

Ron huffed.

Ginny laughed and then laughed some more as she looked at Harry. "I'll pick you then," she said to him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Harry, not really feeling like moving.

"Okay," said Ginny slowly, thinking. She smiled wickedly. "What would you say was the best sex you and Draco have ever had?" She laughed again.

Harry smiled tightly and shook his head. "Nice, Ginny. Nice," he said. It was actually a sort of hard question to answer. He thought of the binding promise at first, but that wasn't really the best. It had been good, of course it had, but it had been about more than just sex that night. Then he thought about the first time he'd bottomed from the top ... but they'd had better sex since then. Then he thought about the time not too long ago when he'd ordered Draco not to do anything until he said so ... but that still wasn't it. Then came the thought of the dressing room sex, but then it finally came down to the sex they'd had a few hours ago. It really did simply get better and better.

"We had sex a few hours ago. That was the best we've ever done in my opinion," he said, his face colouring again.

Everyone laughed. "With the way you were both yelling, it had better have been the best sex you've ever had!" said Ginny.

"Oh, he always yells like that." Draco laughed, leaning in to kiss Harry lightly.

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Draco back. "Fine, I'll pick you," he said to Draco. There were lots of "Oooooooohs" in the room. "Truth or dare?"

"Your choice." Draco laughed again.

Harry had no idea why all of the dares or questions so far had been about sex or something similar, but then again, they were all hormonal teenagers. He shrugged and smirked at Draco and everyone laughed again. "Truth then. What is one of your most secret sexual fantasies that you want to try but we haven't done yet?" he asked.

Draco sucked in a breath and flushed bright pink. He licked his lips and looked at the ceiling, unable to meet anyone else's eyes. "I want you to fuck me in front of an audience," he said quickly, knowing it was better to get it over with.

Harry swallowed hard and his eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that.

Everyone was silent and staring at Draco with eyes as wide as Harry's.

Oh, Merlin, please don't start getting hard, Harry pleaded silently with himself. "Oh," he let out, sounding strangled.

Draco was still staring at the ceiling, his face red and his hand clenched in Harry's. He heard the silence and then Harry's sound. He risked a glance down at him, amused to see Harry's face literally glowing in the red of the "SEX" on the brain spell. Draco's cock was hard and he could barely speak, but he cleared his throat. "Well, my turn again then," he said. "Neville, truth or dare?"

"Errr ... dare, I suppose," said Neville looking nervous, but a bit excited.

Harry noticed that everyone in the room was staring at him and he didn't know why, but he could hardly think of that as images and images of Draco's hot, naked body kept flashing in his mind. His body was betraying him.

Draco laughed, but not at Neville; he looked at his partner, licking his lips at the way everything that Harry was thinking showed on his face -- in this case, literally. "Um, Neville, I dare you to tell someone in this room something you have always wanted to say to them but haven't."

Neville bit his lip, but then, looking everywhere in the room but at someone, he said, "Ginny, I think you're really pretty," and then he flushed crimson and stared hard at the floor.

Ginny grinned. "Well, thank you, Neville," she said. "You're very handsome yourself."

Neville flushed even more brightly and a few people chuckled, but mostly everyone was still staring at Harry.

"Bloody hell, what're you all looking at?" Harry said a bit grumpily. He was sexually frustrated now and his pants were getting uncomfortable.

Draco chuckled. "Something wrong, love?" he asked sweetly.

Harry furrowed his brow. "Everyone's staring at me like I've got some bloody huge spot on my face or something!" he said.

They all laughed loudly.

Draco laughed with them, hugging Harry. "Shall I tell him or do we continue the game?" he asked the others.

Everyone simply laughed harder.

"Tell me what?" asked Harry, looking at Draco. " _Do_ I have a huge spot?"

Draco shrugged and looked to Harry's friends, waiting for an answer.

"Tell him!" Ron said loudly, laughing. "I don't think I can take much more of looking at him!"

"If he thinks about it anymore, his forehead's going to catch fire!" Seamus said, laughing as well.

Harry was confused. "My forehead ... what?"

"So you all agree that I have won the wager?" Draco smirked.

"I think you did," said Hermione, giggling.

"Oh, you really did," said Ginny.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" he asked slowly.

Draco nodded and then turned to face his lover, grinning so large his face almost hurt. "I have won our wager. I have pulled a prank on you which I have dubbed 'sex on the brain,'" he explained. "This evening, every time you have thought about sex, the word literally glowed on your forehead."

Harry looked at Draco for a moment. "Are you kidding?" he asked.

Everyone laughed again.

"He's not kidding at all, Harry," said Dean.

Harry jumped to his feet and walked quickly over to a mirror hanging on the wall. He thought about Draco naked again and his mouth dropped open when the word "sex" really did appear on his face.

Draco leaned back on the couch, enjoying the look on Harry's face. His friends were literally rolling on the floor laughing at this point.

Harry slowly turned to face Draco again, smiling tightly. "How much has it lit up then?" he asked.

"A lot," said the room in unison and then more loud, delighted laughter broke out.

"Rarely ever stopped the entire evening," Draco said, laughing with the others. "I was beginning to worry that it was stuck."

Harry shook his head, still smiling in that tight sort of way, and then he suddenly flung himself at Draco so that he landed in his lap and punched him lightly on the arm a few times. "You sneaky shit," he said, laughing despite himself.

"Yes, Harry. Slytherin, remember?" Draco laughed.

"Okay, I admit it. You win." He pressed his cheek against Draco's so he could whisper in his ear. "And now you get whatever you want," he said.

"Good," Draco answered, kissing Harry passionately, his face red in the glow of the spell on Harry's forehead.

Seamus cleared his throat and Ron only grimaced slightly.

Harry kissed back and then began licking along Draco's jaw, to his ear again. "Who would you want to watch us in here?" Harry asked, reaching a hand between them to press it against Draco's crotch where no one could see.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco gasped, his cheeks burning red again.

"You want me to, don't you?" Harry asked, breathing hotly. "Right here in front of everyone." He moved his hand and squeezed Draco's cock through his trousers.

Draco groaned, unable to answer with words. His face was bright red, his cock hard and he was panting. "I...I can't," he gasped.

"You can't what?" Harry asked.

Someone coughed now, but Harry didn't care.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, his face and body on fire. He was absolutely embarrassed and turned on at the same time. Talking was beyond him at this point.

Harry pushed Draco down on the couch and grabbed the blanket covering the top of it. He pushed Draco's legs open and got between them quickly before throwing the blanket over them so that the only thing anyone could see would be the upper parts of their bodies and their heads. Harry couldn't believe he was doing this.

"I'll do it, you know," he whispered, pushing forward discreetly to rub their clothed cocks together. He didn't know what the other people in the room were doing and he didn't really want to know.

"I didn't ask ..." Draco gasped. He really didn't know whether or not he wanted this.

"Either Apparate us to our room right now, or I'm going to fuck you right here," Harry continued to whisper, rubbing against Draco again.

"Harry," Draco gasped, "b-but your friends ..." His eyes were still closed tight and he was shaking with both fear and desire.

"They have the ability to leave if they want to," Harry said. "You’d better decide quick, Draco," he growled quietly, rubbing harder for emphasis.

"I ... I can't ..." Draco stuttered, his eyes still tightly closed. He was both so flushed and excited that he felt like he had a fever.

"You’d better," Harry growled. "I'm giving you about ten seconds before your trousers are coming off." He glanced very quickly at the rest of the room to see that everyone was red and turned slightly away from them, talking to each other. Clearly, forced conversation was what they were having. Harry didn't see Ron and that made him feel better.

Draco kept his eyes closed, panting. He nodded once. That was as much as he could manage.

Harry kissed Draco then and began unfastening his trousers. He was glad they had changed out of their dress robes a bit ago. His hands were shaking and his face was so red, but he'd never been so hard. He finally was able to pull Draco's trousers off and it was very hard to do. The blanket nearly slipped off a few times and Harry had to grab it. He fished the small bottle of lubricant out of the jeans he had on. He'd taken to carrying it around all the time since the sex in Madam Malkin's.

Trembling at Harry's touch and the imagined gaze of others in the room, Draco couldn't speak or even open his eyes. When Harry pulled Draco's trousers off, he whimpered as the fabric slid over his hard cock.

Harry fumbled out of his own trousers now and had to secure the blanket several more times. He coated his fingers and slowly slid them inside Draco, staring at his face.

"Oh, Gods," Draco gasped as Harry's slick fingers penetrated him. Who was still watching? he wondered. He couldn't force his eyes open to look but his ears strained to hear.

Harry looked over at the room again and flushed even more brightly. "I think for all the complaining Seamus has done, he's fucking turned on as hell," he whispered, slipping his fingers in and out.

"Oh, fuck," Draco whimpered, lifting his hips more and shaking. He was going to be fucked right here in front of Harry's friends.

Harry's breath was quick now, but he was quiet. He crooked his fingers to press against Draco's prostate. "Can you feel them looking at us?" Harry asked. "They're all ashamed that we're doing this to their bodies." Harry, once again, wouldn't be able to believe what had come out of his mouth later.

"Watching us?" Draco asked, moaning as Harry caressed him inside.

"They can't help themselves," Harry said, pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock. "And now you're going to get my cock in front of their greedy eyes."

Draco was panting, his head thrown back and his hips arching up for Harry. "Yes, oh, please, yes," he begged.

Harry guided his length to Draco's entrance, still being quiet. He pushed in just a bit, his legs spread slightly, and gritted his teeth. "Wrap your legs around me," he whispered.

Draco's legs slid automatically around Harry's, arching into him. He moaned and reached his hand up to grab the other boy's shoulder.

"Shhh," Harry hushed, sliding all the way in. He bent his head and kissed Draco slowly, beginning to fuck him with long, slow strokes.

Draco opened to Harry with all he had -- mouth, body and soul. He trembled at the feel of Harry inside him, his cock and his magic working through him now. "Yours," he gasped.

Harry sucked in a quiet breath. "Yours, too," he replied, keeping that same slow pace. He moved his mouth to Draco's ear now and licked along it. "Everyone in here is probably soaked," he whispered hotly. "That's how fucking gorgeous we are."

"Yes, beautiful," Draco agreed, panting and dizzy from the pleasure of Harry moving inside him.

Harry let his head drop now, breathing heavily and sweating. "Oh, fuck," he whimpered very quietly, not daring to move any faster because of the blanket covering them.

"Please, yes," Draco begged, trying to urge Harry on with words as well as his body trying to thrust up against him.

Harry managed to find a quicker rhythm without the blanket falling and he thrust as deep as possible. "I love you so much; I don't care what anyone thinks," he panted as quietly as he could.

"Yes, yes," Draco cried out, writhing under Harry, rubbing himself shamelessly against him, flesh hand sliding down Harry's back to reach for his arse. He was unaware that his movements were sending the blanket sliding down as well.

Harry gasped and moved to Draco's mouth again, thrusting his tongue inside and licking Draco's. He moaned into his mouth and pumped into him harder.

Draco opened his mouth to Harry, his tongue twisting with his lover's, his legs wrapped around his hips and his hand sliding over his skin. Their movements sent the last part of the blanket fluttering to the floor.

Someone in the room gasped, but Harry hardly heard it. His hands were clutching the material of the couch and he was thrusting madly into Draco, making the springs inside the sofa squeak loudly.

Draco sucked on Harry's tongue, his breathing fast like their body movements. Harry's magic crackled like a lightning storm and Draco felt his skin tingling with it. He was close to coming but trying to hold back, waiting for Harry.

Harry thrust into Draco as hard as he could on the Weasleys' couch, in a room full of his friends. He was _fucking_ Draco _in a room full of his friends_. He thrust harder, the pleasure in his body building up so quickly and so strongly until it burst out of him and filled Draco completely. His eyes slid closed and he moaned, open-mouthed, loud and long.

Moaning into Harry's mouth, Draco felt literally rolled in Harry's magic as his cock filled him with his flesh and come. He forced himself to open his eyes, to look at Harry, red light shining from his forehead, eyes closed. Then as they clung to each other, shuddering, Draco turned his head to see who was watching them.

Ginny was watching them, red as her hair, her hand covering her open mouth. Hermione's eyes were tightly shut, her face as red as Ginny's. Seamus was even redder, sitting cross-legged and very hunched over as he sat with his back to Harry and Draco. Dean was sitting against the wall, his eyes closed like Hermione's. Luna was looking at them like they were nothing but an interesting Quidditch match. Gabrielle wasn't in the room, nor was Ron. Neville was wide-eyed and staring at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blushes deeply. Comments?


	17. After the Show

Draco smiled happily and closed his eyes, holding Harry tight. He took several deep breaths and Apparated them to their bed.

Harry was still breathing very heavily, his eyes closed and he clutched Draco tightly.

"Bloody Gryffindor," Draco smirked, watching his lover's face.

"Did I just fuck you in front of everyone?" Harry asked after his breathing had returned to semi-normal.

"Oh, yes," Draco hissed, flushing again at the memory.

"I am the dirtiest, most perverted person in the entire world. Holy fucking shit," Harry said weakly.

"That was ... the hottest, most amazing thing," Draco whispered. "And I love you."

Harry chuckled. "I love you, too," he said. "So much, that I'm willing to fuck you senseless in front of all my friends and probably scar them for life." 

"And you are a crazed pervert." Draco smiled. "You were right though, they could have left the room." 

Harry laughed now. "Did you see Seamus?!" he asked, laughing harder. 

"Ginny was the one who seemed to be having the best time, though I would grant Neville and Luna were close behind, so to speak." Draco laughed too. 

Harry laughed even harder. "Maybe all us Gryffindors are secretly perverts," he said. "Luna's just ... Luna." 

Draco blushed again, closing his eyes. He lay there with Harry still on top of him and let the sensations and memories of what they had just done flood over him. 

Harry sighed after he finished laughing. "I cannot believe I did that," he said, sounding sort of amazed. 

Face still red, Draco whispered, "Neither can I.” 

"But you did like it right? I mean, I didn't go too far, did I?" Harry asked, looking at Draco a bit seriously. 

Draco felt his ears burn and his breathing was ragged again. "Did I like it?" he asked himself aloud. "Well, it certainly was hot and it still turns me on. But it also terrifies me." 

Harry didn't really know what to make of that. "Understandable, I suppose," he said quietly. "Wow, I can't believe I did that," he said again, more to himself than to Draco. It was starting to really sink in what exactly he'd done. Scattered visions of his friend's faces shown in his mind's eye as the blurry memory of what had happened a few minutes ago began to come to him. 

Draco shuddered. "Neither can I." 

Harry winced as he ran through the last few moments of the sex and then took a sharp breath. "Oh, Merlin, please tell me I'm crazy and that I'm imagining that the blanket fell off of us." 

"No, I don't think you imagined that." Draco sighed, his eyes still closed. "Or if you did, we both did." 

"So my friends saw my - saw our - oh, Merlin, they really saw us fucking," Harry said, eyes wide. 

"Yesss," Draco hissed, his body trembling. 

Harry swallowed and his breath sped up as he looked at Draco. "I think someone else is a pervert, too," he whispered, rotating his hips a bit so that his, once again, hardening cock moved inside Draco. 

"Fuck, yes," Draco whispered, gasping at the sensation and his own cock jumping in response. 

"You want to fuck again, don't you?" Harry continued to whisper. "You want me to fucking fill you again, don't you?" 

Draco groaned, shocked in spite of himself at how quickly he was getting hard again. He forced himself to open his eyes and look into those intense green ones.  
"Always," he said, rapture clear on his face. 

"Good, because I'm going to," Harry said, bringing his head down to lick at Draco's lips. Draco's legs were still around him because he hadn't released the command and Harry was able to begin quickly, working his now half-hard cock to fully hard. 

Draco groaned, his legs trembling as they clenched around Harry. He was sore from the earlier fucking but somehow that made it more pleasurable. It reminded him with every thrust. 

Harry had never felt so messy during sex. His shirt was clinging to him and he was still so sweaty; the fact that it was July and hot as hell wasn't helping things either. He could feel some of his own come from earlier spilling from Draco as he fucked him all over again and he moaned loudly into Draco's mouth, feeling lightheaded. 

Draco's hand clawed at Harry's back while the construct hand gripped the mattress below them. He still felt helpless, vulnerable and completely exposed. He trembled and panted, knowing that he was completely Harry's. 

Harry cried out and moaned and gasped Draco's name. He fucked him, there was nothing about this that was making love, he fucked Draco and he could hardly breathe. 

"Yes, Harry," Draco gasped when he could. His mind spun out as he was again being filled by Harry -- physically, magically and emotionally. 

Harry was able to thrust for much longer than he was usually able to, having already come twice in just a few hours, but time didn't register in his mind. He was gasping and panting and crying out and just fucking with all he had, fucking Draco and kissing him and sucking on his lips and tongue. 

Draco lay under Harry, feeling completely lost in the sensations of being taken by him. No other words seemed to describe this possessive, prolonged experience. It was a state of bliss to lie there under Harry and submit to him. 

"Draco I -" Harry gasped, still thrusting, "I - I think I'm going to come." And he was going to, because he could feel it building up. 

"Yes," Draco smiled, "come." Draco was pretty sure he couldn’t come again yet, but he also knew it would still feel amazing when Harry did. 

Harry gasped one last time and thrust hard and fast into Draco, squeezing his eyes shut and then clenching every muscle in his body. He came with a loud shout of Draco's name and then immediately collapsed, taking wild, quick breaths. 

Waves of pleasure and power washed over him and, exhausted as he was, Draco could only lie there and float.

Harry lay gasping and twitching on top of Draco, feeling very worn out. He was surrounded by the person he loved most in the world and happy and loved and needed. He couldn't speak yet and so he just lay there, smiling gently. 

After a while of floating, the pain in his legs started to draw Draco's attention. "Release me," he whispered. 

"You can put your legs down," Harry whispered, weakly pulling out of Draco as he did. 

Draco's legs slid down Harry's thighs, landing like dead weight on either side of him. Draco groaned as sore muscles twitched and Harry pulled out of him. 

Harry sighed and dropped himself next to Draco, but still nearly on top of him. "Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly, reaching out with one hand to touch Draco's face. 

Draco chuckled tiredly. "Yes and no." He felt thoroughly used, exhausted, sticky and sore. He could feel Harry's come leaking out of him, his own on his belly and their combined sweat on his body. And he felt good. 

Harry let out an amused breath, it was all he could manage. "You're going to kill me," he said very quietly. 

"Never," Draco said with a sigh, already feeling himself pulled into sleep.

Harry smiled and curled up even more closely to Draco before he drifted off himself.

 

***

 

Draco's first impulse was to go directly to the shower and challenge any redhead who got in his way as to who needed it more. But Harry's body was still pressed to him, the other boy clutching him possessively. Draco sighed, reaching his hand up to run through that tangled hair. 

That made Harry wake up a bit. "Hmm?" he asked, even though he didn't know if Draco had asked anything or if it had simply been his imagination. He did dream of Draco often after all. 

"I need a shower," Draco said quietly, "as do you." 

Harry groaned. "Now?" he whined, even though he felt filthy, but it was in a good sort of way. 

Draco snorted but continued to play with Harry's hair. 

Harry groaned again. "How 'bout I just lick it all up?" he yawned jokingly. 

Draco frowned. "While, normally an enticing idea, Potter, I think I will decline this morning," he said with his best Malfoy sneer. 

Harry sighed and opened his eyes, but then shut them tightly against the glaring light in the room. 

Draco sighed and pushed at Harry a bit. "Roll over. I need to feel what's left of that arm again." 

Harry groaned and rolled off Draco. "Eugh, my shirt feels fucking disgusting," he said, eyes still closed. 

"It is." Draco shook his head and then hissed as circulation returned to the upper arm and stump of his left arm. 

Harry yawned and finally, slowly opened his eyes. He snorted. "Shit, you're a mess," he said to Draco, looking at the come on him and his very messy hair. 

"Potter, are you always this rough with your toys?" Draco asked, struggling to sit up as the pins and needles effect was fading. He used his good arm to remove his shirt. He found his wand beside the bed where he had apparently dropped it after Apparating them. Then he used that to do a spell to remove the construct hand. 

Harry laughed. "Sorry," he said sitting up and pulling off his shirt too before throwing it to the floor. 

"They don't have house-elves here, Potter. If you throw your clothes on the floor, someone has to pick them up for you," Draco snapped. 

Harry frowned. "Damn. You don't have to snap at me. I'll pick it up," he said, his voice only slightly angry. 

"Sure you will," Draco said with another sneer. He winced as he climbed out of the bed and put the construct beside his trunk. He had hung his robe and towel up and was now struggling to put the robe on. 

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. "What the hell's your problem? You certainly were fine a bit ago," he said. 

Draco got the robe on, but, with only one hand, he couldn't figure out how to tie it closed. He laid the towel over the stump arm, put his toiletries kit under the arm and held the robe closed with his hand. He left the room without answering Harry, heading up the stairs to see if the shower was free. 

Harry glared at Draco's back before hopping out of bed and angrily pulling pyjama pants out of his trunk and hurriedly getting them on. He ran after Draco. "What, you're going to ignore me now?" he asked angrily. "I don't even know what the hell I did!" 

Draco's face closed down, the cold mask dropping into place. Harry had caught up with him on the next landing. The bathroom door was open, and Draco fervently hoped that meant it was unoccupied. Without turning, he said, "That much is obvious." Then he walked into the bathroom. 

Harry's eyes widened, but then narrowed again and he followed Draco into the bathroom. "Well, why don't you tell me then?" he said, glaring at the boy in front of him. 

Draco cursed his missing hand again for preventing him from being able to close the door before setting things down. He dropped his toiletries beside the sink. "Get out, Potter," he said. "I need a shower." 

"Oh, so now you can't take a shower with me in the room?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "Surely you wouldn't have said that last night," he spat. 

Draco's back was to Harry. At the other boy's words, his body went tense and he gritted his teeth. "No, I wouldn't have, would I?" he hissed. 

Harry breathed heavily a few times and stared at Draco. "No, I'd say you would've begged me to shower with you." 

Draco's hand was a fist and his body shuddered at the words, his face flushed. "Yes," he hissed, closing his eyes. 

Harry glared at Draco. "Look at you," he said. "You want me right now." 

The compulsion forced Draco to look at himself in the mirror, his eyes going wide and immediately filling with tears. "Don't," he begged. 

Harry gasped and he stood and stared at Draco in silence for a few seconds before rushing over to him and pulling him in his arms. "I - oh, God - I - I didn't mean. I'm sorry," he said. 

"Release it," Draco hissed, stiff in his arms. 

"You don't have to look," Harry said, worried now because Draco was stiff. Harry was very confused about what he had done. 

Draco crumpled, his body collapsing to the floor and curling in on himself, sobbing. 

Harry's eyes widened and he was so shocked, he just stood there and stared at Draco for a moment before falling to his knees beside him. "Draco - what - I don't - what is it?" he asked, not knowing whether Draco wanted him to touch him or not. 

Draco just lay there sobbing, unable to stop himself. The tile floor felt soothing to his flushed face and he was nearly hiccuping from the inability to breath, he cried so hard. 

Harry stared at Draco and finally pulled him to himself, not caring if Draco wanted him to touch him or not. "I'm sorry," he said. It was the only thing he could think of to say, even though he still didn't know what he'd done, or what was wrong. 

Draco resisted at first when Harry touched him. But it was a futile gesture. Soon he was curled around Harry, his face pressed to the other boy's stomach, his arms around his waist. The sobbing stopped, though he really was hiccuping now and the tears seem to keep trickling down his face and Harry's stomach. 

"What is it?" Harry asked again, weakly, running his fingers through Draco's hair and trying to soothe him. 

"I need you," Draco whispered, tears finally subsiding but still holding Harry. 

Harry was confused by that. "Yes ... I know ..." he said quietly. Is that what was wrong with Draco? Harry's stomach dropped. 

Draco tried to pull himself together. He took deep breaths, holding them in and then releasing them slowly. Finally, he forced himself to sit up again. He still couldn't look at Harry, and found himself looking at the tiled floor instead. "Can I take a shower now?" he asked quietly.

Harry felt his eyes burn. "Yeah," he said quietly, and then he got to his feet and left quickly to go back to their room. 

Draco climbed to his feet, locked the door and took his shower. It felt amazing to be clean again and he felt like it restored a bit of his sense of self as well. He knew he would have to tell Harry something, but for the life of him, he didn't know what. Afterwards, he finished grooming and made his way back to the room, stopping to stare at the closed door for a minute. He took a deep breath then and went in.

Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and hands on the back of his neck. He was hunched over and staring at the floor. He didn't look up when the door opened. 

Draco closed the door behind him and stood staring at Harry for a minute. He sighed and walked forward, dropping his things beside his trunk. He removed his robe so that he was completely naked. He then walked up in front of Harry and dropped to his knees at his feet, hand resting on his own thigh and head bowed. 

Harry looked at Draco. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly. 

"Doing what you told me to do, what I promised," Draco said quietly. 

Harry was confused. "What?" he asked, brows pulled together. 

"I promised not to run away, that I am yours," Draco said, lifting his face to look at Harry. 

Harry met Draco's eyes and his filled with tears. "You don't want to be mine anymore?" he asked. He was so confused and his stomach hurt. 

Draco had told himself he would not cry again today, but it didn't help. Harry's tears brought his own back, sliding down his face. Damn, but he could lose himself in those green depths. Sometimes that was what he thought he was doing, drowning in Harry. "Nothing is more important to me," Draco whispered, "than being yours." 

Harry sobbed with relief and felt like he nearly fainted with it. "I thought - I thought you wanted to ...." He couldn't even say the words "leave me". 

Draco reached his hand up to wipe tears from Harry's face, stroking his cheek with his fingers. "No, love," Draco said, "I have never wanted to leave you, even when I tried to." 

Harry closed his eyes, his heart beating madly. His hands would have been shaking if they weren't still pressed firmly against his neck. 

Draco leaned forward, placing small kisses on Harry's closed eyes, cupping his face with his hand. "I love you," he said, and then rested his forehead against Harry's. 

Harry kept his eyes closed and continued taking deep breaths to calm himself. He still didn't know why Draco had acted the way he'd acted. "I didn't mean - I'm sorry I got mad at you," he said quietly. 

Draco snorted. "I pushed you," he answered, leaning in to kiss Harry. 

Harry kissed Draco for a few seconds, his hands finally coming around to grip Draco's hair, but he stopped. "Why?" he asked, still shaken.

Draco licked his lips, tasting the salt from Harry's and his own tears. "Why?" 

"Why were you acting like that?" Harry asked, looking Draco in the eye. 

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wrinkled his nose. "Um, maybe you could take a shower before we talk?" he asked. 

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah, all right," he said quietly, kissing Draco one last time before getting to his feet. He moved slowly about the room, gathering his things for the shower. He couldn't help that he was filled with the irrational fear that when he got out of the shower, Draco wouldn't be there, even if he knew that Draco wouldn't leave. He couldn't remember if he had commanded him not to. 

"Don't worry, Harry." Draco sighed. "I will be right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why indeed? Comments?


	18. Marking His Territory

Harry bit his lip and nodded, finally leaving for the bathroom. He took a rather short shower, even though he felt like he needed a long one, but he couldn't bring himself to stay away from Draco for longer than he needed. He was heading back to their room in just over ten minutes, towel wrapped around his hips. He could think of nothing else except what Draco wanted to talk to him about. At least he doesn't want to leave you, Harry reminded himself.

Draco set about cleaning up the room. Harry was a slob. First, Draco got dressed. Then he stripped the bed of the now very rank sheets and began collecting Harry's and his dirty clothes and piling them on top the sheets.

Harry walked into their room and paused, silently watching Draco.

"This place really is a mess," Draco said to Harry as he finished his task. Then he sat down on the bed and looked at Harry.

Harry was afraid to say anything that might upset Draco, so he merely nodded and walked over to his trunk. He dropped his towel on the floor next to it and then reached around to find some clothes.

Draco sat watching him. Gods, he loved watching Harry. He loved Harry.

Harry dressed quickly and then turned to face Draco and coughed.

Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry and leaned back on his hands, one construct and one real.

"Er, are you going to tell me what was wrong now?" Harry asked, picking his towel back up to dry his hair better.

"You fuck me in front of a room of your friends and you wonder why I am upset the next day?" Draco asked.

Harry frowned, very confused. "But, I thought you - I thought you said you - " he said rather dumbly.

Draco closed his eyes, sighing. Even now his face started to flush again. "You asked me, under a spell that requires honesty, to confess one of my most secret sexual fantasies and you got it. Did you think about why it was secret?"

Harry bit his lip. "No," he said and he stood there quietly for a bit. "Why didn't you tell me no? I wouldn't have done it if I'd thought you didn't want to," he said quietly.

"You already knew I wanted to. That was part of the original question." Draco sighed. "But that didn't mean that I ... that I could handle it."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I'm really, really sorry. You have my permission to do whatever you want to me. Punch me, kick me and embarrass the shit out of me - anything you want."

Draco shook his head and sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. He patted the bed next to him. "Come here," he said.

Harry stood for a few more seconds and then came and sat next to Draco on the bed. He stared at the floor, feeling stupid and horrible for what he'd done.

Draco turned sideways on the bed, facing Harry, hooking one leg around Harry's back. "Look at me," he said.

Harry sighed and looked up at Draco.

"Did you know that was not my first time having sex in public?" he asked.

Harry's eyes widened. "No," he said slowly.

Draco looked down at his hands, "You never have asked me about my past, and I figured you didn't want to know."

"I didn't know that there was that much of a past," Harry said, still speaking slowly. "You can tell me whatever you want to, Draco."

"Want to?" Draco shook his head. "Sometimes I wish my life started in the Room of Requirement with you."

Harry sighed. "I know what you mean," he said. "What have you done before?" he asked, not really sure that he wanted to know, but also sort of sensing that Draco might have a need to tell him.

"Well, that game we were playing," Draco said hesitantly. "It's one of several played in Slytherin. And dares are usually pretty ... intense there."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent, inviting Draco to continue if he wanted to.

Draco shrugged. "First time I ... touched .. another boy was in that kind of game."

Harry swallowed. "What were you supposed to do?" he asked quietly.

Draco still didn't look up. "Suck someone off."

Harry took a breath. "That was the first time and you had to suck someone off?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "One of the older boys. Really pretty embarrassing, actually. Didn't know what I was doing."

"How old were you?" Harry asked. _Nothing_ like that went on in Gryffindor.

Draco shrugged. "Thirteen."

"What else have you had to do?" Harry asked, wondering just how experienced Draco had been before he'd gotten with him.

"Had to do?" Draco asked. "It's not like I didn't enjoy it, Harry."

Harry made a face at that. "Well, fine then. What else have you done then?"

Draco flushed again. "Well, snogged both boys and girls. With boys, wanked and been wanked by others; same with sucking. And pretty much the normal fucking with Pansy." He hadn't looked at Harry in a while, but he glanced up after the list.

Harry cleared his throat. "Am I the only boy you've ever had sex with?" he asked, unable to help himself.

Draco snorted. "Very Gryffindor. You mean fucked right? Because I consider sucking someone to be sex, too. But yes, you are the only one I have had inside me or been inside that way. Although, I have been present when others did it."

Harry thought it might be bad to say, "Good," so he merely nodded, but he couldn't help that that knowledge made him feel better.

"You like that, don't you?" Draco said, smirking. "In fact, you wish I had never even touched anyone else?"

Harry once again found that he didn't know what the right answer would be. "Erm...?" he said, sort of half-shrugging.

Draco laughed. "You don't get it, do you? You don't even know why yourself? Do you know why that turned me on? But even more important, why you wanted to fuck me in front of your friends?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. He wondered what Draco meant. "Why?" he asked.

"You were marking your territory, my lion," Draco laughed. "You love putting me on display and making sure everyone knows I am yours."

Harry stared at Draco for a bit. He supposed he was very right. "I guess so," he said, smiling slightly. "Why did it turn you on?"

Draco flushed. "Well, that's where it gets even more complicated."

"What is it?" Harry asked, frowning a bit again.

"Haven't you ever had something that you wanted, that turned you on but that you were ashamed about?" Draco asked.

Harry thought. "Well... maybe you at first, because I didn't even know anything about you and I was pretty sure you were working for Voldemort. I wanted you really bad, but at the time I thought that I probably shouldn't feel that way... As for something like a kink, I guess there are a few things..."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You have quite a number of kinks, Harry. Are there ones you are ashamed of?"

"Maybe..." Harry said slowly. "But I don't know if I'm ashamed of them, or if I'm just too embarrassed to say what they are... but I suppose that's the same thing."

"Possibly," Draco said, considering. "What I found out in those games is that one of my kinks is exhibitionism. I get turned on by being watched, or heard, or by the danger of possibly being caught. But when it was just sex, I wasn't as ... embarrassed."

"Just sex?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, just sex," Draco said. "I mean, just sucking or wanking someone off or even fucking. But, Harry, what you do to me isn't just sex or just fucking."

"It isn't?" Harry asked, although he thought he might know what Draco meant.

Draco's breath sucked in for a minute, a spark running down his spine as he looked at Harry. "No," he said quietly, "certainly not. It's much more intimate than anything I have ever seen or felt before. You turn me inside out and fill me up again. That's what your friends saw and felt. It wasn't just sex. It wasn't whether or not the blanket stayed on. It was what you do to me that shocked them."

Harry's cheeks flushed with heat. "I - oh," he said. "I'm really sorry - maybe they shouldn't have seen..."

Draco flushed too but smiled, leaning forward to kiss Harry. "I don't know how they will handle it," Draco whispered, "but I thank you for giving me everything I need, even when it scares the hell out of me."

Harry kissed Draco for a second and then blew air out of his mouth. "Merlin, I feel like an idiot now," he said. "I get too carried away. Maybe it has something to do with never having sex in my entire life, and then having so much in almost every way imaginable in just a few months."

Draco chuckled. "Or maybe you just are the kind of person who gets carried away with whatever he does?"

Harry thought for a minute and then nodded. "Yes, or that," he said.

"Good," Draco smirked, "because you have carried me away and now you are stuck with me."

Harry grinned. "There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with," he said, opening his arms so ask for a hug.

Draco slid happily into Harry's arms, holding him tight. "Always," he said, sighing.

Harry hugged Draco to him. "I don't like fighting with you in any way shape or form," he said. "I have a horrible temper and I say things I don't mean, so just warn me if you're angry and I'll just leave the room or something. You terrified me in the bathroom. I thought that you were so mad because of what I made you do and you were going to - just warn me, okay?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "It's not like I have any warning either," he said. "I get mad too and sometimes it takes me a while to figure out why."

Harry sighed. "I suppose we can't leave Potter and Malfoy behind forever. They like to make appearances sometimes, although I greatly prefer Harry and Draco." He squeezed Draco a bit. "I love you," he said.

***

After a while of quiet snuggling, Draco sighed. "Your stomach is getting loud," he said. "Maybe we should find out if the hordes have left any food in the house."

Harry sighed and gulped. "Yeah, I guess," he said, although he was a bit afraid and embarrassed to face his friends. "I hope they don't kill me," he said.

Draco huffed and got out of bed, pulling Harry up with him. "Hey, they could have left the room any time," he said and pushed his lover toward the door.

Harry winced and walked out onto the landing. There were a few people on the stairs, but they were only guests that had stayed for the wedding and, thankfully, not anyone who had been in the living room last night. When he got to the kitchen however, he saw Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione.

Hermione coloured as she saw Harry and he tried not to look at her as he sat at the table that was piled with leftovers from the wedding.

Draco put on his best confident smirk and walked in with his head held high. "Gods, I am starved," he said.

Harry started making a plate and no one said anything to him or Draco. Normally, there usually would have been good mornings or hellos. Harry tried to act like nothing was wrong, but just the fact that he didn't say anything either indicated that there was.

Draco started making himself a cup of tea. "Bloody Gryffindor prudes," he muttered.

Harry sighed and finally looked up at his friends. "Alright," he said. "I know what I did last night. You all know what I did last night. I'm a bit embarrassed about it now, but you all didn't have to watch if you didn't want to, although, I still probably shouldn't have done it. It's over now and I did it, so there's no point in dwelling on it."

"Well said, Harry," said Ginny. "We didn't have to watch."

"I didn't!" said Ron.

"Good," muttered Draco, leaning against the counter and sipping his tea.

Just then, Seamus and Dean walked in and Seamus turned bright red and didn't look at Harry or Draco.

Harry winced. He supposed all of his friends would probably be like this for a while, except for Ginny it seemed.

Draco huffed and reached over Ron shoulder to take a roll off the table, shaking his head as Ron practically fell out of his chair to avoid being touched by Draco. "It isn't contagious, Weasel."

Ron scowled at Draco.

Ginny snorted.

Harry blew air out his nose.

Fred and George entered the kitchen now. "So you two are finally up?" asked Fred, looking at Harry and Draco.

Harry nodded.

"You blokes didn't really -" George humped the air "- in the living room in front of all these guys, did you?"

Fred laughed, clearly just as disbelieving as his brother.

Harry winced.

Draco raised both eyebrows. "That didn't take long. Is it in the _Prophet_ already?"

Fred and George's mouths dropped open at the same time. "You were telling the truth?!" Fred asked Ron.

Harry glared at Ron.

Ron shrugged apologetically.

"Holy shit," said George. "Is there anything you won't do?"

Draco hid his flush by turning back to the counter and refilling his teacup.

"Can we not talk about it?" asked Harry. "Please?"

"You want to screw someone in front of people and then you care if people talk about it? Strangest thing I ever heard," said Fred.

Hermione sent both Fred and George death glares.

"Merlin, guys, please?" Harry begged.

The twins chuckled. "All right," said Fred, "but only if we can refer to you now as 'The Boy Who Shagged'."

Draco leaned over the counter, his back to the rest of the room and his hand covering his very flushed face. He had set the teacup down and was holding onto the counter with his construct hand. He gritted his teeth, unsure whether or not he had the urge to laugh or scream at the moment. He concentrated on breathing instead.

Harry glared and his face burned.

Fred and George howled with laughter.

"That's enough now, yeah guys?" asked Ginny, but she was smiling slightly.

It wasn't getting any better. Draco actually would rather Fred and George had been there last night than hear them discussing it now. And to make matters worse, the thought turned him on. He was leaning against the counter, getting turned on and unable to face anyone. This just wouldn't do at all.

"Just bloody shut the hell up!" said Harry.

"What you going to do if we don't?" laughed George, tears in his eyes. "Hump our legs?"

Fred couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard. "I'm gonna piss myself!" he gasped. "Oh, but wait - that might turn Harry on!"

That really was all he could handle. Draco closed his eyes, blocking out everyone else and concentrated. He Apparated out of the room.

Harry jumped to his feet. "Look what you did!" he said, he pushed Fred as he passed by him, but Fred simply fell to the floor, laughing. Harry ran up the stairs to his and Draco's room, wondering if that was where he'd gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Comments?


	19. Black Blood

Draco lay on the bed, shuddering and trying to get control of himself.

Harry entered into the room and snapped the door shut. He looked at the blond on the bed. "Draco?" he asked.

Draco's eyes were closed and his hands fisted next to him on the bed. "Yes?" he whispered.

"Erm, are you all right?" Harry asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

Draco huffed, and opened his eyes, looking up at Harry. "I suppose if you count getting a raging hard-on when I am embarrassed all right, then yes." He rolled his eyes.

"You do?" asked Harry, but he looked down at Draco's crotch and it was answered for him.

"Oh, yes," Draco said. "That is another thing you never seemed to understand. I don't know how many times you got me like this over the years."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I never noticed," he said. "Damn, I'm not even that good looking!"

Draco snorted again. He lay there trying to calm down and realising that, with Harry watching him, it was not a likely prospect.

Harry watched Draco trying to get a grip on himself. "Want me to leave or something?" he asked.

"Or something." Draco smirked.

Harry snorted and smirked as well. "I thought you might say something like that," he said. "So what'll it be? You want me to fuck you, you to fuck me, hand job, blow job, rim job, or do you just want to hump each other?" he snorted again. "Anything I'm missing?"

Draco moaned, arching on the bed, feeling like he could come just hearing Harry talk like that.

Harry's smirk grew. "Or do you just want me to talk to you?" he said. "Of course, that can be combined with one of the others - except if you want me to suck your cock or eat you out, because my mouth would be sort of busy then." Harry flushed with pleasure now.

"You are an evil, twisted, fucking beautiful pervert," Draco gasped.

Harry grinned wickedly. "You still haven't told me what you want, love," he said in a sort of singsong voice. "You did win that bet after all." He trailed one finger up Draco's clothed stomach.

"I think I will save my prize for another time," Draco said, but jumped as Harry touched him. "As for now," he gasped, "I am very much enjoying your hand on me."

Harry chuckled. "I can see that," he said trailing the finger again. "You want me to pick what I do to you?"

"Yes," Draco hissed, arching again, his trousers painfully tight.

"Hmmmmm," Harry said. "So many possibilities. I love your cock in my mouth, but I love it in my arse, too. Then there's the fact that I could fuck your tight hole, which is always very enjoyable with cock or tongue ... hmmm, decisions, decisions," he said listing everything again to watch Draco's face.

"Potter!" Draco warned. "I am going to come in my pants it you keep that up. And that is not what I want!"

Harry grinned again and got over top of Draco on hands and knees. "I think I'd like to suck you off. It's been a while and I miss the taste," he said and then he brought his face down to lick down Draco's jaw and neck.

"Oh, please, yes," Draco gasped, arching his hips up as he did so.

Harry smirked. Draco had been right before. Harry was turned on by and loved the fact that he was the only person in the world who could do this to Draco, the only person. He couldn't help but feel that way. He moved slowly down Draco's body a bit, unbuttoning as he went along.

Gasping and holding on to the bed, Draco watched as Harry undressed him. The look on Harry's face was predatory and it was amazingly beautiful to see.

Harry left Draco's shirt on him, but it was open and revealed everything Harry was concerned about for the moment. He moved on to Draco trousers and then yanked them down to his knees.

Draco hissed as the fabric caught on his cock. He lay there like the prey to the lion and the image made him moan.

Harry sucked on Draco's nipple and brought his hand down to grasp Draco's cock. He looked up at him, nipple between his teeth. "This nipple is mine," he growled. "Your cock is mine." He pulled on it a bit. "Your skin is mine, your hair is mine, your arse is mine, every part of you is mine and no one else's. And no one better ever try to come near you."

Draco laughed and writhed under those sharp teeth and strong touches. "Yes, yours, all yours," he agreed in hushed tones.

Harry grinned, his eyes narrowed, and licked and sucked his way down Draco's body, finally coming to rest between his legs. "Whose are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and facing Draco's cock towards his mouth.

"Yours," Draco said, lifting his hips toward Harry's face. "Please," he begged.

Harry licked his lips and then used that tongue to lick a wet trail up the side of Draco's length and then swirled it around the head.

Draco was trembling again, Harry's tongue driving him insane. He wanted more but he loved what he was doing.

Harry continued to lick and kiss along Draco's erection, loving the feel and the taste and the smell. "You're so fucking hot," Harry said, breathing hotly over Draco's cock as he did.

"Oh, please, suck me, please," Draco begged, the teasing being almost more than he could take any longer.

Harry delivered one last, slow lick to the head of Draco's cock, sucking up the moisture there. He finally lowered his mouth over it and grinned around it as he looked up at Draco.

"Ahhh," Draco groaned, happy to have that wet heat surrounding him. He began to thrash his head, trying to hold his hips still.

Harry gripped Draco's hips with one hand and used the other at the base of Draco's cock. He began with light, teasing sucks, working his way up to more powerful sucking while bobbing his head a bit.

"Harry, yes," Draco encouraged, reaching his hand out to entwine fingers in his lover's thick hair.

Harry let his eyes fall closed and moaned. He hadn't managed to deep throat yet and the last time he had tried, he'd gagged rather embarrassingly and he hadn't tried again, so he stuck to sucking as hard as he could and using his hand to make up for everything Draco was missing. Draco never complained, so Harry figured he wasn't too bad.

Draco loved the feel of Harry's mouth on him, but he wanted more. "Harry, use fingers," he gasped, "inside me."

Harry moaned again and opened his eyes. He took his mouth away from Draco's erection for a few seconds to suck on his own fingers, but then he was back at it quickly and rubbing his now slick digits against Draco's entrance.

"Ahh, yes," Draco gasped, "please, yes." He spread his legs wide and lifted his hips.

Harry smirked and then pushed his fingers inside, moving them slowly. He moaned and looked up at Draco's face again. He was so gorgeous and needy looking and Harry's cock hardened further with the thought that Draco did need him; he didn't just look like he did.

"Yes, yes," Draco was chanting now. He knew he wouldn't last long now, but he loved this, loved every second of Harry touching him.

Harry knew the sounds Draco made when he was close, knew the body movements. He bent his fingers and pressed them to Draco's prostate, sucking upwards on his cock as he did.

Draco moaned, shuddering as the pressure inside him grew. "More, yes," he gasped.

Harry rubbed that spot inside of Draco and bobbed his head, sucking and sucking, his cheeks hollowed out. He used his free hand to pump the bit of Draco's cock he couldn't reach and his mouth watered as he waited for the glorious moment when Draco would fill it up.

Draco came with a shout, thrusting into Harry's mouth and clenching around his fingers.

Harry gagged a bit as Draco thrust up into his mouth, but he let go of his cock and grabbed Draco's hip to keep him in place as he sucked him still, swallowing all of Draco's come down and moaning as he did. He continued moving his fingers inside him, not really wanting it to be over yet.

Draco's fingers twisted in Harry's hair as she shuddered and gasped. "Oh, Gods," he gasped again and finally pulled at Harry's hair to get him to stop.

Harry gave Draco's cock one final lick before stopping and withdrawing his fingers. He licked his lips and stared down at Draco, smirking and watching him pant.

Draco looked up with hooded eyes at his lover. Harry was licking his lips and still had the look of a predator who had just had a tasty meal. Damn, but he was hot.

Harry crawled back into the position of being on his hands and knees over Draco and bent down to give him an open-mouthed kiss, still smirking.

Draco lay there allowing Harry to kiss him and tasting himself in Harry's mouth.

Harry sighed through his nose and then pulled away. "Good?" he asked, even though he didn't need to.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not bad," he smirked.

Harry chuckled and then kissed Draco again. "Sorry that Fred and George were teasing," he said after a few moments. "They'll probably do it for a while."

Draco nodded, leaning back up on his elbows. "I'll survive," he said. "Especially with you to help me with my problem."

Harry smiled. "Anytime, babe," he said jokingly, looking at Draco over the top of his glasses.

***

Draco snapped his book shut and closed his eyes. "I need to get into that house to look for myself," he said. The wedding had been three days ago now and he had joined the trio for their strategy discussions.

Hermione looked up at Draco. "Well, have you told Harry what you told me, yet?" she asked.

Harry looked up. "Told me what?" he asked.

"No. With the wedding and after," Draco grinned, "we hadn't really had a chance to talk." He turned to Harry who sat beside him on the couch. He picked up the book he had told Granger about and read the same passage.

Harry nodded as Draco read. "Do you really think that would work?" he asked after Draco was finished explaining.

"Well, it sounds like a good plan to me and it's the only one we've got," said Hermione.

"It does present some risk," Draco said carefully. "But I am pretty sure it will work."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Risk?" he asked. "What sort of risk?"

"Well, if the house wards didn't accept me," he said, "there could be some problems. But I am confident that won't be an issue."

Harry sighed and nodded. "It's worth a shot," he said, "and I really do need your help. I've been having to sneak away from the other Order members to try and look through books, and it isn't long before I'm missed; I don't really know what to look for, anyway."

"Okay, tomorrow then," Draco said and sighed. It felt good to be moving forward. To be doing something.

"Good," said Ron. "I'm getting sick of having to watch out for others trying to see what we're doing. With Draco there, he can just look while we stay in meetings."

"And I can help him when everyone else leaves," said Harry. "I think we'll move in there if we can get him in. What do think, Draco?"

Draco frowned. "Why wouldn't I attend meetings?"

"Well, you could," said Harry slowly. "It's just, Horcruxes are more important, and I have to be at the meetings and Ron wouldn't be any help to you with research. I won't have time to look through books and you could get a lot done."

"I'll be there to help, Draco," said Hermione. "Harry and Ron can tell us what went on in the meetings later on. There won't be Order members there every day, anyway."

Draco shrugged but didn't reply. He picked up the book he had read from again. "So you will need to use a spell to make me unconscious and then carry me into the house," he said. "But I am trying to think if there is a way to better insure it works."

Harry shrugged. "Don't look at me," he said. "I have no idea."

Draco stared at the book, frowning. "Something I am missing here," he said, thinking aloud.

Hermione perked up. "Anything I can help with?" she asked as Harry and Ron stared dumbly at Draco.

"Blood kin," he said distractedly. "Harry, call Kreacher here."

Harry nodded. "Kreacher?" he said aloud. A minute passed and the elf appeared.

"Yes, Master?" said Kreacher and then he looked around and seemed horrified to be where he was, but Harry ignored that. He looked to Draco, not knowing what he wanted the elf for.

Draco faced the elf, speaking to him. "Who am I?"

Kreacher looked at Draco strangely, obviously wary of answering incorrectly. "The Malfoy boy?" he said, eyes wide.

"My name," he said curtly.

Kreacher gulped. "Draco Malfoy?" he said.

"Yes, and am I a Black?" he asked.

Kreacher nodded quickly. "Draco Malfoy is on the Black family tree. Kreacher knows all Blacks," he said, sounding pleased.

"Good," Draco said approvingly. "You are bound by blood to serve the family Black?"

Kreacher nodded. "And the Black house," he said. "Even if nasty half-bloods owns it," he muttered.

"Can you feel the magic that binds you to him?" Draco asked.

Kreacher nodded slowly, looking at Draco strangely again.

"And what does that binding tell you about me?" he asked.

"The Malfoy boy and Kreacher's Master are linked and bound," he said, looking between Harry and Draco.

"Does that make me his blood kin or not?" Draco asked, finally in an area where he was unsure of the answer.

Kreacher looked between them a few more times. "Yes ..." he said slowly. "In some way ...."

"Good," Draco said. "So you and I are both bound in blood and magic to Harry Potter. Do you understand that?"

Kreacher looked confused as to why Draco was asking him all these questions, but he nodded.

"You betrayed your last owner, who was a Black," Draco said.

Kreacher's eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn't - at least he didn't think he did. "Kreacher wonders why the Malfoy boy is saying that. Kreacher was only doing what Master asked ...."

"Only is a lie, elf," Draco snapped. "And it isn't your place to approve or disapprove of your master. You are bound, you do not choose."

Kreacher swallowed and nodded, his old ears flapping. He looked afraid of Draco. "Kreacher doesn't know why the Malfoy boy is liking blood traitors and half-bloods," he muttered, scared.

"Kreacher should not care at all about those things," Draco said. "You should only care about serving your master completely."

Kreacher stared at Draco and didn't mutter anything else.

Hermione gave a disapproving sniff, but also didn't say anything.

"I am a pure-blood and I serve him proudly," Draco said in a haughty voice. "You would do well to learn from that."

Harry raised his eyebrows and Kreacher looked to him. "Erm, is that all you wanted with him, Draco?" he asked.

Draco nodded and rested back against the sofa.

"Go back to Hogwarts, Kreacher," Harry said, and Kreacher quickly Disapparated.

"I hardly want Kreacher to learn from the way you serve me," Harry said, amused.

"Blegh," said Ron.

Hermione sniffed again.

"Harry." Draco sighed. "He needs a strong hand or he is dangerous."

Harry sighed. "I know," he said.

"He's just old," Hermione said quietly, staring at her fingernails.

"No, he is insane," Draco snapped. "And he needs to know what is expected of him."

Hermione glared. "Don't you snap at me!" she said. "House-elves are treated wrongly all over the wizarding world! If they were all freed, we wouldn't have any problems with them in the first place!"

Harry sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"And here comes the reappearance of S.P.E.W.," said Ron.

"Are you going to free me too, Granger?" Draco drawled, eyes hard.

"That is completely different and you know it!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Oh, come on," said Harry from behind his hand.

"What if an elf doesn't want to be freed?" Draco asked. "How is that different?"

"You were not born into it! Harry doesn't treat you badly! He treats you like a king! You aren't a house-elf! House-elves are brainwashed and never know any different!"

Ron shook his head. "There really isn't any point, Malfoy," he said.

Draco drew himself up, looking like his old self in that moment but sad at the same time. "Granger, I was born to my life. I did not choose it," he said. "And it had no less restrictions in its own way than any house-elf. How a house-elf is treated is not the same issue as whether or not they should be cut from their bonds. If you want them to have a choice, that is not the same thing as forcing them to make the choice you want."

Hermione sat up straight too. "That does not dismiss that they are brainwashed to want to serve families that treat them horribly, like yours did with Dobby!"

"Oh, come on!" Harry said again only louder this time. "This is just going to go on forever!"

Draco frowned at Harry. "You said that already. Are you telling me to keep silent?"

Harry sighed. "I'm telling you both that it's pointless to argue about this. Hermione, you're not going to change what Draco thinks, and Draco, you'll _never_ change what Hermione thinks."

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean, Harry?" asked Hermione angrily.

Harry sighed again and shook his head.

"I actually believe that Hermione’s ideas have some merit and that she deserves to hear a different perspective," Draco said. "She doesn't have to agree with me to hear my opinion or vice versa."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Whatever," he said, "but house-elves are not important right now. You can both discuss them some other time if you want to."

"Yeah, preferably when Harry and I aren't here," muttered Ron.

Draco frowned at the two of them. He began to pack up the books that they had been going through.

Harry stood up to help.

"You're both gits," said Hermione. "At least Draco can have an intelligent conversation."

Ron looked at her, eyes wide. "You were just yelling at him!" he said.

Hermione ignored him and began gathering up her notes.

Draco nodded respectfully at Hermione. He finished picking up his things and headed up the stairs without saying anything to the other two.

Harry smiled sarcastically at Hermione. "Wonderful," he said before going up after Draco.

Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at him and marched off to the kitchen.

Draco went to their room and stowed his books away. He then sat down on the bed and waited for Harry.

Harry entered the room slowly, not sure if Draco was aggravated or not.

Draco sat with his hands in his lap.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uhh ... are you ... mad at me or anything?" he asked.

Draco was wondering about that too. "It's not an unimportant question if it gets someone you love killed," he said quietly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who's going to be killed?" he asked.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't want to be cruel but it had to be said. "Sirius mismanaged that elf and it got him killed," he said.

Harry frowned deeply. "Don't start with that, please," he said. It only reminded him of how angry he'd been when Dumbledore had said basically the same thing, and thinking of Dumbledore was painful, too.

"When can I start with that? After more people die?" Draco realised he was angry after all. "You misunderstand or misjudge wizarding ways and it can get you killed, as it did him. And if you die, everyone loses. Do you understand that? You say I am good with these things, but then you dismiss them as unimportant."

Harry glared. "I didn't dismiss what you said! I only didn't want you and Hermione to argue. I've heard enough about fucking house-elves to last me a lifetime! Don't bring my godfather into this. I know what happened to him, but he had reasons for doing what he did and thinking the way he thought and I don't blame him one bit!"

Draco's mouth tightened into a thin line and he huffed through his nose, bringing his arms across his chest. He sat glaring at the wall in front of him, refusing to look at Harry.

"If you don't want to look at me, fine. I'll go down and sit with Ron," Harry said, crossing his arms, too.

Draco sat silent, breathing heavily through his nose, his jaw clenched and his face flushed.

Harry glared and shrugged, turning around and walking right back out the door and closing it behind him.

Draco lay down, still clothed, and curled into a ball on the bed.

Harry stood outside the door, waiting to see if Draco would follow him. He stood there for a full five minutes before huffing and stomping back inside.

Draco heard the door and the entire house probably heard the stomping. He lay curled on his side, still breathing heavily, with his eyes closed.

"I'm not coming over there," Harry spat, arms crossed again as he stared at Draco.

Draco closed his eyes tight, his jaw beginning to ache from clenching it, and tried to slow down his breathing.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes and leaned against the door, still watching Draco.

Draco waited, his breathing calming and his jaw relaxing. His head hurt and he could feel Harry's anger from across the room.

Harry was watching Draco with his head cocked and his eyebrows raised. He cursed himself for not being able to leave the room.

"Git," Draco whispered.

Harry didn't hear him. "I can stand here all day, you know," he said.

Draco lay listening to Harry's breathing. He could feel Harry's magic calming, too.

Harry tapped his foot. "Are you going to talk to me?" he asked expectantly.

"No," Draco said perversely.

Harry huffed again. "Why not?" he asked.

"Git," Draco said louder this time. "You forbid me."

"No I didn't," Harry said angrily, but he tried to remember if he had.

Draco rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, staring at the upper bunk of the bed.

"Fine, if I did, I take it back," he said, not moving from his place at the door.

"Good," Draco said, not moving.

Harry widened his eyes and waited for Draco to talk. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, what, Potter?" Draco sighed.

"Urrrghh, you make me so mad!" Harry said, glaring, but not looking like anything but an angry five-year-old.

Draco glanced at that flushed face and grinned. "I know," he said smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes and stared away from Draco for a minute. He looked back. "Are we done fighting then?" he asked, still sounding a bit annoyed.

"Are we?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed heavily. "Yes if you'll stop being a git yourself."

"I am not being a git," Draco said. "I am doing what I was told."

Harry merely stared.

Draco raised an eyebrow and stretched himself out on the bed, looking like a cat about to take a nap.

Harry huffed one last time and dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Fine, I'm sorry," he said.

Draco held his hand out, his fingers beckoning, watching Harry.

Harry sighed and looked back at Draco. He stared at him for a moment and then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it next to him.

Draco's hand slid over Harry's.

Harry stared at Draco's hand. "We fought again," he sighed quietly.

"Yes, we did," Draco said quietly. "We always have."

Harry looked away. "I guess," he said.

Draco sat up and slid over, his front to Harry's back and his arms coming around to hold him. "I love you," he said quietly.

Harry leaned back into Draco and held on to his arms with his hands. "I love you, too," he said, smiling gently. "I'm just so - stressed."

Draco nodded, his head bobbing a bit on Harry's shoulder. "Lay with me, hold me, fuck me or just sleep, but be with me," Draco whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled again. "Let's just lay for a while," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shakes head at silly boys. Comments?


	20. In His Arms

Harry was rather nervous about this whole thing now. Draco kept telling him that he was confident it would work, but just the slight chance of something going wrong made Harry uncomfortable.

When it was finally time to go, Harry was _very_ nervous, but he let Hermione and Mr Weasley Apparate him and Draco to Grimmauld Place and there they stood in front of it, or in Draco's case, in front of nothing.

"I'll just dash off and get Ron. Back in a flash," said Hermione and she was gone again.

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand, smiling at him. He could feel the nervous energy in Harry's magic.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Draco?" Harry asked, looking at the house in front of him and then turning to face the blond.

Draco rolled his eyes, glancing in the direction Harry was looking, then back to him. "For the hundredth time, yes." He sighed.

Just then, Hermione and Ron both appeared.

"Are we ready to go then?" asked Ron, staring up at the house.

Harry swallowed and looked at Draco again.

Draco stepped in close, laying a kiss on Harry's lips before whispering in his ear, "Just hold me in your arms, and think of what you will do to me in a bed in there. That should work well."

Harry smiled gently. "How do you know me so well?" he whispered before leaning back and looking Draco in the eye.

Draco grinned and nodded. Then he turned to the others. "If anything is going to go wrong, it would do so inside or on the threshold of the wards." He looked sceptically at the dirty ground, huffing before laying down on the pavement.

"You know the Sleeping Spell, Hermione," he said before looking at Harry and smirking. "Ready for you."

Harry smiled again, looking down at Draco. Hermione took her wand and then cast the Sleeping Charm and a Lightening Spell. Harry bent and picked a much lighter Draco up and swung him gently over his shoulder.

"All right, Harry," said Mr Weasley seriously. "In you go."

Harry took another big breath and shut his eyes before walking forward, hoping and praying with all his might that Draco wouldn't be thrown backwards or worse, but nothing of the sort happened and Harry walked right into the house and through the wards, feeling them as he passed. He opened his eyes again and smiled hugely. He didn't dare whoop or anything in the foyer of Grimmauld Place, but he beamed as Hermione, Ron and Mr Weasley rushed into the house after him.

Harry took Draco down into the kitchen quietly and sat in a chair, holding him there with his arms. Hermione cast _Finite Incantatem_ on Draco to rid him of her earlier spells.

Draco opened his eyes, looking at Harry and smiling before glancing around the room. "The kitchen wasn't exactly what I had in mind." He smirked.

Everyone grinned and Harry hugged Draco. "It worked," he said happily. "I'll never doubt you again, not that I doubted you this time, just, you know." His smile grew.

"So, you going to put me down and show me around or ..." he waggled his eyebrows.

Harry couldn't seem to stop smiling. "I'll show you around," Harry said. "This," he waggled his own eyebrows. "can wait for later."

Hermione shook her head as Mr Weasley and Ron ignored their rather blatant public display.

Draco got up and dusted himself off, looking around the room. He nodded to the others. "Well, lead the way," he said gesturing.

Harry took Draco's hand and led them to the very top of the small staircase that led down into the kitchen. "Be really quiet before we go in there. Sirius's mum will wake up and it's a bloody pain to try and get her to shut up again."

"Sirius's mum?" Draco asked, looking confused. "My aunt?"

"It's just a portrait," Harry said. "She put a bloody Sticking Charm on it and no one can get it off the wall." He pulled Draco into the room and tiptoed down the hall to show him around the various rooms. They ran into Lupin in the study.

Draco smirked, wanting to do something to set off the portrait just to see what would happen. But that could wait. Especially since Harry had worded it as a command, he didn't have a choice anyway.

Lupin looked up when they came in. Then his eyes widened. "Hullo boys. Harry, how did Draco get in here?"

"Hello," said Harry, and Mr Weasley shook Lupin's hand. "It's a bit complicated," said Harry. "Draco knows more about it than I do, but basically it deals with some sort of blood magic and something to do with how infants can enter a Fidelius protected place."

Remus looked at Draco. "Very clever, Draco. Using the bond like that."

Draco flushed a bit under the praise. "Uh, thanks." He then started to look around the room, his attention captured by the walls of books.

Harry saw where Draco was looking. "Yep," he said quietly. "Those are it." He couldn't say more as Lupin and Mr Weasley were both in the room.

Draco released Harry's hand and, tilting his head, began to walk around the room scanning titles. "Not a bad library," he said quietly.

"Depends on what one considers bad or good," Remus said with a sigh.

Harry nodded. "Know what you mean," he said, eyes still on Draco.

"Useful library, then, if you prefer," Draco said a bit on the sharp side, but didn't take his eyes off the books, reaching his hand out to touch a spine here and there.

"Yes, useful," Hermione agreed. "But there's no use looking through it now," she said, the point in her voice barely detectable.

Lupin was watching Draco curiously. "I am certain the one your father has is more extensive," he said quietly.

"Yes," Draco said distractedly, "though there are some interesting volumes here I haven't seen before." He drew one off the shelf and turned it over in his hands but didn't open it. "This one was referenced in another book I read recently," he said, "but I didn't know where to find a copy of it."

"They are Harry's books now," Lupin said, his eyebrows furrowed. "So if you want to borrow it, you will need to check with him."

Harry let out a quiet snort. "Everything I have is his as well," he said simply. "He can look through this entire house for all I care."

Lupin's head snapped toward Harry at that, frowning. "Yes, I suppose he can ...." He glanced over at Draco and then back to Harry. "Maybe you should show Draco the room you two will be sharing."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't ask anything. "Yeah, I guess," he said.

Draco held the book and looked between Lupin and Harry. He sighed and walked to stand with Harry.

"Harry," Lupin added in a casual tone, "I would like to talk to you when you get a chance."

Harry frowned the smallest bit and nodded. "Er, yeah, sure," he said and then he took Draco's hand again and led him back out of the room and up to the top floor.

He grinned as he opened up one of the doors. "I picked this room out earlier, hoping that we would be able to get you in. I've been working on it, with Hermione's help, of course."

The room was fairly large and the huge bed took up most of it. The bed was covered in green, what Harry knew to be Draco's favourite colour. The floor was newly carpeted and there was, clearly, the best furniture in the house. It had a nice fireplace and a big, empty bookcase so Draco could place the books he wanted to look at there for easy access.

Draco laughed. "After the rest of the house, I didn’t expect much," he said. "And green, my favourite colour. Like your eyes." He pulled Harry into the room and closed the door. "So how well do Silencing Charms work here?"

Harry chuckled, clearly happy that Draco was pleased with his efforts. "I expect they work quite a bit better here than at the Weasleys."

"Good." Draco grinned. "Because we need to test them out, along with that bed." He drew his wand and cast Silencing and Locking Charms on the door.

Harry smirked. "Right now?" he asked. "We just got here, you horny bugger." He smiled because he knew he was being a hypocrite.  
Draco walked over to the bed, leaned against it, and began to take off his robe.

Harry smiled at him. He reached up and began undoing the clasps of his own robe, his eyes sparkling.

"If you aren't in the mood ..." Draco smirked, kicking off his shoes.

Harry bit his lip, still smiling. "What would you do to get me in the mood, love?" Harry asked, his hands stilling and dropping to his sides.

"Like it takes more than a look to get you in the mood." Draco sneered, but then stood there considering for a minute. "Oh, just stand there for a while and I am sure I will come up with something," he said, rubbing his own crotch.

Harry's breath hitched. "You're an arse," he said before leaping at Draco and practically devouring his mouth.

Draco would have laughed, but his mouth was occupied. The two boys fell back onto the bed. Draco lay happily allowing himself to be kissed fiercely by Harry.

Harry licked and kissed along Draco's mouth, but then pulled back for a short moment. "I know I do this a lot," he said breathlessly, "and I don't want you to think that I don't like bottoming or whatever, because I do. I mean, I like it a lot, you know? I guess I just always leap at you and then I end up topping, but all you have to do is say you want to top and I'll gladly spread my legs."

Draco was panting. He had been expecting just what Harry was saying, that Harry was going to fuck him, but then Harry said that he would spread his legs and it was so hot that Draco wanted him right then. "Oh, yes," he said, "spread yourself for me."

Harry grinned. "That's the ticket," he said and then he rolled them over so that Draco was on top. "Go at it then," he said, smirking.

Draco stood back up and stripped himself as quickly as possible, his cock hard and twitching already. He leaned his arms up on the canopy, looking down at Harry. "Strip for me," he said.

Harry looked up at Draco and sat up slowly. He pulled off his robe and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, getting up on his knees to playfully and jokingly wrap it around Draco's neck. He chuckled and fell back to the bed and wriggled out of his trousers and underwear so that they were bunched about his ankles around his shoes. "Help me out?" he asked wriggling his feet and giving his cock a few slow strokes.

"Fuck," Draco said softly, and then pulled Harry's shoes, socks and trousers off quickly, throwing the shirt to the floor with them. He picked up Harry's trousers and pulled out the vial of lube he knew that the other boy always carried now.

Harry grasped his own thighs and pulled them and his legs up as far as he could manage, looking down at Draco hungrily.

Draco licked his lip at the amazing sight before him. "You look good on green." He smirked, climbing back on the bed and kneeling between Harry's spread legs.

Harry smirked too. "Good," he said pulling his legs up just a bit more. "I thought you might say that."

Draco poured some of the oil into his hand, coating his fingers and palm. He stayed up on his knees where Harry could see him and slicked his cock, moaning at the sensation and the view.

Harry groaned. "Fuck, Draco, you look so fucking good. One of these days I just want to watch you wank, but right now I want you to fucking fuck me."

Draco smirked and gave himself a few more strokes, enjoying the look on Harry's face. He steadied himself by holding on to the bed with his construct hand and then reached for Harry's arse with his fingers, teasing his entrance.

Harry gritted his teeth and breathed through his nose for a moment. "Can you please just put them in?" he whined.

"Such a pushy bottom," Draco smirked. He slid a long thin finger in and out a couple times, then added another.

"Like you're any different," Harry gasped, rocking against Draco's hand and hissing with pleasure. "More, please."

Draco shook his head and pulled his fingers out, moving forward and pressing the slick head of his cock to Harry's entrance. Then he held there, rubbing it in circles and smiling at the other boy.

Harry growled with frustration. "I'm an arsehole, aren't I?" Harry panted, thinking back to how many times he'd done this to Draco.

"Well, at least the part I am teasing is," Draco said smugly.

"Dracccooo, pleeeease," Harry begged. He thought furiously of something that would make Draco fuck him. "Pleeease, I want your long, _thick_ cock in me as far as you can give it to me," he gasped. "I want you to stretch me wide open."

Draco shook his head, but shuddered anyway at his lover's language. He flexed his hips, sliding forward into him with a quick thrust and not stopping until he was balls deep.

"Fuck yes," Harry hissed, throwing his head back. "Fucking hell, yes." He clenched his arse around Draco tightly and on purpose.

"You want me to last?" Draco gasped, not moving, grabbing Harry's hip with his hand.

Harry smirked, happy that he had that affect on Draco. "I want you to come when you come," he said, letting up on Draco's cock a bit.

"Then let me top, you git," Draco smirked, sliding himself back and thrusting forward again.

"Mmmmm," Harry moaned, moving with Draco. He sighed happily. "Merlin, I love this," he whispered, his eyes closed and a gentle smile on his face. His body was beginning to shine with sweat.

"Yes, fantastic," Draco whispered, finding a rhythm with his hips that kept up a smooth, deep pace. He reached his construct hand to grip the bed beside Harry, while he held Harry's hip with his right hand.

"Please, just thrust a bit - more - to your right - I mean my right," Harry panted, trying to thrust up into Draco.

Draco stopped and held still, shaking his head. "Now you are doing that on purpose," he said, sighing.

Harry groaned. "Doing what?" he asked, frustrated that Draco had stopped.

Draco Summoned his wand and pointed it at Harry, smiling. "I have just the solution for this."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

Draco whispered an incantation and a gag slid around Harry's mouth. Draco laughed at the shocked look on the other boy's face.

Harry narrowed his eyes, but they brightened considerably and his cock showed some interest. "Prat," he tried to say, but it only came out as, "Raa."

Draco chuckled and then closed his eyes and began sliding his cock out and back in long slow strokes.

"Racoo, fuu yesh," Harry moaned, unable to keep his mouth shut even with a gag. He thrust up into Draco again.

Draco rocked his hips, amused at Harry but doing his best to ignore what he was saying. He was going to take his time and enjoy this. He fucked his lover deep and slow, not allowing Harry's movements to speed him up.

Draco was torturing Harry! It felt good but he wanted to come. After what felt like the longest time, Harry actually tried to order Draco to speed up, but he couldn't with the gag in. He groaned and moaned and thrust and still Draco kept that pace.

Draco was really enjoying this long, slow fucking. Yet, he could feel not only Harry's thrusts, but his magic was starting to buzz in a way that was distracting. He chuckled and picked up his pace, sliding harder and faster.

Harry groaned loudly and let his eyes fall closed again. "Hell," he said, sounding muffled, but it was one word that he could actually say.

Draco had worked up a sweat now and he was pistoning his hips fast and hard, pushing Harry's legs up so that he was bent almost double.

Harry was crying out with every thrust now. Draco was so... so... so _Draco_ and perfect and good at everything to do with fucking Harry Potter to within an inch of his life.

"Fist yourself," Draco gasped, pounding as hard and as fast as he could now.

Harry moaned and reached a hand up to wrap around his cock and pump messily with Draco's movements. He felt the pleasure building up almost as soon as he touched himself, and he was screaming in ecstasy now.

"Yes, yes!" Draco screamed as he felt his own body tensing and Harry's magic crackling around them both.

All Harry had to hear was Draco's voice and he was coming powerfully all over his own chest and neck, Draco had him bent up so far. His body tensed up with the intense waves of pleasure and then he nearly went boneless.

Draco's scream was wordless as his lover's arse tensed around his cock and Harry's magic spilled over him. He shuddered, holding his weight up with his arms, his head thrown back.

Harry thrust up into Draco weakly as Draco came, wanting every bit of him. "Hell," he said again, more quietly this time.

Draco's arms shook and he was dripping sweat onto his lover. He dropped his head to his chest and looked down at Harry. "I fucking love you," he whispered.

Harry smiled, but could only answer with, "I lo' you fuuin me."

Draco laughed and then pushed himself back, pulling out of Harry and resting back on his heels. "Maybe we should leave that on." He smirked.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "You kno you lo' iy voie," he said.

Draco shook his head, laughing, and picked up his wand. Harry still laid spread before him, covered in sweat and come. It was a beautiful sight. " _Finite_ ," he said, flicking the wand.

"Ahhh," Harry sighed, opening and closing his mouth a few times and moving his jaw back and forth. He made no move to get up.

Draco crawled up beside Harry and lay face down on the bed, his head turned toward him. "You are the mouthiest fuck in the world." He laughed.

"I can't help it!" Harry replied. "At least we're not Muggles. We have Silencing Charms."

Draco smiled. "When your wild magic doesn't fry them."

"Well, I can't help that either," Harry said simply with a small shrug. He propped himself up on his elbow, facing Draco. "What do you think Lupin wants?" he asked.

Draco huffed, closing his eyes. "Can't we enjoy the post-orgasm bliss for a few minutes?"

Harry shrugged with one shoulder. "Yeah, I guess," he said, falling back onto his back.

A few seconds passed and there came a knock on the door.

Draco turned his head, face into the bedspread.

Harry sighed. "And we're not even at the Weasleys' anymore," he muttered before calling, "Yeah?"

"Um, well, nearly everyone has just shown up and I thought you both might want to know." It was Hermione.

The Silencing Charm had broken then.

"Yeah, all right," called Harry, sighing again.

Draco was shaking. He was laughing but the bedspread muffled the sound.

Harry pinched him.

"Ow," he yelped. "Why did you that?" Draco rolled away from him.

"You're laughing at me because I broke the charm," Harry said, rolling after him.

"Me, would I do that?" Draco asked in mock innocence.

"Yes, I think you would." Harry straddled Draco's waist.

"I think your public is calling for you now," Draco said, laughing.

"I haven't got a public." Harry smiled with his eyes narrowed.

"Well, they’ve all heard you by now," Draco retorted.

Harry's smiled grew tighter and his eyes brightened as he slowly brought his hand up, looking like he was going to itch his face or something and then he suddenly scooped up the come from his neck and a good bit from his chest and rubbed it in Draco's face, laughing loudly.

"Eww!" Draco yelled, startled, making a face.

Harry laughed a bit longer. "Oh, please, you lick it up all the time," he said happily.

Draco wiped his face, still grimacing, "Yeah, when it's warm."

Harry snorted. "It would taste the same," he said shrugging, "but I know what you mean."

Draco shook his head, fumbling for his wand. He found it and did Cleaning Charms on them both. "Never used that charm so much in my life before this year," he muttered. "And please tell me there is more than one bathroom in this house?"

Harry laughed again. "You are in the home of a moderately wealthy, pure-blooded family that you are very closely related to. Of course there is more than one bathroom."

"Very good," Draco said, still pinned under him. "Now are we going down to see what they want from you now or do you have other plans?"

"I wish I could have peace with you for ten seconds, but I suppose I should go down." Harry sighed.

"I think you just had a bit more than ten seconds, thanks to the fact that I was setting the pace," Draco smirked.

Harry's mouth fell open. "Are you implying something, Mr Malfoy?" he asked.

"Well, Mr Potter," Draco smirked, "I think you should get dressed before they come looking for you again.”

"You are an utter toe rag," Harry said, rolling off of Draco and then jumping up from the bed. "And now I think I have something to prove later on."

"I am a what?" Draco huffed, shaking his head while turning on his side to watch Harry get dressed.

"A toe rag," Harry said simply. "And a git, and a prat, and the finest piece of arse in the world." He pulled his boxers back on and then his trousers before sitting back on the bed to put on his socks and shoes.

Draco huffed again and laid his head on his arm, watching his lover.

"Coming with or are you staying up here?" Harry asked, pulling his shirt back on.

"Is this an Order meeting? And am I welcome?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Well you are joining, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Draco sat up looking at him seriously for a minute. "I would like to, but it sounded the other day like I was going to stay in the library or something."

"Well, you don't have to and I wasn't saying that you had to. I just thought that maybe, I don't know, like you'd be really good with the Horcrux stuff that everyone else can't know about. Hermione was going to help you and she's an Order member. I do want you to join, though. I think that's the only way everyone will truly trust you."

"Will they trust me though?" Draco asked, but climbed out of the bed and began putting his clothes on.

"It's not like they'll have a choice. I trust you and I know the Weasleys trust you, so everyone else should eventually follow," Harry said coming up to Draco and kissing him lightly.

Draco nodded, more to acknowledge Harry than in agreement, but finished getting dressed quickly.

"You are coming then?" he asked Draco.

"By your side, Harry." He tilted his head and smiled.

Harry smiled too. "Good," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But will the Order? Comments...


	21. Dragon in the Order

Harry was down the stairs quietly and in the kitchen in a few minutes, but he could barely fit. It was if every single Order member was there.

"What's all this?" he asked Hermione, looking around at everyone.

"Order meeting to state you as the new leader officially," she said.

Draco stood at the top of the stairs, looking over the crowd of people in the kitchen. He recognised most of them. He thought about the night Dumbledore had tried to offer him sanctuary. These were the same people he had been talking about. How would they see him now?

Lupin looked up. "Come on in, Harry." He waved him forward.

Most of the people in room smiled at Harry. But a few also glanced nervously at Draco standing in the background.

Harry shrugged and stepped forward, greeting people as he moved over to Lupin. "Is everyone here to see me made leader?" he asked.

"There are other matters to discuss, as well," Shacklebolt said, eyeing Draco.

Moody snorted. "That one isn't an Order member," he said, pointing toward the stairs.

Harry frowned. "He will be," he said firmly. He looked at Draco, telling him silently that he could come down if he wanted to, but he didn't mind if Draco preferred to stay where he was.

Draco took a few more steps and then stopped where he still had a good view of the room. He nodded back, leaning against the wall of the stairwell.

"Harry," Tonks began, nodding and smiling to him, she fidgeted with the drink of pumpkin juice in front of her and only Remus catching it prevented it from spilling.

"We trust you and all," she continued, "but maybe you should explain it to us anyway."

"Well," said Harry, "what exactly do you want to know? There's quite a bit to tell."

Several people around the room seemed to flush and look away. Tonks shrugged. "Maybe just what happened to make you trust," she glanced up at the blond, "him."

There was some grumbling in the room as others seem to agree with her.

"He's a known servant of You-Know-Who," Moody said, his mechanical eye having kept an eye on Draco from the time they walked in the room.

"First off, he's my lover, boyfriend, if you prefer, and I trust him and love him dearly. Now that that's out of the way - let's not all go jumping down his throat, yeah? He isn't working for Voldemort, just got caught up in some nasty stuff. He's bound to me like many of you probably know, and therefore, I can tell him not to lie and he can tell you all of this himself. He got off when he had that interrogation with the Minister, so there's further proof."

Harry's speech made Draco smile. Not because of what he said, but the quick, breathless, jumbled way he did it.

Moody harrumphed and muttered something about the Minister not knowing his arse from a melon.

Harry looked at Moody. "I agree," he said, "but I'm not lying about Draco."

Mr Weasley waved a hand through the air to speak. "Draco has been staying with my family and I've seen no suspicious behaviour from him at all. And I was, myself, suspicious of him at first."

"He's really been nothing but a dear," said Mrs Weasley.

Draco pushed off from the wall and took another step down the stairs, effectively bringing the attention of the room back to him. "I am not now, nor have I ever been, a Death Eater. I do not support the Dark Lord, nor his goals," he said in a calm voice. "I will follow Harry Potter, no matter what the cost." As if to emphasise his point, he used his construct hand to gesture.

The room was quiet for a minute. Lupin cleared his throat. "Well, that seems clear enough. Shall we get to business?"

Harry smiled at Draco and nodded. "Yes, let's," he said. "I won't be any more ready for this tomorrow."

Draco stood quiet through most of the meeting, paying close attention to the personal dynamics of the group. After they got into their discussions, most seemed to relax and almost forget he was there. Well, except for Moody, who never stopped watching him. Harry was confirmed pretty quickly, as were the admission of Ron, Hermione and then, with some grumbling, Draco.

Most of the rest of the meeting was taken up with reports of Lupin's work with the werewolves, Hagrid's with the giants, Shacklebolt and Tonks about the work of the Aurors and Ministry. All in all, Draco learnt a lot in a short amount of time. The most visible gap was a lack of discussion about what had happened to Dumbledore and the future of Hogwarts.

Harry wasn't shocked by any of the news. The same reports had been made before. Some of the Werewolves showed interest in going against Voldemort's cause, but not enough for it to be anything significant. The Ministry was being just as wonderful as always - no surprises there. The Aurors were doing their jobs, Harry had to respect them for that, even if Scrimgeour had them on pointless assignments.

Draco was impressed with some of the tactics of the group. But he also felt there were a lot of areas where they were weak. But his favourite part was watching Harry take over the meeting. Harry wasn't even aware of it when he did. At first, Lupin was leading things and then suddenly, Harry was directing, asking questions and giving orders. And the rest seemed to be relieved to have a leader. Draco smiled.

"Is that it then?" Harry asked, looking around at the full table. "Anything new with Death Eaters? How about Snape? Anything on him?"

"No one has seen or heard anything about him since he left you two at St Mungo’s," Moody practically growled, clearly unhappy.

Harry sighed, not surprised by that either. "Well, that's it then. We've got people watching suspected Death Eaters, we've got Aurors in a dozen different locations. If the enemy doesn't move, we don't. We don't have much of any leads right now, so let's just wait to see what happens. I have a feeling this time of slight peace isn't going to last long."

Draco nodded in agreement. He had some ideas about that, but would talk directly to Harry about them. He did not feel comfortable talking to the group about his background yet.

Harry leaned back in his chair and his stomach gave a huge rumble. Several people looked at him. "Hungry, I guess," he said shrugging.

Mrs Weasley jumped to her feet. "I'll start dinner," she said. "Who's all staying?"

Draco would have stayed on the stairs, but he didn't want to block them. So he made his way down into the kitchen, a little nervous about being in this particular crowd.

A lot of people were staying, but quite a few left, needing to get back to work or family. Harry looked up at Draco and patted the now empty chair next to him.

Draco made his way over to the seat and sat next to Harry, still quiet among the after meeting chatter.

Harry smiled softly at Draco. "What do you think?" he asked.

Draco wore the usual calm face he wore in public. He looked around the room. "They have potential," he said guardedly.

Harry snorted quietly. "That's good," he said. "It'll take a while for them to trust you. Moody'll probably never trust you, but he doesn't even trust me half the time."

"I don't expect them to trust me," Draco said quietly. "I wouldn't in their positions."

Harry nodded. "You know the other side like none of us do. They'll realise how important you'll be when they see that."

"Or they will realise that I know more than they are comfortable with," Draco said. "You can't sugar coat what I was raised to be, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I know - just -" he sighed again. "I know."

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said, sitting back down across the table from them. "Hiya cousin," she smiled at Draco.

Draco regarded the woman with bright pink hair for a moment, then nodded. "How are you?"

"Oh, that's right," said Harry looking between Tonks and Draco. "You two are cousins aren't you?"

"Depends on who you ask." Draco shrugged. "But bloodline wise, yes."

"Yeah, my mum was disowned," Tonks agreed.

“I suppose I am, too, now" Draco said.

Harry didn't quite know what to say about that, as Draco still hadn't talked about his family and what they had to do with this whole mess. Draco also had his "mask" on and Harry couldn't see through it.

Tonks nodded, looking serious for a change. "So they haven't contacted you at all, since..."

Draco pursed his lips, his mask slipping a bit. He shook his head. "Not a word."

Harry took Draco's hand. Ron and Hermione moved down the table to sit closer to Harry and Draco.

"You did wonderfully, Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah, brilliant, mate," said Ron.

Harry shrugged, but smiled.

"We don't know where she is," Tonks continued, only nodding to the other two, but speaking directly to Draco. "If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Draco's mum?" Harry asked, turning back to Tonks.

Tonks and Draco both nodded in unison. "I would appreciate that," Draco told her.

Harry held Draco's hand a little tighter, but he didn't want to say anything until they were alone.

Draco was quiet through dinner. With all the Weasleys and other Order members, there was a lot of talking and laughing. He sat listening and watching. He had never been around people who acted liked this. They were so open about their feelings. It seemed almost garish. He felt out of place among them. Several times, he reached out to touch Harry, as if to assure himself of where his place was. His place was beside Harry.

Harry chatted and laughed with the rest, but really wanted to go somewhere with Draco and talk. He could feel Draco's discomfort as well. Once the meal was finished, he turned to the boy beside him. "You want to head up?" he asked.

Draco's eyes widened for a minute and then he nodded. He was polite and said goodbye to people, but was very relieved when Harry led him upstairs.

Once in their bedroom, Harry shut the door and turned to Draco. "Why did you look at me like that when I asked if you wanted to head up?" he asked.

Draco let out a breath, relaxing his face and body. He walked over to the bed and sat down heavily. "I just thought you would want to stay up and socialise with them."

Harry smiled. "When I can be up here with you?" he asked, sitting down next to Draco. "I did socialise with them during the meal."

Draco nodded. "And you seemed to be having fun."

Harry shrugged. "I was, but I wanted to talk to you about everything and I could tell you were uncomfortable," he said.

Draco took off his shoes and put them under the bed. He pulled his feet up on the bed and tucked them under himself, turning to face Harry. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, kicking his shoes off as well. He sat cross-legged, facing Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I am the son of Death Eaters and was supposed to become one." He sighed. "I didn't expect to be tolerated by Dumbledore's Order."

Harry shrugged. "There's nothing they can do about it. And there's a huge difference between supposed to be a Death Eater, and actually being one."

"Well, actually, there is a lot they could do about it." Draco sighed again. "But I am glad they aren't so inclined."

"There's nothing they can do about it unless they want to make me mad as all hell, but I am glad they didn't do anything, I suppose," Harry said, leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah, well, I guess I am lucky to be with Saint Potter then." Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry snorted. "You of all people should know I'm not a saint," he said, but then more seriously, "What else did you think?"

"I think that they have no clue as to how nasty it is going to get," he said bluntly.

Harry winced. "I know," he said. "I've seen Voldemort. I've seen how he is. How nasty do you think it _will_ get?"

"I think he is insane and getting worse, and I think most of those who follow him enjoy the pain and fear they cause," Draco answered. "That means this isn't just about what wins or doesn't. It's about maximum terror and pain."

Harry wasn't shocked by that, because he knew really, but his stomach sank all the same. "This is going to be hard, and if I don't find the Horcruxes, it's going to be pointless."

Draco nodded, looking down at his hands, pulling lint from the edge of his trousers. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Horcruxes, the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. But not ... tonight. I am so bloody tired."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Let's go to sleep then," he said, standing and pulling off his shirt.

Draco chuckled. "Can't yet, my hero," he said.

"Huh?" said Harry as he began messing with his trouser fasteners.

"I topped today," Draco said, standing up to undress as well. He laid his clothes on a chair in the room as he did so.

Harry snorted. "So?" he said, dropping his pants.

Draco was nude now and stretched himself, feeling better now that they were alone again. His walk had some of his old swagger as he walked back over to the bed and leaned against the post. He raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry picked up his messy pile of clothes and threw them on the chair that Draco had set his on. He looked up at Draco and smiled. "So tired you can't talk, but not too tired for a fuck?" he said, amused.

"Yeah, well you will do most of the talking then, anyway," he smirked.

Harry snorted and moved toward Draco to pull him down for a kiss. "Tell me truthfully that you don't love it," he said, smirking.

"You just gave me a contradictory order, Harry," Draco scoffed.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. "That's what I thought," he said. "I expect you want my cock now?" he whispered into Draco's ear.

"Ah, Harry," Draco said, wincing. "Release the order, please."

Harry huffed and snorted at the same time. "I release it. What did it do?" he asked.

Draco gasped and let out a breath. "It hurt," he said. "Like my brain was trying to do it anyway."

"Sorry," Harry said, kissing Draco's forehead. "I didn't mean to order you."

"I know," he said, then pulled Harry against him, skin to skin. "What was that you were saying about your cock?"

Harry sucked in a breath and grinned. "How about I show you instead?" he said.

Draco was still leaning against the post, his own cock starting to show some interest in the discussion. "Sure." He smirked. "How do you want me?"

Harry smirked as well. "On your back and your legs spread," he said, delivering a long lick to Draco's neck.

Draco shuddered, raising an eyebrow even as his breath sped up. "As you wish." He slid onto the bed, assuming the same position Harry had earlier in the day.

Harry admired the view for a few seconds and then got the lube from his trousers. He moved onto the bed, fingers already slicked. "You know, I think you're always tight and perfect for my cock," he told Draco, pushing just the tips of his fingers into him.

"Always?" Draco, smirked. "I thought you never thought of me that way before I kissed you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I may not have known it, but your arse was still there all the time, just waiting for little Harry... well, maybe not so little," Harry joked, and he was amazed that he was able to joke at all with his fingers nearly inside Draco.

Draco moaned, unable to really respond as Harry pushed his fingers inside. Ten minutes ago he was depressed. Now he lay on his back with Harry finger-fucking him and his cock twitching. It was fucking unbelievable and he loved it.

Harry's breathing was heavy now as he pushed his fingers inside of Draco. Harry had never in his life thought that he would be here, in Grimmauld Place with a Death Eater's son, and so in love with him, all he had to do to find his sense of self was to look at this boy. Draco Malfoy had not been who he had pictured spending the rest of his life with, but now, looking at him, and loving him so much, he knew he would never have it any other way.

"Harry, oh, Gods, Harry. I want you inside me," Draco moaned, knowing he was begging now and didn't care. He could feel the edge of Harry's magic and the tease of his fingers. It made him hunger for more.

Harry nodded and moaned quietly. He moved up to Draco's entrance and lubed his cock before sliding in slowly. "I love you more than anything," he said quietly, his eyes closed as he tried to steady himself.

Draco put his hands under his knees, pulling them to his chest so that he was as open as he could be for Harry. "Deep, I want you deep inside," he encouraged.

Harry let out a low growling moan and complied, pushing as far into Draco as he could so that he could feel the low skin of his stomach touching Draco's arse, sparks of pleasure shooting through him.

The feeling of Harry deep inside him, made him feel whole. The tight burn of entry was nothing compared to that full feeling and the warmth that spread out from the other boy and through Draco. He moaned and trembled, his eyes closing as he focused on the sensation while his body raced to catch up.

Harry slid slowly out again. He wanted it to last and he could feel that Draco did too. He opened his eyes and watched as Draco moaned and how his hard cock glistened with pre-come and Harry's breathing sped up even more.

"Mmm, yes," Draco whispered. "Inside, again." He opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. He felt a tremble of pleasure in his body at the sight. Those green eyes shining, black hair falling into his face and muscled torso straining above Draco.

Harry slid back inside. "Draco," he whispered. "Draco, Draco, Draco." He said it with every slow thrust, his eyes focused on the grey ones in front of him.

"Soo, good," Draco gasped. "Feels so good, inside." He struggled to keep his eyes open, focusing on Harry.

Harry gasped quietly and kept his pace, feeling absolutely everything. Every sensation that Draco provided him with, every slick slide inside seemed to give something new and every time he pulled out, he could feel all of Draco surrounding him.

"Harry, yes," Draco encouraged. "So amazing." This was new, Harry slowly fucking him like this. Magic swirled in patterns between them and Draco loved the sensation of being completely felt by him.

Harry gasped again. He nodded weakly, agreeing that it was amazing. His whole body felt warm and alive and he felt oddly... powerful like this, like being with Draco, being literally inside him, made him more himself, more alive and awake.

Draco was swept away in the rocking of their bodies and the waves of pleasure and magic. He couldn't have told you how long, but it was bliss. Then he felt the magic shift and his body tensing with it. His breath sped up and he gasped. "Yes, Harry, yes," he whispered.

Harry switched his angle just a bit and thrust a tad quicker, his eyes still on Draco. He panted, his glasses, which he had forgotten to remove, fogging up a little.

Draco gasped as Harry's movements intensified the sensations, his eyes wide at the sparks shooting through his body. "Harry, close," he said, trying to encourage his lover.

"Mmmm," Harry moaned and he pumped his hips, feeling pretty close himself. His head dropped as his muscles in his lower body contracted and tensed with the speeding up of his thrusting.

"Gods, yes!" Draco gasped, shuddering as he felt himself slipping over the edge, his body tensing for release.

"Fuck," Harry gasped as he began to feel light headed from his approaching orgasm. He thrust harder, squeezing his eyes closed.

Draco's back arched. His hands holding his legs trembled and he shook as he came, crying out wordlessly.

"Ahhhhh," Harry let out long and loud and almost pitifully as Draco's arse clenched around him. He came in seconds, his head thrown back and his breath coming in quick gasps.

Draco laid shuddering in the aftermath of his own and Harry's release, feeling the burst of magic in every part of his own body.

Harry looked down at Draco, his chest still heaving. He didn't say anything, just stared at him with soft eyes and a gentle smile.

Draco released his legs, allowing them to slip down so that his feet rested on the bed, still spread for Harry but more relaxed. He smiled happily and a bit silly at Harry.

Harry's smile grew as he leaned down to kiss Draco softly on the lips.

"Mmm." Draco kissed him back, soft and lazy. He felt like he was floating, warm and comfortable. He slid his feet down so that they hooked around the back of Harry's thighs and his arms around him. "S'good," he murmured.

"Yeah," Harry said softly, voice low. He kissed Draco again and ran his fingers through his hair gently. "Love you," he whispered.

"Yes, love me." He grinned happily.

Harry chuckled low in his throat. "Prat," he said, sliding out of Draco and then laying his head on his shoulder, still completely on top of him.

"Yes, your very own prat," Draco murmured contentedly. He hugged Harry to him -- then had a startled moment when he realised he had touched Harry's skin with the construct hand. He had, so far, been very careful not to do that, not wanting Harry to feel what he considered the un-natural thing. He tried to casually put the arm back down, holding Harry tighter with his own hand.

"What? Not good enough to be held with both arms?" Harry joked quietly. Draco's construct didn't bother him one bit, and he knew Draco was uncomfortable with it, so he tried to make it clear that he didn't mind it.

"Can't hold you with both hands." Draco sighed. "Only got one."

"Draco," Harry said, "do you think your construct hand is ugly or something?" He already knew the answer, but all the same...

"Of course, it is." Draco sighed. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Harry sighed. "Fine," he said softly, "but I don't think anything about you is ugly, just so you know."

Draco huffed, not bothering to explain the flaw in Harry's logic that the construct wasn't part of him. Instead, he kissed the top of Harry's head.

Harry sighed again and yawned. He took his glasses off and thought about getting up to put them on the table, but then simply chucked them.

Draco chuckled. "How often do you have to replace those? You throw them a lot."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "S'called a _Reparo_ ," he said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Want to get cleaned up and under the covers?"

Harry yawned again. "I guess," he slurred.

Draco sighed. "So move that sexy arse then." He Summoned his wand and waited.

Harry grinned widely and kissed Draco's skin in front of him before rolling off of him slowly.

Draco did Cleaning Charms for both of them and then used the charm to remove the construct hand and set it beside the bed with his wand.

Harry yawned a third time and wiggled under the warm, think blanket.

Draco climbed under the covers with him and spooned up to him, his face pressed against Harry's hair.

Harry closed his eyes. "Have you really loved me since you were eleven?" he asked sleepily.

"Wanted you, obsessed over you, desired you, hated you and loved you, I guess," Draco whispered.

Harry let out one sleepy laugh. "Yeah," he said, and he pressed back against Draco's warm skin and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, please comment...


	22. Family Secrets

Harry had gotten up feeling rather good, despite the rough times he knew were ahead. He was still happy that Draco had managed to get into Grimmauld Place and after last night's meeting and him being elected official leader, he felt like things were starting to get done now, or at least like they could _start_ to get done.

He was heading down into the kitchen with Draco now and he could hear voices in the room as he approached.

Hermione seemed to be cooking something, and Ron was towering over her.

"That's not the way my mum does it," Harry heard him say.

Hermione huffed.

“Morning all," said Harry, grinning and shaking his head at the couple by the cooker.

Draco hesitated at the door to the kitchen. At least these were people he was used to. He took what seemed to have become "his seat" at Harry's left side.

"Morning, Harry," said Hermione, sending Ron a slightly dark look.

"Where did everyone else go off to then?" asked Harry.

"Home," said Ron, and he eyed the pot on the stove again.

"It's not going to be perfect, Ron, so deal with it!" Hermione snapped, huffing again.

Ron rolled his eyes once Hermione had turned away from him and then he came and sat next to Harry. "She's trying to cook up the recipe Mum left for breakfast," he mumbled.

Harry snorted. "Smells alright," he said with a small shrug.

Remus came in yawning, then muttered his greeting before dropping into a seat at the end of the table.

Draco hid a smile by leaning his elbow on the table and putting his hand over his mouth. He looked about for tea, hoping someone had at least used magic for that.

"Tea's on the counter if anyone wants any," said Hermione a bit stiffly.

Draco looked around and then got up and went to make himself tea. "Anyone else?" he asked politely.

"Please," groaned Remus, rubbing his face.

"Two sugars," said Harry, smiling.

Draco made Harry's tea and set it down in front of him. "Sugar or milk?" he asked Remus.

"Black," the man responded and Draco set a cup in front of him, before returning to finish his own.

"Thanks, love," Harry said to Draco before turning to Lupin.

"Morning," he said, and then more quietly, "Are you still wanting to talk to me?"

Lupin slurped his tea and then sighed. "Yes, after breakfast."

Harry nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Anything in the _Prophet_ today?" he asked.

Ron sighed. "Nothing new, mate," he said. "I suppose that would be good news if we didn't know the bastard's just waiting to spring something on us after Dumbledore's death."

Harry frowned slightly and nodded.

Draco nodded, sipping his sweet drink. "Not waiting, planning," he said quietly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Planning?" he asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at Draco too

"Waiting implies idleness." Draco sighed. "Planning is active. He is planning and preparing for something."

Harry furrowed his brow. "He's always planning something," he said bitterly.

"Are there scones?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Mrs Weasley brought things from home last night and left them here. Everything she left is in that basket," said Hermione pointing.

Harry got to his feet and grabbed the basket for Draco and put it on the table in front of him.

Draco nodded. "Thanks," he said, and picked out a scone, piling the cream on.

"You staying long, Remus?" Harry asked Lupin, sipping his tea.

Remus shrugged. "Not sure, yet."

Harry nodded.

Hermione huffed from the stove. "Does anybody even want porridge besides Ron?" she asked.

"I actually was just going to make some toast," said Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and glanced up at Hermione, wondering if he should risk it or not.

Hermione sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I'm not making it anymore, Ron," she said. "You can just make it yourself."

Ron let out an indignant sound. "I don't know how to make it!" he said.

"Well you'll have to learn," said Hermione, dropping what she was doing and moving the pot off the burner.

"Who's going to make it if you don't?" asked Ron.

"You can," said Hermione dangerously.

"I can not, I'm not-"

"Not what? A female?!" said Hermione shrilly.

"It is too early for this," said Harry eyes wide.

Draco watched the argument like most people would watch a tennis match, smirking and clearly enjoying it.

Harry sighed and got to his feet. "Shut it you two," he said. "I know how to cook, so let's not argue over it, although Ron, if you are the only person who wants something, you should just learn to make it yourself, because I'm not going to wait on you."

Ron scowled. "How do you know how to cook?" he asked.

"I just do," said Harry, not really wanting to talk about the Dursleys. "Although I don't much feel like cooking right now. Just make some toast or eat something out of that basket and be happy."

Draco looked sideways at Harry considering and filing the information away for later.

The group finished with breakfast and Harry hung back a bit to wait for Lupin. He didn't know whether he minded if Draco was there or not.

Remus finished breakfast but seemed to be dawdling, avoiding what he needed to do. Finally, he looked up. "Harry, can we talk in the study?"

Harry frowned a bit and nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" he said to Draco.

Draco nodded and turned back to sit at the table, picking up _The Daily Prophet_.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and down the hall with Lupin. When they were in the study, he turned around to face the man and raised an eyebrow in question.

Lupin sat down in one of the reading chairs and motioned toward the other one. "Have a seat, Harry."

Harry sat down as well and rested his hands on his knees, his foot tapping nervously. He had a feeling that whatever Lupin wanted to tell him either wasn't good, or wouldn't make him happy.

"I'm worried about you, Harry," Remus said, shaking his head.

Well, Harry hadn't been expecting that. "Why?" he asked, eyebrows pulled together.

"This ... relationship you have with Draco," he sighed, "seems to be affecting your behaviour."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slowly, brows still lowered.

"Well, first there was the incident after the wedding," Remus said. "I wouldn't expect that sort of thing from you."

Harry's eyes widened and he flushed. "Erm... well - I don't - ah, hmm," he said, although that wasn't really saying anything at all.

Remus shook his head. "And then there was the meeting yesterday."

Harry winced. "What...about that makes you worry about me... exactly?" he said, pained expression on his face.

"You seem less and less concerned with other people," Remus said. "Not just recently, but this year, it seems as if you have been obsessed with Malfoy, er, Draco."

Harry hesitated. "Well - I - I love him," he said. "I still care about everything else, but - I love him - erm, a lot - like, very, _very_ much. I can't explain it." Harry looked at the floor, his face still red.

"Only three months ago, you hated him," Remus said. "And now you put him above others in everything."

Harry frowned now, but he didn't look up. "I know it sounds mad," he said, "but I can't help how I feel. I would die for him," he said quietly.

"I understand that such feelings can be intense, Harry," Remus said. "I have been in love before."

Harry looked up now. "Then why are you asking me this?" he said quietly. "If you've been in love, then you know I can't help it."

"You used your position yesterday to basically railroad the others into accepting Draco," Remus said.

"It would make everything far more complicated and we would be wasting time on something pointless if I didn't," said Harry a bit firmly now.

"Harry, can't you see how this looks to others?" Remus asked, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How does it look to others?" he asked, voice louder.

"First, you only agree to take the leadership role after Draco thinks you should. Then you give the other members no choice about his membership," Remus explained. "They are already suspicious of him."

"Are you saying they think he's controlling me or something?" Harry asked, sounding slightly angry now.

"I don't think he's controlling you, but others might." Remus sighed, leaning back. "I do worry, myself, that what is happening between the two of you is out of control."

Harry scowled. "Out of control? How is it out of control?"

"Harry, just try to give others time to get used to Draco." He closed his eyes. "And try to keep some sense of propriety."

"I know what's important," Harry said, eyes slightly narrowed. "I haven't forgotten what I need to do and, in fact, Draco and I were just talking about this the other day. We both understand that this isn't just about us. I know how huge this is."

"Good, Harry," Remus said. "I know I haven't been around much. I'm not Sirius, but I want you to remember that I care about you."

Harry stared at Lupin sadly for a moment. "I - I know," he said. He wondered what Sirius would say to all this. Wondered if Sirius would feel like Lupin if he were here.

Remus smiled tiredly at him. "I'm... glad you're happy, Harry. You deserve to be."

Harry gave a small smile. "I am happy. You have no idea how happy he makes me."

***

Draco waited, tea finished, and having read more of the _Prophet_ than he wanted. He glanced nervously at the door. He finally got up and made his way around, looking at parts of the house that he hadn't had a chance to study yet. He found the Black family tree tapestry and stood looking at it.

Harry had left Lupin and gone back into the kitchen where Ron and Hermione were still sitting at the table.

"Where's Draco?" he asked, looking around the room.

Ron shrugged.

"I think he went to look around," said Hermione absently, reading a book.

Harry left the kitchen again and went looking around the house. He found Draco a few minutes later in the drawing room.

"Hey," he said quietly, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms about Draco's waist.

Draco sighed as Harry touched him. He didn't know exactly how, but he recognised Harry's footsteps without looking.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"My family has a similar one," Draco said quietly, still staring at the tapestry. "It's just odd to see my name here."

"Your mother was a Black," Harry said, remembering when Sirius had told him.

"See." Draco nodded, pointing at the tapestry.

Harry nodded too. "Draco... I know you haven't talked about your family or anything much, but... how - I mean - what would your mother do? Your father's in prison, but if they find your mum, will she be angry with you or anything?"

Draco snorted. "What would she do?" he asked aloud. "Whatever my Father told her."

"She doesn't - she doesn't care at all?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco thought about the question, his eyes still studying the tapestry. "It depends on what you mean by care, doesn't it?" he answered. "Do you mean would she challenge Father over me? Over something this... big? Not likely."

Harry was silent for a moment. "How do you feel about your parents?"

Draco tried to feel something about his parents. Mostly he felt empty. Was he hurt? Sad? Did he miss them? Probably, but mostly, "I feel scared."

Harry tightened his hold on Draco. "Scared because of what they'll do to you, or scared for them?"

"I think both," he said quietly.

Harry was silent again. He couldn't really relate to Draco at all, having never had parents. Even if he would have had parents, he was sure he'd probably never feel the way Draco felt about his. "I'm sure they love you," Harry said quietly, not knowing what else to say. "Didn't your mother make an Unbreakable Vow with Snape?"

"I think my mother cares what happens to me, yes," Draco said. "Does she have the power to do anything about it? Is she willing to defy my father? Especially now, after what I have done? I doubt it. Father will want me punished."

Harry frowned. "I won't let him touch you," he said quietly.

Draco nodded, understanding how Harry felt. "At the very least, I will be disowned, like Sirius was," he said.

Harry kissed the side of Draco's neck. "You'll always have me. It's all I can offer, but it's something at least."

Draco tore his eyes away from the tapestry and turned to face Harry. He cupped his hand along the other boy's jaw. "Best offer I have ever had." He smiled.

Harry smiled too. "I'm glad," he said softly.

"So what did the werewolf have to say?" Draco asked, glad to change the topic.

Harry sighed. "Apparently, I'm madly in love with you. Literally," he said.

Draco smirked. "I could have told him that."

Harry snorted. "He says he thinks I'm different now because of you... and oh, Merlin, he talked about us shagging during the wedding and last night! Maybe I really should stop being so loud..."

Draco laughed. "Gryffindors." He leaned in, licking at Harry's lips, then whispered, "Maybe he just misses Sirius."

Harry looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow. "Of course he does, they were best mates, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Draco chuckled darkly. "Yeah, they were close, or so I hear." He nipped at Harry's jaw.

Harry tilted his head to give Draco more room. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Tilting his head, Draco sucked and nibbled under Harry's jaw to his neck and ear. He licked Harry's ear and whispered across the wet, "You can't be that innocent still, not now."

Harry bit his lip and his eyes fell shut. He really didn't quite know what Draco was telling him, but then again, he couldn't really think with Draco licking him. "Draco, I really have no idea what you're-" but then Draco's words clicked and his eyes opened widely. "Are you saying Sirius and Lupin were - that they-"

"Mmhmm," Draco hummed against him, sucking on his neck right under and behind his ear.

"They never told me that!" Harry said indignantly. "And how on earth would you know?"

Draco pulled back, wincing. "Right here, Harry," he said. "No need to shout. And why would they tell you?"

"Because - well - Sirius was my godfather. I mean - you'd think he'd tell me something like that!" Harry said.

"Your godfather discussed his sex life with you?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but it would be more than just a sex life wouldn't it? I never even - I mean - they never acted like they were together..." But now that Harry thought of it, thought back to how Remus and Sirius acted around each other... it sort of made sense. "How would you know something like that and not me?"

"You Gryffindors seem to have a very provincial attitude toward sex." Draco sighed. "Just look at all the comments your friends made about us."

Harry thought and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He was overcome with a sudden sadness. "Lupin said that he had been in love when he spoke to me... do you think it was Sirius he was talking about?" he asked quietly.

Draco frowned. "That's the rumour, at least."

Harry didn't say anything for a while. He just stood there and stared at Draco's nose instead of his eyes. Lupin had seen Sirius die, had held Harry back from running to Sirius and Harry hadn't even paid Lupin any attention at all, hadn't cared about how he had felt. If what Draco was saying was true... Harry couldn't even imagine... "Oh, Merlin... I - how must he feel if that's true? Listening to us and - seeing us... I feel awful now. I couldn't imagine being without you."

Draco stiffened. He really hadn't thought about that either. "Yes, but it also means he probably understands more about how we feel than you realised."

Harry frowned and moved forward to hug Draco. "He saw him die, Draco. He saw him get killed. I ran after Sirius and he pulled me back, when all he probably wanted to do was - And I didn't even - Merlin."

Draco pulled Harry over to the sofa and sat him down, sitting beside him. "I didn't know," he said.

Harry stared at his legs. "I don't even know what to say," he whispered. "All I can think is... what if that happened to one of us - I wouldn't even - I just - I don't know what to say."

Draco took a deep breathe. "He hasn't told you, so what can you say?"

Harry gave a weak shrug. "Nothing, I just feel so awful now, you know?" He sighed ad leaned back into the couch. "I miss Sirius so much... but it must be nothing compared to how much Lupin misses him."

Draco nodded, thinking about it too. He realised it explained a few things he had wondered about. He was related to Sirius but never knew him. Never heard anything good about him. Draco sighed, wrapping his hand up around Harry's head so that he held him against his shoulder.

Harry sat on the sofa and was quiet for a while, just resting against Draco. He sighed again. "Enough of this, yeah?" he asked, sitting up more so that he was level with Draco's face.

Draco smiled a little sadly but nodded. "What then?" he asked.

Harry hugged Draco again and said into his ear, "We could look through the books in the house - or, well - you could, and then maybe tell me what to look for. Or how about those books you got from Knockturn Ally? Did you ever find anything good in them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We couldn't resist... comments?


	23. Brothers Black

"What I think we really need to think about is that locket, and R.A.B." said Hermione to Draco as they sat in the study, pouring over books like it seemed they did all the time these days. "Only one of these books say anything about Horcruxes, but we already know what they are. What we really need to find is a diary of Regulus' or something of that nature. I wonder which room was his..."

"We could ask Mrs Black." Draco smirked. He had heard her screaming and was actually pretty amused by the whole thing. Then he frowned. "Or Kreacher."

"Hmm, yes we could," said Hermione. "I wonder what the chances of actually finding anything like that would be..."

"If handled correctly," Draco said, "then the house-elf will have to tell Harry the truth. Harry said you have done a lot of cleaning in this house. Did you never see anything that might be a diary?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Perhaps..." she said, "but I can't be sure. There were so many things that got thrown away or stored... And then Harry caught Mundungus Fletcher stealing things from the house... I certainly hope he didn't steal anything that we might've been able to use."

Draco's head snapped up at that. "Was the household jewellery part of what he stole?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "We only saw goblets... but he stole a lot of things... You don't think Regulus would've put that locket here, do you?"

"I don't know, but it is possible. Was there jewellery in the house? A locket?" Draco asked.

Hermione bit her lip, obviously thinking hard. It was a few minutes before she shook her head sadly. "No, I don't think there was anything. I don't remember any..." She gasped. "Yes! Yes there was! An old, heavy locket that none of us could open! But that was - that was nearly two years ago now. Sirius was just throwing everything he considered junk into a big bag. I don't know what he would have done with it."

Draco suddenly felt a headache coming on. "And you didn't think that might be related?" he asked in exasperation.

"We didn't even know who R.A.B. was," said Hermione. "And I didn't even think about that locket until just now. I think we should get Harry and Ron."

"By all means, yes," Draco said, shaking his head. "Where are they anyway?"

"Ron's probably in the kitchen stuffing his face and didn't Harry say he was going to read the paper after he left here?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet.

"One would think they were allergic to books." Draco sighed, leaning back on his hands. He had actually gotten comfortable enough now with the construct that most of the time, he didn't even think about it.

Hermione sighed. "They're gits. I'll go get them." And she left the room quickly, nearly running.

She returned almost as quickly as she had left. Ron was with her, looking disgruntled with his half-eaten sandwich, as was Harry, looking confused.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, as if Hermione had made him run from the kitchen.

Draco looked up at them, raising an eyebrow at Hermione. "You want me to tell them?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't care," she said impatiently. "We think we might know where a Horcrux could be."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?!" he asked again, only far louder this time.

Ron nearly dropped his food.

"You heard me," said Hermione excitedly. "Remember that locket from when we were cleaning out the drawing room in this house? The locket that none of us could open?"

"Fred split his nail on that thing!" said Ron, sounding excited now too.

Hermione nodded quickly. "If R.A.B. was Regulus Black, then why couldn't that have been the locket?"

Harry stared at her, mouth open.

Draco shook his head at the other two boys' reactions. "And Hermione tells me you don't even know where that locket is anymore."

Harry reached up and grabbed his own hair, his mind racing. "Sirius put all that junk in a big bag... he might have taken it to the attic... I think we should look. Now."

"Indeed," Draco said, getting to his feet, ready to follow them.

Harry spun around and walked quickly out of the room and sped off down the hallway. His loud footsteps set off the portrait of Mrs Black, but he didn't slow down or stop to fix it. He took the stairs two at a time until he was all the way up and inside the dusty old room at the very top of the house. He immediately began going through bags, picking one up and dumping its contents on the floor.

The other three were right behind him, all of them ignoring the screaming portrait. Draco stood looking at the mess for a minute before wading in to help look. He started sifting through the things Harry had dumped. "Harry, wait," he said before he could dump anything else.

"What?" Harry asked quickly. His hands stopped moving, but his eyes continued searching.

"You can call Kreacher and make him tell you if he knows where it is," Draco said.

Without a second's hesitation Harry yelled, "Kreacher!"

Like all the times before, Kreacher appeared with a pop, but unlike before, he took one look around and squealed with delight. "Kreacher is home!" he cried, and he dropped to his knees right then and kissed some of the junk on the floor.

"Kreacher, I am demanding that you tell me if you know where an old, golden, heavy locket is. There was an 'S' on it that looked like a snake. It was in this house and it still may be."

"Why is Master wanting to know?" asked Kreacher almost snootily.

"You better tell me right now you little bastard," Harry said angrily.

Hermione gasped. "Harry!" she let out.

Harry ignored her. "Tell me," he said. "It used to be in that case in the drawing room before we cleaned it all out."

Kreacher regarded Harry for a few seconds and then finally said, "Kreacher hasn't been seeing the precious, beautiful locket since that ginger-haired blood-traitor be taking things from the house. Oh, I have failed my Mistress! Her treasures, gone forever out to the world with the Mudbloods and Muggles!"

"Merde!" Draco cursed.

"Mundungus," Harry growled. "Mundungus Fletcher, I'll kill him! I'll kill him, I swear I will!

"So how did the thief get in here in the first place?" Draco asked.

"He's part of the fucking Order!" Harry yelled, running his hands through his hair and making it stand up all over. He started to pace, eyes wide.

Draco shivered as Harry's anger made his magic pulse. "Calm down, Harry," he said. He turned to the elf and asked, "Did any members of the Black family keep diaries or journals? If so, who and where are the journals now?"

"Kreacher doesn't think yous should be snooping through things," said Kreacher.

"You better fucking tell him," Harry spat, but then he took a huge breath and began pacing again.

Kreacher looked at Harry warily. "Kreacher knows of a few journals..." he said slowly to Draco. "Masters Sirius and Regulus kept them. They be in their rooms, Sir."

"Bring them to us now," Draco said in a stern voice.

Kreacher scowled, but Harry looked at him as if he could burn holes through him with his eyes and Kreacher was gone with another pop. He was back again in a very short minute and holding two similar green-covered books. Harry snatched them up quickly and opened the cover of one of then and saw the name Sirius. He tucked that journal into the back of his trousers and then flipped the other one open.

Draco came to stand beside Harry, looking over his shoulder and down at the book.

It was Regulus' journal by the name inside and Harry quickly flipped past years of entries, towards the end. He scanned pages quickly, just looking for one word. He ran across a few things about Death Eaters and a few times the "Dark Lord" was mentioned, but Harry didn't see anything at all about Horcruxes until:

"I think I have discovered something very important. So important that I believe it may possibly be the reason for the Dark Lord's terrible fearlessness. I have heard things that I was not to hear, I know it." but Harry stopped reading. "This has got to be it!" he said.

Draco glanced back at the other two. "Elf," he said, "do not speak of this to anyone except myself and Harry Potter." He looked to Harry to confirm the order.

Harry looked down at Kreacher. "Don't even speak of it to _us_ unless I say so," he said, thinking that Kreacher might try to say something while someone else was in the room. "Do you understand?"

Kreacher frowned deeply, but nodded.

"Good, now go back to Hogwarts and do whatever it was you were doing."

Kreacher looked like he didn't want to leave, but Harry glared at him again and back to Hogwarts he went.

"You are learning to handle him," Draco encouraged. "Now let's get out of this attic and figure this out."

***

Draco followed the others downstairs. He could hear the portrait yelling again and couldn't help but smirk.

"Filth! Scum! Running through my house at all hours of the day!" the portrait screamed.

"Merlin, will someone shut that damn thing up?" Harry asked loudly over Mrs Black's cries.

"Good day, Aunt," said Draco, grinning, as he came to the portrait.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco and hung back to watch him.

Mrs Black's eyes bulged. "You! You nasty blood traitor! Running about with these hoodlums! How dare you set foot in my house?!"

Draco considered the portrait for a minute, arms crossed on his chest and eyebrows raised. "I suppose I have a lot in common with your son Sirius then," he said. "And for much the same reasons."

"You'll meet the same end as my good-for-nothing son! And good riddance I say!" shouted Mrs Black.

"Probably," he nodded, "but I am sure it will be worth it." He reached up and pulled the curtains closed on the portrait. He looked up to see Remus standing in a nearby doorway, watching him. He nodded to the man.

Remus smiled and nodded back, before turning and going back toward the kitchen.

Harry was still watching Draco. He looked a bit amused.

"Only you would try and have a conversation with a mad old portrait," said Ron, shaking his head.

"You've never talked to her?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry smiled crookedly. "No, afraid not," he said with a small laugh. "C'mon , let's go look at these." He held up the journals in his hand and shook them a bit.

Draco nodded and followed them back to the study. He held out a hand to Harry, wanting to take a look at the journals.

Harry handed both books over to Draco and then started pacing again, thinking of where the locket could be.

Ron sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, and Hermione sat on the couch near where Ron was leaning.

"What do you think?" she asked Draco, voice low and quiet.

Draco had begun leafing through the dairies, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "About?" he asked, glancing up at her.

"About that journal. It is the real thing right? I mean R.A.B. has to be Regulus?" Hermione said, sounding a little scared and excited.

"Yes, of course it is," said Harry.

"Do you think Mundungus got the locket, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Where else could it be?" asked Harry, clutching at his hair again.

Draco pulled his wand and tapped the book, speaking the words to a revealing charm he knew. Then he opened it again and after a minute, smiled. "I thought so," he said. Then he looked up. "I think yes. The hidden part talks about the Horcruxes and the locket." He held the book and pointed to a section that had not been there before.

Harry rushed over to Draco to get a look. "Wow," he said. "There could be so much in there. This could be our first lead to finding the other Horcruxes! Is there anything in there about what he did with it? Because I don't want to go off on some wild goose chase just to find out that it's not even the real locket that Mundungus stole."

"In the last entry, he is talking about finding a way to destroy it," Draco said as Harry and Hermione both looked on. "There is nothing about what he did with it after he exchanged the false one for it. I don't think he ever got the chance."

"Damnit!" Harry cursed. "That means off on the chase we go. Where the hell could it be? Mundungus probably had loads of people he sells to! And it's not as if we can talk to him! The git's gotten himself thrown in Azkaban!"

Draco nodded, continuing to flip pages and read. Realizing he should probably answer Harry, he looked up and frowned. "Did you say you knew where he sold some of it?" Draco asked, looking between the Gryffindors.

They were all silent for a moment.

"We saw him on the day Katie Bell got hurt," she said. "He was in Hogsmeade..."

"And he was talking to that barman from the Hog's Head!" said Harry. "We'll have to go there and ask him if he knows anything."

"Do you think he'll tell us? Even if he does know? He seems a bit... dodgy..." Hermione said.

"Well, we'll have to see, won't we?" said Ron.

"It is worth trying," Draco said. "And there are different ways to get information, if it is important enough." The words were said calmly, but there was a hint of something dark in the tone.

Hermione stared at Draco warily.

Harry stared at Draco too. "This is the most important thing in the world," he said seriously. "We're not going to use any Unforgivables, Hermione, so don't look so scared, but nearly anything else is game. Bribes, threats, anything it takes..."

Draco nodded, but didn't say anything. He closed the books, holding them in his lap and watching Harry.

Harry paced for a few more seconds and then turned to Draco again. "We really need to find out how to change the secret keeper for this place. You can't leave here, can you?" he asked.

Draco leaned back, thinking for a minute. "It would require the same procedure and the risks would increase with each time we try it."

Harry groaned. "I'm going to have to be leaving here a lot soon," he said. "I don't want the risks to increase every time you come back!" He sighed heavily. "Do you even think we'll find a way to get a new secret keeper? And fucking hell, we still need to fix our bond!" Harry rubbed his forehead; stress, that had lifted slightly since Draco had gotten in the house, falling back onto his shoulders like a weight.

Draco reached a hand up, taking Harry's hand and tugging him down toward him.

Harry sighed and sat down heavily next to Draco.

"It'll be alright, Harry," said Hermione softly.

"Yeah," said Ron, "we'll get through this. We'll get it done."

Draco slid an arm around Harry and pulled him close. "Take a deep breath, Harry," he said, then smiled, "and then kiss me."

Harry closed his eyes and filled his lungs; he let it out slowly and turned to Draco. He stared at Draco with brows slightly lowered for a moment, and then leaned in to lay a gentle kiss on his lips.

Draco closed his eyes and kissed him back, gently but firmly. Then drew back and smiled at him. "Feel better now?" he asked.

Harry gave a small smile. "Yes," he said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, we love to hear from you...


	24. Birthday Breakfast

On July 31st, Draco got up early, before Harry. He took a shower and got everything ready.

When Harry awoke, he didn't even remember it was his birthday. He rolled over a bit, his eyes still closed, and he stilled when he felt no warm body in bed with him. He felt around in the bed with his hand and then frowned when he still could find nothing. "Draco?" he asked the room.

Draco heard Harry and walked across the room with the tray he had prepared. He was clean, hair shining and completely naked. He set the breakfast tray on the bed and slid in next to Harry.

Harry finally cracked his eyes open when he felt the bed shift, and he looked at the breakfast tray and at Draco with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow. "What's this?" he asked.

Draco smiled, gesturing at the tray. "Happy Birthday, Harry." He smiled. "This is breakfast. Sort of."

Harry's smile grew into a wide grin. "Is that today?" he asked with a snort. "I'd forgotten." He looked from the tray to Draco. "How is it 'sort of' breakfast?" he asked.

"I would never forget." Draco smiled. "As for breakfast, besides scones, toast and tea, there is syrup, chocolate sauce, clotted cream, jams, fruit ...."

Harry's grin widened. "And do those have specific purposes?" he asked, eyes bright.

Draco's smile widened into a mischievous grin. He lay back on the bed, stretching his naked body out beside the tray. "I am sure you will think of something to spread them on," he said.

Harry licked his lips, still smiling. "I think this might be a very good breakfast," he said happily.

Draco raised one eyebrow. He hoped that Harry was enjoying the view. His hair was longer now, white-blond and just reaching his shoulders, and he let it fan out on the pillow as he lay there. He bent his left knee slightly, which only accented his cock, half-hard amongst blond curls. His skin was smooth and clean, and he waited to see what Harry would do with it.

Harry smiled excitedly at Draco and got out from underneath the covers. He immediately took the chocolate sauce from the tray and coated his finger in it. He began drawing on Draco's stomach, grinning from ear to ear.

Draco jumped, Harry's sticky finger tickling a bit. He lifted his head down slightly, trying to see what Harry was drawing.

Harry, immaturely, drew a penis on Draco's stomach and then laughed delightedly at it, looking like a happy little kid. Once finished with that, he reached for the cream and dipped his finger in it. He drew a long white line from the top of the penis and laughed even more, eyes sparkling.

Draco watched this strange finger painting, trying to hold still when the cold cream was added. "You're going to suck that now?" he asked.

Harry smirked. "I think I may have to," he said. He bent low and licked slowly at the chocolate and cream on Draco's stomach.

Draco squirmed; Harry's tongue was making him shiver and his cock was getting harder.

Harry didn't stop until it was all licked up and then he reached for the chocolate again and spread some on both of Draco's nipples. "Mmmm," he sighed, voice low as he bent to lick at those now.

"Oh, Gods." Draco shuddered, reaching up to hold on to the headboard to steady himself. His nipples hardened instantly.

Harry smiled and threw one leg over Draco's so that when he sat up again, he was straddling the blond. "You look so good," he said, staring down at him.

Draco looked up at Harry and laughed. His black hair was even messier than usual and his green eyes shone with delight. He looked positively impish like that. "Yours to feast upon," Draco said.

Harry smiled and grabbed the cream again. He put quite a bit on his finger and then spread it on, and a bit around, Draco's mouth. "You always look good like that," he said, smirking. He stared at Draco for a few seconds before licking at his lips.

Draco's tongue sneaked out, licking cream from Harry's tongue as well. He was still gripping the headboard, keeping himself from using his hand.

Harry sucked at Draco's mouth and tongue, making happy little moans as he did. He drew back and then pulled the tray closer for easier access. Harry trailed long, sticky chocolate lines all over Draco's body. He put cream in some places and then dotted the whole mess with chopped strawberries and blueberries. He grinned at Draco before beginning to lick and eat it all up delightedly.

Draco's hold on the headboard was so tight that his right hand hurt and the wood creaked as he tried to hold still under the onslaught of sticky foods and Harry's hot mouth. He shivered and tried not to dislodge any of the berries, watching with fascination as Harry ate his breakfast.

Harry finished it all but kept on licking, going ever lower, sliding down Draco's body until his glorious erection was right in front of his face. "Hmmm," Harry hummed. "I don't think this is a berry," he said, quickly licking at the head.

"Ahh." Draco quivered, his cock hard and leaking after so much teasing. "Another sweet for you," he whispered.

Harry smiled coyly. "I think it's my favourite," he said, letting his hot breath caress Draco's cock. He grabbed it gently and sucked the moisture from the tip, sighing through his nose and watching Draco's face.

Draco's eyes closed and his body arched, trembling as Harry's lips slid over the head of his cock. "Glad ... you, oh, like it," he gasped.

"Oh, I like it quite a lot," Harry said, licking at Draco's cock again. He took it into his mouth fully now and sucked on it powerfully before letting it out of his mouth again with a faint pop.

Draco was panting now, sweat gleaming on his body as he struggled to hold back. He let go of the headboard with his right hand, since he was losing feeling in those fingers. He threw that arm out, fingers splayed on the bed. "So you gonna keep playing with your food?" he asked, having to struggle to get the words out.

Harry bit his lip and smiled. "Does my food want me to keep playing with it?" he asked cockily.

"Your food wants to slip down your throat," Draco ground out, shuddering at the thought.

"I thought it might want that," Harry said huskily. "I suppose I should give it what it wants." And without another word, he swallowed Draco up again, moaning low in his throat as he did.

"Argh." Draco groaned as Harry took his cock in again. That wet warmth and amazing tongue became his entire world as he closed his eyes and focused on the sensations.

Harry was delighted that it was his birthday and he took his mouth from Draco's cock for a moment to whisper, " _Accio_ lube," and the well-used tube came flying into his hand. He coated his fingers quickly and then his mouth was on Draco again and his slick fingers were at his entrance.

Draco needed no urging to spread his legs wide for Harry, his right hand now fisting the sheets of the bed. "Yes, please," he begged.

Harry sucked up on Draco's prick again and then smiled widely down at him. "Do you think it might be okay for me to fuck my food?" he asked, licking at his own swollen lips.

Nodding quickly, Draco gasped, "Always."

By the time Draco had gasped out the word, Harry had already lubed his cock and was getting up on his knees. He bent forward to kiss Draco messily and then was guiding his throbbing erection to its favourite place.

Draco arched up into him, hoping to encourage him to fill him. "Oh, please, yes," he begged. He felt so open it hurt, needing to be filled.

Harry's breathing quickened and he slid inside of Draco very slowly. He delighted when Draco's slightly sticky skin slid a bit against his own and he pushed the boy's legs up, making it easier to fuck him good and deep.

The breakfast tray on the bed rattled as Harry slid into him. Draco felt the burn and the warmth of Harry, his skin pressing against his and his cock filling him. "Love you inside me," he breathed.

Harry tried to smirk, but it didn't quite work as he gasped at the same moment. He kissed Draco again, sucking on his bottom lip as he pulled out just as slowly as he had gone in.

Draco opened his mouth, his body and his soul, feeling Harry slide into him. It was glorious.

Harry plundered Draco's mouth as he rotated his hips, his cock moving just so inside his lover. He gasped quietly and let out tiny sounds of delight and pleasure, mostly through his nose, unwilling as he was to move from Draco's chocolate-tasting mouth.

Draco was whimpering in delight at the taste and feel of Harry. The boy's rotating hips made his cock graze over Draco's prostate and he was trembling as waves of pleasure coursed through him.

Harry moaned breathily and quietly as he continued his gentle fucking, pressed balls-deep into the boy beneath him. He finally pulled his mouth away, but not his tongue as he continued to lick along Draco's lips, dipping it just inside his mouth and then pulling back out again to trace along them where he could still taste the cream from earlier.

Shuddering and moaning, Draco was pliant under Harry. His hand released the covers and, shaking, slid around Harry's back and he lifted his legs, feet hooked around Harry's thighs, wanting as much contact as he could get.

Harry kissed and sucked and licked his way to Draco's ear, still fucking him with slight, circular thrusting movements. "Do you know what you do to me?" he whispered, whimpering the last few words. "You drive me crazy. You're all I - ah - think about."

"All yours," Draco replied, whispering into Harry's ear beside his face. Those slow thrusts were making him dizzy, his whole world rocking with them.

Harry sucked on the skin below Draco's ear, loving everything about him. He panted through his nose. He was sticky with the remains of the chocolate and cream from Draco's chest and stomach and he felt hot all over, his skin on fire everywhere it touched the blond’s.

Harry's thick hair fell soft against Draco's face, his breath in the blond’s ear. Hot mouth, warm skin and scorching magic made Draco's body feel on fire. He could feel waves of pleasure and power swelling with each thrust of Harry deep inside him.

"Merlin," Harry let out quietly and weakly. The sound of Draco's breathing and his moans and their body movements were getting to be too much for him. "Draco," he gasped, taking quick, short breaths after. "Oh, hell, Draco."

"Yes, yes," Draco chanted, feeling Harry's magic surging and knowing it would make him come.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and then he was coming. It wasn't an earth-shattering orgasm, but a ... gentle one, if such a thing was possible. It made Harry feel even warmer than he already was and so complete; almost as if a gentle, very pleasurable hum surged through him.

Draco moaned, feeling Harry's gentle surge of power rolling through him, his own orgasm just a part of that process as he shuddered and hugged Harry tightly.

Harry swallowed and he fought to keep his eyes open. He stayed buried inside Draco, letting his breathing return to normal as that subtle thrum continued to run through his body.

Draco opened his eyes, trying to make them focus. "Harry," he whispered, still happily holding him tight, "look at me."

Harry was still trying to take slow, even breaths as he weakly picked his head up to stare at Draco with heavy-lidded eyes.

Draco smiled, silvery-grey eyes soft with contentment as he looked into Harry's rich green eyes. "I love you," he said. "And I celebrate and honour this day you were born. This day you are now a man."

Harry smiled softly and kissed Draco slowly. "There's no where else I'd rather be on this day that I am now a man," he laughed gently, "than here with you."

Draco lay languid and happy under Harry, enjoying their bodies still joined and Harry's mouth on his.

Harry kissed Draco for a few seconds. "Best breakfast I ever had," he said happily. "Thank you, love." He kissed the end of Draco's nose.

The kiss made Draco's nose twitch and he grinned. "And the day is just starting," he teased.

Harry grinned widely. He simply lay there and stared into Draco's eyes. "I suppose we should get up," he said finally, pulling out of Draco and then laying back on top of him.

"I would suggest the day in bed," Draco smiled, "but I am sure the entire wizarding world will want to celebrate the coming of age of Harry Potter. I just wanted to be the first."

Harry snorted and groaned at the same time. "The entire day in bed sounds wonderful, but I know Ron and Hermione will want to see me."

"They will be the least of your problems if you stay in bed." Draco grinned. "Mrs Weasley has been cooking enough for a horde."

"She's here?" Harry asked, although, truly, he wasn't surprised.

"I think that anyone and everyone who knows this place will be here today," Draco said, sighing and closing his eyes.

Harry winced, but smiled, too. "Well, as I'm hugged and slobbered on and squeezed to within an inch of my life, please know that I would much rather be alone with you," he said, kissing Draco again.

"Noted." Draco smiled, still not opening his eyes.

Harry smiled and moved to suck on Draco's neck. "I really don't want to leave you," he breathed hotly.

Draco arched his neck, encouraging him. "Mmm," he responded. "I suppose we can lay here until they _Alohomora_ the door."

Harry laughed quietly and continued licking and sucking on the skin beneath his mouth. "Lay here?" he asked quietly, his voice full of wicked laughter and lust.

"You are insatiable." Draco grinned, his eyes opening wide.

Harry chuckled. " _You_ are irresistible," he said, smirking.

"Quite literally, in point of fact," Draco drawled, "since I have neither the desire, nor the ability to resist anything you do to me."

Harry chuckled again and bit playfully at Draco's jawbone. "That is wonderful to hear," he said happily, eyes lit up with delight.

Draco hissed at the bite and squirmed under his lover. "So what is your will this day, my hero?" he drawled again.

"I'll have to think about that," Harry whispered, moving down Draco's body again. He started licking at Draco's stomach like he had earlier, licking up the come there now.

"Might be better with chocolate sauce, or jam." Draco smirked, squirming a bit under his tongue.

"Mmm," Harry hummed as he delivered a long lick to Draco's skin. "This tastes the best," he said huskily.

Draco shuddered, the combination of tongue, voice and the look in Harry's eyes making his cock twitch as well.

Harry smirked again and began sucking hard on Draco's nipple, bringing his other hand down to finger Draco's still-slick hole.

Inevitably, it seemed, there came a loud knock on the door.

Draco's cock jerked at the touch and then his body jerked at the knock. "Merde," he cursed.

Harry's eyebrows pulled together in a pitiful frown and he whined.

"I saw that food tray, and I don't even want to _know_ what you're doing in there," came Ron's strained voice, "but Mum made me come up here. It was either me or Fred and George, and I don't think I need to be a genius to know that you guys probably don't want _them_ up here. So, if you don't want _them_ knocking on your door, I suggest you get downstairs quick."

Draco started shaking before his laughter made any sound, and he blushed furiously at the thought.

Harry, still pouting, rolled off of Draco sadly. "Yeah, whatever," he called to Ron.

"I did warn you," Draco said, his own cock still hard. He watched sadly as Harry moved off him.

Harry sighed and scratched his stomach. "I guess we better go and get cleaned before we give Fred and George enough ammo to last a lifetime."

"Too late." Draco huffed and rolled out of bed. "Shower first," he said.

Harry sighed again and nodded. He forced himself to his feet and stretched his arms above his head.

Draco froze, holding his breath as he watched the casual stretch and the amazing show of muscles it afforded him.

Harry smiled hugely. "Want to see if we can make it to the bathroom without anyone seeing us?" he asked, moving over to the dresser to pull some clothes out.

Draco reached for his robe, having to do some arranging to keep it from tenting too obviously. "Do we have a choice?" He shrugged.

Harry smiled and simply covered his front with the clothes he had gotten and then opened the door a crack and looked out it before sprinting down the hall to the bathroom.

Draco laughed at the view of naked Harry running down the hall. He shook his head and followed him, walking quickly, but not running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the smut is back! Talk to us...


	25. Coming of Age

Harry threw his clothes down on the closed toilet seat and turned the shower on, waiting impatiently for the water to get warm, his feet cold against the tile floor.

Draco closed the door behind him and locked it both manually and magically. He thought for a moment and added a Silencing Charm, just in case.

Harry hopped from foot to foot and then finally the water was hot enough to get in. He slipped into the shower and turned it on, sighing as the water hit his back.

Draco hung his robe up on the hook on the back of the door and then used the toilet. He enjoyed the feel of the cool tiles under his feet. He also liked the sounds Harry made in the shower; they were a lot like the sounds he made in bed.

Harry waited a minute before poking his head out of the shower. "Getting in?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Draco smiled as he climbed in. "My turn under the water," he teased when Harry stood there a moment longer.

Harry snorted and moved back a bit so that Draco would have to be pressed against him to get under the shower head. He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Draco shook his head and slid past Harry, his half-hard cock rubbing against his lover as he did.

Harry gasped very quietly and smirked, just watching Draco.

Draco titled his head back, closing his eyes as the hot water ran over his hair and down body.

Harry grinned. "You really are unbelievably gorgeous," he said truthfully. He wondered how on earth Draco was attracted to him when he looked like he did.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, enjoying the pure sensation of the hot water and the sound of Harry's voice. He ran his hands over his own body, hoping Harry was enjoying the show.

Harry smiled goofily as he watched Draco, his hands itching to reach out and touch him.

Without opening his eyes, Draco turned his back on Harry. He spread his legs a bit and leaned his hands on the wall of the shower. "Wash my back?" he asked.

Harry's eyes roamed over Draco's body and it took him a moment to realise Draco had even said anything. "Yeah," Harry said finally, pulling the shower curtain back again to grab a washcloth from the hanger on the wall. He soaped it up and moved in close to the body before him, running the cloth over Draco's shoulders.

"Yes," Draco said with a sigh, wiggling his arse a bit. He loved this - being spread before Harry, knowing the other boy was watching and touching him.

Almost every single time Harry and Draco showered or bathed together, it seemed inevitable, they had to have some sort of sex. It was like an unwritten rule. Harry pressed himself against Draco fully, letting him feel his erection. "If I'm not mistaken," he said quietly, smirking, "I'd say you were putting on a bit of a show."

Draco chuckled, making sure to wiggle his arse again against Harry's cock. He smirked. "I thought you were going to wash my back."

The cocky smile on Harry's face stayed firmly in place. "I'd rather suck your cock," he said, moving a hand around to grasp said cock. He vaguely wondered why he wanted to suck Draco off instead off telling the blond to suck him off on his birthday, but he only thought of that for a split second. Giving Draco pleasure gave Harry more pleasure than anything else ever could.

"Oh, yes," Draco whispered, turning toward Harry and leaning against the tiled wall. "That will do just ... fine." He smiled.

Harry smirked and dropped to his knees right then and there, licking his lips as he looked up at Draco. He stuck his tongue out, but it was much sexier than it was silly looking. He moved in very close to Draco's balls, tongue still out, but he didn't make any contact.

Draco had removed the construct before getting in the shower, so he reached out with his one hand and grabbed a fistful of wet, black hair, pulling. "Suck me, Harry," he said, voice thick.

Harry gasped as he was tugged forward, his tongue making contact with the velvety smooth skin of Draco's balls. He licked at them and sucked them, enjoying the feel of them in his mouth and the slight tickle of the hair all around.

"Yes," Draco hissed, his hand still twisting in Harry hair. "Oh, I love your mouth on me."

Draco's words encouraged Harry and he pulled Draco's cock level with his mouth before kissing the head of it and sucking at it. He ran his tongue under the ridge and then sucked it lightly again, still staring up at Draco's face.

The contrast between the cool tiles at his back and the warm water streaming down their bodies all met in the feeling of Harry sucking him. Draco forced himself to open his eyes, enjoying the view of Harry kneeling there, mouth around his cock and water running over his naked flesh.

Harry grinned when Draco opened his eyes and he sank his mouth onto him even more, loving what he was doing to the boy. He sighed out his nose and sucked at Draco's cock like it was a lolly; a very, very good lolly.

"Oh, Gods, you are so fucking beautiful," Draco groaned. "And I used to fantasise about this." He trembled, his face full of awe at where he was and what was happening.

Harry moaned at what came out of Draco's mouth. There was nothing he liked hearing about more than how much Draco had always wanted him. It gave him butterflies in his stomach and made him happy beyond belief. He bobbed his head quickly now, stopping only to kiss and suck at the head.

Draco noticed how Harry reacted to his words. Concentrating, he continued. "Used to lie there in my dorm, imagining you on your knees, sucking my cock. Sometimes you would be yelling at me and I couldn't even hear the words. I was too focused on your mouth."

Harry moaned again, feeling light-headed from Draco's words. His eyes slid closed as he imagined all the times he'd yelled at Draco. He wondered how many times he'd done nothing but turn him on and he moaned again. He pictured Draco in his dorm, curtains closed, hand flying over his own cock as he thought of Harry's mouth. He doubled his efforts, so incredibly turned on.

"Harry, suck me, yes, Gods, yes," Draco babbled, unable to be coherent anymore but loving it. "Gonna come down your throat, gonna come..."

Harry sucked hard, literally trying to suck the come from Draco, wanting so badly for him to fill his mouth. He was sorely tempted to fist his own cock, but he didn't. He brought his hands up to hold Draco in place as he sucked him with all he had.

Draco thrust forward, shuddering as he came in Harry's mouth, his hand pulling hard on that thick hair. His shout was unintelligible, but louder than usual for him.

Harry sucked during Draco's orgasm, drinking up. He pulled back and opened his mouth purposely before Draco was finished coming so that a spurt of semen splattered across his lips and chin.

Draco laughed hoarsely, watching his lover. "Harry fucking Potter, Kinkiest-Boy-Who-Lived," he gasped.

Harry's breathing was a bit heavy as he smiled up at Draco and licked his lips. "Draco fucking Malfoy, who very much enjoys the Kinkiest-Boy-Who-Lived," he said with a low chuckle.

"Very," Draco agreed, still leaning against the shower. "Come here," he said, pulling on Harry's hair again, trying to get him to rise.

Harry rose shakily to his feet, staring at Draco with darkened eyes.

Draco leaned forward, pushing away from the wall to stand and pull Harry against him. He brought his mouth to Harry's, sucking and licking his lips and then his mouth.

Harry opened his mouth quickly, allowing Draco to suck on his tongue. Both his hands came around to squeeze Draco's arse and then trail up his back and down until they were at his arse again.

Draco sucked Harry's tongue like he would suck his cock, sliding his thigh against said organ, the water making the move smooth.

Harry gasped, thrusting against Draco's leg. "Tell me about what you did in school again, please" he whispered, gasping as his cock jumped at the very thought.

Draco smiled, pulling Harry tight against him as he humped his leg. "You want me to tell you about all the times I wanked thinking about you, do you? Like standing in the shower after a Quidditch match imagining your arse."

Harry let out a moan as he panted and threw his head back slightly, his hands gripping Draco's back. He thrust down against Draco's leg again, mouth open.

"I think you could come just from me telling you how obsessed I was with you. How many times I woke up hard dreaming about you," Draco purred in Harry's ear, still holding his hair. "You want to know about all those sleepless nights I lay there wishing I was in your bed? How do you think I got so good at Silencing and Cleaning Charms, Harry? Laying there with my cock in my hand imagining it inside you."

Harry moaned again and arched against Draco, thrusting harder and faster now, his eyes closed tightly as he pictured Draco in his bed in the Slytherin dorms again. "Fuck, Draco," he whimpered.

Draco was watching Harry's face, caught between remembering and enjoying the pleasure he saw now. "I was obsessed with you from the moment I met you. Your eyes, your hair, your mouth." He continued his confession. "You played Quidditch, so I had to. I had to be near you. I wanted to beat you, to make you see me, to do anything it took not to be ignored by you. Every time I made you flush with anger or embarrassment, I would go touch myself, imagining what you would look like now, when you are about to come."

Harry moaned one last time and then came gloriously, spurting on himself and Draco's leg and side. He clutched Draco tightly, shuddering and gasping, his face flushed just like Draco had said.

"Oh, yes," Draco whispered still. "Just like that." He watched the water washing them both and felt somehow cleaner than he could remember. The confession seemed to have released something inside him. He closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

Harry hugged Draco and rested his head on his shoulder. His chest rose and fell with his large steadying breaths. "I wish I'd known," he whispered.

Draco reached around them and turned the water off. "Come on, this is your birthday," he said, "and there are people waiting to congratulate you."

Harry took a big breath and nodded, kissing Draco one last time before moving away from him gently and hopping out of the shower.

Draco followed him, his thoughts still caught up in how much like a dream this moment seemed to him. Reality came in the form of trying to dry himself with one hand. After a minute, he threw the towel aside and used a Drying Charm instead.

Harry dried himself off too and slipped into his clothes. He examined his hair in the mirror like he did everyday but shrugged and didn't bother with trying to do anything with it except using his hand to make it stand up in one general direction instead of all over.

Draco shook his head, putting on his robe. "Someday, we are going have a talk about hair," he said, smirking.

Harry chuckled and then set off down the hall, back to their room to wait for Draco to get dressed.

Draco styled his hair and brushed his teeth and then followed the Gryffindor back to his room.

Harry was dressed, lying on the bed, his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms behind his head. He smiled when Draco came in.

"You don't need to wait for me," Draco said, looking at the smug boy on the bed. Man on the bed, he corrected himself. Harry and he were both legally adults now. He picked out a nice green and black outfit for the day and began dressing.

"I know," Harry said simply, "but I like watching you. Look hot today, yeah?" he said with a laugh. Draco looked hot everyday.

Draco raised an eyebrow, shaking his head but smiling all the same. Dressed and as ready as he would be, he stood with hands on hips contemplating the man on the bed.

Harry sighed, still smiling. "I suppose I must show my face now?" he said.

Draco wanted to climb in the bed with Harry and keep him all to himself, but he nodded and held out a hand to help him up.

Harry took Draco's hand and pulled himself up. He kissed Draco gently and ran a thumb across his cheek. "I love you," he whispered happily.

Draco had a moment of memory -- his hand held out and refused -- but then he was back in the present, being kissed by his lover.

Harry kissed Draco one last time, he could hardly bring himself to pull away from him, but then finally let him go. "C'mon," he said, holding out his hand and then leading Draco quietly down into the kitchen.

The room was filled with Weasleys. Mr and Mrs Weasley were there, Ron of course, Charlie, Fred and George, Ginny, Bill and Fleur, who had just got back from their honeymoon, and Hermione was off to the side.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" many of the people in the room said in unison as they caught sight of him.

Harry grinned around at everyone.

As usual, Draco hung back a bit, watching Harry and his friends. He had heard the others planning all week, so he knew that today would be busy.

Fred and George rushed forward and they each threw an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"How does it feel to be a man, Harry?" George asked mock seriously.

"Indeed," said Fred. "How _does_ it feel?"

Harry laughed. "Pretty good, I must say; pretty good."

Fred and George never passed up a chance to tease Harry and Draco about their sex lives.

Fred hopped backwards and threw an arm around Draco. "How does it feel to _have_ a man, Draco?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, leave them alone," said Ginny, but as always, she sounded amused.

Draco couldn't help but flush a bit. But he still managed to smirk, raise an eyebrow and say, "Delightful."

Fred laughed.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Ginny and she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione was next and she squeezed Harry tightly and kissed him on the cheek as well. "Happy birthday," she said happily.

"Oh, dear brother?" said George.

"Yes?" asked Fred, his arm still around Draco's shoulders.

"Do you - I mean - do you think we should give young Mr Potter a kiss as well?" George asked, pretending to blush.

Fred hopped forward again. "I - I simply don't know. I feel all hot and bothered at the very thought," he said in a high, girlish voice.

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, but then, "I think we simply must," said George. And before Harry could dash away, the twins had grabbed his arms and given him huge, sloppy, wet kisses on either cheek.

Harry scrunched his nose up and wiped at his face. "You two are insufferable," he said.

Fred and George laughed. "Don't get turned on now, Harry," said Fred, waggling his finger in Harry's face.

Harry flushed and shook his head again.

Draco flushed more than Harry did, even his ears turning pink. He was, for the moment, speechless.

Mrs Weasley threw the twins dirty looks and then moved forward to hug Harry. "I hope you don't mind us throwing you a party," she said, smiling. "It's not everyday someone turns seventeen."

Harry smiled too. "No, it's brilliant," he said. "Thank you."

"The party won't be until later," Mrs Weasley continued. "We'll wait until everyone gets here."

"Everyone?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes, Harry," said Mr Weasley, coming up and shaking Harry's hand. "Mostly the entire Order is coming."

Remus walked up to Harry and held his hand out too, smiling. "Congratulations, son. Welcome to your majority," he said seriously.

Harry smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks," he said.

Remus took Harry's hand and pulled him in to a hug, patting his back with the other. "Lily and James would be proud," he said quietly.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled as he hugged Lupin. "Thank you," he said meaningfully, leaning back and looking at Lupin with bright eyes.

Lupin's eyes were watering and in a quiet voice he added, "And so would Sirius."

Harry smiled softly. "I know," he said quietly and right then, he knew what he wanted to do for Lupin, but it would have to wait.

Remus turned his face away, wiping away unshed tears.

Everyone in the room was watching; all of them smiling happily, but sadly too.

Harry smiled at Lupin again and finally turned away, allowing him to wipe his sadness away without someone watching him.

After a few moments, Ron said, "Open your presents from us now, mate."

"You guys got me presents?" Harry asked.

"'Course we did," said Ron.

"But you've been here," said Harry.

"It's called having a mum, Harry."

"You guys didn't have to get me presents."

"But we did," said Ginny, smiling. "Can he open them, Mum?"

"Yes, I suppose," said Mrs Weasley, a little choked up. "Just while all the family's here."

Harry smiled softly as Mrs Weasley ushered him over to the table.

"Go and get them, Ron," she said.

Ron huffed but left the room, returning a minute later with a bag full of packages.

Draco leaned against the wall, smiling and watching. He felt sadly distant from it all. He wasn't jealous, but he was aware that there had been no celebrations on his birthday.

Harry opened up a predictable, but nice sweater from Mrs Weasley that he put on right there, a few Quidditch magazines and a small box of chocolate frogs from Ron, a few books on how to be a good leader from Hermione, cologne from Bill and Fleur that Bill said Fleur had insisted upon, an interesting book about strategy and advanced wand work from Charlie, and a new outfit from Ginny that Harry suspected he might look very good in.

When he came to Fred and George's gift, Fred pulled it out of his hands. "I wouldn't open that here if I were you, mate," he said, ginning wickedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You might want to take a look at it later, but make sure we're there, because we want to see the look on your face," said George mischievously.

Harry's eyes widened. "What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll find out later," said Fred. "While Mum isn't around."

Mrs Weasley eyed the twins suspiciously. "What is that?" she asked.

"You don't want to know, Mum," said George.

Mrs Weasley shook her head, but wisely didn't press the subject.

Draco's eyebrows rose to his hairline at that and he flushed again. He remembered some of the twins’ comments at the shop.

Harry pushed the ominous gift back inside the bag, not really sure if he wanted to open it at all.

Fred and George snickered.

"Is everyone hungry?" asked Mrs Weasley.

There were lots of "Yeahs" and "Mmhmms" and Mrs Weasley started to prepare breakfast.

Draco walked up behind Harry and laid his hand on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "That looks like it may have possibilities," he said.

Harry snorted. "I'm afraid to know," he said weakly, staring at the bag.

Draco smirked and sat down next to Harry, reaching to hold his hand in his. He looked up at Bill and Fleur. "So how was the honeymoon?" he asked in a polite tone.

Bill grinned and Fleur's face lit up beautifully. "Oh, eet was seemply wonderful," she said happily. "So romantic. You would never believe." Fleur loved talking to Draco, Harry could tell.

"It was rather good," said Bill, nodding.

"Where did you go?" Draco asked, smiling at her happiness.

"We went to zee most gorgeous Weezarding village in Italy. Very close to 'ere, but so beautiful. Eet truly was just amazing." She sighed happily.

Bill smiled too. "Yes, very romantic. And very friendly people there too. We stayed at one of the resorts. Great service, great food, just a great trip." He chuckled and then sighed. "Probably would've been better if the panic wasn't starting to spread there as well, but let's not talk about that sort of stuff. It's Harry's birthday."

Harry grinned. "Sounds like you had a wonderful time."

"Oh, we deed," said Fleur.

Draco chatted amicably with Fleur and Bill, realising how much he liked the couple. He and Fleur would occasionally slip into French and it would be a few minutes before someone would remind them to speak English.

Harry watched Draco, his face full of love and adoration.

It wasn't long before Mrs Weasley was serving the food and they were all eating happily, chatting and managing to not bring up the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's two... Comments?


	26. Of Memories and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of those lost and brutalized by hate. Mourn the dead, fight for the living, and always choose love. June 12, 2016

The rest of the day went by quickly, and there were soon guests arriving every few minutes. They all heartily wished Harry a happy birthday and joyfully told stories of their own comings of age while eating the snack foods that Mrs Weasley had set out.

Harry enjoyed himself, happy to be simply chatting and joking with this lot rather than talking of strategy and killings. He checked up with Draco every once in a while, but it was never long before someone else was pulling him off to listen to another joke or story.

Draco spent most of the day reading. He smiled indulgently as people trouped through to see Harry.

It was time for cake soon and Harry laughed happily when he saw that Mrs Weasley had baked it to look like a broomstick, magically, of course, because nothing that big would have fit into the oven. The food was delicious, the friends were wonderful, and the cake melt-in-your-mouth good.

It was fairly late when people started leaving, and Harry sat full and happy at the kitchen table, having just had the best day.

Draco had enjoyed the cake; after all, he loved sweets. And the party had been nice. Finally, he had tired of so many people and gone to the study to read quietly again, and that was where he had fallen asleep.

Harry thanked all the guests for coming and then Mrs Weasley for throwing a terrific party.

"Oh, it wasn't any trouble at all," she said. "I rather enjoyed it."

Harry grinned and then looked around the room. "Where's Draco?" he asked no one in particular.

"I think I saw him head out of here a while ago," said Ginny, gathering plates from the table.

Harry nodded and, despite Mrs Weasley's protesting, helped clean up before he left to find Draco. He found him pretty quickly and smiled down at him as he slept with a book on his chest. Harry crouched down next to him and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Mmm," Draco murmured, shifting a bit but not waking up.

Harry's smile grew and he ran his fingers gently through Draco's hair. Harry didn't say anything, just watched him sleep.

Draco sighed, automatically leaning into the touch.

Harry kissed Draco again and continued playing with his hair, but the peace and calm didn't last long. Fred and George burst into the room laughing, George holding Harry's present.

Draco startled at the loud noise and found himself with Harry and the twins. His eyes opened wide and he looked around.

Harry huffed.

Fred and George looked genuinely sorry for waking Draco up - for about a second.

"Want to open your present?" asked Fred, smirking.

"Do I have to?" asked Harry.

Draco smiled and shrugged, his eyebrows waggling. "Oh, I think you do," he said.

"Oh, sure, take their side," Harry said, pushing Draco playfully.

To make matters worse, as George handed the present over, Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered into the room.

Harry stared at all of them. "Why do I get the feeling it would be better if I opened this with the least amount of people around as possible?"

Fred laughed. "Oh, come on, Harry. We all know how much you like putting on a show."

Ginny snorted.

Draco had been smiling, but at those words he flushed, his face and ears turning pink. He put his face into his hands.

Harry flushed too and stared down at the present. "It's now or never, I suppose," he said, and he tore just the top off the gift and peered inside. He could see that it was filled with multiple things, but on the top was...

Harry turned redder and stared up at Fred and George with narrowed eyes and a tight smile on his lips.

The twins started dying laughing as soon as Harry looked at them.

"This is the most pointless thing I've ever got," Harry said, face still red.

Draco was afraid to look. He peeked through his fingers at Harry. "What is it?" he asked in spite of himself.

Harry stared at Draco. "Something completely immature that I will never need, ever, because you're with me all the time," he said.

"You never know, mate," Fred managed through his laughter. "He might not always be feeling _up_ to it."

Draco frowned, bringing his hands down to look. "What?" he asked again.

Harry was not about to pull the ridiculous thing from the wrapping paper. He shoved the package into Draco's hands, shaking his head. He waited to see what Draco would think of the somewhat large-sized, purple of all colours, dildo. He could hardly bring himself to even think the word. It was ridiculous and it embarrassed him highly.

Draco raised an eyebrow, looking up at the twins. "Any charms on it?"

Fred and George laughed harder. "Oh, we like the way you think," said Fred. "It can move by itself; it vibrates, of course," Hermione turned red at that, "and you can change the size of it," he listed off.

Harry shut his eyes.

"Ew," said Ron quietly, making a face.

"What else is in here?" Draco asked looking intrigued and reaching into the box.

George turned to Ron. "You may want to leave, little brother," he said, grinning.

Ron made another face. "It's that bad?" he asked.

Fred simply shrugged, smiling wickedly.

"I don't think I'll take any chances," Ron muttered and he turned and walked out of the room.

"We don't want to embarrass you, Harry," said Hermione, gripping Ginny's arm. "You'll have enough of that with those two." And she pulled a slightly disappointed looking Ginny from the room.

George pulled the package from Draco's hands and dumped the contents in his lap.

Harry looked down at it all with raised eyebrows.

"Lube - you can never have enough of that, cock rings, the heightened sensitivity potion we told you about before - you said you didn't need it, but you won't say that after you've used it. I must warn you, it's very addictive. Can't wank without it. A smaller dildo - travel size! Some flavoured lube - which may come in handy more than we thought; we saw you with that tray this morning, Draco. Handcuffs, a whip - we shrank it to fit it in, we hear Harry's a kinky one, and look, we even got you a thong, we suppose either one of you could wear it, whatever tickles your fancy." Fred listed it all as if simply discussing the weather.

Harry's face turned red again.

Draco's eyes widened and he flushed, blinking at the pile of stuff in his lap. He didn't look up, completely unable to look at anyone.

The twins laughed at Harry and Draco. "Oh, come on. We're all men here," said George.

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. He began quickly picking up everything and putting it back in the box.

Fred ruffled Harry's hair. "Have fuuuuun," he said, sounding highly amused.

"Good luck, Draco," said George with a laugh. "Seriously," he added.

Harry looked up at him with narrowed eyes, but it only made George laugh harder.

As Harry began to pick things up, Draco moved the box into his lap. He glanced up at Fred and George. "Always."

Fred smirked and George chuckled. "We'll leave you to it," he said. "But you might want to take it up to your room."

Fred snorted and then they both left.

Harry turned to Draco. "They are - just - I don't even know," he said, shaking his head.

Draco looked at Harry with eyes gone dark with desire and said in a husky voice, "Yes, take me to your room."

Harry swallowed and his eyes went wide. "You - you want to try some of this?" he asked, his heart already speeding up.

"Maybe later." Draco licked his lips. "Right now, I need..." He let the box slide to the floor, letting Harry see how hard he was.

Harry stared at Draco's crotch and then quickly grabbed his hand and the box so that no one else would see it. He jumped to his feet to drag Draco out of the room and up the stairs. He dropped the box to the floor as soon as their bedroom door was shut and then attached himself to Draco's lips.

Draco kissed him back hard, pushing Harry back against the door, pulling at his clothes.

Harry let his eyes fall closed and moaned. He lifted his own shirt off and grasped the bottom of Draco's to pull it off too.

"Yes," Draco said. "I have wanted you all day." Once the shirts were gone, Draco began quickly unfastening his lover's trousers.

Harry hissed through his teeth. "Going to fuck me?" he whispered, making sure to press up into Draco's hand.

"Oh, yes," he said, pulling Harry's trousers and shorts down and wrapping his hand around his lover's cock.

Harry moaned again and ran his hands down Draco's chest and then around to the skin of his back. "I want your cock in me," he gasped, thrusting into Draco's hand.

"On the bed. Now," Draco said, beginning to unbuckle his own trousers.

Harry stumbled with his trousers around his ankles and moved as quickly as he could onto the bed. He pulled off his shoes and socks and then the rest of his clothes. He was panting as he watched Draco get undressed.

Draco didn't bother to lay his clothes aside, throwing them like Harry usually did. He climbed onto the bed, pressing Harry down with his own body. "I am going to fuck you hard and deep," he promised.

Harry moaned loudly, his body already flushed with heat. "Fucking tear me in half, please," he gasped, hardly able to breathe.

Draco rolled Harry over, face down and lay atop him, pressing the length of his body over him. "They are right you know," he said into Harry's ear as he rubbed his cock against the round swell of his arse.

Harry gasped again. "Huh?" he whimpered. It was all he could manage.

Draco slid his knee between his lover’s thighs and pushed them apart, his hand sliding along the crevice of his arse.

Harry tried to push up into Draco's hand. His face looked like he was about to cry, but that was probably the last thing he felt like doing as his cock jumped.

Draco knelt between Harry legs and grabbed the other man's hips. He pulled them up roughly so that Harry was now up on his knees with his arse in the air and his face pressed into the bed. "Stay this way," he said. "Don't move."

Harry whimpered, his brain so clouded with lust that he wouldn't even have been able to move if Draco had told him he could. His breathing was rapid, his chest rising and falling very quickly.

"Can you hear me, Harry?" Draco purred, running his hands over the rounded flesh of his lover's arse.

"Yes," Harry managed to push out, his hands gripping the blankets tightly.

Draco ran his nails over Harry's arse and down his thighs. "So, are you the kinky one, Harry?" he asked sweetly.

"Mmmmm," Harry whined, shivering at the feel of Draco's nails on his skin.

Draco snorted and then leaned back, smacking Harry on the arse with his hand.

Harry gasped and gripped the covers even harder. "Ah!" he cried, biting his lip.

"Was that an answer, hero?" Draco smirked, slapping his arse again.

"Yes! I'm kinky!" Harry cried, gasping again. His face and chest flushed.

"Yes, you are, Harry," Draco said, looking down at those red marks on Harry's arse. "I suppose you even liked that?"

Harry kept his eyes closed, and after a moment, he nodded his head.

Draco's eyes widened. He ran his fingernails up Harry's back and then down over the red marks.

Harry gasped and moaned again, moving slightly to meet Draco's fingernails.

"You really do like it, don't you?" Draco asked. He had been joking, but his lover's reaction sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes," Harry said, face still flushed. He lifted his head up a bit to try and see Draco behind him.

Draco grinned. He pulled his hand back and smacked Harry's right arse cheek again.

"Fuck," Harry said, head falling back to the bed. "Fuck, yes."

"That's three," Draco said. "So that leaves us how many more?" he asked.

It took Harry a while to count up the rest in his current state, but he finally gasped, "Fourteen." He was smirking now too. His eyes were closed and he clenched the blankets again.

"Count down, Harry." Draco smirked and smacked the other cheek.

"Thirteen," Harry breathed, his back arching a bit.

Draco slapped him again and again, his cock jerking with every time.

Harry gasped a new number with every slap, feeling a particularly strong surge of mixed pleasure and pain on the number seven, and then finally he shouted, "One!" and nearly sobbed with the need to feel Draco inside him.

Harry skin had a beautiful sheen of sweat and his arse was a bright red. Grinning, Draco ran his fingers over that sensitive flesh.

Harry hissed and was very still beneath Draco's fingers. He could feel their every little move and it made his heart pound.

"You are so beautiful, Harry." Draco nearly wept at the sight. He leaned forward and kissed those red cheeks.

Harry let out a slow, shaky breath and smiled at Draco's attention.

Draco licked and kissed Harry's arse, working his way across those cheeks and back down to his crevice until he reached his entrance.

Harry keened low in his throat, his eyes squeezed shut. It took everything he had not to push back into Draco's face.

Draco buried his face in Harry's arse, using his hand to spread his lover's cheeks and pointing his tongue to caress and push against that tight ring.

"Draco!" Harry cried, his hands hurting from clenching them so tightly. Merlin, Draco's tongue was _made_ of pleasure.

Draco thrust, fucking Harry with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Harry moaned weakly. "Oh, Merlin, please."

Draco sat back, holding Harry arse spread and gazing at him. "Oh, Gods," he said in awe. He reaching for the lube he had beside the bed.

Harry whimpered at the loss of Draco's tongue, but he knew what was coming. "Fuck, Draco, please fuck me."

Coating his cock with lube, Draco smiled. His cock was so hard and Harry looked so amazing, he didn't need much prompting. He moved forward and rubbed the head of his cock along the crack of Harry's arse.

"Mmmm, put that in me right now, please," Harry moaned as he felt Draco's hard flesh against him. It gave him goose bumps even though he was hot.

"As you wish." Draco smirked, but then groaned as he pushed into that tight heat. He wrapped those long fingers around Harry's hips and thrust forward, sheathing himself inside him.

Harry arched, feeling every inch of Draco's hard cock in him. "Fuck, yes," he whispered into the blankets. He wanted more. "Please, Draco, please."

Draco flexed his hips, pulling back and sliding forward again hard. "Oh, Harry, you are amazing," he groaned.

"Fuck!" Harry cried, his body jolting as Draco thrust into him. "Fucking hell!" He wanted Draco as far as he could have him and he pressed his body up against him.

Draco began thrusting hard and fast, feeling his body slap into that beautiful reddened arse.

Harry was letting out strange, throaty sounds now, his entire body rocking with Draco's thrusts. His mind spun and landed on them earlier in the shower. "Fuck me ...ah ... like you would ... if you'd ... fuck ... got me after ... Merlin ... a Quidditch match," he managed to get out, moaning and trying to meet Draco's cock.

It wasn't until Harry mentioned Quidditch that Draco realised he was using his construct hand to hold Harry's hips, dragging him back onto his cock every time he thrust forward. He faltered a moment and then growled thrusting deep, his balls slapping against Harry's with each thrust.

"Yes," Harry hissed, imagining Draco pushing him up against the locker room wall and simply taking him, doing what he wanted to him, bending him over a bench and fucking him like he was now.

"Yes, yes!" Draco growled. "Fucking inside you!"

Harry cried out something, but he wasn't quite sure what he said. Blood was pounding in his ears and, fuck, he was going to come very soon. The Draco in his head was fucking him so hard and the actual Draco was fucking him so hard, too, and it was just all too much.

Draco's head was swimming as his body began to spasm, coming powerfully and clutching Harry's hips so hard the fingers on his right hand hurt.

Harry let out one last throaty moan and his world exploded in white light and the most extreme pleasure, Draco's clutching fingers only adding to it all. Harry's muscles felt like they were made of water, they were so weak after that.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry, pressing him flat on the mattress. He was drenched in sweat and panting for breath.

Harry was panting too. He grabbed Draco's right hand with his own, and after a few moments he whispered, "You're amazing."

Draco laughed weakly, squeezing Harry's hand. "Definitely kinky," he gasped.

Harry smiled and chuckled. "I've had the absolute best birthday," he said truthfully.

Draco slid out of and off his lover, lying beside him. He laid his head on his left arm and ran his right hand down Harry's sweaty body.

Harry shivered at Draco's touch and smiled. "You can make anything sexy," he said quietly. "I think you're half the reason I'm so damn kinky."

"Are you implying I am a bad influence on you?" Draco teased, drawing little patterns on Harry's wet skin with his fingers.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, you are a very bad influence on me, Draco Malfoy," he said, staring at Draco's face.

Draco yawned, fighting to keep his eyes open now. "I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry smiled. "I love you, too," he said, moving in to kiss Draco. He turned on his side to entangle their legs, wanting, as always, to be as close to Draco as humanly possible.

***

Draco was sitting on the floor, surrounded by books and scrolls. His bottom lip was ink-stained again. Even his hair was a mess – mostly from pulling it too often. He was thinking again, which meant he was making faces.

Hermione looked up at Draco, her hair pulled up from her face in a messy bun. "You know, I think we're on to something," she said, picking up the book on Memory Charms and their effects again.

"Yes, Fidelius is essentially a very sophisticated Memory Charm, tied to the memories of a single person," Draco said.  
.  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, it seems that way," she said. "Now the only thing is to find out how to take those memories and give them to someone else..." She tapped the side of her face with her fingers, thinking.

"Pensieve could do it if the person was alive, but this secret keeper is dead," he said. He shuddered slightly, not liking his own last memory of Dumbledore.

Hermione frowned. "Yes," she said sadly. She began thinking again. "If only there was some way to - to somehow pass on the secret - to somehow get Dumbledore to pass it on ... How on earth could we do that?"

"Portraits are a form of memory magic too," Draco thought out loud. "They make a kind of construct of the person. That construct possesses some of the personality and memory of the person. If one could collect enough critical memories of the Headmaster to make such a construct, that construct might be enough to pass on the magic that made him secret keeper."

Hermione stared at Draco with interest. "You're very clever," she said. "I never knew." Then she went back to thinking again. "You talked about a Pensieve a moment ago. Do you think that would be able to make a construct? If there were enough memories of Dumbledore inside it?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her comment. "If you had enough memories of the person, say collected from different people who knew him, you could possibly pass on the memories, and along with it, the magic of Fidelius, to a new person."

"A Pensieve would be perfect for that," Hermione said. "You could put the memories inside and then simply transfer them to the new person. It could very, very possibly work."

"It will be a bit ... overwhelming ... to the new secret keeper," Draco said quietly. "Kind of like taking part of ... Dumbledore ... inside themselves."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Do you think there would be any side affects?" she asked, looking worried.

"Magic always has ... consequences," he said, "but I think the person would adjust in time. And they would then be able to maintain the secret."

Hermione nodded again. "What other choices do we have?" she said. "This looks like a very good plan to me and it may actually work. Merlin, I hope it does. We have so much on our plates already without having to worry about you entering and leaving the house!"

"So we have to remove the memory of the house location and a significant memory of Headmaster Dumbledore from every member of the Order and any other person who has been passed the secret," Draco said. "We won't be able to get everyone obviously, such as Snape, but the rest should be possible."

"Yes. And we also need to decide on a new Secret Keeper. I suppose everyone will want Harry to do it," Hermione said, sounding very happy that they had a plan.

"No," Draco said quickly. "Harry cannot be the leader of the Order and its Secret Keeper. He has too much pressure on him already." He looked her in the eyes for a minute, hoping she understood.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you're right. Far too much pressure," she said sadly. She was silent for a few seconds. "You're good for him, you know? I've never seen him so happy, and I never thought I would say this, but I like you, and I'm glad that Harry fell in love with you."

Draco cocked his head, considering her words. For a moment, he wondered if she was being sarcastic and then he understood that she meant it. "I am not sure happy will keep him alive," Draco said, "but I appreciate the complement."

She smiled softly and then looked away, off in her own world for just a second and then it was back to business. "We need to contact Professor McGonagall as soon as possible to get the Pensieve here."

"Fine, if you will do that, I will begin work on the spell to transfer and activate the Fidelius portion," Draco said, pulling out another piece of parchment. "Hermione?" he asked quietly. "I know who should be Secret Keeper. Someone who could never give it away."

Hermione had got to her feet and was now standing at the door. She raised an eyebrow. "Who?" she asked.

"Someone who would could be literally ordered to die rather than endanger Harry," he said calmly, but with his head held a bit defiantly.

Hermione stared at Draco for a second and then her face split into a tiny smile. "That would work perfectly," she said, understanding completely what Draco was talking about.

"Good," he said seriously, "because I don't want what happened to his parents happening to him."

Hermione swallowed. "Nor do I," she said quietly. She stared at Draco for a second longer and then headed out the door, going for the kitchen where Harry was sitting talking with Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share with us!


	27. The Weight of Memory

Draco was frowning, making more notes. It was going to be a very complicated spell. He wasn't even looking up when Harry came in.

"Hey," Harry said a bit breathlessly. "Hermione just told me you guys think you've found a way to change the Secret Keeper."

Draco looked up, startled, and then smiled at Harry. He looked a little odd with an ink stain on his lip. "We think so," he said carefully.

Harry smiled. "What did you guys come up with?" he asked, coming to sit beside Draco and wipe at his lip with his thumb.

Draco turned his head up, enjoying Harry's touch and shoving a pile of books over so that the other man could sit with him. Distracted again, Draco opened his mouth, licking at Harry's thumb.

Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Going to tell me?" he asked, watching Draco lick him.

Draco sucked Harry's thumb into his mouth, barely registering his words.

Harry smirked. "Is my very presence enough to turn you on?" he asked, voice low.

"Mmhmm," Draco said, eyes closing as he sucked on Harry's thumb, imagining other parts he would like to suck on. He had spent too many hours reading old books and was glad for the change in attention.

"Well, we certainly can't do anything in here," Harry said, beginning to thrust his thumb slowly in and out of Draco's mouth. He knew he should probably focus on what Draco had found out, but that part of his brain wasn't working right anymore.

Draco reached out, grabbing Harry with his hand. He concentrated and Apparated them to their room, landing in the middle of the floor.

Harry smirked and slowly moved his head forward to kiss Draco teasingly, letting his tongue out just enough to lick at his lips but not slip in his mouth.

Draco began to tremble again, not letting go of Harry. Instead he pulled him closer, his own tongue snaking out to meet Harry's.

Harry let his tongue play with Draco's on the outside of their mouths. He licked along it, loving it as the wet muscles slid together, teasing and touching.

Draco's tongue continued to caress his lover's. His eyes were closed and he was panting, his hand grasping Harry's shirt and pulling him closer. Once again, Harry had completely undone any self-control he had. Was there anything he wouldn't do for this man? No, he realised, nothing.

The slow kiss was very erotic to Harry. It was amazing how he had done almost everything to Draco, and yet just a slow, sexy kiss could be like this. He sighed through his nose and finally pressed forward more to kiss Draco fully, slipping his tongue into his mouth now.

Groaning, Draco opened his mouth in complete surrender. He felt like he opened his soul at moments like this, feeling Harry slip inside him and take possession.

It had been a while since Harry and Draco had simply kissed like this. Harry brought his hands up to slide one along Draco's jaw and caress his cheek with his thumb. He slid his other arm around Draco's neck and shoulders to hold him closer.

The kiss was so tender and hot, Draco felt like he was melting. He allowed himself to be directed by Harry, feeling the tension of hours of hard work slip away from him as the other man took over.

Harry moved slowly and moaned very quietly, sliding their lips together gently. He gripped Draco's shirt, wanting to pull him into him, wanting him as close as he could have him.

Draco had been holding his body upright with his construct hand. Now he allowed that hand to slide, bringing the two of them the rest of the way to the floor and Harry on top of him.

Harry continued to kiss Draco, brushing his fingers through his silky hair and pushing himself down against his warm body.

The feeling of Harry pressing into him, touching him, filled Draco. Harry's heat drew him and made him feel whole.

Harry sighed again. "I want to make love to you," he whispered, and then he kissed Draco again, still brushing his fingers through his hair.

Mouth full of Harry's, Draco replied in the best way he knew how: he arched into him and hummed, "Mmhmm."

Harry smiled gently. "Let's get on the bed," he whispered, not really wanting to move from Draco, but wanting to be comfortable with him.

Draco looked up at him and nodded, licking his lips that still tasted of his lover. He waited for Harry to move, content to lie under him until he was ready.

Harry sighed and kissed Draco one last time before pushing himself up and getting to his feet. He stood on one side of the bed, calmly beginning to remove his clothes.

Draco lay on the floor looking up at Harry, watching him strip. It took him a minute to register that he should move as well. He rolled over and got to his feet, a bit dizzy and very turned on. He smiled at Harry as he began to disrobe as well.

Harry smiled and watched Draco as he took the rest of his own clothes off. He got onto the bed and laid back amongst the pillows, still watching Draco and smiling gently.

Naked, aroused and very pleased with the look on Harry's face, Draco stood beside the bed with his hands on his hips and his head tilted to one side -- and waited.

"Come here, please," Harry said softly, opening his arms.

Draco raised an eyebrow, smiling. He did his best to climb into the bed with the most sensuous grace and knelt beside Harry, his cock thrusting up from his lap.

Harry reached forward and pulled Draco to him with hands around his waist. He brought him down to kiss him again, relaxed and ready for a long, slow fuck.

"Mmm," Draco murmured into his mouth, opening again to his tongue. The feeling of his cock pressed against Harry's stomach muscles made him shift needily.

Harry ran his hands across Draco's warm skin, exploring his mouth with his tongue again. He turned his head slightly for a second to Summon lube, and then it was back to Draco's mouth.

Draco let out a shuddering breath, releasing himself to Harry's tongue and hands.

Harry unscrewed the lid of the jar blindly, still kissing Draco. He slicked his fingers and then slid them slowly down the crack of Draco's arse, moving them gently in circles around his entrance.

Sucking in a breath, Draco shivered as fingers stroked his opening. He moaned his approval into Harry's mouth, rubbing his cock against Harry's stomach.

Harry smiled and slipped one wet finger inside of Draco and felt him rubbing his cock against him. He made sure to try and rub up against Draco as he began stretching him out.

Draco panted, his eyes closed as he focused on the sensation of Harry pressing inside him and opening him like this.

Harry added another finger, pushing them in and out slowly a few times before pressing them to Draco's prostate, wanting to watch Draco's face.

Draco sucked in a breath, his eyes popping open and his head coming up suddenly as Harry found that spot inside him.

Harry watched Draco in wonder as he stroked him inside, playing him like a beautiful instrument. He ran his left hand up Draco's back again, loving the feel of so much smooth skin. Draco looked almost pretty right then, his lips full and red from their kissing and his soft hair falling around his face.

Draco's eyes slid half closed, soaking up the feeling of Harry touching him inside and out. His cock pulsed in time with Harry's strokes inside him.

Harry had to kiss Draco again. He captured his lips with his own and continued the movement of his fingers. After a few minutes he finally pulled his mouth away and reluctantly withdrew his fingers. He reached down sort of awkwardly to coat his erection and then gripped Draco's hips lightly. "Let's do it like this," he whispered, still on his back against the pillows.

Draco whimpered when Harry withdrew his fingers but quickly nodded when Harry spoke. The blond rose up on his knees, sitting up a bit and bracing himself on Harry's chest. He slid his arse back until he could feel the press of Harry's cock against his entrance. He shuddered at the sensation and pushed himself down on it.

Harry's eyes slid closed and he shuddered. "I love you," he whispered, his hand trailing up Draco's skin again and the other coming up to hold the back of his head gently.

Draco slid down until he rested tight against Harry's body, his cock buried inside him and the other wizard's magic flowing up that connection. He leaned forward into Harry's hold and sat, breathing deeply for a minute. "Yours," he managed at last, opening his eyes to look at Harry.

Harry was still for a few seconds, but then he opened his eyes again and met Draco's. He shuddered again, feeling tingles up his spine.

Draco still didn't move, looking down into those darkened green eyes. "Harry Potter, I love you," he said with such deep warmth it felt flushed. "I would hold you inside me, keeping you safe and warm." He squeezed his muscles around Harry's body, inside and out, to emphasise his words.

Harry let out one gasping breath, still staring into Draco's eyes. He knew Draco was telling the truth, and he did feel safe and warm. There was nothing in the entire world that felt safer to him than Draco Malfoy.

Draco rested his construct hand on the bed next to Harry's shoulder and then grasped the other man's shoulder with his fingers. He smiled then and began to move, rocking gently forward and back, slowly at first.

Harry let out another gasp and let Draco move freely. He had to fight to keep his eyes open, but he didn't want to close them.

Draco's smile grew as he rocked, slowly fucking his lover and watching his face as he did so. It reminded him of that first time back in the Room of Requirement.

"Mmmm," Harry hummed, his eyes nearly closing again. "I love you so much," he whispered, slightly whimpering as a strong tingle made its way through his body. He thrust up a little bit, unable to keep still anymore.

Draco leaned forward more, running his hand up Harry's shoulder and into the hair at the back of his head, holding tight. He began to rock faster, encouraging Harry's thrusts.

Harry gasped and thrust up harder, beginning to sweat. His fingers dug into the skin of Draco's back slightly as he pushed his hips up.

Sweat ran down Draco's face and body as he rocked faster, working his muscles hard to keep a smooth rhythm. The feel of Harry's cock sliding in and out of him was sending shocks up his spine and each movement forward rubbed his own cock against Harry's belly.

"Yes, Draco," Harry gasped, throwing his head back and clutching at Draco's skin. "Merlin, yes." He was panting now as they picked up the pace, lust and love and feeling clouding his vision and nearly disabling his brain.

Harry's magic crackled over his skin now, making it tingle, and Draco could swear it made even his hair stand on end. He knew the man was getting close and that when Harry came, so would he. Draco's body was sliding on their combined sweat now as he rocked, and Harry's belly was already slick with Draco's pre-come.

Harry moaned, his throat exposed as he threw his head back. He finally allowed his eyes to slide closed and he gritted his teeth as he came with a strangled cry, letting out whimpering moans after the shout.

Draco hung on while Harry's body arched and his magic flared, his own orgasm a part of that whole. It was all he could do not to fall, his head spinning and his body spasming around Harry's. He was clutching Harry's hair so hard he was surprised he hadn't hurt him. Draco had been thrown upward at the end, but now he collapsed on top of Harry, trembling.

Harry hugged Draco to him, his eyes still closed. One arm was across Draco's shoulders, holding on to one of them, and his other was clutched in Draco's hair. His breathing was laboured.

Draco floated in a place of Harry's magic and love, the very real physical presence of the other man in him, under him and around him.  
Harry was still breathing a bit heavily after a minute of lying there. He ran his hands idly over Draco's skin, smiling very softly, feeling Draco's heart beat and his chest rising and falling.

When he could breathe regularly again, Draco turned his head, nuzzling against Harry's neck and face. "I think with that kind of reward, I could solve any magical puzzle." He smirked.

Harry's lips quirked upwards and he let out an amused breath through his nose. "I like giving the reward," he said, tucking Draco's hair behind his ear.

Sliding up a bit, and gasping as he pulled off of Harry, Draco slid to his lover's right side and rested his head on his shoulder. "I need to talk with you about the spell," he said quietly.

Harry nodded. He scratched at his eye and then said, "Go ahead."

"You have to choose a new Secret Keeper for the Order, for your home," Draco said, his hand sliding over his lover's sticky chest and resting over his heart.

Harry thought for a moment. "I assumed it would be me," he said with a shrug.

"No, you are too valuable to the Order," Draco said quickly, "and the spell for changing the Keeper, well, it might be a bit ... disorienting for the new Keeper."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, who then?" he asked.

Draco pushed himself up a bit on his elbow, looking down at Harry and meeting his eyes. "The one person who can never betray you, never tell, no matter what they do," Draco said.

Harry stared. "You?" he asked, eyebrows pulled together.

Draco nodded. "I know the magic and, with the binding, we can make it so I can't tell anyone you don't want me to," he explained.

"What's this about being 'disoriented'?" Harry asked, still frowning slightly.

Draco sat up, kneeling beside Harry, and explained the basics of the spell to him. "So the only problem is that the new Keeper will have to deal with a lot of memories that they didn't originally have," he said.

"It wouldn't hurt you though, would it?" Harry asked warily. He never wanted Draco to get hurt if he could help it.

"No. It will probably be a bit confusing at first, but I am used to taking in a lot of information and quickly," Draco said with as much confidence in his voice as he could.

Harry stared at Draco for a few more seconds, but then sighed and nodded, knowing that it made a lot of sense to make Draco the secret keeper. "All right," he said. "It does make sense, because I can order you not to tell, even though I know you'd never tell anyway," he needed to add.

"Good," Draco said, not saying that he knew Death Eaters well enough that they would find a way to make anyone who had a choice tell. Everyone had their breaking point. But with the binding spell, Draco couldn't be forced to tell even then.

"I really hope this works," Harry said quietly, reaching up and playing with Draco's hair again. "I need to get started with the Horcruxes - badly."

"I agree," Draco said. "Let's go tell the others and get started on this."

***

Draco had bathed and dressed in his most traditional robes. He knew that Hermione and Harry would have everything organised and ready downstairs. He was slightly nervous. He had downplayed to Harry how difficult the magic might be to integrate. He knew that if Harry thought there was any risk at all, he would probably insist on being the Secret Keeper instead.

Draco and Hermione had spent a lot of time working on the specifics of the ritual. It had taken other members of the Order, like Remus and Tonks, a week to track down everyone else and retrieve the memories. The only people whose memories hadn't been collected were the ones now gathered downstairs. They would transfer them to the Pensieve at the beginning of the ceremony.

Draco made his way down the stairs and stood waiting outside the door to the kitchen. Hermione would come for him when they were ready.

Harry was slightly nervous, even though Draco had told him that there was no real risk.

Hermione looked around the room and then up at Harry. "Ready? Should I go and get him now?"

Harry waited a minute and then nodded, frowning.

She nodded too and made her way across the room and up the small staircase. "Draco?" she asked as she opened the door and looked around it.

Draco took a deep breath and held his head high, smiling as she called to him. He nodded and stepped into the kitchen which had been set up for the ritual. His hood was up and his head bowed as he followed her to the table at the centre of the room. The light of the memories in the Pensieve reflected in swirling patterns around the room. He smiled a bit at the memory of the last time he had seen the Pensieve and then his heart ached a bit, realising that had been the last time he had really spoken to the Headmaster before that night on the tower.

Harry watched Draco very seriously and everyone was completely still. Harry thought of the memory he had put into the Pensieve. He had thought about it for a while, running through the many times he had been with the old man. He'd finally settled on the fairly recent memory of Dumbledore coming to pick him up at the Dursleys' last year. He had chosen it because it had been the last time he had seen Dumbledore how Harry believed he truly was. Calm and in control of any situation, still funny and polite even when angry, and able to be firm when he needed to be. Harry had felt safe with him then, like he always had.

In the end, it had been decided that as owner of the house and as the Order's leader, it would be Harry who actually transferred the memories and cast the spell that activated the new Secret Keeper. Draco stood before him now, feeling the tingle of his magic even with his eyes downcast.

"Who comes before us now, to take the mantle of Secret Keeper?" Harry recited the words. He looked at Draco as he said it, pushing the nervousness out of his body as best he could.

Draco allowed the dark hood to slide back off his head, revealing his startling blond hair. "I, Draco Malfoy, pledge myself to take on this burden and honour," he said clearly, his eyes focusing on Harry's. His heart sped up at the sight of his beloved and the power that was already rising in the room. His breath caught as Harry recited the next words.

"Do you take this of your own will and knowing the consequences?"

“Yes, I do," Draco said, and then knelt at Harry's feet, tipping his head back so that he could receive the memories from the Pensieve. Rather than going into the memories, as before, this time the memories would be placed directly into his own mind.

Harry stared down at Draco for a moment. He was so incredibly beautiful. He took a breath and began transferring the memories with his wand from the Pensieve to Draco's temple, watching as the silvery wisps were absorbed.

Draco closed his eyes, focusing inward as the memories collected in his mind. The memories of one man as seen through the minds of two dozen people. It was a lot to take in and Draco had begun to shiver before they were even halfway through.

Harry continued adding the memories, knowing that he couldn't stop, even when his nervousness returned because of the way Draco looked. He started thinking about his own memory of Dumbledore again and then, as he added another wisp, he found he couldn't recall it at all, and he wasn't even sure what he was trying to think of. Finally, the last memory was added, and Harry stood watching Draco.

Draco had broken out in a sweat and he was shuddering, waves of memories competing for space in his mind. Some of the memories went back to times before he was even born. He held himself up on his knees by sheer force of will, waiting for Harry to finish the spell.

Harry was frowning again now as he looked down at Draco. He raised his wand and hesitated before he said, " _Inaugurare Fidelius Arcanus_ ," and he watched as the bright spell more spilled forth than shot out from his wand to Draco.

Draco gasped, shuddering violently as the spell washed through him. The room spun and he swayed, falling forward a bit and catching himself on his hands.

Harry's eyes widened and he nearly dropped to his knees to Draco, but he held himself back, not knowing if it would be all right to touch him or not.

Draco took long deep breaths, trying to steady himself and fighting the urge to just curl into a ball on the floor. He knew there was one more step to this. Harry needed to recite the order they had come up with.

"I order you to never reveal this secret to anyone who I would not want to know it," Harry said. His voice shook as he said the words, his body beginning to tremble too as he looked down at Draco.

Draco felt the compulsion settle in over his mind and he sighed in relief, knowing that meant he could never betray the secret and that the ceremony was complete. He allowed himself to collapse forward, still kneeling but with his face pressed to the floor.

Harry finally dropped to his knees in front of Draco and pulled his head into his lap, smoothing his hair back from his face.

Mrs Weasley, eyes wide with worry, rushed to get a cold, wet cloth and then handed it to Harry.

Harry took the cloth and dabbed at Draco's forehead, his hands still shaking slightly.

Hermione stepped forward, worried frown on her face. "Harry, he told me what to do if this happened," she said nervously.

Harry looked up at her. "What?" he asked, voice higher than normal.

She didn't meet his eyes, knowing that he would be angry that she and Draco hadn't warned him about this. "He said to put him in bed and let him sleep it off. That he might run a fever and have other symptoms like that," she rushed to explain.

Harry's face turned hard with anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said, growling slightly.

Hermione swallowed, but she looked like she would stand her ground. "Because we both knew that you wouldn't have let him do it," she said.

Harry just continued to glare for a few seconds. He finally looked away and picked up his wand again, lightening Draco like Hermione had when Harry had carried him into Grimmauld Place. He picked him up and put him gently over his shoulder before looking at Hermione again and then leaving the room completely, heading upstairs to put Draco in bed.

He removed Draco's clothes and covered him up and stood staring down at him, still shaking. If something worse happened to Draco, if he didn't simply wake up later, Harry didn't know what he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco and his secrets... sighs.


	28. Army of Lovers

You really couldn't call them nightmares if they were memories, could you? Draco felt lost at sea in memories not his own, living and reliving other people's recollections of Albus Dumbledore. He tossed and turned and called out in his "sleep", but it didn't stop them. Finally, somewhere in the night, he stopped dreaming or remembering. When he became aware again, sunlight was filtering through his closed eyes.

Harry was sitting in a chair by the bed. His eyes itched with sleepiness, but he wouldn't close them. He had watched Draco all night, watched him call out, watched him toss around, and he was scared as all hell. Hermione had tried to assure him that everything would be all right, but Harry couldn't take her word for it.

Draco opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus them. He felt sore and weak, but his head didn't hurt anymore. He could feel Harry's presence before he turned toward him. "Hi," he rasped with a dry throat.

Harry gasped and was on his feet in half a second and at Draco's side. "Oh, Merlin," he said, voice high like it had been the previous night. He kissed Draco's lips a dozen times. "I was so scared," he whispered.

Draco smiled weakly. "Water?" he suggested to his excited lover.

Harry nodded and flew out of the room and down the stairs to get a glass. He ignored the screams of Mrs Black and the strange stares he got from everyone in the kitchen. He ran back up the stairs and then breathlessly conjured water and handed the glass over to Draco, panting.

Draco snorted, his eyebrows raised at Harry's antics. He tried to sit up but found he was still a bit weak, so he rolled to his side to take the glass.

Harry frowned down at Draco as he drank his water. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly.

Draco drained the glass and then grimaced, lying back again and looking up at Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry repeated, trying to sound not angry.

Draco huffed. "You know why."

Harry's eyebrows pulled together. "You terrified me," he said. "Stupid Slytherin. I hate that you're able to hide things from me."

"Spell worked though," Draco said. "I can feel it."

"It had better have worked," Harry said. "I lost a whole night's sleep watching you."

"So are you going to stand there then, or climb in bed with me?" Draco asked, stretching.

Harry sighed. He climbed onto the bed and over Draco and flopped down next to him. "You looked like you were having nightmares last night," he said, turning on his side to face Draco.

"Memories of Dumbledore," Draco said. "From twenty-four people."

Harry nodded. "Can you - I mean - can you feel Dumbledore?" he asked. "Can you remember all of the memories everyone else gave up?"

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, letting it out slowly. "It's ... confusing." He frowned. "They _feel_ like they are my memories, but I know they can't be. Some of them happened before I was born."

Harry nodded again. "That's a lot to take in," he said quietly, running a hand through Draco's hair. He found he liked doing it even more now that it was longer.

"Mmmm." Draco relaxed into Harry's touch, letting go of his thoughts about Dumbledore. He closed his eyes and shifted closer to Harry.

Harry smiled, scooting down so that he could pull Draco's face to his own and kiss him. "I'd die without you," he said quietly against Draco's lips.

Draco kissed Harry, but then shook his head. "You promised not to."

Harry sighed through his nose. "I'd die on the inside, then," he said sort of seriously, stroking the side of Draco’s face.

"I am here and I am yours," Draco said, then smiled. "And I hold your secrets safe with me."

Harry smiled too. "You hold everything of me," he said, touching his lips to Draco's again, gently.

"As much as I can get," Draco teased, his hand running down Harry's clothed body. "Why am I naked and you dressed?"

Harry snorted. "Perhaps you should remedy that," he said.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Going to make me work now, are you?" He reached back and pulled Harry's shirt out of his pants, running his fingers up his back under the cloth.

Harry smirked. "I'm the one that didn't get any sleep," he said, a nice thrill going down his spine as Draco made contact with his skin.

"Git." Draco huffed as he tried again to sit up but didn't manage it. "What time is it?" he asked, frowning.

"Around noon, perhaps a bit later," Harry said. "Maybe you shouldn't be thinking of shagging while you can't even sit up," he added.

Draco sighed, laying back and looking up at him. "Maybe you should be shagging me before I pass out again," he said quietly.

"Oh, that's right," said Harry, frowning. "Are you starting to feel that way?"

Draco nodded, and then smirked. "And I always want you when I wake up, or am awake, or am going to bed, or, well, just about all bloody time."

Harry laughed again. "Ditto," he said and then yawned. "Can we do it on our sides? I'm bloody tired as hell."

"Sounds lovely," Draco said, yawning again but feeling his cock twitch at the suggestion.

Harry smiled and held his hand out to Summon the lubricant. He shed his clothes and scooted under the covers with Draco, grabbing his waist and pulling him close.

Draco sighed as Harry pressed against his back. He bent one leg up, giving Harry better access.

Harry slicked his fingers quickly and then pressed them inside Draco, kissing his shoulder as he did.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, bending his knee nearly to his chest and opening himself to Harry's touch.

Harry licked Draco's shoulder now as he withdrew his fingers and coated his cock. He grasped it and pressed forward, entering Draco slowly with a quiet moan.

Harry's cock pressed forward, filling Draco in a way that made his entire body shudder, even as magic hummed along his nerves. Harry was tired, and his magic was slow and gentle, too. It was like a warm breeze on cool skin that still makes you shiver.

Harry thrust gently, rocking. His eyes fell closed and he felt very warm and comfortable pressed against Draco's back like he was. "This feels good," he said, sighing.

"S'good," Draco echoed, finding the rocking to be as soothing as it was erotic.

Harry sighed again and moved closer to Draco, still moving his hips. "Kiss me, please," he whispered.

Draco smiled happily, turning his head to kiss Harry, delight shining in his half-closed grey eyes.

Harry kissed Draco slowly, slipping his tongue into his mouth almost playfully. He snaked his arm down between Draco's legs and grasped his cock, stroking it with his rocking thrusts.

Draco had been only half-hard, lost in the sensation of Harry but nowhere near an orgasm. Harry's tongue made him shudder and his hand made him moan, rocking back into the other man.

Harry sucked on Draco's tongue and worked him to full hardness. He wanted Draco to be as happy and sated as he knew he himself was going to be.

Draco now braced himself with his upper leg and arm, pushing back against Harry and groaning into the other man's mouth. It was amazing what Harry could do to him. The magic, too, had shifted and was crackling up his spine as he arched into Harry.

Harry thrust harder, even though he couldn't go very deep in this position. "Mmm, yes," he groaned quietly, pumping Draco's cock.

"Yes," Draco gasped as the shift brought Harry's cock brushing his prostrate. White light exploded behind his eyes, and a few thrusts later, he was crying out as he came.

Harry shuddered as Draco clenched around him and he thrust a bit more, coming a minute later. He sighed out his orgasm, his eyes falling shut again and then he wrapped his arms around Draco's middle and hugged him tightly.

"Perfect," Draco said with a sigh, still shuddering a bit as Harry moved against him.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's shoulder again. "Very," he said, and then he yawned.

Draco felt Harry relaxing against him. He chuckled, and whispered, "I'm hungry."

Harry laughed. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, smiling big. "It never fails. If we have sex during the day, you have to eat afterwards."

"Git," Draco teased. "I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Harry yawned again. "Do you want me to get up with you?" he asked, even though he knew he probably would get up. He hated not being with Draco.

"This moment being the exception," Draco snorted, "we are not joined at the hip. I think I can go to the kitchen without you."

Harry rolled his eyes but was still smiling. He yawned again. "Fine, but I know I won't sleep long without you," he said, closing his eyes.

Draco detached himself from his lover and did a Cleaning Spell. It amazed him how much better he felt now. "I will just eat and come back to lay with you," he soothed Harry, petting his hair before leaving.

Draco put his robe on and ran a comb through his hair, heading first to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. He just wanted to grab something and get back to Harry.

Hermione and Ron were both in the kitchen. Hermione had been looking worriedly at the clock all day.

“I don't think we were wrong, Ron, but what if we were? What if something awful happens to Draco?" she asked, voice high.

"He'll be fine," said Ron soothingly, laying a hand over Hermione's.

"But, oh my goodness, what if he's not? How will I ever look Harry in the eye again?"

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Ron said, and he suddenly looked up over Hermione's shoulder. He shook his head.

"See," he said, nodding for Hermione to turn around.

She did. "Draco!" she cried happily and got hurriedly to her feet and clutched his arm. "I was so worried that something had gone wrong!"

Draco huffed, a little startled by her touch. "I told you it would work," he said nonchalantly, shrugging. "I am starving. Is there any food left or has the red menace eaten it all?" he quipped, indicating Ron.

Ron was grinning and then narrowed his eyes slightly at Draco's comment.

"There's still some food," Hermione said. "Are you feeling okay? Did everything go all right?"

Draco smirked a bit, both at Ron's reaction and her question. "Oh, Harry took good care of me and I am feeling just fine now," he purred, gliding into the kitchen and starting to make tea.

Ron's ears turned red, but Hermione wasn't fazed. "Good," she said with a sigh. "Is he okay now? Is he still angry with me?"

"He's sleeping now," Draco said, bringing his cup of tea and plate of left-overs to the table. "I think he will be a bit annoyed at us both for a bit, but he understands why it was important."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose I expected that, but we have it done now at least. And the secret's safe. Now we can all leave here without having to worry about anything."

"Which we should be doing soon, mind you," said Ron.

"I officially tell you then, this place is 12 Grimmauld Place," Draco said between sips of tea.

Hermione and Ron both nodded and were silent, thinking about what they had to do next. There was nothing stopping them now.

"I will have to pass the secret on to the other Order members, as well," Draco said. "But at least this way, Snape no longer has the address either."

Ron and Hermione both let out sighs of relief. "That's good," said Hermione.

"Or that thief, Mundungus," Draco added, thinking about the locket.

"I don't have any idea why he was inducted in the first place," said Hermione.

"His connections to all the shady dealers is why," said Ron.

Draco regarded the two for a minute, mentally sorting through his new memories and finding the ones they had given up. The time turner incident was one of his favourites, and it helped fill in some of his own recollections from that time. He smirked at the two of them, realising how much more he probably didn't know about them.

Ron raised an eyebrow as he looked at Draco.

Hermione just stared. "What?" she asked.

Draco looked up, a genuine smile on his face. "You two take care of him," he said. "I appreciate that."

Hermione smiled. "It's what we've been doing for six years now," she said.

Ron nodded. "And we'll do it for a hundred more."

"Good," Draco said, his face suddenly serious again. "I wanted to talk to you two about that."

Hermione frowned slightly and Ron leaned forward on the table. "Shoot," he said.

Draco looked off over their shoulders for a minute, collecting himself. "Do you know what ... the Dark Lord ... does to those he considers traitors?" he asked in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

Hermione, eyes wide, shook her head no.

Ron swallowed, looking at Draco seriously.

"Well, it's ... ugly, to say the least," Draco said, still lot looking directly at them. "And I am now a traitor. I don't want to worry Harry about that, but you two need to know, in case."

"What could we do if Voldemort ... captured you or something?” Hermione asked. “Ron would have to physically pin Harry to keep him from going after you, I know he would."

Ron nodded, still very serious. "He's crazy about you," he said. "Literally."

Draco frowned deeper. "I don't know what you can do about it," he said, sighing, "but it is pretty obvious that I am a way to hurt him and they wouldn't waste a chance to set a trap for him. Don't let him go off without thinking."

Ron took a large breath. "We won't," he said. "But, Malfoy, just - don't get captured."

Draco snorted, "Certainly not something I plan on doing." He finished his tea. "So we begin the hunt tomorrow?"

"I suppose," said Hermione. "We have to talk to Harry obviously, but going to talk to that barman should be done as soon as possible."

Draco stood up, clearing away his dishes. He nodded at the two of them and headed back upstairs.

Harry had fallen asleep, despite Draco being gone, and was snoring very quietly, snuggled up with Draco's pillow.

Draco dropped his robe and stood staring down at his lover. He knew of nothing more beautiful. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Draco slipped in beside him.

Harry shifted around a bit, but was too sleepy to actually wake up. He moved unconsciously towards Draco's warmth and curled around him.

Draco smiled, pushing the pillow up and taking it's place beside Harry.

Harry slept for almost two hours. When he finally woke up, he knew that Draco was in bed with him. He slowly opened his eyes to a eye-full of the blond hair he loved so much.

Draco was reading, and he could feel the change in Harry when he woke up. He pretended not to notice, keeping his eyes on the book.

Harry smiled at Draco and yawned. "Hey," he said thickly, scooting closer to place a kiss close to Draco's ear.

Draco smirked, rubbing back against Harry. He closed the book, set it down, and turned to look over his shoulder.

Harry yawned again before stretching his legs. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

Draco rolled onto his back to see him better. "Only a couple of hours. You should sleep more."

"Eh, I'll sleep tonight," Harry said, still stretching. "What are you reading?"

Draco held up the book for Harry to see.

Harry couldn't make out a single word on the title. He snorted. "Oh," he said.

"Plato," Draco answered, shaking his head and setting the book down again.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How can you read that willingly? It'd bore me to death."

"You would be bored with a discussion of the joys of one man loving another?" Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry snorted again. "Is that what's in there?" he asked. He kissed Draco on the cheek. "Definitely not bored with that."

"Yes, Plato says that it is the love of another equal that should inspire men, not wealth or power," Draco answered, turning to kiss Harry's lips.

Harry kissed Draco gently. "Too bad Voldemort doesn't see it that way," he said.

Draco winced but nodded.

Harry sighed. "Speaking of," he said, "now that you're the new Secret Keeper, we can leave. We should probably go and see if we can get any information about that locket. When do you think we should go?"

"Tomorrow," Draco answered.

Harry nodded. "Yes, tomorrow sounds good." He sat up. "What did I do with those journals?" he thought aloud.

"They are in the stack of books on the writing table," Draco said, pointing across the room.

Harry Summoned them and sent some of the other books falling to the floor. He sat back again and opened one up. It was Sirius's. He was about to put it down and grab the other one, but he then he shrugged and flipped a few pages. He hadn't really read a lot of it yet.

Draco scowled when the books fell. "Lazy arse," he drawled.

Harry snorted at Draco, but then began reading. Sirius hadn't filled his journal up nearly as much as his brother had. But then again, Sirius had been in Gryffindor, and Regulus in Slytherin; Harry was surprised there was anything written at all.

Most of the entries were either made while he'd been very angry at one thing or another, or very happy. Harry read a few snippets about his own father and his father's parents, a few insignificant things about Lupin and, to his disgust, Wormtail. He flipped through more pages, until it seemed he landed somewhere in Sirius's fifth year. Almost every entry said something about "Moony." Soon, it changed to "Remus" and then, very near the end of fifth year, Harry actually read a very detailed sexual encounter the two had had. What Draco had said before about Sirius and Remus being together was obviously very true. He read parts of the entries out loud to Draco and read him the entire one about the sex. It was a bit strange to read that.

Draco's eyes widened, his face flushing as Harry read to him from the journal. He was still naked and in the bed. He felt his own desire rising as he listened and watched Harry.

Harry let out a slightly shaky breath after he'd finished reading. "I feel like a pervert after reading that," he said, looking up at Draco.

Draco grinned, an eyebrow raised. Under the sheet, he was already playing with his own cock. "You are a pervert, Harry," Draco reminded him.

Harry snorted. "It almost reminds me of us," he said after a few seconds of trying to compose himself. "Well, besides the fact that they never hated each other."

Draco nodded, his own fingers wrapped around his erection and pulling gently. He wondered how long it would take Harry to realise what he was doing.

Harry looked down at the open book again and then closed it, setting it aside. "Is it wrong that I'm turned on after reading something about my Godfather and the man downstairs?" he asked.

"If so, then I am a very bad man," Draco said with a laugh, panting as he stroked himself faster.

Harry smirked and then noticed the movement under the sheets. "What are you doing under there?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Draco grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Harry, but didn't stop.

"Are you tossing off?" Harry asked, voice suddenly gone deeper. He moved closer to Draco and clutched at the sheets, prepared to pull them away.

Getting "caught" by Harry was making him even hotter, and Draco flushed brighter, a grin his only answer.

Harry grinned too and pulled the sheets back, his breath catching as he saw that tossing off was exactly what Draco was doing. His eyes went darker as they focused in on Draco's quickly-moving hand.

Draco watched Harry through half-closed eyes, getting closer as he slid his hand up and down his slick cock.

Harry's breath came quicker as he watched Draco. His own cock standing at attention. He swallowed and then bit his lip, trying to keep from touching the man before him.

Draco was getting closer, Harry's green eyes looking at him hungrily and his teeth biting that full lip. Then he saw how hard Harry was. It pushed him right over the edge. He came, arching up and shooting all over himself.

Harry gasped as Draco came, his own body feeling weak. "Holy shit," he said quietly. "You're so fucking hot."

Draco lay panting and smiling at Harry. "Anything you want?" he purred.

"Anything you want to give me," Harry said, still a bit breathless as his eyes roamed over the mess on Draco's stomach.

The blond grinned at him, rubbing his hand in the come on his chest and then reaching for Harry's cock. He wrapped wet fingers around Harry and began to stroke him.

"Mmm," Harry moaned, moving his hips with minute-thrusts. He watched Draco's hand on his cock, his slick fingers working their magic.

"You are such a pervert," Draco purred. "You loved reading that to me." He slid his fingers up and down, stroking the head of Harry's cock with his thumb.

Harry moaned again. How did Draco always know the exact things to say to him? He met Draco's eyes, breathing heavily.

"You loved the image of Remus fucking Sirius in the arse," Draco continued. "Of them sucking each other off in that shack in Hogsmeade."

"Oh, fuck," Harry let out, his face and neck colouring as he threw his head back. He could feel himself getting close, waves of pleasure flowing through him as those images filled his mind again.

"So, Harry? Do you wonder? On the full moon, did the wolf fuck your godfather? And was he in his Animagus form or human?" Draco whispered, adding a twist to his hand as he sped up.

Harry's eyes shot open and widened and he had no idea why, but those words made him come. "Oh fucking hell," he moaned as he made a mess of himself like Draco had.

Draco laughed wickedly as Harry shot come over both of them. He lay on his back, sticky and laughing. "Oh, my, you really are," he gasped.

Harry closed his eyes again, his head still thrown back against the pillows. "That is the weirdest thing you have ever said," he said quietly.

Draco continued to laugh. "Hey, he was my mum's cousin," he explained, "and don't tell me it didn't occur to that warped brain of yours."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That is just the most messed up image in the world," he said with a laugh. "There is something seriously wrong with me. Not that I get off on dogs fucking. Ew. I don't know, something about that was just ... I don't know."

Draco laughed, rolling over quickly atop his lover, straddling his wet stomach. He braced himself on the bed with the construct and brought his mouth down over Harry's, his right hand in his hair.

Harry smiled and opened his mouth for Draco, entwining their tongues. He grasped Draco's sides lightly with his hands.

Draco slid his tongue against Harry's, his lips pressing into his and his breath mingling with his lovers. He always felt intoxicated just from kissing Harry. He finally allowed himself to pull back and look into Harry's face.

Harry stared up at Draco and snorted. "Well, at least I know you'll love me no matter what," he said, laughing.

"Definitely." Draco smirked, his eyes misty with emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I certainly love it! You?


	29. Painful Memories

Harry didn't hug Draco like he usually did when they Apparated, he simply held his arm. They had just left Grimmauld Place and Ron and Hermione, who Harry had convinced should stay at the house so that they could be as inconspicuous as possible. They were standing in front of the Hog's Head now and Harry pulled the hood of his black robes up, not wanting anyone to notice him.

Draco had his hood up and looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen them. He nodded and led way to the Hog's Head. He scowled at the distasteful sign.

Harry followed Draco inside and then made his way over to the bar and took a seat. He brought out two glasses that he had brought himself and laid them on the counter. The dodgy barman walked over to them and Harry kept his face down.

"What do you want?" the barman asked, not looking surprised that they had brought their own glasses.

"How about some mead for both of us and a little chat with you?" Harry said, voice low and quiet.

Draco stood just to the back and right of Harry, watching and waiting. He had scanned the room when they had gone in and hadn't see anyone he recognised.

Harry looked up just enough to be able to see the man.

The man narrowed his eyes slightly and stared at Harry for a few seconds and then bent to get the mead. He filled the glasses and then looked back at Harry again. "What is it you would like to chat about?" he asked, his voice low as well.

As Harry looked at him, he got the feeling, like he had before, that there was something familiar about the man. "I want to talk to you about Mundungus Fletcher," he said, his face still low enough that the man couldn't see him.

Draco frowned; he knew that voice. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought through the images in his mind. So many new ones that it was hard to figure out. Finally he said, "Abe?" That was the name in the memory, of the boy speaking with Dumbledore.

Harry frowned and resisted turning around to look at Draco, but the man's head snapped in Draco's direction.

"Who are you?" he asked, still quiet.

Harry finally lifted his head. "Abe," if that was his name, looked at Harry with slightly widened eyes.

"Your brother's allies," Draco said quietly.

Harry did look at Draco now. Had he just said brother's allies? Who's brother?

"I thought you might be coming down here eventually," Abe said. "Perhaps we should take this in the back?"

Harry thought for a moment, still slightly confused but trying his best not to show it. He nodded.

Abe gestured with his head for Harry and Draco to follow him into the back room behind the bar.

Harry stood and did just that.

Draco followed them both into the room. When the barkeep closed and locked the door, Draco let his hood fall back.

Harry let his hood down as well and stood waiting for the man to talk.

"How did you know?" the man asked Draco, eyebrow raised.

"The Order," Draco said, leaning against the door.

"You're Malfoy," the man said. "The new secret keeper. You know because of the memories, don't you? I have to presume that the spell worked."

"Yes, it did," Draco said calmly. "And you gave me the oldest memory. The one of him as a child."

"You're Dumbledore's brother?" Harry asked suddenly.

The man simply looked at Harry. "You're here for Horcruxes," he said, voice nearly a whisper. It wasn't a question.

Harry's eyes widened. "Is he part of the Order?" he asked Draco.

Draco nodded to the both of them.

Harry looked at the man that had to be Aberforth Dumbledore. "He told you about them?" he asked.

"Yes," Aberforth said simply.

"We're here for a Horcrux. We thought it possible that you might have it. I saw Mundungus Fletcher talking to you in Hogsmeade a while back. He had stolen things from Gr- Gr-" Harry sighed. "Tell him the secret, please, Draco."

Draco snorted. "He stole things from the Order's safe house," Draco said. "Do you still have them?"

Aberforth raised an eyebrow. "Yes. And I know that the locket is a Horcrux."

"Do you have it?" Harry asked quickly.

Aberforth looked at him again for a moment, but then nodded.

Harry sucked in a breath. "Where is it? Do you know how to destroy it?"

"It is safe and before I give it to you, I believe we need to talk."

Draco sighed. "You know what they are and why he needs them. If you need to talk, talk."

Aberforth smiled at Draco and Harry was so reminded of Dumbledore in that moment, it took his breath away.

"I know about the Horcruxes, but not nearly as much about them as Severus Snape does."

"Snape knows about them?" Harry asked. "Snape! Then Voldemort will surely know that I know about them!" Harry said it all in a furious whisper.

"You know where he is," Draco said. It was not a question either.

"Yes, I know where he is, and no, Voldemort does not know that anyone knows about the Horcruxes."

Harry was confused. "I don't understand," he said slowly. "Why do you know where Snape is if you're in the Order, and why wouldn't Voldemort know about the Horcruxes if Snape knows?"

"Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore, but he is loyal to the Order."

Harry glared. "What are you playing at?" he said angrily.

Draco stepped forward, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Listen to him." He looked at Aberforth. "Explain it."

"The whole thing was a plan," Aberforth said seriously. "Albus planned for Snape to kill him. There was an Unbreakable Vow made between Snape and your mother," he said to Draco. "Snape was left with no choice and he had to take the Vow. He was to protect you, and to finish your task if you could not complete it."

Harry listened, still glaring, but Draco's hands calmed him.

"Snape came to Albus and told him what had happened. Albus knew that he didn't want you to become a murderer and he knew that he would have to die for Severus to remain alive and the key spy for the Order. That was his plan. Snape was to kill him at the end of the year - once he had finished explaining to you, Harry, about Horcruxes."

"But I decided not to do it and threw their plans off schedule," Draco said. "That's why Snape was so mad at me."

"Yes," said Aberforth. "Your relationship with Harry was not anticipated."

"Are you lying?" Harry asked.

"I am not lying."

"How can I believe you? Snape killed him; I saw it. I saw the look on his face."

"I assure you it was planned."

"Because he was already dying," Draco said. He frowned, concentrating. "You put Snape's memory in with the other's didn't you?"

"He insisted. He wanted the spell to be as strong as it could be. To be as effective as possible."

"You have contact with him?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Aberforth.

Draco swayed on his feet for a moment as the memory hit him full force. Dumbledore's face explaining it all to "Severus."

"Are you all right there, boy?" Aberforth asked, looking at Draco.

Harry turned. "Draco?" he asked, laying a hand on him to steady him.

Draco blinked, becoming aware of the room again. He nodded. "Take us to him," he said, "or bring him here."

Harry's eyes widened.

"It would not be safe to bring him here. I would need to take you to him," said Aberforth.

"Now?" Harry asked Draco incredulously.

Draco looked back at Aberforth. "Do you have the locket?"

"Snape has it," said Aberforth.

"Snape has the damn Horcrux?!" Harry asked, still unable to truly believe that the man who had killed Albus Dumbledore with such hatred on his face was on his side.

"Figures," Draco said, sighing.

"It was much safer with him then it would have been here in this pub," said Aberforth quietly.

"Why didn't you give it to me? Why didn't you give it to Dumbledore?" Harry asked, angry again.

"I did not get the locket on that day that you seen me speaking with Mundungus. It was not until later and then even later when I even realised I had it. By that time, it was too late to take it to Albus, and I didn't give it to you because you had to know the truth about Snape and this is the only way."

Draco nodded. "So he is expecting us."

"He knew that eventually you would be coming. He is actually rather annoyed, I believe, that you hadn't come yet," said Aberforth.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" asked Harry.

"Ask him," said Aberforth, pointing to Draco. "He has the memory."

Harry looked at Draco.

"Give us a minute," Draco told Aberforth.

Aberforth nodded.

"Alone," Draco added.

"Very well, but you should make it quick. This place has been known to hold spies," Aberforth said, and he walked out of the room quickly, with long strides that reminded Harry of Dumbledore with a shudder.

When the door closed, Draco turned to Harry. "I have a memory of Dumbledore telling Snape about the progression of his condition and that it would kill him by Summer Solstice."

Harry looked at Draco seriously. "Do you believe this then?" he asked. "Do we take his word and go to Snape?"

"The memory feels real," Draco said cautiously, "but that isn't a guarantee. I could go alone."

"No," Harry said firmly. "Absolutely not."

Draco brought a hand up to cup Harry's face. "He wouldn't hurt me," he said. "I know it."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, his eyebrows pulled together.

"Besides the fact that he is my Godfather and therefore sworn to my protection," Draco explained, "he also took an Unbreakable Vow to protect me."

Harry was still unwilling to let Draco go alone. "But - what if - what if he -" he couldn't think of anything to say against that.

"What if?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "He came to get you to save me when he didn't have to. Remember."

Harry sighed. "I can't explain it. I would probably have a nervous breakdown if I let you go alone."

Draco took a deep breathe and nodded. "So this isn't about Snape," he said. "This about not wanting me to go anywhere without you."

"I'm afraid, Draco," Harry said, still frowning. "I'm afraid that something will happen to you. Merlin, if something does happen to you ..." He sighed again and looked at the floor.

Draco slid his hand under Harry's chin and tipped it up, leaning in for a gentle kiss. "Then we go together?" he asked.

"I want to go together. I don't think you're an idiot, I don't think you're incapable of doing things yourself, I just - I just want to make sure you're okay. You don't want me to fight Voldemort alone," Harry said quietly.

"By your side, Harry." Draco nodded.

Harry nodded too. "Do we go today then?"

"I think we have to, don't we?" Draco asked.

"I think we should," said Harry. "We have to get this done and this is the only lead we have."

Draco kissed him quickly and went to the door to signal Aberforth. "We're ready," he said when the man came back in.

"Have you decided if you are going to see Snape?" Aberforth asked.

"We'll go," said Harry.

Aberforth nodded. "Good," he said seriously. "I will need to Apparate you there separately."

"That's fine," said Harry. "I'll go first."

"No," Draco said, "Let me at least go first."

Harry closed his eyes and after a few long moments, he nodded. "All right," he said quietly.

Aberforth moved towards Draco. "We'll go straight from this room. No one will know either one of you have left."

Draco nodded, squeezing Harry's hand with his before stepping forward.

Aberforth took Draco's arm and nodded to Harry before Apparating them both to a heavily wooded area that was very possibly in the Forbidden Forest. They were standing outside what looked like a very large boulder, and Aberforth strode forward and carefully prodded a few key places with his wand. It was about a minute before Snape Apparated with a quiet crack, standing outside the boulder.

"Took you long enough," Snape snapped. The man looked Draco up and down, frowning at the construct hand.

Draco nodded. "Here now."

Aberforth looked between them before Disapparating without a word to get Harry. He was back with him in seconds.

Harry moved toward Draco quickly, glaring at Snape defensively.

Snape glared back, but nodded to Aberforth.

"We should take this inside," said Aberforth pointedly, looking around him.

"You Apparate Potter," Snape said, walking forward to take Draco's arm.

Aberforth nodded and took Harry's arm again. Suddenly, the four of them were standing in the familiar room with no windows or doors. The room where Harry had cut Draco's arm off. He shivered at the memory.

Draco's eyes widened, and he would swear his energy hand hurt suddenly. The construct hand clenched in response and his right hand nearly pulled out his wand before he stopped himself.

Snape snorted and walked over to the table area where he pulled out a chair and sat down, obviously waiting for the others.

Aberforth moved to sit down as well, but Harry remained standing. "I thought you said only you could come or go here," he said to Snape.

"I lied," Snape said with a sneer and sat back, waiting for the fit of temper.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Harry.

Harry glared, but surprisingly held back from shouting. "Where's the locket?" he asked, voice hard.

Draco shook his head, sighing. He reached for Harry's hand. "I want more than the locket," he said. "I want answers."

Snape grimaced and gestured to the empty chairs again.

Harry sighed heavily and took Draco's hand. He went over to the table and sat across from Aberforth, leaving the chair across from Snape open for Draco.

Draco sat down but didn't let go of Harry's hand. He found himself looking around the room, wondering, oddly enough, what Snape had done with his arm.

"Talk then," said Harry to Snape. "What's going on? Why did you kill Dumbledore?"

"You already know why," Snape said, gesturing to Draco. "Your new secret keeper can tell you that."

"Did he plan it?" Harry asked. "Did he tell you to kill him?"

"Yes. He was dying," Snape snapped, sounding annoyed. "He thought it was a way to save Mr Malfoy here and ensure the Dark Lord's trust in me. We didn't plan on ... your interference."

Draco smiled. His mind was now full of so many memories of Albus Dumbledore that he no longer had trouble believing this. It made sense. He found himself thinking again of that night on the tower and what the old man had tried to tell him.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "That's why he gave you the Defence job finally. It's cursed and he knew you would be gone by the end of the year.” Everything was clicking into place now. The conversation that Hagrid had overheard, the job, Snape weeping that night in this very room.

"Yesss," Snape hissed. "He couldn't deal with the Horcruxes himself, so he needed you. And the Dark Lord was becoming suspicious of me."

Draco nodded. "It's why you treated me like that," he said. "Because you couldn't be seen to approve of what we had done."

"I don't approve of what he has done to you," Snape snapped at him, scowling.

Harry glared again. "I haven't _done_ anything to him," he spat.

Snape stood abruptly and paced away from the table, his face contorted in anger. "You never take responsibility do you? Just like your father!" He turned narrowed eyes back on Harry. "Did I not sit here and listen to you rape my Godson?"

Draco sucked in a breath, his hand tightening on Harry's and his face flushing.

Harry's face reddened with anger. "I did _not_ rape him," he said voice shaking. His eyes actually brimmed with tears at such a suggestion.

"He told you no and you did it anyway!" Snape yelled. “And damn me, I let you!"

Draco was shaking, so stunned he had no idea what to say.

A tear fell from Harry's eye. _Had_ he raped Draco? He felt sick at the thought. "I - if I hadn't he would have ... he would have died," Harry said, voice shaking even more violently now.

"Yes, I know," Snape sneered, "because you made it that way, didn't you? You turned him into your own personal sex slave. He has to allow you to do whatever you want to him or he dies."

Draco face was flushed and he was trembling. "No, it's not like that," he whispered.

Snape whirled toward him. "You are so enthralled with him; how would you know?"

Harry's entire body was shaking. Damn Snape for always making him feel inadequate, always making him feel like a fool, like a child. "I would never hurt him," he said, voice cracking. "I would die before I ever hurt him. We've been trying to find a way to dissolve that part of the bond." He didn't know why he needed Snape to know how he felt about Draco, but he did, badly.

"Let me ask you a question, Mr Potter." Snape leaned both hands on the table, facing Harry. "Did he say he loved you before or after he became your slave?"

Draco stood up quickly, facing Snape. "It's not like that!"

Harry dropped his head into his hands, trembling, tears falling freely from his eyes. "Please stop," he whispered, probably inaudibly.

Draco drew his wand, facing his Godfather. "Stop it! You have no right!"

Snape stood again, turning back toward Draco. "I had every right. And so did you. But now you have none!"

"If you cared so much about my rights," Draco hissed, "why didn't you stop Father when you knew what he was doing to me? And what he had planned for me?"

Harry looked up at Draco's tone and saw his drawn wand. He got to his feet, tears still falling, and stood so that he could help Draco if needed. He kept his eyes opened and focused on Snape, his hand over his pocket where his wand was hidden.

Snape did not draw his wand, but turned, striding away from the table to stand facing the wall, his whole body shaking.

"Don't have a quick answer for that, do you?" Draco sneered. "You and Dumbledore played us like pieces in a chess game. Only we didn't follow the rules."

Harry let out a gasping breath at Draco's words and closed his eyes. "I didn't come here for this," he said furiously. "If you are on the Order's side, on my side, then fine. Tell me what you know about Horcruxes, and you won't have to deal with us ever again, since you've never been able to stand the sight of me because of something my _father_ did, and since you can't get past the thought that maybe, just maybe, your Godson loves me of his own free will."

Draco's body was taut and he felt like he wanted to hurt someone, preferably Snape. But he lowered his wand, looking between Harry and his Godfather.

Aberforth was watching the whole scene with wise blue eyes, silent. "Severus," he said quietly, calmly, and Harry almost broke down crying again at how much he sounded like Dumbledore.

“Yes, I suppose we should get back to business," Snape drawled and turned around.

Harry wanted to cling to Draco, wanted to make sure that he hadn't raped him, that Draco did love him. He stared blankly at the table and slowly took his seat again.

When Harry sat down, Draco took a deep breath and, eyeing his Godfather suspiciously, put his wand away and sat down again.

Snape walked over to the table and laid the locket in the centre of the wooden surface. "Are you any closer to figuring out how to destroy it?" he asked.

Harry stared at the locket and shook his head. "We don't know how to - or at least I don't. Draco and Hermione have been doing most of the research." His voice was very monotone. He didn't want to show Snape any emotion. Fuck him.

Draco reached his hand under the table, groping for Harry's hand. He nodded at what Harry said, "We were busy with the Fidelius research. Now that that is done, we will focus on this problem."

Harry closed his eyes for half a second when Draco found his hand and he clenched it tightly. "What has Dumbledore told you about the Horcruxes? Do you know anything more than I do?" he asked Snape.

Snape snorted at the question. "There are a great many things I know a lot more about than you, Mr Potter," he said with a sneer. "For today, I think we shall leave it at that. Figure out how to destroy this thing and it might be worth more lives to find the others."

Harry had to keep himself from pulling his wand on the man and from screaming, "Fuck you." He simply nodded. "Will you be here when we have found out how to destroy it?"

"Contact Abe." He gestured to the other man. "He will know how to reach me."

"Yes, just come to the pub," said Aberforth.

Harry nodded again. "Take us back," he said.

Snape had never sat down again, and he stepped beside Draco and reached for his arm. Draco flinched but didn't pull away. Snape Apparated them both back to beside the rock.

Harry grabbed the heavy locket from the table and put it safely in his inside robe pocket. He turned to Aberforth then and offered his arm.

Aberforth Apparated them both to outside the rock as well. "You could both simply Apparate from here to home, but it might be wise for you to return to the pub and let the people there see that you have left," he said.

Harry turned to Draco, ignoring Snape. "Do you think you can do it?" he asked quietly, needing so badly to hold him.

Draco pulled his arm from Snape's grasp, since the man had not let go. He glanced at him but didn't say anything more to his Godfather. "I believe so," he answered, then to Aberforth, "If the wards on the place will allow it."

"There are no wards," Aberforth said. "It would be too suspicious to have them with the types of people I get there and the type of man most people take me to be."

Draco stepped to Harry's side, sliding an arm around his waist and Apparating them back to the backroom at the Hog's Head without another word to either of the other men.

Harry hugged Draco tightly, but only for a moment, for Aberforth was there just a minute later, looking oddly enough a bit ... sad?

"Thank you for the help," Harry said quietly, pulling his hood back up. "We'll get back to you when we can."

Aberforth nodded. "Take care of yourselves," he said, holding out his hand.

Harry stepped forward and shook it.

Aberforth looked at Harry pointedly for a few seconds. "Don't do anything foolish," he said. "Focus on the task at hand."

Harry nodded.

Draco nodded to the man, looking at him strangely for a minute, remembering the images in his memory. Then he put his hood up and turned to Harry. "Let's go home."

Harry dropped his head down and headed out of the door, not looking at anyone in the main room. He went straight outside and then took a deep breath, his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch! Comments?


	30. No Doubt

Once outside, Draco grabbed Harry's arm and quickly Apparated them back to the street outside 12 Grimmauld. "Inside, now," he whispered urgently.

Harry frowned and moved quickly up the steps and into the house, quietly so as not to disturb Mrs Black.

They barely cleared the doorstep when Draco Apparated them directly to their room. He nearly ripped the cloak off and then pushed Harry's hood off his head, bending down to kiss him, his lips closing over Harry's mouth and his hand at the back of his head.

Harry was a bit confused at first but kissed Draco back, still frowning, but Merlin, he needed this. He clutched Draco to him, but pulled his head back a bit. "Draco, - I - what Snape said..." he said quietly, tears threatening him again.

"Shh," Draco said, finger across Harry's mouth, then he pulled him over to the bed. His fingers fumbled with the clasp of Harry's robe but he managed to unfasten it and throw it aside. He then pressed the other man, still clothed, to the bed, wrapping his arms around him and looking into his face. "Command me. Tell me to tell you when I first knew I loved you," he told Harry.

Harry's eyes sparkled with tears. "Tell me when you first knew you loved me," he whispered.

Draco smiled, eyes also shining as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I think I always loved you. But I finally admitted it to myself that night when I first entered you – before we fought, before I told you about the serpent, before the binding."

Harry let out a gasping sob, his heart feeling like it might explode in his chest. He clutched Draco to him. He didn't have any words to express how relieved he felt.

"I am yours, I choose this," Draco said clearly to his lover. "I, Draco Malfoy, love Harry Potter and choose to be at your side. I am glad you kept me alive, even when I fought against it."

Harry was very much crying now. "I love you," he choked out, bringing his hands up to grasp the sides of Draco's face and bury them in his hair.

"Yes, yes," Draco said, holding him and petting him. "I want this so badly, I am terrified that someone will find a way to break it. He doesn't understand. He doesn't know. Please, please, Harry, don't doubt me."

"I won't," he sobbed. "I won't."

"Harry," Draco whispered, "look at me."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco as best he could through his tears.

Draco smoothed away Harry's tears with his fingers, smiling at him and marvelling at how intense his feelings were for this man. "Are you mine?" He grinned.

Harry sobbed again, but it was more of a laugh. "Yes," he whispered, "very yours."

"Good, because I very much want to fuck you right now," Draco said, face suddenly very serious.

Harry looked up at Draco. "I very much want to be fucked."

Draco rolled back, working quickly to get his own clothes off, throwing them over the side of the bed as he did.

Harry began removing his clothes as well, throwing them with Draco's. This was what it was all about. This was what made life worth living. Knowing that Draco Malfoy loved him, wanted to make love to him, wanted him period. There was nothing Harry wanted more.

Draco slid back to Harry just as the other man threw his last article of clothing off the bed. He grabbed him with both hands, construct and flesh, and pulled him against his own body, lying face-to-face. He sighed at the feeling of skin against skin.

Harry shivered. This person, this man, this beautiful being was his, would always be his, and he knew it and it made him feel light headed. "I love you," he mouthed silently.

Draco smirked, using that moment to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth as he rubbed his body against his.

"Mmmm," Harry hummed into the kiss, licking along Draco's tongue and mouth, thrusting against him.

Draco swirled his tongue against Harry's as he moved his hips in a similar circular motion, thrusting his hardening cock against Harry's.

Harry hissed as Draco moved against him and he tried to get more friction, more anything. He sucked at Draco's tongue and lips like he would die without them.

Harry sucking at his tongue felt like it went straight to his cock, making him shudder. Draco ran his hand down Harry's back, fingers grasping one arse cheek hard, enjoying the feel of the flesh.

Harry gasped slightly, bringing one hand up to grasp Draco's hair. "Mmmm, please fuck me," he whispered, never breaking contact with Draco's lips. "Please, please fuck me."

"Yes," Draco gasped into his mouth, letting go of Harry's arse to Summon the lube. He was laying on his side facing Harry. He didn't want to move away from him. He managed to get the jar open and spill oil into his hand before laying it back aside. Then he reached again for Harry's arse, sliding slick fingers down the crack to his entrance.

Harry let his eyes fall shut as he tried to push back against Draco's fingers. "Yes, Draco, please," he whimpered.

"Yes, love," Draco crooned, his fingers sliding into him.

Harry let out a slow breath as he felt Draco's fingers breach him. He felt so right like this, so right with any part of Draco in him in any way.

Harry was so open, so wanting, that it didn't take long before Draco felt he was ready for him. He reached for the oil again and then between them to slick both their cocks, pressing them together with his hand.

Harry sighed quietly, kissing Draco again. Merlin, if this wasn't right, then what the fuck was? He pressed forward into Draco's hand, loving the feel of his cock pressed to Draco's.

"Wrap your upper leg around my waist," Draco said, reaching down to shift Harry a bit higher on his body.

Harry nodded and did so, pressing himself as close to Draco as he could.

Draco smiled, sliding his own right leg over Harry's lower leg so that he was half beside, half on top of Harry, his cock pressed against the other man's perineum. Reaching between them, he shifted until he could press the head into Harry's entrance.

Harry closed his eyes and clutched Draco tighter. Merlin, he really did need this. He needed it so badly. Snape had made him feel awful, but now he needed Draco to make him feel better, to make him feel like he was loved like he now knew without a doubt was true.

Draco pushed his hips up, sliding into Harry. The sensation of being surrounded by Harry made him gasp and tremble. Yes, this was it.

Harry gasped and his muscles clenched. He slowly let out the breath he had taken. "Yes," he whispered. "Love me."

"Oh, yes," Draco purred, his left arm holding Harry's body tight against him and his right hand on his hip. He rocked into him, sliding slowly in and out and feeling the slick warmth of being inside Harry. "I am inside you, always inside you," he said.

"Always inside me," Harry repeated, rocking with Draco. "Don't ever leave me, ever, please."

"Hold me inside you, Harry," Draco said as he continued his slow slide inside and out. He pressed his cheek against Harry's, so he was whispering in his ear. "You make me part of you and I don't want it any other way."

Harry shuddered again. "You'll always be a part of me," he whispered. "You always have been, even before I loved you."

Draco kissed the side of Harry's face, nuzzling him as he flexed his hips, rocking faster now, feeling the slow but powerful rise of his own orgasm and Harry's magic. "This is real," he whispered. "No one can take that away. Never doubt it."

Harry hissed quietly again, rocking faster with Draco. "No one can ever take it away," he gasped. "Not ever; never, ever."

"Always part of you, always wanted to be part of you," Draco gasped, his hand on Harry's arse as he slid deeper and faster.

"Always," Harry gasped, "Merlin _alllways_ ," he moaned, and then he came, spilling his seed between their bodies, arching and filled to the brim with love for the man inside him.

Warmth spread outward from every point of connection, flaring over them as Draco came too. He thrust deep and held himself there, holding Harry tightly. "Mine, yours, always," he whispered against Harry's face as they lay shuddering.

Harry was still and quiet except for his breathing as they both floated in that post-orgasm bliss. He didn't want to let Draco go; not ever. He wouldn't ever if he didn't have to.

Laying quietly entwined with his lover, Draco sighed happily. After a few minutes he pulled his head back to look at Harry's face.

Harry smiled softly at Draco. "Always," he said quietly, simply.

"No more doubts?" Draco asked, smiling into those green eyes.

"No more," Harry answered. "Not ever. I love you and you love me," he said confidently.

"Good," Draco said and then laughed happily. "Oh, we should probably let the rest know we made it back safe and with the locket."

Harry smiled. "Yes, probably," he said, and then he pulled Draco closer to him.

***

Harry headed into the study, where Hermione was reading and Ron was watching her. He cleared his throat.

Hermione looked up and was still for a moment before her eyes widened. "You're back already?"

Ron looked up too. "We didn't hear you come in," he said.

"We just got in," Harry said simply as he moved into the room with Draco and shut the door.

"Did you get it?" asked Hermione quietly.

Harry nodded and pulled the locket out of his pocket. He could feel the power of it.

Draco smiled at Harry's small lie, but didn't say anything. He had Regulus' journal in his hand. He walked over and sat down, opening to the place where the man had written about the locket.

Harry handed the locket over to Hermione.

She stared at it for a long moment before fingering the clasp on the side.

"How do we open it?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head and shrugged lightly. "That's out next step. We have to figure out how to open it so we can destroy what's inside."

"Regulus didn't know either," Draco said, frowning at the text of the book.

Harry sighed. "Well, at least we have it now."

"So that man did have it?" said Hermione. "How did you get him to give it to you?"

Harry looked at the floor. "He's Dumbledore's brother," he said and then he paused. "We went to see Snape."

Hermione and Ron both gasped.

Draco closed the book and leaned back on the sofa. It had been a long day. "Yes," he added. "Aberforth Dumbledore and Severus Snape had the locket and were waiting for us to come looking for it. Snape is still working for the Order."

"What?" asked Ron, confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, her eyebrows lowered.

"He's not joking," said Harry seriously. "Snape had this whole thing planned with Dumbledore. He was supposed to kill him, on Dumbledore's orders."

Hermione and Ron both looked very confused still, their eyes wide.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, the memory from Snape replaying in his mind. "Aberforth slipped a memory from Snape into those collected to move the Secret Keeper spell. The memory is of Dumbledore telling him he was dying. They had a plan of how to deal with my 'mission,' which we put in jeopardy."

Harry nodded. "He's still as much of bastard as always, but he does know about the Horcruxes, and he is, apparently, on our side."

"Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him?" asked Hermione, voice quiet.

"Yes. It's hard for me to believe as well, but it all adds up. Dumbledore wouldn't have told just anyone about Horcruxes either. He had to have trusted Snape completely and without an ounce of question. It makes sense, no matter how crazy it is."

"When we have destroyed this Horcrux," Draco said, "we are to contact them again and see what information they have to help us track down the next one.”

Hermione stared at the locket again, still frowning. Ron looked dumbfounded.

"How do we open this?" she asked.

Harry sighed again. "I have no idea," he said.

"I wish we knew how the old man destroyed the Horcrux in the ring," Draco leaned forward, his brows furrowed as he thought. "The journal was destroyed with a tooth, but that obviously wouldn't have worked with the ring. Which means each one is likely to be different. To have something to do with the nature of each object."

"Destroyed with a fucking Basilisk fang, you mean," Harry said with a humourless snort. "Thing almost killed me. And you're right, they probably all will be different, but Dumbledore never told me how he destroyed the ring. All I know was that his hand was blackened from whatever he did."

"So what are the inherent properties of a locket?" Draco mused. "It is a piece of jewelry meant to hold something like a photograph or other memento of a person."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but are there any spells or even potions that might help us get it open?"

"There are lots of spells like that," Draco answered. "The problem is that the wrong one could set off a trap. Damage the caster like what happened to Dumbledore."

"And we definitely don't want that," said Harry.

Ron was silent and staring at the locket.

"The question is, which ones do we try? If that's even what we want to do at all," said Harry.

Draco huffed. "It means back to the books for us," he sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry frowned and came to sit next to Draco and rubbed his back. "We can do it," he said. "I'll help this time."

Draco brought his hand down and raised both eyebrows. "That would be nice," he tried to say sincerely, but the smirk got in the way.

Harry smiled. "Good then," he said. "Should we get to work?"

"Tonight?" Draco asked, then nodded. "So Harry, why don't you cook dinner while Hermione and I start pulling books?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, all right," he said and he leaned in to kiss Draco's cheek quickly. "Wanna help, Ron?"

Ron snorted. "I'll watch," he said and he and Harry both got to their feet, Harry shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love!


	31. On the Tip of My Tongue

Harry was still tired and it was noon. He'd been researching everything he could think of with Draco, Ron and Hermione for two days now, both days of endless books heading late into the night. He yawned as he made his way down to the kitchen with Draco, still in his pyjamas and his hair a complete mess.

"Oh, good morning, Harry dear, or should I say good afternoon?"

Mrs Weasley was standing in the kitchen, laying bacon, eggs and toast out on the table.

"Er ... Morning ..." said Harry. "Did you say you were coming over? Not that I mind, I just wasn't expecting you."

"Oh, no, I didn't say I was coming over. You lot got your Hogwarts letters today, so I figured I'd come and give them to you. And I suppose we should probably head off to Diagon Ally as well. Oh, hello, Draco," Mrs Weasley said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hello, Mrs Weasley." He happily began piling food on a plate. He had missed Mrs Weasley's cooking.

"Hogwarts is opening?" Harry asked, coming to sit next to Draco.

"Yes, isn't that wonderful news?" asked Mrs Weasley happily. "I was so afraid that it wouldn't. How would you all get your education then?"

"Er..." said Harry.

"Where is my son?"

"Um, he must be still sleeping," said Harry.

Mrs Weasley huffed. "Well, that's not surprising," she said.

Just then, Hermione entered the room. "Oh, you two are finally up?" she asked, already dressed.

Harry nodded and Hermione came and sat next to him.

Mrs Weasley went back over to the counter to get tea and Hermione leaned in close to whisper to Harry and Draco. "I haven't told her we're not going yet," she said.

Draco was wondering if he should eat faster and take cover in the study or stay to watch the show. He chose to eat faster, just in case. He nearly burned his tongue on his tea.

Mrs Weasley chattered on about Hogwarts for another ten minutes, Harry feeling increasingly and increasingly guilty.

Ron finally came in, looking even more tousled than Harry. "Mum?" he asked though a huge yawn.

"Yes, good afternoon, Ron."

"What're you doing here?" Ron asked, shuffling across the kitchen and flopping down in a chair.

"Your Hogwarts letters came today."

Ron raised his eyebrows and without missing a beat said, "Oh, we're not going back to Hogwarts."

Harry winced, waiting for the explosion.

Draco had eaten breakfast in record time and gulped the last of his tea, preparing to make a hasty exit. He glanced between the others, one eyebrow raised.

Mrs Weasley laughed. "What?" she asked. "That's a rather pointless joke to make, don't you think?"

"Er ... I'm not joking, Mum ..." said Ron.

Mrs Weasley's eyes narrowed just slightly. "Why do you say you're not going back to Hogwarts?" she asked.

Harry closed his eyes.

"Er ... we're too busy with the Order," said Ron.

"Your education is important, Ronald Weasley, and you are going back to school, Order or not."

"Erm, no we're not, Mum."

It was, at the moment, vaguely amusing to watch, but Draco was pretty sure that the volume was going to get painfully high. He had heard Mrs Weasley's howlers across the Hall at Hogwarts. He had his calm disinterested face on and he tried to unobtrusively get up from the table to leave the room.

Harry turned his head when Draco got to his feet and gave him a please-don't-leave-me-here-alone face.

"You will so go back to Hogwarts!" Mrs Weasley screeched. "You're all going! You can't simply skip your last year of school! That doesn't even make any sense!"

Ron swallowed, but looked up at Mrs Weasley with something like determination on his face. "Mum, we're not going and there's nothing you can do to make us. We're all seventeen."

Mrs Weasley's eyes flashed dangerously.

Harry wondered if he could escape the room too.

Draco gave Harry a shake of his head and raised eyebrows that tried to convey, "Not my battle," or so he hoped. He walked as calmly toward the door as possible, hoping Mrs Weasley would be too focused on Ron to bother with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs Weasley snapped at Draco.

Harry groaned. If Draco couldn't escape, he certainly couldn't.

"Are you and Hermione not going either? I would think that you two would want to go back to school. This is absolutely preposterous!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

Draco froze, turning his head to look at the woman. "I have research to do," he told her.

"Oh, all this research! Research for what?!" Mrs Weasley continued loudly. "You're all too young to be dealing with this! Far too young. You're not even out of Hogwarts yet and you've been working for the Order since the day you came here! You need to go back to school!"

"Mrs Weasley, I - It's very important that we stay here. We can't go back to school, not with Voldemort still at large and such a threat," said Harry.

Mrs Weasley turned on him now. "It was mad of everyone to make you the leader, Harry. You should not have to deal with this!"

"I'm the only one who can. Draco has to stay with me, and Ron and Hermione are helping me immensely." Harry sighed. "I know how you must feel, but this really is very important."

Draco leaned against the wall, not leaving, but not returning to the centre of the argument. He wondered what his parents would have to say about all this. "Harry is the leader. He didn't choose it. Voldemort did," Draco said in a clear, calm voice.

Harry looked over at Draco. It was the first time he had ever heard him say the name.

"Why does that mean you can't go back to school for a year?" asked Mrs Weasley. "What difference will it make for you to go back to school for _only a year_?"

"It can make all the difference in the world. It _will_ make all the difference," said Harry.

"Trust him," Draco said, still in that calm voice. "Trust the three of them. They know what they are doing."

"Yeah, Mum. You know I wouldn't just not go to school. You know I have a good reason. Do you want Harry to fight this alone?" said Ron.

Mrs Weasley stood frowning at them all. "Well of course not, but ... I just ... Your schooling is so important," she tried.

"But this is more important," said Ron.

Mrs Weasley tried to argue with them for at least another ten minutes before finally giving in with a huff. "Oh, fine, but I'm talking to your father about this," she warned. She passed out all of their letters anyway.

Hermione obviously held back tears as she opened her letter and found out that she had been made Head Girl. She tried to play it off like it was no big deal, that she didn't care she wasn't going back to school, but her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Harry felt very bad for her and a tad guilty, but he kept his mouth shut.

Draco didn't open the letter, folding it and putting in his pocket instead.

Harry opened his letter rather carelessly, though he did feel a slight ache as he looked over the list of books. Though he found that overall, he felt sort of detached from school. It wasn't his place anymore - not now anyway. He wanted to go back to school, but he couldn't. He had to kill Voldemort, as soon as possible, so that no more lives could be taken, so that they could all live normally again, without the fear that they would come home to dead family members and loved ones. And he _wanted_ to kill Voldemort. He wouldn't be able to rest until he was dead. He was the reason he had no parents, he was the reason his godfather was dead, he was the reason for Bill's face being disfigured and the reason that Draco didn't have an arm. He had to kill him, he wanted to, so badly it hurt sometimes.

Draco noticed the shift in Harry's mood and walked up behind him, laying his hands on his shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze.

Harry smiled gently and brought one hand up to rest on one of Draco's. It was nice that he could read him and sense him so well.

***

Mrs Weasley had finally left with a list of shopping items they would need for "not returning to school." And the rest of them had settled back into the gruelling task of research - otherwise known as pounding one's head against stone, Draco thought. He was getting increasingly sure they wouldn't find what they were looking for between the covers of a book.

Harry dropped the book he was holding to the floor and closed his eyes. "This is nearly pointless," he said.

Hermione bit her lip. She looked very upset to see that books were failing her.

Draco began pacing around the room - again. "It's a locket, a compartmental piece of jewelry with a latch on the side." He started babbling what he knew. "It comes from the Old French, locquet, meaning latch."

Harry shrugged. "What does it matter where the word came from?" he asked.

"I don't bloody well know, do I?" Draco snapped at him. "We don't have a fucking clue and I think my eyes are going to wither in their sockets at this rate!" he shouted.

Harry scowled at Draco. "Don't yell at me!" he said. "I don't fucking know anything either! And I have a fucking headache!"

The compulsion hit him before he could respond and Draco nearly tripped in response. He scowled at Harry and left the room quickly, slamming the door behind him.

Harry groaned and got to his feet to go after Draco.

"Harry, maybe you should just let him-" Hermione began, but Harry ignored her and left the room.

"Draco, wait, please," he said, trying to catch up with the blond.

The slammed door woke the portrait and Draco headed straight for the screaming visage of Mrs Black. "Selfish old wind bag, shut the fuck up!" he yelled at her, finding relief that the compulsion had been specific to only Harry.

"Filthy blood-traitor scum!" screamed Mrs Black. "Not fit to live! Not worthy of the blood that flows through your veins!"

Harry's head throbbed with all the noise. He came around the corner to watch Draco yell at the portrait. "Draco," he said, rubbing his temples. "Draco, please."

"And all your blood is dead and ash!" Draco retorted. "Killed by your own hatred!"

Harry sighed as Mrs Black continued to scream nonsense. "Draco, please," he tried again.

Draco knew it was juvenile and useless, but he was taking out his frustration on the portrait. He couldn't even hear Harry over the old woman and his own yelling.

Harry couldn't take the yelling anymore. He started to walk past Draco to climb the stairs and go up to their room, rubbing his forehead as he went.

Draco was startled by Harry, but grabbed him as he tried to pass him. He shoved the other man against the wall across from the portrait and kissed him.

Mrs Black got even louder, screaming madly with rage.

Harry gasped and kissed Draco back. "What the hell?" he whispered against his lips, his eyes sliding half-way closed.

Draco pressed Harry's body against the wall, closing his mouth over Harry's again.

Harry's hands automatically found their way into Draco's hair and he pressed forward into him.

Draco's hand slid down to cup Harry's arse, as the construct braced against the wall. The painting continued to scream obscenities at them.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth. "Shit, Draco, I think we should go upstairs," he panted before he brought their mouths together again.

Draco was startled by laughter. He looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway shaking his head and laughing.

Harry gasped and pulled his mouth away from Draco's quickly. His face flushed as he thought about the last time Lupin had made an appearance in his mind while aroused.

Draco laughed, too, and winked at Remus. He pulled Harry against his own body and Apparated them to their bedroom.

Harry's face was still flushed when they arrived in the room, but he kissed Draco again before whispering, "You can yell at me now," with a smirk.

The blond smirked at him. "Good. I might still need that."

Harry reached straight for Draco's trousers and he pulled them right down and then pushed him down onto the bed. He ripped his own shirt off and then dropped his pants as well before reaching forward and pulling Draco's underwear down to join the trousers on the floor.

Draco was still laughing quietly as Harry took control. He smiled up at him and spread himself, waiting to see what he would do next.

"Fuck," Harry growled at the sight before him. He was on Draco quickly after that, running his eager hands across every inch of pale skin he could reach, his mouth closing over Draco's and his tongue slipping right inside.

Draco shivered as Harry eager hands caressed him and he opened his mouth to this lover's tongue.

Harry wondered for a moment how they'd even ended up here in this bed. It seemed as though almost every argument or little fight they had led to sex. Harry wasn't complaining. "You like getting me angry, don't you?" he whispered in Draco's ear before licking along the outside of it. Draco had already told him he liked it, but Harry asked anyway.

Draco shivered, whimpering at the intensity in Harry's voice. Yes, very much, he thought.

Harry smirked and continued the movements of his tongue over Draco's skin, making his way down to Draco's neck. He sucked there until there was a mark and grinned before he picked his body up off of Draco so that there were only centimetres between them. "Scoot up the bed more and turn around," he said, voice still low and almost dangerous sounding. He knew their skin would slide together when Draco moved.

"Yes," Draco whispered. His skin tingled as Harry's magic moved over him and forced compliance from him.

Harry held his hand out and Summoned lubricant, watching Draco. He unscrewed the lid and dipped his fingers inside. "Lift your arse up for me," he said, moving the lube between his fingers.

Draco was panting, feeling strangely comforted by the way Harry's magic manipulated his body. It almost felt like the magic held him, moved him in the same way his hands, mouth and body did.

Harry moved up behind Draco, upright and on his knees. He stared down at him, eyes roaming over all that skin, the lean muscles, the small bumps in Draco's spine. He loved everything about him. He trailed his clean hand across Draco's back and his oiled fingers slowly toward Draco's entrance. He didn't tease, just slipped the first inside. "You're beautiful," he said, and it still sounded dangerous somehow. "Gorgeous and mine."

"Yes, yours." Draco sighed at both the words and the feeling of Harry's finger entering him. He could feel the power of Harry's gaze and his voice.

Harry bent forward, slipping another finger inside to join the first, and kissed Draco's skin just below his shoulder. "Draco, I'm going to fuck you, because you're mine, and it will never change. I'm going to fuck you for the rest of my life, every day for the rest of my life because you're mine."

"Yes, please, yes," Draco begged, trembling and held in place by Harry's magic and his heart beating fast at Harry's words.

Harry kissed Draco once more and then was upright again. He pulled his fingers away and used the excess oil on them to slick himself. He gripped Draco's hips, not nearly enough to hurt, but firmly, and positioned him where he wanted him. Grasping his own cock, he moved forward and pressed against Draco's opening for just a second before sliding in slowly, completely.

Draco gasped and moaned as his lover slid inside him. Harry's magic surrounded him and filled him, making his nerves vibrate with it.

Harry let his eyes close and he took a few steady, even breaths before pulling out again. He wanted this to be gentle, but he wanted it to be a good fuck too, and so he found a rhythm quickly, one that wasn't fast, but hard. His eyes were still closed and he was panting now as he moved his hips.

"Yes, tell me," Draco gasped, enjoying the deep penetration. He wanted Harry's words too.

Harry's eyes opened and they focused in on the first thing he saw: the headboard. Nearly everything in the Black house had some sort of snake something or other adorning it. The furniture in this room was no different. Wrapped around the wooden bars on the headboard, and around the posts of the bed were snakes. Harry stared at one of the snakes, and not even meaning to, he hissed out, " _I could do this forever_ ," but it wasn't in English.

Draco heard the sibilant sound of Harry speaking in Parseltongue and shivered, the magic and the sound making his cock twitch even more.

It was then that Harry remembered he had done this before and that those two other times, it had been what had put Draco over the edge. He grinned and lowered his torso over Draco's back to whisper in his ear. " _You completely undo me_ ," he said. " _You make me want to drop to my knees wherever we are; you make me want to bend over when you give me that look you have, and I want to fuck you all the fucking time. You drive me insane_."

Draco's body shuddered, clenching around Harry's cock. "Yes, yes," he hissed.

Harry gasped, but kept his hips moving and he continued whispering into Draco's ear. " _I've never told you that I wanked over you once in school, have I?_ " he said, his words feeling powerful even to him. " _Fifth year, wanking over Mandy Brocklehurst and her pretty blonde hair. You and I had fought that day and her hair reminded me of you. Suddenly you were in my mind and you wouldn't fucking leave, but my hand wouldn't stop. I'd never come so hard during a wank in my life._ "

Draco was writhing under Harry now, the magic holding him in place while his body shuddered and he moaned. He couldn't understand the words but his body felt the power of them.

Harry was gasping as he spoke now, his hips moving faster despite having decided to move slow. " _I fucking hated you. I hated you so much and you couldn't be inside my head while I tossed off. You couldn't. I never wanked over another blonde. Now I'd fucking lick your come off the floor just because it's your's. Funny, isn't it?_ "

"P-please," Draco begged, not even sure what he was begging for except for more of whatever Harry was doing to him.

Harry gasped again. " _Merlin, I don't know what I would have done to someone if they had told me that I'd one day let you fuck me. That I'd one day get to my knees and suck your prick until you came in my mouth. That I'd love it. Because, Merlin, I fucking love it. I'd let you fuck me on the kitchen table right now if you wanted._ "

The sound slithered over Draco's skin, making Harry's magic feel like a caress over every inch of him. Draco couldn't hold back any more. He screamed, coming hard. His body shuddered and clenched around Harry.

Harry's hands gabbed the covers beneath them as Draco came. "I fucking love that too," he said in English, right before he was coming as well, still thrusting. He had no breath at all, having been hissing out words and thrusting hard and fast. He collapsed, exhausted and utterly spent.

"Oh, yes, I do, too," Draco whispered, barely able to breathe. He was still held in place, with Harry collapsed on top of him.

Harry couldn't remember what he had commanded and wasn't going to even try to attempt to. "You don't have to do whatever it was I recently commanded you," he said breathlessly, still on top of Draco.

Draco laughed as the magic released him and his body slid flat on the bed under his lover.

Harry smiled and gently rolled off of Draco to rest on his back, still breathing heavily. "Holy shit," he said, looking up at the green of the canopy.

Draco lay face down on the bed, only able to turn his head to look at Harry. The afterglow of orgasm and magic made the world seem soft and faraway.

Harry let a huge breath out slowly and turned to look at Draco. He didn't say anything, just smiled.

"Someday," Draco whispered, "you will have to tell me what it was you said.”

Harry nodded, still smiling. He rolled over and moved nearer to Draco so that their faces were very close. "I will," he said.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes widened and then seem to roll back in his head. "Oh, merde!" Then he was rolling out of bed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, turning on his side to look at Draco.

Draco was pacing again, now naked and seeming not to notice or care. "That's it," he was saying excitedly. "It can't be that simple, can it?"

Harry raised both eyebrows now and sat up. "What?" he asked again.

Draco turned to Harry, his face showing excitement. "The locket. It belonged to Slytherin! It has the 'S' blazoned on it. An 'S' that looks almost like a snake."

"Well, it would, wouldn't it?" Harry said, scratching his head.

"Don't you see?" Draco was grabbing his robe now. "He wouldn't even need to add a locking spell to it! It was a Slytherin heirloom. It was probably made to only open for someone who could command it to -- in Parseltongue!" He hurriedly put his robe on and tied it closed.

Harry's eyes widened. "You think so?" he asked excitedly, getting out of bed now to. He looked around for pyjama bottoms that he knew were laying around somewhere.

"Hurry," Draco said, picking up the pyjamas from where Harry had left them at the foot of the bed and throwing them at him.

Harry caught them and slipped them on, nearly falling in his haste. "Just Apparate us," he said.

"Lazy arse," Draco said with a sneer as he grabbed his lover around the waist and Apparated them to the hall outside the study. He didn't even know if Hermione and Ron were still in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex as inspiration... smirks. Comments?


	32. A Great and Terrible Destiny

Harry rushed forward, ignoring Draco's comment, and pushed the door open. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he saw his two best friends.

Ron was on top of Hermione on the couch, his hair a complete mess because Hermione's hands were clenched in it. One of his hands seemed dangerously close to sneaking up her shirt.

"Oh, dear God," Harry said, taking a step back.

Ron sprang up so quickly, Harry almost didn't see the movement.

Draco leaned against the doorway, a large grin on his face. He was trying very hard not to laugh. Not really succeeding, but trying.

Hermione scrambled into an upright position and tried to flatten her wild hair, her face crimson.

Ron actually fell to the floor as Hermione pushed him off of her. He scowled and looked up at Harry and then over at Draco. "I wonder what _you_ two were doing," he said, getting to his feet, his ears very red.

"More than you," Draco drawled. "And we may have an answer."

Ron's scowl deepened at Draco's comment.

"An answer?" said Hermione, obviously trying to bring the attention off of what she had been doing, but also looking excited.

"Parseltongue," said Harry, moving more into the room now to retrieve the locket.

Draco followed Harry into the room, his face serious again. "Be careful, Harry," he warned.

Harry picked the locket up and looked at it. "Do you think I just tell it to open?" he asked, looking back over at Draco.

"Let's go to the kitchen and do this carefully," Draco said, regarding the locket with undisguised distrust.

Harry nodded and left the room, Draco, Ron and Hermione following close behind him. He was glad that Lupin wasn't anywhere in sight.

He placed the locket down on the kitchen table and looked back up.

"What if whatever is in there does something to Harry?" asked Ron. "Like Dumbledore's hand."

Draco nodded. "The problem might be in destroying what's inside. But, if I am right, using Parseltongue to open the locket isn't something the Dark Lord added. It was something in the original design."

Harry stared at Draco intently. "Should I just do it then?" he asked.

Draco took a deep breath and then nodded. He hoped he was right about this.

Harry turned back to the locket and picked it up again, holding it up in front of his face. He let it twirl a bit, so that it almost looked like the snake was moving and then hissed, " _Open_."

Nothing happened, but Harry could feel something. Hermione actually shut her eyes, but then there was simply a very small click and the locket sprang open just a hair.

"It worked," Harry said excitedly, but he didn't open it up all the way, thinking that perhaps he shouldn't touch what was inside.

Draco was holding his breath. He let it out now. "Put it down, Harry," he said.

Harry nodded and placed the locket carefully back on the table top. "What now?" he asked Draco, still sounding anxious and excited.

Draco walked over and picked up a lighting stick from the fireplace and walked back to the table. He used the long thin stick to flip open the locket and reveal what was inside. Curled in the compartment was a lock of hair.

"Is that the piece of soul?" Ron asked quietly, staring down at the hair.

Harry frowned. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but this hadn't been it. Perhaps a burst of light or energy or something, but hair? "It should be easy to destroy then," he said. "It's just hair."

"The Dark Lord's hair," Draco said quietly, "or something that is meant to look like hair. I don't think it is 'just hair.'"

"I don't think we should touch it," said Hermione. "There's no telling what it could do, but I think it's safe to say that has to be the piece of soul if the locket was truly a Horcrux."

"How do we determine how to destroy it?" Harry asked.

"I would guess fire," Draco said. "Magical fire."

Hermione nodded. "It would make sense to try that since it does look like hair at least."

"Do you think there's anything that could happen if it doesn't work?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Draco said. "Step back from it, just in case." He had his wand in his robe but hadn't drawn it. He glanced at the other three, considering the options.

Harry, Ron and Hermione did as Draco said and stepped back.

"Do we do it now?" asked Ron, looking between Draco, Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked to Draco too.

When the other three stepped back, Draco quickly drew his wand and cast the incendiary spell at the object. There was a large flare of fire and it threw him back into the wall.

Harry's eyes widened and he ran at Draco. Hermione screamed.

"Oh no, please, no," Harry said, his heart beating frantically, madly inside his chest.

Draco hurt everywhere. The backlash on that had been both like Harry's magic in its effect on his entire body and completely different in that the heat had been pure pain. He lay shuddering on the floor of the kitchen.

Harry dropped to his knees beside Draco, hands moving to cup his face. "Draco?" he asked, his voice shaking. "Oh, please, no! Draco?!"

Hermione and Ron were standing wide-eyed and absolutely terrified, staring at Harry and Draco.

Draco was unmarked, but lay gasping and shaking, his wand still clutched in his hand. It felt like his skin was on fire. The minute Harry touched him, there was a spot of cooling in that heat and he rubbed his face against it.

Tears started forming in Harry's eyes as he stared down at Draco. He didn't know what to do. He looked all around him, but he didn't know what Draco had done or what was wrong with him. He looked fine aside from the fact that he seemed to be in terrible pain. His hand trailed down and rested against Draco's partly exposed chest as he looked around him. Harry was about to just run up and get Lupin, Horcrux or not.

Draco dropped his wand and reached for Harry's hand, rubbing it on his skin. "Touch me," he gasped.

Harry's head snapped back to Draco. "What?" he said, voice very high.

Hermione rushed forward. "Look!" she said. "I think your touch is helping him! Rub your hands on his skin!"

Harry, breathing heavily, nodded and quickly placed both his hands flat over the skin of Draco's chest, running them all over.

"Yes," Draco hissed, his face still screwed up in pain, but there was that touch of relief wherever his skin touched Harry's.

"Turn away. I'm taking this robe off him," Harry said quickly, working with one hand on the knot of Draco's robe while the other continued soothing his skin.

Hermione backed up and turned around with Ron, her eyes still very wide.

Harry finally got Draco's robe off and actually leaned forward so that his bare chest could press to Draco's skin as his hands continued rubbing him down.

Draco clutched at Harry, pulling the other man's body tight against him. "More," he breathed.

Harry let out a gasping sob and touched Draco everywhere he could.

Ron and Hermione were still standing with their backs to Harry and Draco. "Look," said Ron, pointing to the locket.

Hermione looked over, her eyes filled with terrified tears.

"I think he destroyed it. The hair's gone."

"Oh, Merlin, I hope so," said Hermione thickly. "Is he getting better?"

Ron glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, it looks like it," he said soothingly, pulling Hermione to his side by her hand.

Draco gasped and sighed as the pain began to recede, Harry's touch soothing the pain. After a few minutes, he was even able to help direct Harry to the places he had missed. He still felt raw and sore, but it was more like the feeling of too much sun on the skin, not fire. He smiled weakly up at Harry. "Did it work?"

"I think it did work," said Ron loudly from the table.

Harry was still breathing heavily, but he let out a sigh of relief. "Merlin, if one more thing happens to you I think my heart is going to explode," he said to Draco, letting him direct his hand where he needed it.

Draco gave a big sigh and relaxed, the cold floor feeling good against his warm skin. "Good, at least that is done," he said, closing his eyes.

Harry shook his head and bent to kiss Draco's forehead. "You're naked," he said before glancing back over his shoulder at Hermione.

"Mmhmm," he murmured. "Nothing they haven't seen already."

Harry snorted. "Are you okay?" he asked more seriously.

"Sore," Draco answered, "but whole, I think." He opened his eyes again and looked at Harry. "Everyone else unharmed?"

Harry nodded. "We're all fine," he said. "Besides the fact that I think I may suffer an early heart attack."

Draco rolled his eyes. He tried to sit up then and found himself too weak to manage it. "I think I need a rest before we do that again," he quipped.

Harry huffed. "Who says you're doing it again?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"See why I didn't ask in the first place?" Draco smiled.

Harry frowned down at him. "You're a prat," he said.

"Git." Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head again. "I left my damn wand upstairs," he said as he picked Draco's wand up and placed a Lightning Charm on him. "I'll carry you up."

Draco groaned when Harry picked him up, both from the pain of moving and the pleasure of Harry's touch.

"I'm going to take him up to bed," Harry said to Ron and Hermione as he strode with Draco across the kitchen. "Take the locket and I'll get it later."

"Harry, if you need me for anything, come and get me," said Hermione, still worried.

"All right," Harry said as he left the room and climbed the stairs and then the next set. He tried not to move Draco around too much.

Draco tried not to cry out, but he did whimper a bit on the way up. His hand clutched at Harry weakly under the charm and he tried to reach for him with the construct but found it didn't respond. He frowned and lifted it in front of his face. When he thought to move his fingers, nothing happened.

Harry looked at Draco strangely as he stared at his construct hand, but he didn't say anything to him until he had reached their room and placed Draco gently on the bed and took the charm off him. "What's wrong?" he asked, moving Draco's hair away from his face very tenderly.

Draco sighed; his skin still felt tender, but at least the sheets were soft. He studied that hand again, still trying to move it, but nothing happened. "Not working," he said in a perplexed voice.

Harry stared at the hand. "It's not?" he asked, frowning.

"No," Draco said, allowing it to fall like a dead weight back to the bed. "Take it off me, please," he asked, telling Harry the charm.

Harry took it off and placed the hand on the bedside table. "Can you still feel the ghost hand or whatever it is?" he asked, sitting down on the bed softly so as not to move Draco.

Draco tried to close his eyes and concentrate, but it hurt. "Only feel pain and tired," he said.

Harry sighed. "Well, you should get some sleep then. Do you want me to get you anything for the pain? What does it feel like?"

"Angry magic," Draco mumbled, already starting to drift off.

Harry sighed again and laid down beside Draco, but didn't touch him except for with a single finger, running it lightly across Draco's arm.

Draco reached for the hand on him, pressing it against him and sighing.

"Does it still make it feel better if I touch you?" asked Harry, moving his hand gently across Draco's skin.

"Mmm." Draco sighed happily at the feeling. "More," he whispered.

Harry shucked out of his pyjama bottoms and pressed his naked body gently against Draco's side, laying his whole arm across his chest.

Draco turned, pressing his body against Harry's and rubbing the soothing skin with as much of himself as he could.

Harry's eyes fell shut as Draco moved against him. He pressed their cheeks together and moved his hand to Draco's back, petting him there with slow strokes.

"Yes, yes," Draco chanted, the sensation of Harry's touch felt in every way the opposite of the pain. He rubbed against him, his face nuzzling Harry's and his hand sliding around to pull him tight.

"It's all right," Harry said soothingly, moving a leg between Draco's. He continued running his hands over Draco's heated flesh, trying to work as much calm and love into the touch as he could.

Draco pressed himself against Harry's leg, arousal following the touch quickly as he continued to slide his body against Harry's.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he felt Draco's hardening cock against his leg. He had to admit, he was getting turned on as well, but he hadn't expected Draco to.

"More," Draco said, pressing hard against his lover, almost unaware of what he was doing, only knowing that it felt good.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry whispered, unsure about what Draco could take at the moment.

Draco tried to think, to make sense of the words. He was so entirely focused on touch, it seemed to take a long time for him to understand the question. "Your touch, your magic," he said.

Harry wasn't quite sure what that meant, so he settled for continuing to rub against Draco, moving his leg up against his cock and clutching him close.

Draco pressed Harry against him as hard as he could, whimpering. "Need more."

Harry frowned. Perhaps Draco _could_ handle a shag. He was reminding Harry of how he acted when he needed him because of the binding promise; only this time, Draco was hot and not cold. The lube from earlier was still on the bed since they had left so quickly and so Harry pulled himself away from Draco for a quick second and grabbed it. Draco's entrance was also still a bit slick and it didn't take Harry very long to prepare him. "Is this okay, Draco?" he asked as he moved his fingers inside of him.

Draco pushed back against those fingers, the feel of them soothing.

Harry took that as a yes and finished quickly. He lubed his cock and moved so that he was over top of Draco. He grasped Draco's legs and pushed them up, spreading them as he went and then moved his cock to Draco's entrance. He rubbed Draco's leg soothingly. "Is this what you want?" he asked, still just a bit unsure.

Draco arched up, trying to get more of Harry. "Please, more," he begged.

Harry nodded and pushed slowly forward, letting out a slow breath as he did. "Legs around me," he told Draco, still thinking that touching as much skin together as possible would probably make Draco feel better.

Draco's legs wrapped around Harry, the compulsion doing the work without him having to think. He moaned and pulled, pushing himself up onto Harry's cock, impaling himself faster than the other man was moving forward.

Harry gasped and leaned forward to kiss Draco, beginning to thrust faster than he thought Draco could handle, but apparently, Draco could handle it just fine.

Draco reached to touch again, rubbing every part of himself that he could against Harry as the other man thrust into him. "Yes, good," he encouraged, the fog in his brain beginning to lift.

Harry moaned and kept his hips moving quickly. It felt good, much better than when he had to do this when Draco was cold. It was as if he could actually feel his skin and magic healing Draco.

"Feels good," Draco gasped, Harry's magic tingling over and inside him. Everywhere he touched the magic followed, chasing away the pain and replacing it with pleasure.

"Yes," Harry let out, followed by another moan. "Very good." He kissed Draco again, but soon had to pull away because he couldn't breath properly. He thrust and thrust, the pleasure building with every move he made.

"Fuck, yes," Draco responded, feeling more himself with every thrust, and meeting his lovers' thrusts enthusiastically. He ran his hand up into Harry's hair pulling.

Pleasure flooded Harry at Draco's words and he groaned as Draco pulled his hair. "So tight and hot," Harry gasped, because Draco did feel hotter than usual, everywhere; it felt very good.

Draco arched hard; his back bowed as he came, letting out an incoherent scream sounding of both pain and pleasure.

Harry hissed and thrust even harder as Draco came. He wanted to come himself now, wanted to give Draco that last little bit to possibly push it all from his system. He thrust a few more times and he was coming, too, with a loud cry of, "Fuck, Draco!" And then he collapsed on top of the man beneath him, panting.

Draco was still in the throes of his orgasm when Harry's magic swept his system in a wave so different than that of the pain that it was blinding white. He didn't know if he'd lost consciousness or just all sense of time, but then he was laying beneath Harry, panting and tingling with shivers of pleasure in his very flesh.

Harry still lay panting, his eyes closed and his chest heaving. He raised his head weakly to look into Draco's face and was amazed by his expression. He'd never seen him look so incredibly enraptured before.

Draco blinked a few times, his sight returning, and he smiled up into Harry's face. "Amazing," he finally managed, still shivering with pleasure.

Harry nodded and kissed Draco. "Feel better?" he asked breathlessly.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "From now on," he gasped, "I destroy the damn things and you do this!"

Harry laughed. "Are you still feeling it?" he asked, amazed.

"Feeling you," Draco said, nodding. His heart was still thudding in his chest but he body was beginning to relax. "Release my legs." He smirked.

Harry smiled. "You can put your legs down," he said and he pulled out and rolled onto his side, curling up next to Draco. "You gave me quite a fright downstairs."

Draco's legs slid down. He lay quiet as Harry snuggled up against him. "Knew you would argue," he explained, "so I did it. Now we know what happened to the Headmaster."

"You mean to tell me," said Harry, "that if I wouldn't have been here to fuck you, your body would have started dying like his?"

Draco shrugged, still feeling a bit high. "Probably," he admitted. "Definitely would have killed Ron or Hermione if they had done it."

Harry felt light-headed with that news and he had to take a few breaths. "M- My friends could have died?" he asked. He took another deep breath.

"Backlash," Draco said. "I think the fact that we had just shagged, well, your magic protected me and then you healed me."

"So every time we find a Horcrux, we should shag first, have you destroy it, and then shag again?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Works for me." Draco smirked. "I really didn't realise it would do that. Just got lucky, I guess."

Harry sighed. "Oh, the things that sex can do when it comes to us," he said, shaking his head. "I swear we're going to be shagging when we're one hundred and fifty years old!" He laughed. "Harry, kiss me and I'll tell you why I kissed you. Okay and then we'll shag! Harry I think I'm going to die because of this thing on my arm. Okay, let's shag! We've made a binding promise and you own me now. Okay, let's shag! We just had a fight and I don't want to talk to you. Okay, let's shag! Honestly! Shag, shag, shag, shag, shag. It's all we do!" He was laughing loudly now. "Not to mention how incredibly weird we are when it comes to shagging, or is that just me?"

"That almost sounded like complaining," Draco teased. "What happened to 'I could fuck you all day?'"

Harry sighed after his fit of laughter. "Oh, I'm not complaining at all," he said happily. "It's just funny that it seems to be the answer to everything; not even that, it's funny that we make it the answer to everything. I like that we do. I like that we make up with a brilliant shag after we fight and I like that I think we'll be shagging when we're old men. I wish we could just go and shag in front of Voldemort and be done with him." He sighed again. He didn't know why he'd just said all that. Probably because the seriousness of what had happened downstairs had just caught up with him and he was very relieved that Draco was okay. After hearing that what had happened to Dumbledore could have happened to Draco, well, it put Harry in a strange mood.

"Yes, that is the secret weapon against Voldemort." Draco waggled his eyebrows. "Harry Potter's ... wand."

Harry laughed again. "Honestly, what do you think he would do if I showed up to fight him and simply dropped my pants?" He chuckled, but it didn't last very long. "Probably just hex my cock off and then proceed to _Crucio_ me until I was dead. Merlin, I hate that bastard."

Draco sighed. "I hate him, too."

Harry sighed and was silent for a few minutes, just laying there. "Draco, you're an idiot," he said suddenly, frowning now.

Draco huffed. "I am a genius.You told me so yourself."

"You didn't know if that would kill you or not, did you?" Harry asked, sitting up slightly now.

Draco closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Harry. "I didn't think it would," he said quietly.

"You didn't _think_?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing now. The orgasmic bliss had left him and the shock and panic from what had happened down stairs was gone too. "Does that mean you thought there was a chance you could've been killed - or - or infected?"

Draco rolled over, curling on his side with his eyes closed. "Somebody had to do it," he said, "and there are only the four of us."

"Why is it up to you to decide that?" Harry asked, glaring now. "How angry would you be with me if I just decided to do it because _someone has to_ , no matter if it could kill me or not?"

"Are we going to argue now?" Draco sighed. "Because I don't think I can do make-up sex for a while yet."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not joking, Draco. You could have died, and what would I have done then?"

Draco rolled onto his back again. He grey eyes were steely as he said, "You would keep your promises and kill the bastard."

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes again. "You must not understand how I feel," he said angrily, falling onto his back.

Draco took a deep breath and boosted himself up on his arm, looking down at Harry. "You don't like me risking myself because you don't want to be without me. You don't like even the idea of risking me. You wish you could lock me away somewhere safe until this is all over. Or better yet, run away from it and never have to do all these awful things. Does that cover it?"

Harry stared up at Draco, eyes still narrowed slightly. He didn't have anything to say.

"I know you feel that way. I feel that way about you," Draco said quietly. "I never wanted to fall in love with someone with a great and terrible destiny. I just wanted that cute boy with the big green eyes."

Harry sighed and reached an arm up to hug Draco to him. "I know," he said quietly. "I just- I just wish that you would at least tell me before you do something like that. I know that we'd probably argue over it, but let's face it, you know you'd do it anyway, whether I wanted you to or not. I'd just like to be ready for something. I don't like things being sprung upon me."

"You would have felt you had to do it yourself," Draco answered. "Because you wouldn't have been willing to risk us. But we can't risk you."

Harry knew Draco was right, but it didn't make him feel any different. He settled for not saying anything else and simply running circles on the skin of Draco's back.

Draco smiled and teased, "You hate it when I am right."

"Which somehow is all the time," Harry said with a huff.

"Finally, he understands." Draco smirked and kissed him.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smirks. Comments?


	33. A Broken Peace

Draco was making tea when he heard the Floo activate.

Harry was sitting at the table and heard it too. "Paper," he said carelessly, taking another bite of toast.

"You all had better see this," came Mr Weasley's voice, not sounding at all cheerful as it did usually.

Harry looked up again as Mr Weasley's hand appeared holding the newspaper out of the fire.

Draco walked over and took the paper from the extended hand, and looked at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. The title read, "Dangerous Death Eaters Escape Azkaban!"

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at Draco intently.

"I'll be there after work," came Mr Weasley's voice again. "Things are quite hectic over at the Ministry. Don't leave this house, any of you!"

Draco's eyes went wide as he scanned the article. There was a front page picture of his father and the other escaped Death Eaters. His hands began to shake and he dropped the paper on the table and fled the room.

Harry gasped and pushed himself up from the table. He grabbed the _Prophet_ when Draco dropped it. His eyes widened as he read the headline. Dropping the paper to the floor, he took off after Draco, looking around once he reached the top of the kitchen stairs and wondering where he'd gone.

Draco ran to the nearest bathroom and promptly vomited into the toilet. He felt hot, flushed and dizzy.

Harry heard Draco and ran off down the hall. "Draco?" he asked weakly once he'd found him in the bathroom. He dropped to his knees beside him and rubbed his back gently.

"Fuck," Draco said, tears running down his face.

Harry pulled Draco into his arms and cradled his head. "Shhh," he hushed. "We're alright. You're alright," he said quietly, rocking slightly. His own heart was beating madly.

Draco was shaking, tears continuing to fall as he held onto Harry. "He'll find me," he whispered.

"No," Harry said firmly. "No, I won't let him. He won't touch you." His heart was still seemingly trying to escape his body as he continued to rock Draco back and fourth.

Draco had no idea what to say to that. He knew that Harry meant it. But images of his father's face flashed in his mind -- sneering visage, angry eyes and terrible punishments. He shuddered, burrowing his face into Harry's chest.

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for Draco to calm down. "We're safe," he said quietly. "No one can find this house. We're safe." He rubbed Draco's back and ran his fingers through his hair. What the fuck had Lucius Malfoy done to his son?

Draco tried to take deep calming breaths and concentrate. He didn't like falling apart like this. He hated crying. Father hated it when he cried. Which thinking about right now certainly didn't help calm him. He shuddered violently again.

Harry was very scared. He'd never seen Draco react this way. "Draco, it's okay," he said, his forehead wrinkled with worry. "We're okay." It was the only thing he could think to say.

Frightening Harry and carrying on like a baby wasn't helping, Draco thought. Got to get a grip on myself. He tried again, concentrating just on breathing, trying to clear his mind of all thought. After a minute, he was no longer shuddering or crying. He reached for a towel to dry his face.

Harry watched Draco with wide eyes, still frowning worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, reaching out to rub Draco's back again.

Draco wiped his face and nodded. He still didn't trust himself to speak yet, but he tried for a smile to reassure his lover. It was probably weak but it was a start.

Harry took a shaky breath and kissed Draco gently on the cheek. He still didn't really know what to say.

Draco got to his feet, going to the sink and washing his face.

Harry got to his feet as well and stood behind Draco, looking at him through the mirror. "Draco..." he began, "I - I really _won't_ let him touch you. I've said it before. I won't let him."

"I know, Harry," Draco said quietly. "But you ... you don't know him; you don't know what he is capable of."

"I know, but - he can't be worse than Voldemort. If I can protect you from him, I can protect you from your father." Harry continued staring at Draco, studying his face.

Draco nodded, trying to agree with Harry. It just didn't feel like Voldemort was worse. Voldemort would kill him, but his father -- his father would punish him.

Harry swallowed. He could tell Draco was still scared. "I love you," he said quietly, still trying to calm him.

Draco dried his face and hands and then leaned in and kissed Harry. "I love you, too," he said. "We'd better go tell Ron and Hermione and find out what we can about this."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, let's go," he said, tucking Draco's hair behind his ear. He took his hand in his firmly and laced their fingers together. He left the bathroom and looked around. "Where are they, anyway?" he asked, looking right and left.

Draco smiled. "Not sure they would appreciate us looking for them."

Harry snorted quietly. "You don't honestly think...?" he said slowly.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Harry raised both eyebrows. "Well, I don't particularly want to find out," he said. "Do you want to just go and read the paper?" he asked, wincing a little.

Draco nodded, still grinning.

Harry sighed and made his way back into the kitchen and sat at the table again. He stared at the _Prophet_. "Do you want me to read it?" he asked, not knowing whether or not Draco felt up to reading about his father.

Draco went over to finish preparing the tea and then brought their cups to the table and sat down. He took a sip and then nodded.

Harry pulled the paper over to him. He read aloud about the escape, about what the Ministry said they were going to do. It didn't really say anything that Harry thought was particularly shocking; he'd already known that Voldemort was the one who had most likely freed them. It said to take the same precautions that had been issued when Sirius had escaped Azkaban and then Bellatrix and the others a few years ago. Mostly it simply went on about what the Minister was doing, trying to make it sound as if they had a good handle on it all.

Harry looked up at Draco when he had finished the article. "Not surprising. Nothing that will help us or tell us anything. Just the same old shit about how wonderful the Ministry is. I hate this damn paper."

Draco finished his tea, leaving his food untouched. "Mr Weasley said he would be here this evening. Perhaps he will have more information then," he said.

Harry nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I knew they'd get out eventually," he said quietly.

Draco nodded, still quiet. He got up and collected the breakfast dishes, taking them over to the counter and doing Cleaning Charms.

Harry watched him. "Have you heard anything about your mother yet?" he asked, staring at Draco's back.

Draco shook his head, his long blond hair swaying as he did so. "No, nothing since March," he answered quietly.

Harry sighed again and nodded. He stood up from his chair and came to stand beside Draco, leaning back against the counter, his elbows on the edge of it. He stared at Draco for a second and then said, "I think it would look really good if you tied your hair back," trying to change the subject.

Draco smiled. "You don't want me to cut it?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "I like it like that," he said. "I think it would look odd if you grew it down your back." He snorted. "But I like it this length. Just long enough to pull it back and still short enough so that it looks good when it's loose."

Draco smirked. "You like enough to really get your hands into."

Harry grinned. "I love touching your hair. It's so soft," he said. "And easy to grip this way." He waggled his eyebrows.

Draco turned and pulled Harry to him, leaning in to kiss him. His hair fell like curtain around their faces.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips and moved his hands up into his hair, happy to be able to take his mind off things for a bit.

Draco sighed into his touch. He loved it when Harry played with his hair.

Harry's smile grew and he moved to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Draco's mouth slightly.  
Someone cleared their throat.

Harry sighed and broke the kiss to look over Draco's shoulder.

Hermione was standing there and then moved into the kitchen to get breakfast. "Morning," she said cheerfully.

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco once more before pulling away from him gently.

"Morning," he said. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione's hands faltered just a tiny bit. "I don't know," she said maybe a bit too quickly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, a tiny smile on his lips.

Draco smirked and raised his eyebrows in that "told you" way he had.

Harry shook his head and chuckled a little.

"Paper here?" Hermione asked, making herself some tea.

Harry frowned at that. "Yeah," he said, pointing to the paper on the table.

Draco turned back to the tea and started making more. He figured they would need it.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry's tone and look and walked over to the table. She took one look at the front page and gasped. "Oh my - they're out?" she asked, eyes wide.

Harry winced and nodded. "Mr Weasley's coming over later. Hopefully he'll be able to tell us more than the paper can."

***

Harry, Hermione and Ron, once he had heard the news, had spent most of the day talking about the Death Eater escape. They hadn't really left the kitchen at all, but Draco had slipped off to read some time ago. Harry had let him, thinking that perhaps he could use the time alone.

"Your dad gets off work round six doesn't he?" Harry asked Ron, looking up at the clock in the room.

"Yeah," said Ron, looking up too. "Any minute now then."

"Do you think he'll know more?"

"He should. Especially if he's talked to Kingsley or Tonks."

Harry nodded. "Maybe I should call a meeting for tomorrow."

"They'll probably show up tomorrow anyway," said Hermione.

Harry nodded. "I don't know what we should do about it ... They haven't done anything yet to lead us to them."

There were sounds coming from the fireplace suddenly and Harry looked over to see Mr Weasley emerging, covered in soot.

"Hear anything, Dad?" asked Ron.

Mr Weasley removed his cloak and laid it over a chair. "Not a whole lot," he said, jumping straight into business, "but some." He looked around. "Where's Draco?"

"I think he's off reading," said Harry. "I'll go and get him."

"Yes, and be quick," said Mr Weasley. "I have to be back to work in an hour. They're setting up warnings to go out to the Muggle tellyvisions and they need help from my department."

Harry nodded and got up from his chair and left the room. As he'd thought, Draco was in the study, reading. "Mr Weasley's here," he said quickly, standing by the door.

Draco looked up from his book, frowning, but he nodded. He got up and followed Harry back to the kitchen.

"Good," said Mr Weasley once Harry and Draco were back in the room. "I've hardly had time today to talk to a lot of people who know more about this mess than I do, but I did talk to Kingsley a bit. He and Tonks are coming tomorrow, and no doubt Moody and some others."

Harry nodded, taking his seat and listening intently.

"I strongly advise all of you to stay inside this house. Especially you, Draco." Mr Weasley took a rather large breath. "He's said that he's coming after you."

Harry's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched on top of the table.

Draco grit his teeth and nodded.

"Kingsley talked to the guards that took the Dementor's places after they left to join You-Know-Who," Mr Weasley continued. "The guards told him that Lucius Malfoy has been saying ... things about Draco since the story in the _Prophet_ about the two of you was published a few months ago. It's not safe for you at all. It's not safe for in you in the first place, being who you are involved with and what you have done, but now, you're your father's primary target."

Draco was trying desperately not to show just how much this affected him. He clenched his hands and ground his teeth together. He nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.

Harry was glaring now.

"The things that the guards heard him say ... were quite graphic to say the least. There was only one outburst from him while he was in prison, but that was enough to hear it all," Mr Weasley said seriously. "The other Death Eaters are no joke either. All of you are to stay in this house. Do not leave here."

Harry couldn't tell Mr Weasley that they would have to leave eventually, so he didn't say anything, just continued to glare.

"Excuse me," Draco said politely and made his way quickly out of the room again. He barely made it to the bathroom this time and only as far as the sink. He was glad he had taken Harry's suggestion earlier and tied his hair back.

Everyone in the room stared worriedly after Draco and Harry got to his feet again.

"I'll be back," he said, pained expression on his face as he followed after Draco to the bathroom like he had earlier.

Once there Harry wrinkled his nose slightly at the vomit and moved forward to rub Draco's back again.

"I'll ... I'll be okay," Draco panted. "Go on back." He was gripping the edge of the sink, looking paler than usual.

"I don't want to just leave you here," Harry said quietly, not moving away from Draco.

Draco shook his head, drawing his wand and using a spell to clean the mess he had made. Then he used cold water to wash his face again. The voice in his head sneered that he was a coward. He tried to set his face in that calm expression that had gotten him through school.

Harry hugged Draco to him. "They're only words. Remember what I told you earlier; I won't let him touch you," he whispered in his ear.

Draco let Harry hold him for a minute but was unsure if he could remain calm if he didn't get his over with. "Shouldn't we be back in there?" he asked.

Harry nodded and pulled away from Draco. He was worried about him and the way this was affecting him. He made his way slowly back into the kitchen and took his seat next to Hermione again.

"Is he okay?" she whispered in his ear.

Harry glanced at Draco quickly and gave a small nod.

Mr Weasley waited until Harry and Draco were settled. "I'm going to have Fred and George come and stay with you lot for a little while," he said. "Remus isn't here all the time and it would make Molly - and myself - feel much better if you had someone. They're closing up shops in Diagon Ally for a bit to prevent attacks right away, and so the twins can stay here."

Harry nodded but frowned. He wondered how they might get past Fred and George to go back and see Snape.

Draco sat next to Harry, pretending calm and listening to the plan. Remus was on assignment again and they didn't know when he would be back. He didn't see what help Fred and George would be if anyone found them here. Not to mention the added issues with having them around.

"The twins will be here sometime next week, they still have to secure the shop. Charlie might come around too, but he's busy with Bill trying to get foreign wizards to join the Order."

"Er, Dad?" said Ron. "What difference would it make if Fred and George are here?"

"It could possibly make all the difference in the world." Mr Weasley paused and sighed. "They're going to be staying here mostly for your mother. As soon as she heard they had to close shop she insisted they come here. She's been wanting to come over here herself, but let's just say I've spared you all and put my foot down."

Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at Mr Weasley skeptically.

"And she's busy at home," Mr Weasley added quickly.

Harry sighed.

"It's not that we think you lot can't handle yourselves; we know you're all grown, but Molly really will come over soon if someone isn't here to report back to her to say you're doing anything productive at all. She's still a bit... disappointed... that you're not returning to Hogwarts."

Draco shook his head. "Would not be a good idea for me anyway," he added.

"You're right," said Mr Weasley. "You're all safer here than you would be at school. Especially with Dumbledore gone," he added sadly. He sat quiet for a moment and then pulled his sleeve back to look at his watch. "I suppose I must be going. I'll be back tomorrow with everyone else. I don't know how much more there is to tell, but we should talk about it, get ready, take precautions, all that." He stood up from his chair and pulled his cloak back on. "Remember, don't leave here until it's safe... or at least as safe as it can be."

Harry frowned up at him.

Draco knew he should say something, but he couldn't think what. He nodded and sat waiting while everyone said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Mr Weasley, and then he had thrown Floo powder into the fireplace and was gone.

"Blimey," said Ron, staring at Draco.

Draco took a very deep breath, closed his eyes, and let it out slowly. When he was sure he wouldn't break again, he opened his eyes.

Harry sat frowning at the wood of the table in front of him. "What do we do about Fred and George coming over here?" he asked. "We're going to have to leave here soon and we can't tell them why."

"I tried, mate," said Ron with a sigh.

"Then we better go before they get here. Tonight," Draco said.

Harry looked over at Draco quickly. "Tonight?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

Draco shrugged. "We need to see what Snape has found out and we can hardly explain it to anyone, can we?"

"It's not safe," said Hermione, voice high.

"It's never safe," said Harry. "Maybe we should go tonight."

"We haven't got anywhere on finding the next Horcrux with the materials here." Draco sighed. "We need more information."

Harry nodded, suddenly in a determined mood. "Yes, definitely," he said. "And we can work with that information while Fred and George are here so that we can leave when they're gone again."

"Let's get this over with then," Draco said, getting to his feet.

Harry felt like doing something right then was a good idea. It might help Draco get his mind off his father ... although Snape might bring it up, but they did need to get it done. "It'll just be me and Draco again. We still don't want to seem out of place in any way and the more of us that go, the more suspicious we'll look."

Ron huffed, but nodded. "We're going with you to get the next Horcrux though," he said.

"Yes, of course you will," said Harry quickly, getting to his feet as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble... Comments?


	34. Take Me Back

Draco Apparated them to Hogsmeade and they once again stood in front of the Hog's Head. He felt even more tense than last time as they entered into the tavern.

Harry made sure his hood hid him very well as he entered the pub. He walked right over to the bar quickly, not looking left or right. He lifted his face just a bit so that Aberforth could see who he was.

Aberforth's face gave nothing away as he looked at Harry. "I'll show you to your room," he said simply, and he walked away from Harry and up the stairs.

Harry raised an eyebrow and waited a few seconds before he followed.

Aberforth was standing there holding a door to one of the rooms open for Harry and Draco to step inside.

Draco watched the room as Harry went up to Aberforth. Then he followed Harry up the stairs. His spine crawled with the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Why did you bring us up here?" Harry asked as soon as the door was shut.

"I don't want people seeing two figures in black coming into the back room again," Aberforth said. "The next time you come, use the back entrance."

"You've seen the news, then," Draco said.

Aberforth gave one nod. "Of course," he said. "I'm surprised you're here at all with what's happened."

"It's probably safer to act earlier, and we didn't have a choice," said Harry. "We had to come today."

Aberforth didn't press with questions. "Did you find a way to destroy it?"

Draco nodded. "Do you have more information for us?" he asked.

"I haven't spoken with Severus since the last time I saw you," said Aberforth. "I didn't expect you for a month at least."

"Does he have any information?" Harry asked, scowling just from the thought of Snape.

"I'm sure there is more to tell. Albus spoke to him about the Horcruxes far more often than he spoke with me. I know a few things, but not all of it."

"Take us to him, then," Draco snapped, his nerves seeming too tight.

Aberforth nodded and stepped toward Draco to grasp his arm. He Apparated him and then Harry and soon they were all standing outside the boulder again and Aberforth was prodding it with his wand.

Snape appeared with a pop and then scowled when he saw them. "Your father is looking for you," he said to Draco. "Why are you here?"

"We destroyed the Horcrux," Harry said quietly, firmly.

"Let us get inside." Snape nodded to Aberforth and stepped forward to grasp Draco's arm and Apparated.

Aberforth Apparated with Harry. He took a seat and Harry followed, eager to simply get it over with and get out of there. Harry pulled the now empty and open locket out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

Snape picked it up and looked at it, seeming impressed in spite of himself. "How did you open it?" he asked.

"Parseltongue," said Harry. "And then Draco destroyed the actual soul piece."

Their former Professor raised an eyebrow, looking between the two young men for a moment, and then nodded. He leaned back. "So, do you know what the rest of them are?"

Draco snorted. "Yes, we know it all and we came to gloat. Just tell us what you know already."

"No reason to take that tone with me, Mr Malfoy," Snape said with a sneer.

"I am not your student now, and this isn't a class," Draco drawled. "We are taking a great risk just coming here, so let's not play games!"

Harry stared hard at Snape and couldn't keep the smug look out of his eyes. "I would have to agree," he said.

Aberforth cleared his throat. "I do think it better that they get home as soon as possible," he said seriously.

Snape snorted, but grudgingly nodded. "You need to look in places that had symbolic meaning to Tom Riddle," he said. "The ring was in the old Gaunt shack, the locket in the cave. Where else would he have considered important?"

Harry sighed. "The diary wasn't hidden; Lucius Malfoy had it, although he must not have know what it was .... The others ... I don't know. Dumbledore said Voldemort's snake, 'Nagini', is possibly one, but we can't go straight for her. Might he have hidden them in places where significant people were killed?" He paused to think. "That seems too obvious. I don't know anything more about Voldemort as Tom Riddle than what Dumbledore showed me in the Pensieve."

"Did you say he was raised in a Muggle orphanage?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he was," he said. "That was partly the significance of the cave. It was where he tortured Muggle children he lived with. His mother died there, in the orphanage."

"That sounds like a significant place, to me," Draco said quietly.

Snape looked at Draco with a look that was as close to an approving smile as it got.

Harry nodded. "Yes, significant, but would he hide it there?" he asked. "With Muggles? I would think he wouldn't sink that low. And there's not much protection he could put there without someone noticing it."

"Where is the body of his mother?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," said Harry. "The people at the orphanage must have buried her. Perhaps we can go there and ask questions. Go to that town."

"Meanwhile, you should be researching possible artefacts that he may have used as well," Snape said. "Did he manage to find and use Ravenclaw and Gryffindor artefacts?"

"We've been doing that, but without much luck," Draco said, sighing.

"The only artefact we know of that was Gryffindor's is that sword in Dumbledore's office, and we haven't found anything about Ravenclaw," said Harry. "Just the standard books about the founders. There's surprisingly very little about them written besides in the books that everyone knows about."

"So, look in non-standard places," Snape sneered.

“Is that all you have for us?" Draco said with a huff, sounding tired.

"For now." Snape frowned. "And a warning."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Lucius considers what you have done to his son a ... personal insult," Snape said. The man looked at Draco. "And you know what that means."

"I do," Draco said quietly. Then he stood, scooping up the locket and handing it back to Harry. "Let's go."

Harry took the locket from Draco, frowning. "That's all you have for us?" he asked Snape.

"Yes," Snape said and stepped up to Draco, taking his arm. Aberforth did the same with Harry, Apparating them back to the spot beside the rock. But Snape and Draco did not immediately appear.

Harry frowned and waited. "Where are they?" he asked Aberforth after a few moments.

"Give them a bit," said Aberforth calmly.

Harry scowled.

"Well?" Draco looked at Snape, waiting for the man to Apparate him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"The hell we do," Draco snapped. "Not without Harry."

"Yes," Snape hissed. "Especially without Potter."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Well, talk then," he spat.

"Have you been researching how to free yourself?" Snape asked.

Draco's scowl deepened,."I don't want the binding dissolved, if that is what you are asking."

"Draco," Snape growled, his grip on the other man's arm tightening. "You have to find a way out of this!"

"Take me to Harry, now," Draco insisted.

Harry waited angrily. "They've had a bit now," he said angrily to Aberforth. He didn't like being without Draco at all, especially right now.

Aberforth frowned.

"I'm giving them another minute and then you're Apparating me back if they're not out here," Harry said, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Draco, your father will find a way to break that binding even if he has to kill you," Snape warned.

"He'll try, yes," Draco said calmly.

Snape scowled. "You can't want this. Even if you don't want to become a Death Eater, that doesn't mean you have turn yourself into ... this!"

"You really don't get it, do you? I do want this," Draco said, sneering.

"You want to be Potter's whore?" Snape snapped. "No, I don't believe that."

"Better his than my father's!" Draco snapped. "Now, TAKE ME BACK!"

Harry was glaring now. "Take me back in there," he said. "Take me back in there right now."

Aberforth was still frowning. "I don't know if that would be a wise thing to do."

"Now," said Harry angrily. "Right now!"

Aberforth sighed and grasped Harry's arm again and Apparated them back inside.

Harry arrived back in the room just in time to hear Draco shouting the last three words at Snape, still holding his arm and glaring.

Harry's eyes widened and he stepped forward quickly and grasped Draco's arm, glaring at Snape. "We're leaving," he said dangerously.

"The wards won't allow you without my help," Snape snapped at him.

"We're done here," Draco said to the man. "Let us go."

Harry's nose flared with anger. "Let him go right now," he said, voice low.

"Severus," said Aberforth softly, but still a bit firmly. He stared at him.

"Very well," Snape said angrily. "I will Apparate you out this time."

"Go first," Harry growled.

Snape and Draco disappeared with a pop.

Aberforth grasped Harry's arm again, looking sad like he had last time, and Apparated them out as well.

The four of them stood beside the stone again. Draco wrenched his arm out of Snape's grasp and stepped away from him toward Harry.

Harry continued to glare at Snape. "We won't bother coming back if you're going to keep this up. Whatever it is you're trying to do isn't going to work," he spat.

Draco had drawn his wand and now stepped up beside Harry. "Take my arm, Harry."

Harry grasped Draco's arm tightly.

Draco Apparated them back to a location near Grimmauld.

Harry was still breathing heavily. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"Near the house," Draco said, putting his wand away and shuddering slightly.

"Don't put your wand away," Harry said quietly. "Not until we get back." He drew his own wand.

Draco kept his wand in his hand but hidden in his cloak as they made their way back to the house. It was dark out now and Draco felt even more on edge than ever.

Harry's heart beat madly as he walked quickly along. He stayed close to Draco, looking all around him. He didn't think there was much of a chance of anything happening, but he was nervous all the same.

When they were in sight of Number Twelve, Draco had to restrain the urge to run. He still had that creepy feeling that he was being watched.

Harry very nearly did run, but something held him back. No sudden movements, his brain seemed to tell him. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when they were finally standing in front of the house. He moved forward and stepped inside, face very pale.

The door closed behind them and Draco slumped against it, his body shuddering as the tension was released.

Harry bent forward, hands on his knees and eyes closed. He tried to take steady, even breaths.

Draco's eyes were closed, the fear and anger he had held at bay now seeming to flare inside him.

Harry looked up at Draco and moved quietly over to him. He grasped the front of Draco's robes and pulled him against his body, putting his arms tightly around him.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and put his face into his hair, breathing in his scent.

Harry continued his own breathing and tightened his grip. "We're okay," he whispered, both to Draco and himself.

"Yours," Draco whispered, the shudders beginning to subside but his eyes still closed.

Harry nodded and swallowed. They both stood there until Harry could feel that Draco was calmer. "Okay?" he asked, petting Draco's hair.

Draco was confused on whether to shake or nod his head, settling instead for a shrug.

Harry sighed and kissed Draco's cheek. "We should go and tell Ron and Hermione that we're back," he said quietly.

The blond nodded his head but made no attempt to actually move from Harry's arms.

Harry frowned and hugged Draco. "We'll just tell them we made it back and then we'll go to bed okay? I'm not going anywhere and you'll be right here with me."

Draco took Harry's hand and followed the other man.

Only Hermione was in the study and she looked up when Harry and Draco entered the room. She breathed a rather large, relieved sigh.

"We're back. We're okay," said Harry.

Hermione glanced at Draco and then back to Harry. "What did you two find out?" she asked.

"Can we talk tomorrow? We're both tired and it's not earth-shattering news anyway." Harry still held Draco's hand tightly.

She glanced at Draco again and nodded, frown on her face. "Goodnight," she said quietly.

Harry nodded and led Draco from the room to go to their own.

Draco was content to allow himself to be led to their room. He felt calm now but it didn't feel real.

Harry shut the door quietly and then began undressing, watching Draco out of the corner of his eye.

Draco walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling numb.

Harry sighed and dropped his shirt to the floor. He climbed up on the bed and came up behind Draco on his knees. He pulled him back against him, wrapping an arm around his chest.

Draco tensed when Harry pulled him back, afraid that if he allowed himself to feel anything, he would break.

"You don't have to hold it back, Draco," Harry said very quietly. "It's just me here. You don't have to hold it back."

"Feel like I will fall apart," Draco whispered, barely audible.

Harry held Draco tighter. He didn't have any idea what to tell Draco. All he could think of was what he had told him already, that he wouldn't let Lucius get him, but that didn't seem to work and Harry didn't want to say that name anyway. He didn't want to say anything about that evil man at all.

Draco reached a shaking hand up to begin to undress himself and found that he was fumbling too much. He hung his head forward, chin on his chest and tried to breathe deep.

Harry just held him closely for a few long moments. "You want me to help you?" he asked after a bit, using his free hand to rub Draco's arm gently.

Draco nodded, and leaned back against Harry, relinquishing himself to him. "Yours," he said, sighing.

Harry nodded and kissed the side of Draco's face. He released his hold on the blond gently and then backed away from him. He got up from the bed again and walked around to stand in front of Draco before he pulled him up to his feet and unclasped his robe and pushed it from his shoulders. He undressed him completely with slow, gentle hands and then sat him back on the bed. He finished undressing himself and then sat next to Draco and kissed the side of his face again, rubbing his back with one hand.

Draco leaned into Harry and sighed, starting to tremble again. He hated losing control. And then he saw the image of his father's face, anger and disdain making his face ugly as he looked down at his crying son.

Harry could feel the tension in Draco's body. He didn't know how to help him except to hold him for as long as Draco needed. "You're mine, Draco," he whispered. "I'm yours. No one else's."

Draco turned, pressing himself into Harry and pressing him back to the bed and wrapping himself around him. Then he let go of his control, shaking violently and crying.

Harry let him, knowing that it was good to just let it all out. He lay on his back with arms around Draco, holding him tightly and running his hands over his skin soothingly.

"He called me 'Potter's whore,'" Draco gasped, his face still pressed against Harry's chest.

Harry's eyes widened. "Snape?" he hissed. He hadn't been expecting that.

Draco nodded, "He wants to save me from you," he said, sniffing.

"Save you from me?" Harry asked angrily. "Why is he doing this?"

Draco was quieter now as he wiped his tears away and looked at Harry. "He is trying to protect me," he said. "I think he feels it was his responsibility since he is my godfather, as well as head of House."

"And he fucking hates me," Harry said heatedly. He kissed Draco's forehead. "Draco, you're not my whore. I love you."

"I know that," Draco said, looking at him, "but he doesn't believe it. He doesn't believe that I would choose you. From his perspective, I suppose it does look odd."

Harry sighed. "Is he going to fucking try and break us up every time we fucking go there?" His hold on Draco tightened. "We can't break up anyway, you'd die!

"He wanted to know if I had found a way to break the bond, to 'free myself' as he put it," Draco explained.

"Does he really think I forced you into this?" Harry asked. "That I somehow fucking _made_ you have sex with me?"

"I think so," Draco said. "And what he saw that day ... after the tower ... well, it didn't help."

"But I was trying to keep you alive!" Harry said indignantly. "I wasn't - I would never - I would never rape you! I would never fuck you if you didn't want it just because I did!"

Draco laid his hand against Harry's face and looked into his eyes. "I know. I know you were only trying to save me." He smiled at Harry. "And I think I have made it clear that I want you. In fact, I think I made that clear before you did."

Harry smiled gently at Draco. "Yes, I suppose you did," he said quietly.

"Snape doesn't want to believe it," Draco said, then looked away. "Father won't care what I wanted."

"I didn't think he would," said Harry, his anger dying out a bit. "But we'll be okay. No one can take this from us, right?"

Draco laid his head on Harry's chest again, holding him tight. "I hope not," he whispered.

Harry frowned. "No one can," he said.

Draco began nuzzling and licking the skin under his face, loving the taste and texture of Harry.

Harry let his eyes slide shut and continued to run circles on Draco's skin. "This is what matters to me," he said, squeezing Draco lightly. "You've told me before how much you love me and to never doubt it. I want to tell you that. I love you, Draco. More than anything and I'll never stop. I can feel it inside me. I _know_ I'll never stop loving you."

A shiver of happiness went down Draco's spine at those words and he continued to nuzzle and lick his way to Harry's nearest nipple, sucking at that darker flesh.

Harry sighed at the feel of Draco's mouth on his skin. "I want to make love to you, I want you to make love to me, anything. I just want you," he whispered.

"Mmhmm," Draco agreed, suckling Harry's hardening nipple while his hand slid down to stroke his belly, teasing his way down.

Harry sighed again and shivered at the touch of Draco's hand and mouth. "Yes," he breathed, his voice below a whisper.

Draco slid his leg over Harry's and moved against him, biting and licking his way to the man's other nipple. Draco's half-hard cock brushed against Harry's thigh.

Harry gasped quietly and buried his fingers in Draco's hair, running them through it and pulling the hair-tie loose.

Draco sucked harder on the bud in his mouth, his thigh pressing between Harry's legs.

Harry moaned now and thrust up against Draco's leg. His heart began beating quicker and his entire body seemed to flush with heat.

Draco continued to rub his face against Harry's chest, delighting in the feel of him. He smoothed his cheek down the other man's body, sliding himself against Harry's leg as well, moving down until he could press his face against Harry's hip.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "Merlin, Draco." He opened his eyes and looked down at Draco's beautiful face against his hip and it made his cock twitch.

Draco's long silky hair trailed behind him, spread out over Harry's belly. He kissed the hip under his face, running his hand over bone and flesh and over to the other hip. He used his construct hand to steady himself against the bed before sliding his face into the soft black hair between Harry's legs.

Harry let out a gasping breath and reached down to grip Draco's hair. "Mmm, Draco, please," he moaned. Draco's skin felt so good everywhere it touched Harry's own. Draco's face pressed so close to his erection it was driving him mad.

Draco chucked, nuzzling the thick hair and licking the soft skin of Harry's balls. He had his hand pressed against Harry's hip, holding him in place.

Harry looked down at Draco. Such a mess of blond hair and creamy white skin and Harry loved it. He would have arched up if Draco hadn't been holding him.

Draco hummed to himself as he licked and sucked Harry's balls, enjoying sucking each of them into his mouth and playing his tongue over them.

Harry sucked in a breath as the slight vibrations of Draco's humming sent jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. "Shit, Draco, please," he moaned. "Feels so fucking good."

Draco slid his other leg over now, so that he was kneeling between his lover's legs, his face still pressed against his groin. He slid his hand down, and between Harry's legs, pushing at his thigh to make more room.

Harry immediately let his legs fall open more, giving Draco as much room as he needed. "Fuck, Draco, please suck me," he gasped.

Draco chuckled, loving the sound of Harry begging him. He trailed fingers across his skin until he reached his lover's balls, cupping them as he ran his tongue up the length of his erection. At the tip, he flicked the tongue out quickly, catching the taste of pre-come gathered in the slit. He lifted his face to Harry's and said quietly, "No."

Harry moaned and tossed his head about as Draco licked him, but at his words Harry's breath sped up and he lifted his head slightly. "Why?" he whined.

"Because I can," Draco laughed, returning to lick along the shaft again, swirling his tongue over the head but not taking it into his mouth.

Harry whimpered and fell back to the bed, bringing one hand up to rub his face and clutch in his own hair. "Bloody fucking Merlin," he said weakly as Draco teased him.

Draco so loved to torture Harry. And this was definitely the most delightful way he had ever found. Years of thinking up ways to make Harry flush. He should have tried this sooner. Grinning wickedly, he Summoned the lube and dipped his fingers into it. He returned his hand between Harry's legs and slid those fingers down his perineum to his entrance. There he stopped, sliding the slick tip around the opening even as he bent and slid his tongue around the head of Harry's cock.

"Fuck!" Harry cried. "Oh, Merlin, please do something! Fuck me, suck me, something, _please_!" His hand gripped the blanket beneath him and his other hand pulled his own hair.

Draco slid one long finger in slowly, sliding is mouth over the head of Harry's cock at the same time. The blond was so hard, and every time Harry begged, Draco's cock jumped as if trying to fulfill his wishes.

"Oh, yesss," Harry hissed his back arching. "Fuck, yes."

Draco kept his lips firmly around the head of Harry's cock, not sucking it in further, licking at the smooth skin and pumping his finger in his arse at the same time.

"Not enough," Harry groaned after a few seconds. "Fuck, it's not enough! I want your cock in me!" His entire body felt flushed and hot and it _wasn't_ enough.

Harry's magic flared, making Draco shiver as it ran across his skin. The words had not been said as a command, so Draco could choose not to obey them. He slid his mouth slightly lower, running his tongue around the outer ridge of the head of Harry's cock. Meanwhile, a second slick finger joined the first.

Harry felt like he was going to explode or something. His heart beat so fast and hard and he was gasping with almost every breath. "Draco, yes, please! Oh, fuck!"

Draco shuddered, magic running like hot fingers over his skin. He was sure he could come just from doing this to Harry. He moaned, pushing, not two, but four fingers into Harry this time and sliding his mouth down his length.

"Oh, shit!" Harry cried out, his whole body jerking. "Oh, fucking shit!" His arse clenched around Draco's fingers and his cock jerked in his mouth.

Draco used his mouth to pump his lover and his hand to fuck him. Harry's magic ran hot around them.

Harry arched and cried out and gasped and shouted. "Yes, Draco, yes!" He yelled. "Oh, fuck, yes!" Being fucked and sucked at the same time was amazing. Bloody fucking brilliant.

Draco narrowed his hand, so that his thumb was nestled inside his fingers and used his entire hand to fuck Harry now. He felt his hand push deeper, stretching Harry as his knuckles pushed forward. Draco's construct hand lay across Harry's hips now, holding him in place as Draco slid his mouth as far down as he could go, feeling the head of Harry's cock at the back of his throat.

Harry gasped and made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. "Oh my God," he whimpered. He'd never felt so stretched before, so open. He spread his legs wider, his eyes shut tight.

Draco slid his mouth back up, sucking in air even as he sucked Harry's cock. Then he slid down again. Harry's arse was nearly stretched enough now to allow Draco's knuckles past the entrance and he eased into that tightness with little thrusts making his hand as narrow as he could. With a sudden give, his hand slid forward past it's widest point. Draco's entire hand was now inside his lover.

Harry let out a very loud cry and clenched the blankets as tight as his hands would allow. His chest was heaving and he didn't know what to think. He was so full, so fucking full. "Draco," he whimpered. "Draco, Merlin, Draco."

Draco's hand was encased in his lover's body, that tight warmth pulsing around it. He bobbed his head faster, sucking hard as he began to move his fingers inside of Harry.

Harry could feel every little movement of Draco inside him and his mouth on his cock felt amazing. He could feel the white-hot pleasure building up as Draco bobbed his head. "Yes, Draco," he gasped, still amazed that he could hold so much inside him. "Yes."

Draco was panting through his nose, sucking his lover's cock. He had slid his hand in to the wrist. Now he rotated his hand inside his lover.

Harry grunted and jerked and then he was coming hard into Draco's mouth, pumping out all that he had. His entire mind went completely blank and his head spun, white light dancing on the inside of his eyelids.

The magic flared scalding hot over him and up through his arm just before Harry came. Draco was coming too, his hand inside Harry's clenching body and his mouth sucking and swallowing.

Harry cried out again as Draco's hand moved inside him and he thought he might die from the sensation of it all. He lay panting and gasping for breath, his eyes still closed.

Draco narrowed his hand again and slid out of Harry, pressing his fingers against Harry's opening to help ease the sudden loss. He was gasping too, laying his face on Harry's hip again.

Harry couldn't even talk yet. He groaned as Draco slid out of him. How had he taken all of that? Merlin, _how_?

"Definitely," Draco chuckled, "add fisting to your list of kinks, Harry."

Harry was still taking slow breaths and he laughed weakly. "I'm starting to think I'll do anything," he rasped.

"Anything that feels good." Draco smiled, pulling himself up alongside his lover and collapsing beside him. He looked at Harry and nodded. "But certainly not forcing someone who doesn't want it. Trust yourself, love."

Harry sighed and snuggled up close to Draco. "I know I didn't rape you," he said quietly. "It was just - after what Snape said - and then thinking back to what I did and the fact that you were saying no ... It was just a scary vision - is a scary vision. That whole night was scary."

Draco nodded, sitting up and Summoning his wand. His hand was messy but he managed to do a Cleaning Charm for himself and then one for Harry. Finally, he released the charm and took off the construct. He rubbed the stump end of his arm for a minute. "Even with everything that happened, I still think it was harder on you than me," he said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Draco again once he had settled. "How so?" he asked quietly, laying his head on Draco's chest.

"I was so resigned to it all," Draco said, "and you were fighting so hard to find a way to fix it. You had to do that with Snape sitting there. Then you had to cut my arm off. You had to have been terrified."

Harry nodded. "You have no idea," he said. "I think I lost my mind in those last few minutes. It's not even that clear because I was so - frantic. I couldn't have even held you. That was how badly I didn't want to let you go. I had to find something." He held Draco closer.

"Shh," Draco soothed. "It's okay now. I just wanted you to know. Because we ... never talked about it. I would rather be like this than without you, let alone dead."

Harry sighed and nodded again. "Snape's wrong about me," he said. "If you didn't need me every day, I wouldn't make you stay with me if you didn't want to. I would never do that. I wouldn't want to let you go, but I wouldn't force you to be with me, not ever."

"I want you with me, everyday," Draco said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Made it back... Comments?


	35. The Knife's Edge

It was a little after breakfast and Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione had all moved into the study to finally discuss what Harry and Draco had learnt from - or discussed with, rather - Snape.

“So he didn't tell you much of anything?" asked Ron. "You both risked your necks to go and listen to him tell you what we already know?"

Harry sighed. "I think he wanted us to go so he could..." He trailed off angrily. "Never mind. Yeah, we basically didn't learn anything new. Just thought that maybe we should go and talk to the people at the orphanage Voldemort lived at as a child."

"He could be holding back something." Draco sighed. "He is pretty angry with us right now."

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "He needs to realise that he should get over his anger and help Harry. Harry's the only one who can do this."

Harry sighed. "I don't care if I ever see that overgrown bat again," he said angrily, even though he knew he would most likely go back.

"It's odd to think of the Dark Lord as a child, isn't it," Draco said, frowning. "What was he like? Didn't you say you saw him in the Pensieve?"

Harry nodded. "It was very odd... He was a bit strange, but he sort of reminded me of ... me. I - I almost felt sorry for him at the time. I know what it's like to be alone. To think there's no one in the world that loves you, but he had a choice and he chose the path he's taken."

Draco cocked his head, looking at Harry seriously. He reached a hand over and laid it on his leg.

Harry smiled at the gesture. "I don't think he ever loved anyone in his life, not even as a child. That's one of the main differences between us, I think. Even when I didn't have anyone, I still loved my parents. Voldemort never felt anything for anyone except himself. Dumbledore said that was my power over him."

"Love is your power?" Draco smirked.

Harry snorted. "I don't know," he said. "I suppose so. That's what Dumbledore said anyway."

Draco was trying his best not to say anything more but the effort cause him to make some strange faces.

Harry snorted again and Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, you two," she said.

"Hey!" Draco laughed. "I didn't actually say I thought it was his cock."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron cleared his throat.

“I'm pretty sure it's not," said Harry, still laughing. "Could you imagine?"

"That's the problem," Draco laughed, "I can."

Hermione raised both eyebrows and seemed to be trying to imagine what Draco was imagining. That made Harry laugh harder.

"What would I do?" he asked. "Waggle it at him?"

"Sorry, don't think I am willing to share it," Draco said in a false serious voice.

"You know, one's mind is quite the place. So many images can be conjured from just that one sentence."

Harry turned his head to see Fred and George standing just inside the room, big grins on their faces.

"Indeed, brother," said Fred. "One must wonder what on earth _Harry's_ mind is supplying."

Harry flushed. "Hello," he said, eyes narrowed and a tight smile on his lips.

Fred and George laughed.

Draco flushed dark pink and grinned. "Probably close to what was intended," he quipped.

"I would almost think you enjoy it when they say things like that to me," Harry said to Draco, elbowing him playfully.

Draco smirked, still flushed, and drew the book next to him into his lap, opening it at random.

Harry gave Draco a funny look.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Ron, looking like he very much wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, I don't know," said George sarcastically. "We've been hiding in the corner all morning."

"You guys close up shop all right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said George. "We didn't want to, but Ministry orders." He sighed and shrugged.

Draco smiled innocently at Harry but his face was still a bit flushed.

"You all right there, mate?" asked Fred, smirking at Draco.

"Fine," Draco said, but he felt a bit nervous.

Both twins chuckled and exchanged knowing glances.

Harry's face flushed now, too. He knew exactly what was wrong with Draco.

Draco tried for the moment to ignore everyone, pretending to read the book in front of him. Which might have worked -- if it wasn't upside down.

"Why are you reading that book upside down?" asked Ron and Harry threw him a look, but Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Oh, Merlin, it's too easy!" said George. "Too easy!"

Draco dropped his face into his hands, his ears turning pink again.

Harry scowled. "Must you take the piss every time you see us?"

"Yes," gasped Fred, still laughing. "Yes, we must."

Draco breathed slow and deep, trying not to listen to anything said around him. It was bad enough that Harry turned him on without trying, but the fact that the twins' teasing had this effect was even more embarrassing.

Harry didn't really know what to do to make them stop. "Do you want to go upstairs?" he whispered in Draco's ear while Fred and George nearly died from lack of air.

Draco nodded but continued to hide his face, book still in his lap.

"Well, do you want to Apparate us?" Harry continued to whisper. "Because unless that book is there for some other reason, I'm sort of thinking you might not want to stand up."

"C-can't," Draco hissed.

Harry huffed at Fred and George and got to his feet, pulling Draco up as well. He stood in front of Draco, obscuring his front, and led them out of the room, Fred and George's laughter ringing in his ears.

Once out in the hall, Draco pushed Harry against the wall, pressing his crotch into Harry's arse and his face alongside Harry's.

Harry gasped, not having been expecting that. "Shit, Draco," he whispered, his cock jumping in his trousers.

"I could fuck you right here," Draco growled, rubbing his hard cock against his lover through the clothes. "I would love to show them what they are missing," he continued. Then he stepped back, pulled Harry back with him and Apparated them to their room.

Harry's entire body tingled with pleasure at Draco's words. "Show me what they're missing, please," he said huskily, turning in Draco's arms.

Draco growled again, breathing hard as he reached his hand into Harry's hair and pulled, controlling his head as he kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue hard into his mouth.

Harry's eyes darkened. Oh, yes, he thought. Perhaps Fred and George being there wouldn't be so bad at all if it did this to Draco.

Draco continued kissing him and backing Harry up toward the bed. When he got within reach, he pulled back, smiling wickedly at his lover. "Trust me?" he asked.

Harry, breathing heavily, nodded. His cock twitched again.

"Turn about and take hold of the bedpost," Draco commanded, drawing his wand.

Harry's heart began beating so fast, it nearly surprised him. He slowly did as he was told, gripping the bed post very tightly.

Draco cast a charm and ropes bound Harry's hands to the post. He nodded, smiling, walking over and placing Locking and Silencing Charms on the door as well.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry whimpered quietly, testing out the ropes. They definitely held. His breathing accelerated even more. He sounded scared, but one look at his face would show that he was turned on beyond belief.

Draco swaggered over to the helpless man tied to his bed, a large, very wicked grin on his face. He stood behind him for a moment, enjoying the view as Harry trembled. Draco set his wand down and began to strip.

Harry turned his head slightly to watch Draco, his mouth open slightly as he panted. He flexed his fingers again, his cock jumping because he could hardly move them at all.

Draco stripped slowly, knowing that Harry was watching him, lying each piece of clothing across the chair. Then he reached back and let his hair down, shaking it so the blond silken locks flowed around his face and just touched the top of his shoulders. A summer of eating well and lots of sex hadn't hurt his form either. He was still lean but he had put more muscle back on, too. His cock was hard and stood out from the hair of his crotch. When he walked back toward Harry, he made sure to make it the kind of predatory stalk that was bound to be just a bit frightening.

Harry swallowed. He was shaking with pleasure and perhaps a little bit of nervousness, but he knew Draco wouldn't hurt him ... unless he wanted him to.

The blond stepped up behind Harry again. He had his wand and a small knife. He placed both beside the bed in clear view of Harry. Then he reached his hand forward over Harry's hip and caressed the other man's cock, still trapped in those blue Muggle trousers he favoured.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the knife, but he moaned as Draco touched him. He was definitely nervous now, but he badly wanted to see what Draco was going to do and so he didn't say anything, just pressed into Draco's hand.

Draco grinned and reached for the knife with this hand. He was glad that Harry had worn one of those ugly, over-sized shirts today. He reached for the neckline of the shirt and brought the knife up. He carefully used the knife to slit the fabric a couple of inches. He then put the knife back down. He stepped in closer and grabbed each edge of the cut and ripped. The sound of tearing cloth was loud and made his cock twitch hard.

Harry seemed to hold his breath as the knife came near him, but then let it all out in a whoosh as it was simply used to cut his shirt. His eyes burned with desire as he watched Draco rip his shirt off him. There was just something so sexy about it.

"Mmmm," Draco hummed as he exposed his lover's upper body, enjoying the ripping of fabric and the shiver as Harry reacted to his actions. He reached around Harry's waist, using both construct and hand to unbutton Harry's trousers and then push and pull them down his hips and to his knees. He left them there, thinking it made Harry look more vulnerable.

Harry was panting again and his eyes slid half-way shut. He still didn't say anything, thinking it would go better with whatever game they were playing. He would do whatever Draco wanted him to, or whatever Draco 'forced' him to.

Draco pressed his body against the back of Harry's, his cock nestled in the crevice of the other man's arse as the blond brought his face alongside Harry's. "Well, Potter," Draco sneered, "I finally have you where I want you. Helpless." He took the knife and pressed the cold steel of it against one of the other man's nipples.

Harry couldn't help another moan and a shiver as the cool blade pressed against his hot skin. He swallowed again and looked down at Draco's hand.

Draco moved the blade to his construct hand, pressing it to Harry's other nipple while he used his fingers to pinch the first one, hard.

Harry cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, his cock lurching.

Draco ran the blade carefully over the flesh of Harry's chest and stomach, his hard cock still pressed against his arse. "Harry Potter, tied and shaking," Draco continued. "At the mercy of his old school rival. What shall I do to you? Hmmm?"

Harry didn't know if he was supposed to answer or not. He moaned quietly and his arse clenched of its own accord.

Draco brought the knife up to Harry's throat, pressing the flat of the blade against that soft flesh. "Hold very still, Potter," he continued to sneer in that voice Harry had always hated. The fingers of his hand pinched Harry's other nipple and pulled it hard, even as he bit down on Harry's shoulder.

Harry had to fight to keep still. The pulse point in his neck was visibly throbbing, as was his heart. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes and he could swear they were standing in the dungeons at school instead of there in the bedroom.

"What would the others think now?" Draco rasped, "if they could see their Golden Boy?" Draco continued to hold the knife to Harry's throat, but held him tight against his own body as he placed a series of hard bites across Harry's shoulders.

Harry hissed through his teeth as Draco bit him and shivered against the feel of the knife. His cock was so fucking hard and he could feel the slick pre-come leaking from the head.

Draco's cock slid back and forth against the crack of Harry's arse as the man tried to hold his upper body still, tensing his arse muscles. Draco slid his hand down Harry's chest to his stomach and then further so that his hand lay flat against the skin and hair just above Harry's cock. "Don't move, Potter," he continued. "I wouldn't want to damage their favourite boy. Well, not too much at least." Pressing Harry against him with his hand in front, Draco rocked his hips slowly, rubbing his cock harder between those lovely mounds of flesh.

Harry's moan was so pitiful it made him blush. He wanted to be fucked so badly he could scarcely think. He held very still, no matter how much he wanted to push back against Draco.

"You are trembling, Potter," Draco whispered. "Having you like this, makes my cock so hard. I want to shove my hard, thick cock up your arse. I am going to fuck you until you scream." Draco slid his hand back to Harry's hip and then reached for the lube. He pulled back long enough to slick his own cock. He ran very slick fingers along Harry's crack but didn't press into him. The blade remained against Harry's throat.

Harry was trembling and he knew Draco wasn't lying about fucking him. And oh, fucking Merlin! Hearing Draco talk like that sent shivers and tingles down Harry's spine, making him move just the slightest little bit against the knife. He held his head turned upwards, his throat vulnerable and exposed.

Draco pressed the head of his cock between those beautiful arse cheeks and rubbed it up and down a few times, hissing at the sensation. Then he pressed forward and down until he positioned his cock at Harry's entrance, pressing forward just enough for the other man to feel the pressure but not breach him yet. "Always wanted to fuck you, to feel my cock pressing into you and know that I could," he continued to whisper in Harry's ear. "Now I can shove my cock up your arse and fuck you as hard and fast as I want. Can't I, Potter?"

Harry gave two very slow nods, his breathing shallow and still sort of quick. He felt more pre-come ooze out of him and moaned again.

Draco's hand returned to Harry's lower abdomen, and then he pressed hard into Harry, feeling the head of his cock breach his tight opening. He didn't stop, but pressed forward until his cock was buried in the other man. "Yes, fucking you, Potter," he gasped, "Fucking Potter, always chasing that beautiful arse of yours and never quite catching you. Now I have, haven't I?"

Harry cried out again and pulled his hands, not remembering that he was tied. "Yes," he whispered, half a hiss.

"Yes," Draco echoed him. "I am going to fuck you hard and deep. Do you hear me, Saint Potter? Draco Malfoy has your arse." With that, Draco slid back and rocked forward again, groaning loudly as he pressed deeper.

Harry grunted, his eyes still closed as Draco slid into him. This was so hot. How had Harry resisted Draco back in school when he had truly been this way? He had no idea how he had done it.

Draco's hand reached further around Harry, holding him tightly to control his hips as he thrust again and again, the knife still at Harry's throat but not pressed so firmly now. "My cock feels so right in your arse," he continued. "Fucking filling you with me. Inside you, Potter, always going to be inside you."

"Yes," Harry hissed again, clenching the muscles in his arse instinctively. He knew he was going to be sore after this, but it didn't fucking matter. He _wanted_ to be sore after this.

"You are going to come with my cock in your arse, Potter!" Draco snarled. "You are going to come without me even touching your cock. Do you hear me? You are mine now and I can do this to you!" Draco thrust harder and faster, sweat pouring down his body now.

Harry threw his head back and his hands hurt from the strain of the ropes. He knew he was going to come hard; he could feel it. Draco's snarling voice sent new shivers through him and he desperately wanted to push back against him. "Yes, yes," he hissed.

Draco was bent now, his arm around Harry's waist and his face against the other man's shoulder as he fucked him as hard and fast as he could. His construct hand still held the knife, but it was drawn back, not too near that precious throat now. "Mine now," he was snarling, barely thinking, but feeling every inch of the man he fucked and releasing all those years of pent up desire and anger.

"Yours," Harry gasped and then he was coming, covering the post and floor with it and keening low in his throat as pleasure spread all through his body, hot and quick.

Harry's magic roared over his skin even as his arse clenched around his cock. Draco screamed, coming hard and long into his lover. The knife accidentally pressed into the skin of the other man's shoulder as he did. But even though Harry could feel the sharpness of it, it didn't cut him.

Harry hissed at the pain of the knife, but the pleasure was too great for him to really care. He slumped forward slightly, head falling and arms going limp, held up only by the ropes.

Draco was shuddering and sobbing against Harry's back now. "Mine, mine, finally mine." His arm around Harry's waist held the other man when he slumped and he dropped the knife to lay the construct against his chest, holding him pressed tightly to his own body.

Harry finally opened his eyes slowly. He picked his head up again and laid it back against Draco as it was the only part of his body he could use to touch him. "Never leaving," he whispered. "Yours forever."

Draco reached a shaky hand out for his wand and used it to release the ropes. Harry's body slipped away from Draco's cock and he caught the other man in his arms and laid him on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [-Click here for an amazing fan illustration of this chapter!-](http://badgene.livejournal.com/4961.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, this one of my favourites! Comments?


	36. Double-Edged Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor babies. Comments?

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, still feeling weak and shaky. "Hold me, please," he whispered, his eyes falling shut again.

"Oh, yes," Draco whispered, climbing onto the bed with Harry and pulling him close against his own body. He was still trembling from the experience and he looked at Harry with undisguised awe.

"I can't describe the way you make me feel, Draco," Harry said quietly. "I've never felt so in love with anyone in my life; I've never felt this way ever, not even close. It's almost terrifying."

"Do you understand now?" Draco asked quietly. "Understand why they are wrong about me not choosing this? Can you see how much I wanted you?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry it took me so long," he whispered.

"Now is good," Draco said. "Although that would have been fantastic in the Slytherin dungeons, too." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows. Then he was serious for a moment. "You know I wouldn't actually hurt you."

Harry smiled. "Of course," he said. "Draco Malfoy, you are the sexiest man to ever walk the earth; I think that even with a knife pressed to my throat." He chuckled a bit.

Draco grinned and then Summoned the knife from the floor, placing the blade against his own throat, pressing in and sliding it across. He watched Harry's eyes widen at the reckless act but kept grinning as the knife left not a mark on his skin.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he took in the fact that nothing happened to Draco's skin. "I should have known," he said, shaking his head. "You'd never want to mark this perfection," he joked, tilting his head up to expose his throat again.

Draco grinned and ran that sharp edge along Harry's skin. It hurt but didn't cut. "It's charmed not to cut living flesh," Draco explained, "that's why it could still cut the shirt."

"Ow!" Harry yelped as Draco 'cut' him. "How did you drag that across your own throat?"

Draco shrugged. "I am used to physical pain. Had to learn to be."

Harry frowned at that, wondering if perhaps he should ... "Draco..." he began slowly, "what did your father... do to you? Why are you so afraid of him? You don't have to answer if you don't want to; it's just, you reacted so ... badly when the paper said he'd escaped Azkaban."

Draco studied the knife in his hand for a moment, letting the light glint off the cruel looking blade. "He's a lot like this blade actually, very pretty and very painful. He doesn't like to leave marks, especially where they can be seen."

Harry stared at Draco's face, still frowning. "Did he - what did he hurt you for?"

"My father has pretty exacting standards, of anyone around him," Draco said in a kind of far-away voice. "His only son more than anyone. Displeasing him in any way was met with punishment. Pleasing him was rewarded. There was a time I would have done ... anything, or so it seemed ... to please him."

"I always thought - I always thought he gave you everything you wanted," Harry said quietly. "You never acted like anything was wrong."

"He did give me what I wanted," Draco sighed, "when I pleased him. He taught me nothing was free. You want something, you earn it. Like those brooms..." The blond stopped suddenly, his breath catching.

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" he whispered, holding Draco close. He was almost afraid to hear it.

"I showed him something I had learnt in school," he whispered. "Something I knew would please him."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Something you learnt in school...?" he whispered. He felt like saying it louder might make it worse somehow.

"Well, I lied a bit earlier to you about how old I was, but remember that Truth or Dare game we talked about?" Draco asked.

Harry's heart began pounding as he nodded slowly. "Yes."

"I did say I was precocious, remember?" Draco said, his face flushing again.

Harry simply stared, eyes wide and breathing shallow.

Draco looked away from him, staring anywhere but at Harry. He was still holding the knife and pressing it against his skin as he talked.

"He didn't, Draco," Harry whispered. "Please say he didn't."

Draco's voice was hard. "He didn't fuck me if that is what you are asking. You really were the first, and only, cock in my arse."

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he shut them tightly. "Oh, my - I didn't know," he gasped. "Oh, God, I didn't know." He felt like he was going to throw up. New, intense hatred for Lucius Malfoy flared up inside him.

Draco rolled away from Harry, sitting up on the edge of the bed with his back to him and playing with the knife in his hand. He ran the blade up the centre line of his body, watching it's progress and gritting his teeth.

Harry opened his eyes and sat up too. "Draco, what are you doing?" he asked, still feeling sick.

"He didn't force me to do it," Draco whispered. "He was very pleased with me. I had only asked for one broom, but he gave the whole team brooms. That's how I learnt it paid to please him."

"You were fucking twelve!" Harry shouted. "Don't you dare blame yourself!" Tears escaped his eyes and his hands shook. He moved closer and saw what Draco was doing and wrenched the knife from his hands.

Draco was startled when Harry took the knife away. He flinched and stood up, striding across the room and grabbing his robe. He'd turned his back to Harry because he couldn't face him, and said, "You see, that's the hell of it, isn't it? Severus was right. I am a whore."

"Draco, please don't leave," Harry said, watching him. "Please don't."

Draco sighed, holding his robe in his hand and trembling, his back still to Harry. He had no idea what to do now. "You can't want me now," Draco said. "Now that you know. I won't blame you."

Harry let out a gasping sob and crawled from the bed quickly. He came up behind Draco and wrapped his arms very tightly around him. "I'll always want you. I don't think any less of you because of this. It only makes me realise how much a monster your father is. How much he doesn't deserve to live. I'll never leave you. And you're not a whore; you're not. I love you, I swear I do."

Draco froze when Harry touched him, unable to move either to pull away or to return his embrace. "Harry, don't you understand? I kept doing it, to get what I wanted. Right up until you sent him to Azkaban. I didn't just use it to stop the beatings, I used it to get things I wanted."

Harry stilled. He didn't know what to say. He stared blankly at nothing. "Why?" he asked, voice breaking. He didn't let go of Draco though; he couldn't.

"Why not? It made everything easier. He seemed happy with me then," Draco whispered. "And I wanted him to be happy with me. To approve of me."

Silent tears ran down Harry’s cheeks as he held Draco. "He's your father," he whispered. This was all too much; so much to take in.

"I wasn't the only one," Draco said. "It's not that unusual, you know. I wasn't Pansy's first, her father was."

Harry let go of Draco and stumbled back from him, his face nearly green. He bent over, hands on his knees and spat on the floor, an awful taste in his mouth. "That's - that's -" He couldn't even find the words.

"Disgusting," Draco snorted, "I know. Gryffindor sensibilities." He shook his head and put the robe on, belting it, still not facing the other man.

Harry looked up at Draco. "Please don't tell me you think that's okay," he said weakly. "That it's okay for someone who's supposed to protect you to do that to you. Please, Draco."

Draco shuddered. "Who is supposed to protect us?" Draco asked. "Not my father or hers. Their job was to prepare us to serve their Master. Remember?"

Harry finally vomited, heaving up his breakfast. He fell back and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, breaking out in a cold sweat.

Draco's skin crawled when he heard Harry be sick like that, knowing he had caused it. He knew how disgusting he was -- and now Harry knew too. As long as his father had been in prison, he had been able to avoid thinking about any of this. To pretend he was the kind of person Harry wanted him to be. So many times Harry had said he didn't want to know how Draco had got so good at the things he liked. Now he had the answer and he was right: he didn't want to know.

"Don't leave this room," Harry said weakly, but it was all he could manage as his stomach turned again. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

Draco hissed as the compulsion took over. He trembled. What would Harry do to him now that he knew? He had no idea. And that frightened him more than anything.

Harry swallowed and took deep, even breaths, trying to clear his head. "Just sit on the bed, love," he said, using the word love on purpose.

Draco's body moved without his even thinking. He sat down on the bed and bowed is head, finding it easier to hide behind his hair than have Harry look at him.

Harry Summoned his wand and did a half-arsed Cleaning Charm on the mess on the floor and got shakily to his feet to sit on the bed too. "It is disgusting," he said quietly. "It's fucking disgusting as hell, but you're not and Pansy's not or whoever the fuck else had to do what you both did. What's disgusting is that no matter how it happened or why it did, you were fucking children and should have never been taught that that's what you'd have to do to fucking get things. It makes me sick to know that you had your mouth on that bastard, but not because you did it; because he allowed it. He didn't tell you no, and fuck what you say, Draco, if you tell me it was your fault. You didn't just think that for no fucking reason. It was put in your head."

Draco kept his face hidden behind that veil of blond hair, his body shaking again as Harry spoke. He wasn't sure if he believed what Harry said. It all sounded very ... Gryffindor. He couldn't explain to Harry that he had wanted to please his father so much that he had enjoyed doing it. He had got good at it and been proud of that. That the only time his father ever made him feel like he loved him was after he did it.

Harry was silent and staring for a few moments. "If you still want to leave, you can, but I don't want you to," he said finally. "You can't leave the house, though."

Draco sat still, thinking. He whispered so low that it was barely audible, "Never said I wanted to leave."

Harry turned his head and looked at Draco before scooting more onto the bed and laying back against the pillows. "Then don't, and come here, please," he said, opening his arms.

Draco looked sideways through his hair at Harry, laying naked with his arms open. He sobbed at the sight. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was terrified. He felt frozen to the spot.

Harry closed his eyes. "Draco, please," he whispered.

Tears ran down his cheeks now as Draco took a big breath and crawled up the bed until he hovered beside the other man.

Harry opened his eyes and stared at Draco. "I love you as much as I did before," he said quietly. "I promise."

"You c-can't," Draco stammered, still unable to close the short distance between them.

"Don’t doubt me, Draco," Harry said, using Draco's own words. "Please, don't doubt me."

Draco shuddered and allowed himself to fall to the bed next to Harry, burying his face against his side.

Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief and put an arm around Draco. "I love you," he whispered. "I know it was hard to tell me that, but I'm - well, I don't know if I'm glad that you did, but I'm glad that you want me to know everything about you."

Draco just kept crying, not having any idea what to say to that. He hadn't even considered the idea that he would tell Harry, let alone that he would accept him afterwards. It was horrendous and it was a relief.

"Nothing can pull us apart right?" Harry asked. "Nothing can take this away from us."

Draco shut his eyes, willing himself to calm down and stop crying. He took several shaky breaths and then pushed himself up a bit so he could see Harry's face. "I am yours," he whispered.

"Very mine," Harry said. "And no one else's."

Draco lay his head on Harry's chest and curled his body against the other man's side. He could hear Harry's heartbeat against his face.

Harry still felt very confused about how Draco felt about his father, so he didn't tell him that he was going to kill him, but he was. If he ever saw that man again, he was _going_ to kill him and he knew it. He could feel it in his fingertips.

Draco allowed himself to relax slowly, releasing the tension in his body as he molded to Harry's. He felt safe.

Harry lay quiet, stroking Draco's back. He tried to think calming thoughts, hoping to sooth Draco with the strange connection he had with his magic.


	37. Well, I Never!

Draco woke up, still curled against Harry. He lay quiet with his eyes closed, unsure of what he should say or do now.

Harry had simply lain there, trying to think of anything but what Draco had told him as the blond slept, but he couldn't think of anything else. It was still so much for him to take in. He sighed, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular as his mind provided him with a hundred images of Lucius Malfoy. There was such a hatred, he couldn't even put it into words, not even inside his own head.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, still not moving.

Harry looked down at Draco, but then back to the wall. "Hmm?" he asked quietly.

Draco huffed and didn't say anything. Harry seemed distant and he knew it was his fault.

Harry frowned. "You up?" he asked, tightening his arm around Draco a bit.

"Awake," Draco answered, his head still resting on Harry's chest.

Harry sighed again. Was he just supposed to act normal now? He didn't know if they were supposed to talk about it or not. He thought for a moment. "You want to get cleaned up and go back downstairs?" he asked.

Draco shrugged but sat up and climbed out of bed. He was still wearing his robe. He picked up the knife from where Harry had flung it and set it on his own trunk.

Harry watched Draco and didn't make any move to get up. He wanted to ask if they were okay, but he could sort of feel that they were and he didn't want Draco to think he was unsure. He offered a small smile. "You want to give me a kiss?" he asked.

"You going to come get it?" Draco teased, trying to feel more normal again.

Harry's smile grew as he climbed out of bed. He walked over to Draco and pulled him down for a kiss and then rested their foreheads together and simply hugged him for a few moments.

Draco smiled softly, still feeling uncertain, but happy to have the comfort of Harry holding him.

"I love you," Harry whispered, kissing Draco again, trying to make him see that he still felt very much the same about him. He really didn't think there was anything that could make him stop loving him.

"I love you," Draco said quietly. "I ..." he trailed off, shrugging.

"You can tell me anything," said Harry seriously, but he didn't press.

Draco shrugged again. "Charms or shower?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling particularly dirty, but I'll take a shower if you want," Harry said, pecking Draco on the lips again.

"Charms," said Draco, pulling his wand and doing them, before looking around for where he had tossed his clothes... Was that only a couple hours ago?

"Yeah, let's go," said Harry and he turned and headed out of the bedroom.

He checked the study, but the three Weasleys and Hermione had moved into the sitting room. When Harry walked in, Fred and George both grinned wickedly at him and chuckled.

"Have fun?" asked Fred.

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was in the mood to be teased.

"So now that we are all trapped here," Draco said, "is there a plan?"

"What exactly do you mean by plan?" asked Fred, shrugging.

Draco looked to Harry, smiling. He walked into the room and sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch. He then held out a hand to Harry, gesturing for him to join him. He kept his face neutral with a hint of amusement and looked toward Fred. "Something amusing, I hope."

Harry hesitated a moment as he stared at Draco a bit oddly, but then moved forward and sat next to him.

The twins both smiled at Draco's words. "Oh, we can do amusing," they said in unison.

Harry raised an eyebrow, sitting rather close to Draco.

Draco laid and arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him close. "I am sure you can," Draco said with that classic drawl.

Harry smiled softly and relaxed against Draco, actually relieved to hear that drawling voice. We're okay, he told himself. We're okay.

"We could play chess," said Ron, leaning back against the couch.

Fred made a face. "Amusing, Ron, not boring," he said.

"Hey, chess isn't boring. You just don't like it because you've never been able to beat me," said Ron smugly.

Fred rolled his eyes.

Draco snorted. "I like chess and I wouldn't call it amusing," he said. "What did you two have in mind?"

Fred and George looked between each other and chuckled. "We'll leave the more... crude... suggestions at bay for Ron's sake," said George.

Ron scowled.

"Well, there are only six of us here and we can't go outside," said Fred. "I might have suggested Quidditch at the Burrow."

"I wouldn't play Quidditch even if we could go outside," said Hermione, making a face.

Harry sighed. A good fly sounded very agreeable right then. "Can't we just play a game or something?" he asked.

"There's always good ol' Exploding Snap," said George with a shrug.

"How about something a bit more ... challenging," Draco drawled, feeling like he needed something to distract himself right now.

Fred and George smirked and chuckled again.

"Let's play I've Never," said George simply. "We know where Mundungus kept his stash of alcohol here."

"Alcohol?" asked Hermione, frowning.

"Oh, come on," said Fred. "Don't tell me you've never played I've Never."

"I've never played that," she said, still frowning.

Fred raised eyebrows at her. "We all sit in a circle and we each take a turn telling things we've never done before. If you have done what someone says they haven't done, you take a shot of Firewhiskey. Simple enough. Oh, and you'll be forced to take the shot because we're not going to take your word for it. We're playing the real way if we're going to play at all."

"Firewhiskey?" asked Hermione, looking sceptical and a bit wary.

"Oh, you're all of age," said George, rolling his eyes.

Ron looked excited and smiled, nodding his head.

Harry shrugged and looked at Draco.

“Good," Draco said, smiling. "We played that game in Slytherin. It's great."

Fred grinned. "Alright, we'll play that then. Hermione?"

Hermione sat for a minute, still frowning and then sighed. "Alright, but - Oh never mind. Yes, alright, I'll play."

"Great," said George. "I'll just hop up and get what we need." He got to his feet and left the room.

Harry kissed Draco's cheek and stared at him. "You sure you want to play?" he asked, not wanting Draco to do anything because he felt he had to.

Draco looked at his lover seriously for a moment. "Yes." He smiled. "I like this game."

Harry nodded and smiled a bit before he pecked Draco on the lips. He allowed himself to relax a little more. Perhaps this drinking game was a good idea.

George was back in a few minutes with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a few short glasses. He sat on the floor next to Harry, and Fred moved down next to him. Ron and Hermione moved to the floor as well and then George handed the glasses out and filled each one up.

Fred raised his wand. "We all agreed to play, right?" They all nodded and Fred cast the spell.

"You start, Ron," said George. "That way everyone can have a drink."

Ron scowled again and rolled his eyes. "I've never... kissed a bloke."

Fred, George, Hermione, and Harry picked their glasses up and drained them automatically. Harry coughed as the liquid burned it's way down his throat. Draco downed the drink and smiled, feeling the burn relaxing him.

"You've kissed blokes?!" Ron asked Fred and George, eyes wide.

The twins shrugged. "Sure. Wasn't too bad," said Fred fairly as he refilled the glasses.

Ron looked scared almost.

Fred rolled his eyes. "I've never touched Hermione's tits," he said scathingly.

Ron and Hermione both drank.

Hermione spluttered and turned red. "It almost hurts on the way down!" she said, seeming to try to take attention from what Fred had just said.

George snorted. "You've never had Firewhiskey before?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Ooh, better take it easy then," said Fred, smirking.

"As if I have a choice!" said Hermione indignantly.

The twins chuckled again.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Gryffindors! How did you two survive such a repressed group?!" he asked the twins.

Fred laughed. "You just got to find the right ones," he said. "Like Harry here." He slapped Harry on the back.

Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Oh, yes." Draco smirked. "He learns quickly."

Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

The twins snickered. "I believe every word of that," said Fred.

George sighed happily. "I've never... um... Wow, there aren't many things I haven't done." He laughed. "I've never had a threesome."

Draco turned pink and downed his drink, not looking Harry in the eyes.

Harry couldn't say he was shocked, but he did clear his throat oddly.

"Damn," said Fred, looking at Draco with respect. "There really isn't anything you haven't done, is there?"

"A few things," Draco said cautiously, "but it isn't my turn."

"Nope, my turn," said Harry quickly, kissing Draco on the cheek. "I've never... hmm... I've never fucked a girl."

Fred, George, and Ron drank.

Draco downed another one, sighing and starting to feel a bit drunk. "Is it my turn?" he asked and then nodded. "Um, what have I not done?" He was trying to think and the images in his mind were definitely getting to him.

Fred, George and Harry were still all staring at Ron with widened eyes.

"While you think, I'd like to know who exactly my little brother has fucked," said George. He looked over at Hermione, who's face could not have been redder.

"I think that's answer enough," said Fred, looking at Hermione as well.

Hermione opened her mouth, but then closed it again, covering her face with her hands as the twins laughed.

Harry turned his attention back to Draco, grinning and shaking his head.

Draco held the glass up and smiled. "I have never hand a man's hand up my arse to his wrist."

Harry's eyes widened before he reached for his glass and drained it. He turned very, very red. He could actually feel his ears burning.

"Holy fucking shit!" said Fred, mouth hanging open.

Ron squirmed as if he could feel a hand up his own arse.

"Shit, didn't that _hurt_ , mate?" asked George.

Words failed Harry as he looked up at everyone.

Draco sputtered, laughing hard and flushing red himself.

"What the hell do you two get up to?" asked George. "You _boggle_ me. As soon as I think there's nothing else to tell, you pull something like that out of your arse! No pun intended."

Fred laughed loudly at that.

Harry still had trouble himself working out how that had fit up there. He swallowed and stared at the floor.

Draco rolled his eyes, sill blushing. That was the first round he hadn't had to drink. "So, next?"

"That would be Hermione," said Fred, grinning.

Hermione looked around at everyone, still a bit red from when Harry had gone. "I've never had sex in front of people," she said, staring hard at Harry and Draco.

Harry tipped the shot back and was starting to feel drunk too. He relaxed against Draco more and smiled.

Draco shook his head, downing another shot. "Cheap shot," he slurred.

Hermione gave a small snort.

Fred and George exchanged wicked glances.

"I've never sucked cock," said Ron.

Harry, Fred and George drank.

"Stop trying to prove your heterosexuality, Ron," said Harry, the words sounding funny to him, and so he laughed a bit.

"Too easy," Draco agreed, drinking again and leaning against Harry. The last time he had played this game in the Slytherin dungeons was before he had gotten together with Harry. He hadn't had as many experiences then.

"What the hell have you two done?!" Ron asked his brothers.

"Nose out Ron," said Fred, laughing. "I've never deliberately pissed on anyone."

Ron drank and the entire room erupted in laughter.

"It isn't the way you're thinking!" said Ron. "And you know it!" he said to Fred and George.

That didn't stop the twins from laughing and Harry was laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

"I went on Percy because he told Mum that it was me who ate that stupid cake she made. I was bloody six years old!"

Draco laughed too but, thankfully, didn't drink. That was reassuring, he thought.

"I've never had sex so loud I broke a Silencing Charm," said George with a loud laugh.

Fred and Harry drank and Harry realised that it didn't really hurt going down anymore. Either that or he didn't notice it.

"I remember that night," said George to Fred. "Who was that with again?"

Fred waggled his eyebrows. "Good ol' Angelina," he said smugly.

Draco frowned, considering. "Does it count if I wasn't the one being so loud?" he asked.

Harry laughed.

George shrugged and snorted. "Guess not. You didn't have to drink."

"I've never..." Harry tried to think of something and laughed again. Everything seemed so funny! "I've never - nope, done that." Another laugh. "I've never... stared at my own arsehole in a mirror." He dissolved in giggles.

Fred and George both drank.

"You try doing our jobs and never have to look at your arsehole!" said Fred, laughing loudly.

Draco blushed and took a drink. Harry laughed and laughed and laughed until he couldn't even remember what he was laughing at.

"Your turn, Draco," said George a bit too loudly than he needed.

Even Hermione was grinning around at everyone.

"Oh, bullocks," Draco cursed. "Don't know if can remember what I've not done," he complained, leaning more on Harry. "I've never worn a gag during sex," he finally came up with.

Fred and Harry drank to that one.

"Angelina," Fred said simply with a wicked grin.

"That prat right there," said Harry after a few seconds, pointing to Draco. At least, that's what he thought he said, it came out rather jumbled, but he didn't much care. He didn't much care about anything at the moment.

"I've never been drunk while playing a ridiculous game called I've Never," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Fred, George and Harry drank. Ron looked sadly at his glass. Harry began laughing again and actually slipped sideways and fell into Draco's lap.

Draco had just been about to drink when Harry fell into him and he ended up spilling it all over the man in his lap. He had the ridiculous urge to try to lick it up and started doing just that.

"Mmmm," Harry hummed. He reached up and grasped Draco's hair and brought their mouths together. He could taste the alcohol in Draco's mouth and he thrust his tongue inside. Was someone trying to say something to him? He didn't know.

Draco's entire attention was on that lovely mouth and tongue. He dropped the shot glass and reached his arms around Harry, pulling him in very close.

Harry moaned and moved so that he was sitting up again and leaning heavily against the couch as he snogged Draco. He wanted to grab his cock and so he thought, why not, and did.

Draco moaned loudly when Harry grabbed his erection and trembled, his hand sliding down to grab his arse.

"Mmmm, I wanna fuck," Harry said as he squeezed Draco through his trousers, not bothering to lower his voice at all. He was vaguely aware of someone leaving the room, but not really. Where was he again? Ah, yes, with Draco. He licked Draco's tongue slowly.

Draco moaned his approval of this plan, thrusting up again and running his hand to the front of Harry's trousers as well.

Harry hissed into Draco's mouth when his own cock was touched. "I wanna fuck righ' now," he said, leaning into Draco.

"Yes, fuck me," Draco gasped, fumbling to unfasten Harry's trousers. It was a difficult task to do with one hand to begin with, let alone drunk.

Harry moaned again and tried to get Draco's trousers undone as well. He managed after a bit and began tugging on them, wanting nothing but to fuck that tight arse.

Draco gave up with Harry's fasteners and helped with his own instead. He hadn't put on shoes. Then he tugged Harry's trousers. "Off," he urged.

Harry tried to move quickly, but fumbled around a lot. He finally managed to get his pants down and off and then he was on Draco like lightning, grinding their groins together.

Draco fell back the now empty sofa as Harry pressed into him. He surrendered, trembling as it appeared that a drunk Harry was an aggressive one.

Harry kissed and sucked Draco's mouth and then along his neck as he continued to rub against him. Was there something else he was supposed to be doing? He couldn't remember.

Draco arched his neck, allowing his head to fall back on the sofa, his hand reaching for Harry's cock. He wrapped long fingers around that warm flesh.

"Ngh," Harry groaned as Draco touched him. "Wanna fuck you," he moaned, gripping tightly at the material of Draco's shirt at his shoulders.

"Yes, yours," Draco gasped. "How?"

"Huh?" Harry moaned as he continued thrusting into Draco's hand. He tried to think of a response to Draco's question.

Draco stopped moving his hand, holding him tight. "How ... do ... you... want ... me?" he asked slowly.

Harry groaned as Draco's hand stilled and he thought for a minute, slightly confused. He finally pushed away from Draco and simply grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him onto his back before pushing his legs apart and taking his place in between them. "Lube," he said, reaching dry fingers down to press against Draco's entrance.

Draco knew he was really drunk, the room swimming a bit as Harry pushed him down to the carpet. He pushed up with his feet onto Harry's fingers.

Harry knew he needed lube and he couldn't think of where it was. All he could really think of was Draco beneath him and surrounding his two fingers slightly with his tight heat. "Oh, fuuck," he said, panting. Where the fuck was that frustrating substance?

Draco flailed one hand out, finding his own wand. He had been practising a new spell, but doing it drunk was a bit tricky. "Hold out hand," he told Harry.

It took Harry a second, but then he held his free hand out, even as he wiggled his busy fingers.

Draco concentrated on the words of the new spell and tapped Harry's hand. Suddenly, the palm had a large dollop of lube in the centre.

"Brillian'," Harry said happily as he pulled his fingers away from Draco and coated them. He slid the slick digits in and out a few times before he grew impatient and slicked his cock messily, managing to get the lubricant all over his lower abdomen. He grasped his cock and aimed it at Draco's entrance, slipping and sliding as he tried to push in. He finally got it and groaned loudly as he sheathed himself in that wonderful tightness.

Draco giggled a bit as Harry fumbled and then groaned loudly as he pushed in too quickly. Harry's magic felt different drunk, although Draco couldn't have said if it was because he was drunk himself or because Harry was. But it was more erratic, with a kind of swirling pattern. Draco closed his eyes and watched the swirling on his eyelids.

"Tight," Harry gasped as he pulled out again. "Tight, fuckin' tight." He began thrusting, his rhythm uneven and strange, but it certainly felt good to him. As far as he could tell, he was a sex expert and fucking Draco with careful precision.

"Yes, yes," Draco chanted, the thrusts inside him making the patterns of magic swirl faster. It was making him dizzy but it felt really good.

Harry tried to focus his eyes on Draco's face, but it wouldn't work. He kept his hips moving, trying to go faster as Draco's chanting encouraged him. He felt sort of dizzy and light-headed, but it didn't deter him.

"I... never ... been ... fucked... while... drunk ... before..." Draco giggled, spreading his legs even wider.

Harry laughed sort of strangely and stupidly at that and leaned down to kiss Draco sloppily, still thrusting into him with no pattern whatsoever.

Draco opened his mouth to Harry, eyes still closed as he shivered at the feeling of Harry's body pressing over his.

Harry slid their tongues and lips together and had never had a messier kiss. "S'good," he slurred, strings of slick saliva between their mouths.

Draco's tongue played with Harry's and he fumbled with his hand until he was able to reach between them and wrap his fingers around his own cock.

Harry sucked wetly at Draco's mouth and a few more thrusts later, his orgasm took him by complete surprise and he came with a loud grunt, eyes going out of focus even more. His arms, which were holding him up, shook, and it was a wonder he was able to support himself.

Draco couldn't tell if he was coming or not, but it didn't really matter since Harry's magic was doing some weird but wonderful things to his entire body. He trembled and shuddered and giggled again.

Harry was gasping and panting as he continued to try and hold himself up, but he lost that battle and fell on top of Draco, a dopey grin on his lips. "S'good," he said again with a giggle of his own.

"Ooff," was all Draco managed as Harry fell on him. He wiggled a bit, trying to get comfortable.

Harry adjusted himself and slipped out of Draco unintentionally, but he didn't move off of him. His skin felt too good against his own.

"Floor," Draco said, realising that's what they were on and that it wasn't very comfortable to be pressed into.

Harry thought for a moment. "Couch?" he asked, lifting his head up and looking around the room.

Draco opened his eyes, looking up too. "Yeah," he said, still a bit out of breath.

Harry nodded, or at least tried to, and attempted to push himself up. He wobbled to his knees and nearly lost his balance as he gripped the edge of the couch tightly and pulled himself up on it that way. He collapsed on it on his back with a grunt and closed his eyes.

Draco lay panting on the floor and wondering if he had the energy to move. He could breath better now without Harry's weight pressing into him. Maybe he should just pass out here, he thought.

"Drey?" Harry asked, only managing half of Draco's name.

Any other time, Draco would not have answered to it. As it was, he could barely remember his own name at the moment. "Mmm?" he responded.

"What're you doin'?" Harry asked, his eyes still closed.

"Waiting for the room," Draco answered.

"Oh," said Harry, although he had not the faintest clue what Draco was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe these two shouldn't play I never?


	38. Blood Price

"Harry? Harry, wake up."

Harry groaned and closed his eyes tighter. Why did his head hurt? It felt like someone had forcefully lowered an entire cauldron over it and then banged on it.

"Uh, Harry?" Lupin said, chuckling. "Do you realise you are in the sitting room with no trousers on?"

Harry was confused by that. "What?" he groaned, trying to crack his eyes open. That hurt, too.

A cloth fell across Harry's lower body and he felt something pressed to his lips. "Drink this."

He groaned again and tried to sit up, but there was something warm around his arm preventing that. He drank whatever was pressed to his lips, still confused, and coughed a bit, but after a few seconds, the pain in his head receded significantly. He opened his eyes and realised a few things. He was indeed in the sitting room, on the couch, without trousers; he was cold, his shirt felt a little wet at the front, and Draco was lying on the floor without trousers on, too, and was hanging onto Harry's arm tightly. Harry looked up into the face of Remus Lupin and flushed. "Uhh..." he said.

Remus shook his head and seemed to be struggling not to smile. "I missed the party, I see."

Harry swallowed and gave a meek half-shrug. His eyes flashed to Draco again, still lying, practically naked as the day he was born, on the floor, in front of their former teacher.

Remus picked up Draco's trousers and draped them across the young man's hips. He handed Harry a second potion. "He'll want this, too," he said. Then he began collecting shot glasses from around the room. "You two are lucky it wasn't Mrs Weasley who found you," he added.

Harry took the potion and gulped, agreeing with Lupin one hundred percent. He could just see the look on Mrs Weasley's face. He shuddered a bit. "Er, yeah," he said quietly.

"Six glasses." Remus smirked. "I figure this means you two lost the drinking game? Or won, depending on your perspective."

Harry flushed again and shrugged. "I guess," he muttered.

"I will need to speak to you, after you have had a chance to ... redress yourselves," Lupin said. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Harry nodded and waited until Lupin was gone to lean over the side of the couch and shake Draco by the shoulder. "Draco," he said. "Draco, wake up."

Draco pulled on Harry's arm. "Harry," he mumbled.

Harry nearly fell off the couch, but he caught himself just in time. "I'm here," Harry said. "You have to take this potion."

Draco pouted, eyes still closed, and pulled on Harry's arm again.

Harry did fall this time and narrowly missed landing on top of Draco. "Draco!" he said loudly, rubbing his knees where they had hit the floor.

Draco rolled sideways, his left arm also coming around Harry and pulling him against his own body, burying his face against Harry's neck.

Harry smiled despite himself and allowed himself to be held. "Draco?" he said quietly. "Draco, we're both trouserless in the sitting room and Lupin just came in and saw us both passed out and naked." He paused. "And you have come all over you."

Draco sucked in a large breath and let it out in an equally large huff. "Wha?" he asked, mumbling against Harry.

"If you would take this potion I have, I'm sure you would understand better," Harry said quietly, using his chin to nudge Draco's head.

"Want you," Draco mumbled, sounding like a small child.

"We fucked not too long ago," Harry said with a chuckle, rubbing Draco's back. "Doesn't your head hurt?"

"Yes, head hurts," Draco whined a bit, clutching Harry tightly. He shivered too, feeling that his legs were cold and his back was sore.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Draco, do you want me, or do you need me?" he asked. How long had it been? Certainly not that long surely.

Draco's brain felt foggy and he couldn't really understand the difference at the moment. He whimpered, snuggling as the pain in his head seemed to increase the more he tried to think.

"Will you take this potion, love?" Harry asked, kissing Draco's hair. "It will make you feel better."

"Better?" Draco whined, and sniffed at the potion. "Smells bad," he complained.

Harry snorted. "It tastes bad, but if you drink this potion that tastes like shit, you won't feel like shit."

The blond frowned, sticking his lower lip out but raised his face a bit. "All right," he said, opening his mouth.

Harry smiled at Draco's pout and gently pulled away from him and tipped the Hangover Potion in his mouth.

Draco convulsively swallowed, his body shuddering and his face screwed up in the visage of a five year old made to drink -- anything vile. "Fuck," he finally gasped, looking more like himself.

Harry grinned and raised his eyebrows, looking down at Draco. "Better?" he asked.

"If you mean in spite of having a sore back, a mouth that tastes like Firewhiskey and whatever the hell that was, a cold arse and, as you said, being covered in dried come," Draco said, "then yes, I suppose I am."

Harry snorted and kissed Draco's nose. "You do realise we got pissed and fucked on the floor, don't you?" he asked.

Draco closed his eyes, taking another needed deep breath - through his nose. "When did the others leave?" he asked.

Harry sighed, his eyebrows raised again. "I have no idea," he said.

Draco groaned, burying his face against Harry's chest again. Fred and George Weasley had seen him... "Merde," he cursed.

"I don't exactly know what that means, but I'm sure I agree with you," said Harry seriously.

"French for shit," Draco translated, looking back up at Harry with a half-smile on his face. "Let's go to our room," he added.

Harry snorted again. "Well I don't want to sit in here with my bare arse in the air," he said, "but Lupin said he wants to talk to us."

"He was ... merde," Draco said and then Summoned his wand. He did more Cleaning Charms and picked up his trousers.

Harry got shakily to his feet and dressed himself. "I wonder what time it is," he said, looking out a window to see the sun beginning to set. "Wasn't it around noon when we played that game?" He stretched his arms up to the ceiling.

Draco shrugged, this having been a very long day. He was completely unsure if it was the same day even. He managed to get dressed again. "I need tea," he said.

"Yeah, me too," said Harry and he walked over and wrapped arms around Draco tightly and cracked his back. He grinned at him and pecked his lips.

"Ow, what was that?" Draco whined. Then shook his head, rolling his eyes and leading the way to the kitchen.

Harry laughed and followed Draco to find Lupin the only occupant of the kitchen.

Lupin had made tea and set their cups on the table as they entered. He shook his head, smirking at the two young men. "The others will be down soon as well," he said, setting more cups out.

Harry sighed and sat at the table, taking his tea and adding sugar to it before taking a sip.

Draco drank his sweet, milky tea in silence.

In the next minute, Harry, Draco, and Lupin were joined by Ron and Hermione, who looked completely normal, and Fred and George who looked maybe just a tad better than Harry and Draco.

They all sat at the table as well.

"What is it?" Fred yawned.

Lupin waited while the others got settled. "I came back early from my undercover assignment because of some information I picked up," he started.

Harry was suddenly feeling much more awake, and judging from what they suddenly looked like, Fred and George were too. Ron and Hermione sat up straighter and they all stared at Lupin intently.

Draco frowned, looking over at the older man with a growing dread.

“It's about you, Draco," Remus said.

Harry had been holding his breath and he let it out in a pained sigh, his eyes closing for a moment. He took Draco's hand under the table and held it tightly.

Draco sat rigidly, breathing through his nose and looking at a knot in the wood of the table.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this," Remus began carefully, watching the young man worriedly. "Your father has placed a bounty on your capture. Even the werewolves will be looking."

Hermione gasped quietly and Harry's eyes snapped open. His teeth were bared as he stared at Lupin. "What?!" he spat. "That fucking bastard!" And then he shut his eyes tightly again and breathed heavily out of his nose, bringing his free hand up and covering his forehead and eyes with it.

Draco sat rigidly, unmoving but breathing heavily. He really shouldn't be shocked. His father never hesitated to use money to solve his problems.

Harry looked up at Lupin through his fingers. He wanted to throw something. "How much more danger does that put him in?" he asked. "How many are going to look?"

Remus sighed, wincing.

"It means," Draco said in a cold voice, "that anyone and everyone who would like the money would be willing to tip off my location in return for the reward. It means that it is no longer just Death Eaters hunting for me."

"Fuck!" Harry yelled, pushing back from the table and sending his chair flying. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" he shouted at no one. He clenched his hands in his hair and turned away from the table.

"Calm down, Harry," Remus said. "He is safe here."

Harry let out a humourless laugh and shook his head. "Not outside," he said quietly.

Draco closed his eyes, composing himself. "It's really not that unexpected," he said calmly. "Thank you for letting me know."

Harry turned his head to the side and looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye. He was trying to get his anger under control before he went back to him.

Remus sighed. "At least you are safe now. No one outside the Order knows where you are."

Harry closed his eyes and took a breath. He moved back over so that he was nearer to the table, but he didn't sit down. He leaned against the counter and ground his teeth together.

"Harry..." said Hermione quietly.

"I'm okay," Harry said quickly, his eyes flicking up to meet hers briefly.

Draco finished his tea, carefully setting the cup down. He actually managed to do so without his hand trembling. He was absurdly proud of that. One of those things his father had taught him. He got up carefully from the table and said quietly, "Excuse me." Then he headed up the first staircase, keeping his pace measured. He was too upset to Apparate. He made it to their room and then sat down on the bed.

Harry covered his face with his hands. He took deep breaths, wanting to be calm when he followed Draco up.

"Is he okay?" asked Hermione, voice slightly higher.

"I don't know," said Harry through his fingers.

"I expect that this is quite hard on him," Remus said. "It was difficult with Sirius, and Lucius seems to be acting even more extreme than the Black family did."

Harry nodded and tensed at the name Lucius. He didn't want to hear that name. "Very hard on him, I think," he said, although he didn't think it, he knew it.

Remus frowned. "Harry, you can go after him, if you like."

Harry took another breath and shook his hands out. Without another word to anyone, he headed up the stairs. He checked in the downstairs bathroom quickly, just to make sure, but then headed up to their room. He saw Draco sitting on the bed and he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs how much he hated his father, but he shut the door and sat next to Draco and pulled him to him gently.

Draco felt stiff, resisting Harry's efforts to comfort him. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Harry sighed and held Draco to him despite the fact that he wasn't responding. "You don't have anything to be sorry for," he said quietly.

"Father will not let me go," Draco said. "I put you at greater risk."

"Draco, it isn't your fault I fell in love with you," Harry whispered. "I did that all on my own. And it's no fault anyway; I want to be in love with you more than anything and I'm glad that I am. Nor is it your fault that your father is a - is after you."

"I sought you out. I defied Father. I knew what he is capable of," Draco responded in that same calm voice.

"Don't," Harry pleaded. "Please don't. Nothing you say is going to change my mind. You gave me that first kiss, but I gave the second one. I fucking humped against you when I kissed you." He smiled a bit. "I had opportunity to leave you then, Draco. Your father tried to kill all the Muggle-borns in Hogwarts in second year, and he tried to kill me and all of my friends in fifth year and still wants to kill me. I know you know much more about him than I do, but I wasn't exactly expecting him to give me a hug and tell me we can all be one big happy family. I knew where you had come from and I even knew you had a mission from Voldemort and I still came back. It was my choice."

"But you didn't know ... about me," Draco said. "About the things I have done."

Harry frowned and looked at Draco sadly. "I don't understand why you think that's your fault," he said quietly.

Draco huffed. "I was not a baby. I knew what I was doing."

Harry closed his eyes. "I don't know what you want me to tell you, Draco," he said, letting go of the stiff man in his arms. "Do you want me to tell you that I think you're disgusting? Do you want me to get up and storm out of here because of ‘what you did’?" He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "I'm not going to. I just don't think you realise what your father did to you," he said quietly. "What he's still doing to you now, even miles away."

"I know," Draco said. "You see me as a victim here. I don't understand that."

"You _don't_?" Harry asked, looking at Draco with something very much like incredulousness.

"No," he said. "A Malfoy is never a victim. We make our own choices." His voice at that moment sounded just like his father's.

"Fuck being a Malfoy," Harry said. "Malfoy or not, you're still human, or does your name change that as well?"

"Wizards," Draco corrected.

Harry snorted sarcastically. "Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"No," Draco said.

"I'm a wizard, and I'm human," Harry said, staring at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you are," Draco answered, a touch of his old sneer back in his voice.

"And you're not?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I am what I was bred to be," Draco said.

"You sound like a fucking dog," Harry spat. "I guess you're not human then, being ‘bred’ and all."

"No, I'm not," Draco said, "I am a pure-blood Wizard."

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he snorted sarcastically again. "I'm a filthy, disgusting half-blood," he said. "How can you bear to have my cock in you?"

Draco was quiet for a long minute. It was as if his brain just couldn't come to terms with that one.

"That's what I thought," Harry said angrily. "You know I'm not less than you. You know Hermione, who's a _mudblood_ , isn't less than you. She's cleverer than you are and she has Muggle parents. Oh the agony. Why the fuck are you being like this, Draco? Is your father being out of prison affecting you _this badly_?""

"You can't possibly understand," Draco said quietly.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He covered his face so that Draco wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Draco sighed, getting to his feet. He began undressing, carefully laying the clothes aside. Then he did the charm to remove the construct and laid that with his clothes and reached for his robe.

Harry just sat there, his face still covered. He didn't know what to do. Where had Draco gone? _Where had he gone_? Harry hated Lucius Malfoy almost as much as he hated Voldemort right then.

Draco belted his robe, glancing at Harry for a minute, his lips tightening. He turned and headed for the door to the room.

"Please don't leave me," Harry whispered so quietly, there was no way Draco heard it. But he didn't know if he was talking about leaving the room, or something greater.

Draco stopped, a tremor going down his spine. "I need a bath," he said quietly, still standing with his back to Harry.

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "You can take a bath," he said, not looking up and trying his hardest to keep his voice from cracking.

Draco nodded, then left the room and went to the bathroom. He closed the door, staring at it for a moment. Then he did both a Locking and a Silencing Charm.

Harry waited until the door was closed behind Draco to bring his hands from his tear-streaked face. Something was seriously wrong with Draco. It was as if the mere fact that Lucius Malfoy was at large again made Draco act like he had back in school. Harry didn't know what he was supposed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Comments?


	39. Bad Blood

Draco turned on the faucets to fill the bath. While the water ran, he stood staring into the face in the mirror. He could see so much of his father in that face.

Harry laid down on the bed, staring up at the canopy of it. He was scared, terrified for Draco, and what made him so angry and furious was that he didn't know what to do to help him. If Draco wouldn't listen, how was Harry supposed to do anything? More angry tears fell from Harry's eyes.

The tub was full. Draco flicked his wand, turning the faucets off. He continued to contemplate the image in the mirror. Was it in his blood? In his face? Where? he wondered.

Harry covered his face with his arms to block out the light. He felt like the brightness was mocking him. He had thought that this issue would never come up. He had thought that Draco had been pretending to think those things all those years, not that he actually thought them. He sobbed at that. What had happened to the Draco who had got angry with Kreacher for the things he said, what had happened to the Draco who had been yelling at Mrs Black's portrait? Harry sobbed harder. He wanted it all out of his system before he had to face Draco again.

Draco held the wand and traced it down the centre line of his chest, watching the red well from it as he whispered the spell. His skin was so white and the blood so dark compared to it. He watched in fascination as the blood ran down his stomach and pooled in his blond pubic hair.

Harry was still crying when he got the most terrible creeping sensation all through his body. Where had Draco said he was going? To take a bath. Harry sat up and sniffed, staring blankly around the room.

Draco set the wand down on the sink and ran his fingers through the blood. He brought them back up, looking at the red on them. He let some of it drip to the sink. It was kind of pretty, he realised.

Harry sniffed again and frowned. Why did he feel like something wasn't right? Well, something _wasn't_ right, but there was something more than Draco acting like a prejudiced prat. Harry got to his feet and wiped the tears from his face. He wanted to go and see if Draco had gone to take a bath, but maybe he shouldn't. Maybe Draco needed the space for a while. He stood staring at the bedroom door, uncertain and still feeling uneasy.

The blood was trickling down Draco's right leg now and pooling around his foot. Pure-blood, he thought with a kind of sneer at himself. He picked up the wand again, drawing it quickly across his stomach, the blood spattering this time. It really was an interesting spell, he thought. If you cast it with enough force, you could probably rip your opponent wide open.

Harry stood looking at the door for a few more seconds and his stomach lurched again. Something really wasn't right; he could feel it. Even if there was nothing wrong, he would feel better knowing for sure. He moved into the hall and in front of the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Draco?" he asked.

Draco realised that last cut was a bit deep; it hurt more than the last one and the blood seemed to be flowing faster now. He wondered if he should get in the bath.

Harry's heart began beating a little quicker. He knocked harder on the door. "Draco, I know you're mad at me, but I just - I think we need to talk," he said, frowning.

Draco stared in the mirror again, bringing his wand up and considering his face.

There was still no answer and Harry shivered. "Draco, I'm serious," he said. "Let me in there, please. Just for a second." There was still no answer and Harry tried the doorknob, his heart pounding now. The door wouldn't open and he knew there was Locking Charm on it. He didn't know if Draco had put a Silencing Charm up, but it was possible. "I'm coming in there," Harry said, even though he wasn't sure if Draco could hear or not. He raised his wand and took the Locking Charm off and then opened the door.

"Listen, I-" he began, but his breath and his words were taken from him as his eyes landed on Draco.

Draco's wand was poised, ready to use the spell down one cheek. He froze when the door opened. He could see Harry in the mirror but didn't drop his wand or turn around.

"Oh my God," Harry gasped before rushing into the room. "Oh my God, what are you doing?!" Colour drained from his face as he took in the blood on the floor and all down Draco's body.

Draco looked down at himself as if confused about what had Harry so upset. It seemed pretty to him.

Harry took Draco's wand from him and turned him around. His eyes widened and he stared, horrified, at the bloody mess of Draco's front. It felt as if his entire body went numb and he let out something that sounded almost like a whimper.

Draco was startled when Harry took his wand, frowning. "It's in the blood," he said quietly.

Harry wasn't listening to Draco. He could only stare at the deep wounds Draco had inflicted upon himself. He didn't know what to do as he watched the blood still trickling out from the cuts. "REMUS!" he shouted as loudly as he could. "REMUS!"

There was a pop and Remus appeared, wand drawn. "Shit," he said, when he saw the blood.

Harry was as white as a ghost now. "He's bleeding," he gasped. It was rather obvious, but the blood was all he could think of. So much blood.

"I can see that," Remus said, looking at the wounds a bit closer. "What happened?" he asked

"I need to wash away the blood," Draco said in a kind of faraway voice.

"I don't know!" Harry said frantically. He was so confused. What the hell was Draco talking about? "Can't you do something?!" he asked Lupin.

"Draco, look at me," Lupin said, snapping his fingers in front of the blond’s face to get his attention. "What did this? Was it a knife?"

Draco frowned. "No, of course not," he said. "I used a spell."

Lupin wasn't moving fast enough for Harry. "Can't you close them up?!" he asked, voice high. "Do we need to take him somewhere?!"

Lupin guided Draco further into the bathroom. "Sit down, Draco," he said, "and tell me the spell you used." He knelt down in the blood next to the young man.

“ _Sectumsempra_ ," Draco answered.

Remus frowned. "What?"

Harry gasped when he heard the spell Draco had used.

There were suddenly four cracks outside in the hall.

"What's going on?" came one of the twins' voices.

"Harry?" asked Hermione in a squeak.

Harry didn't answer or look away from Draco. He heard a sharp gasp as Hermione apparently looked inside.

Remus did a couple quick spells to stop the blood flow and prevent infection. "I don't know that spell, Draco," he said quietly. "This cut on your stomach is too deep for a simple healing charm. We need to get you to St Mungo's."

"Oh, Merlin," Harry whimpered as Hermione gasped again.

"What happened?!" Ron asked from the door.

"What the hell's going on?!" asked one of the twins.

"There's blood all over!" said Ron.

"Somebody get his robe," Remus said.

Draco was feeling really light-headed now; not really following the conversation any more. He was watching Harry, mesmerised as always by the other man's eyes.

Harry tore his eyes from Draco for a second to look around the room. Draco had had his robe on when he'd come into the bathroom. He grabbed it off the hook and put it over Draco's shoulders and tried to coax his arms into it. Harry's feet were covered in blood and now his hands were slightly stained, too. He was shaking and still very white.

Draco watched Harry and moved as he was coaxed. He whispered, "In the blood. He always said it was in my blood."

Harry let out a dry sob. "Merlin, Draco," he gasped, still fumbling around with the robe.

Remus came forward and did simple Lightening Spell, picking up Draco in his arms. "I am going to Floo to St Mungo's," he said. "One of you bring Harry."

Harry wanted to be the one to take Draco to St Mungo's, but there was no time for arguing. He turned to the others as Lupin carried Draco out of the room. "Take me, Hermione," he said, wishing he had his own damn Apparation license.

Hermione nodded, holding out her hand.

"The rest of you stay here," said Harry quickly, taking her arm. "The house shouldn't be empty if anyone shows up." And before any of them could protest, Harry and Hermione had left the room with a loud crack.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was standing in the main waiting room of St Mungo's. He turned and faced the fireplace there, waiting for Lupin and Draco, still shaking.

"What on earth happened?" squeaked Hermione, sounding scared.

Harry didn't answer.

Remus Apparated to the kitchen and then used the Floo to take them to St Mungo’s. He arrived to find Harry and Hermione already waiting. Draco was no longer conscious as he approached the Mediwitch station. Harry followed after Lupin like his shadow.

"Oh my -" the woman at the desk said once she'd looked at Draco covered in blood. "What's the matter with him?" she asked quickly.

"Spell damage, deep cuts," Remus said.

The woman lifted her wand and said a spell Harry didn't recognise. Something shot off down the hall and seconds later, a man Apparated. He look one look at Draco and conjured some sort of stretcher for him. "Put him on that," he said to Lupin and after Lupin had set Draco down, the man began walking quickly down the hallway and into a room marked emergency.

Harry went to follow automatically, but another Healer was suddenly there and held him back. "Wait here," she said before moving to follow the first Healer inside the room.

"I'm going in!" Harry shouted.

"You're going to have to wait out here, Sir," the Healer said. "He will be fine and we will be able to heal him much faster with no distractions."

"I want in there," Harry said insistently, but the woman was blocking his way.

She looked at Lupin pointedly.

The first Healer took Draco with him.

"Are immediate family allowed in?" Lupin asked her.

"Is he immediate family?" the Healer asked, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he is," Lupin replied. "Binding promise on file with the Ministry."

The woman sighed. "Very well," she said, walking into the room. Harry followed quickly.

The first Healer had already moved Draco onto a bed and had opened his robe. His wand was pulled and he was muttering under his breath as he passed the wand over Draco's skin. He looked up worriedly. "Any information on what spell was used?"

" _Sectumsempra_ ," Harry said quickly. "I don't think it's an approved spell." He didn't like the Healer's worried expression.

"Never heard of it." The man frowned. "Do you have the wand that did it?"

Harry nodded and pulled Draco's wand from his pocket. "Here." He handed it over to the man.

The Healer tapped it with his own wand, using a spell to identify the last magic the wand had used. His scowl deepened. "This is his wand? These are self-inflicted?" He sounded incredulous.

Harry closed his eyes for a second and then nodded.

The woman Healer looked shocked as well.

The Healer shook his head, seeming both horrified and impressed. "High pain threshold," he said, almost as if talking to himself. Then he seemed to really look at the man beside him. "Are you Mr Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said breathlessly.

The Healer did several spells that seemed to seal the open wounds but the skin still look angry and puffed at the edges. "This is still likely to scar," the Healer told Harry. "And we will need to keep him to see if there are additional spells that can aid this in closing."

"I have to stay with him," Harry said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did read the warnings, right?


	40. Inside of Me

The Healers bandaged the wounds and gave Draco some potions to help the healing process. They arranged the same type of room as before. "Given the special circumstances," the Healer said.

The St Mungo's staff got Draco settled into the private room and gave Harry some curious looks. Draco was still unconscious and pale.

Harry felt much calmer than he had before, but still on edge. He couldn't believe what Draco had done. He sat in one of the chairs in the room, hunched over and staring at Draco's face.

There was a knock on the door and Harry looked up to see it open a crack and Hermione's face staring at him, pale and frightened-looking. She stepped into the room and bent to hug Harry awkwardly while he still sat in his chair. "Is he okay?" she asked quietly.

Lupin entered into the room too and Harry looked at both of them.

"He might scar, but he's okay," Harry said aloud. His _body's_ okay, he thought to himself.

Draco stirred, feeling Harry's hand in his and the feel of a bed under him. He could feel the effects of some type of pain potion. He squeezed the hand in his.

Harry felt Draco squeeze his hand and he looked down at his face. "Draco?" he asked quietly, smoothing his hair back.

"Mmm," Draco said, blinking and trying to focus his eyes.

Harry continued stroking Draco's hair. "I'm right here, love," he said, kissing Draco's hand.

Draco looked around, noted the other two and the room. "St Mungo's," he croaked, his throat dry.

Harry nodded and reached over to grab a glass of water. "Are you thirsty?" he asked.

Draco nodded and allowed himself to be helped to drink. He winced when he realised his chest and stomach hurt.

Harry set the glass back down. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Merde," he said, allowing his head to fall back.

Harry nodded. "I figured as much," he said.

"How long? What happened?" Draco asked.

"We've been here nearly all night," Harry said, but then he paused. "You don't remember anything at all?" he asked after a few seconds.

Draco closed his eyes, trying to concentrate past the potions and the way he felt. "Bath, blood, and that spell?" he said.

Harry frowned and nodded. "It's a bit more than that, but yeah, that's the gist of it."

"What's the more?" Draco sighed.

"Quite a bit," Harry said, still frowning. He didn't really want to discuss what Draco had done and the reason for it with Lupin and Hermione there. He continued frowning at Draco.

"So you are okay then?" Hermione asked Draco in a hushed voice. She sounded relieved as well.

"Ask him." Draco sighed. "I don't know."

Harry sighed too. "I suppose he'll be all right," he said. "You don't have to stay here," he said to Hermione and Lupin. "We're fine."

Draco lifted an eyebrow but didn't disagree with Harry.

"I certainly don't want to just leave you here," said Hermione, looking at Harry and frowning.

"You should go back and tell the others that he's okay. I don't want anyone panicking," said Harry.

Draco frowned, feeling this was his fault but not comfortable saying anything.

Hermione looked torn for a moment. She sighed. "Yes, I suppose," she said slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll be okay," said Harry. He looked to Lupin, wondering what he was going to do.

The blond closed his eyes, unsure what else was required of him at this point.

"Are you going back?" Harry asked Lupin.

"I think someone from the Order needs to remain close," Remus said, standing. "I will be outside the door if you need me. I have also owled Arthur, Molly and Minerva."

Harry nodded. There would be quite a commotion when they got home. "Okay," he said.

Hermione moved forward and gave him another hug and then patted Draco's hand very gently. "I hope you... feel better," she said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked Harry.

"Whenever they let us out of here," he said.

She sighed and nodded, giving Draco's hand one last pat and then squeezing Harry's arm. "Be safe," she said quietly, and then she left the room.

Draco didn't open his eyes. He wouldn't admit to being afraid, but he didn't want to see what was in Harry's eyes right now.

Harry didn't turn to look at Draco's face straight away. He stared at the closed door for a bit. "Do you want to talk?" he asked, still staring at the door.

"What about?" Draco asked wearily.

"Do you even remember what you did to yourself?" Harry asked. He didn't sound angry, but his voice was filled with some indescribable emotion, or perhaps just all of them combined.

"I cut myself," Draco said quietly.

"Why?" Harry asked, finally looking at Draco's face. His grip on his hand tightened a bit.

Draco shrugged.

"That's not good enough," Harry said quietly, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "That's not a good enough answer for me."

Heaving a big sigh, Draco half-opened his eyes to look at Harry.

Harry opened his eyes again and met Draco's. He wanted to plead with him to stop whatever it was he was thinking or doing, but he just sat there and stared at him.

Draco licked his lips, looking at the amazing man in front of him. "I want to tell you," he said. "I just don't know if I understand it either."

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "One minute, we're getting pissed and shagging on the floor, and the next, we're fighting and then you're going off to the bathroom to _cut_ yourself? What am I supposed to make of that?"

Draco looked away, unable to find an answer and unable to face Harry's anger.

Harry continued to rub at his forehead. "I don't want to order you around like you're my slave, but how do I know if you won't do that again?" he asked.

Draco's teeth clenched and he hissed in a breath.

Harry simply looked back down at Draco and stared at him.

Draco took a deep breath, which hurt. Then tried to will himself to relax. It was more difficult than usual. He wanted to curl up in a ball and hide from everything but he could barely move without pain.

Harry raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That is the question, isn't it?" Draco drawled.

Harry winced at that voice and didn't say anything for a long few minutes. "Do you still love me?" he asked seriously.

Draco was caught between laughing at the ridiculousness of the questions and crying for the pain in Harry's voice. Since both laughing and crying seemed to bring sharp pain to his stomach and chest, he found himself curled sideways and gasping.

Harry frowned at Draco and then looked away.

Draco tried to speak, breathing into the pain. "Always," he managed.

Harry sighed again. "Always," he whispered, but he shook his head. "Are you in pain or something?" he asked, voice quiet and sad, but somehow angry too. "I can call a Healer in here."

"Yes, but no," Draco answered. "I am already so full of Pain Potions I can barely think."

Harry nodded and, once again, waited a bit before speaking. "You scared me," he said quietly. "Badly."

"Yes," Draco said quietly, finally uncurling again. He had never let go of Harry's hand. "I seem to do that too often," he said.

"Far too often," Harry said seriously. "I would appreciate it if you would stop."

"Yeah, because I plan it all." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to cut yourself open, Draco," Harry said angrily, but then he took a large breath and shook his head. "Yeah, all right."

Harry's anger was like a sharp shock and Draco withdrew his hand, feeling burned by it.

Harry winced when Draco took his hand away from him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Draco looked up at Harry, searching his face to see if he would find what he needed there. After everything that he had said in the last day, he wasn't sure if Harry really loved him anymore or if it was just the other man's Gryffindor sense of guilt.

Harry met Draco's eyes with his own sad ones. He didn't know what to say to him. "I don't like this," he said finally.

Draco closed his eyes, pulling as much cold calm as he could from somewhere inside himself before opening them. "Yeah, and I am having so much fun," he sneered.

"I'm not trying to fight with you," Harry said, his eyes starting to burn. He closed them and covered them with his hand.

"Good, because I'm tired," Draco said, closing his eyes again.

Harry didn't have anything to say to that, and couldn't have spoken anyway as a lump formed in his throat and he fought furiously against his tears.

Draco was trembling with the need to reach for Harry. He just couldn't make himself do it.

Harry finally lost his battle as tears spilled from his closed eyes, but he didn't make a sound. He just sat in his chair and cried, wanting to scream and kick and punch something, anything, but he held it in.

The blond opened his eyes, feeling the shift in Harry's magic again and wondering at the cause. Harry was resting his head on his hands and leaning on the bed. Draco reached out his hand tentatively, his hand shaking as he did, and laid it on Harry's head.

Harry let out a shuddering breath as he felt Draco's hand and he couldn't hold back a few sobs. His heart hurt, or at least it felt like it did. _Please_ , he thought inside his head. _Please_.

"Harry," Draco whispered, still shivering. "Harry, I love you."

Harry let out a few more sobs and then dropped his hands from his face, grabbing Draco's. He leaned forward and kissed him, still crying. "I love you," he sobbed against his lips. "Draco, please."

Draco kissed him back, sucking and licking at those beautiful lips. "I am yours, love," Draco answered. "What do you want?"

"Just you," Harry gasped. "Just you." he grasped Draco's hair, shaking.

"Yes, yours, all yours," Draco gasped, Harry's need making his magic flare and his own desire with it.

"Merlin, please, Draco," Harry continued sobbing. "Please, just you."

"I'm here, Harry," Draco said, sounding confused. He wanted to pull Harry to him, against his chest, but he knew he couldn't do that. "Hold me, please hold me," he begged, turning painfully to his side so that Harry could join him in the bed.

Harry climbed up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Draco gently. "I love you," he sobbed. "I love you."

Draco shuddered, the feeling of Harry pressed against him and crying, letting loose his own hold on himself. He began to cry too, tears streaming down his face.

Harry held Draco to him, feeling that sense of completion that he always felt when Draco was touching him. "I don't want you to ever leave me," he cried. "Not ever. Please don't ever do that again."

Draco sobbed harder. "Wasn't ... trying ... to," he gasped.

Harry kissed Draco's face and lips over and over again. "You could have," Harry sobbed. "You could have left me." He clutched at the hospital robe Draco had on.

Draco felt opened up by Harry's kisses and words. He lay nearly helpless against him and wanting... everything he was afraid he couldn't have. "It felt like ..." Draco stopped, unable to voice the crazy thoughts that he had been thinking.

"Like what?" Harry gasped, kissing Draco again. "Like what?" He needed to know. He felt like he would go mad unless he knew.

Draco was shivering again, kissing Harry fervently. He winced at the question, barely audible in his answer. "Like I could cut him out of me."

Harry let out a gasping sob. "He doesn't have to be in you," he cried. "I know you have to know that. How else can you love me?"

"He told me, all my life, that I am his flesh and blood," Draco whispered, "that it is our blood that makes us and binds us. Blood is power."

"And he kills people, and he terrifies his son, and he fucking got thrown in prison. Does that sound like a great, clever, powerful person to you? Or some sad, pathetic, warped excuse for a man?" Harry asked, holding Draco securely against him.

Draco shuddered, Harry's anger making his magic burn. "That's why ... that's why I tried to get it out of me." His teeth chattered as he tried to talk now. "He is inside me and I hear him in my thoughts, see him in the mirror and feel him inside me."

More tears leaked from Harry's eyes as he listened to Draco talk. "He's your father," he whispered, "but that doesn't mean you're him. You may look like him, but that _doesn't mean you're him_. You have your own mind and it doesn't belong to him _or_ me. You think what Draco wants to think, what you feel is right, not what Lucius tells you to think. You're Draco."

"Lineage is blood magic," Draco whispered, "the oldest form." He was shivering even more, Harry's body burning hot against him. His hand and feet were cold and he pressed as much of himself as he could back against Harry.

"What does that _mean_?" Harry asked, still holding Draco closely to him.

"Blood is power," Draco repeated again. "You used it to bind me." He whimpered, feeling something was very wrong now but unable to think of what it was. He was trying to answer Harry's questions but he couldn't think any more.

Harry frowned. "Draco?" he asked, staring intently at his face.

"Harry," Draco whispered, feeling consciousness slipping away even as he fought to answer Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, feeling Draco's cold feet and hands against his body. Was it already that time? How long had it been?

Draco was unresponsive and, although the windows were drawn closed, bright light did seem to leak around the edges of the curtains.

Harry had never watched Draco actually slip into unconsciousness before. It was not a nice sight. It scared him to see what would happen to Draco if he weren't there. He pressed his face forward and touched his lips to Draco's, kissing him very gently. He didn't even know how to go about this with Draco in pain.

Draco couldn't really move but he felt Harry's lips on his and wanted to press against them.

Harry sighed sadly against Draco's mouth and continued to kiss him gently as he wiggled out of his trousers and underwear. He pressed his front against Draco, willing an erection.

Draco wanted Harry so badly that he reached for his magic. He could feel his breath in his and it was like he breathed it in. It gave him just enough energy to move his lips against Harry's.

Harry could feel Draco kissing him back and that helped. He turned his head away for a moment and Summoned his wand. He moved back to kissing Draco again, but was trying to think of a way to do this without hurting him too badly. On their sides seemed the best way to do it. Harry didn't want to move away from Draco's mouth, but he also didn't want to move him around too much. He pulled away from Draco and climbed over him so that he was on the other side of the bed with his front pressed to Draco's back. He did the spell that Draco had used earlier and set his wand aside before slicking his fingers and pressing them gently inside his lover.

Draco opened to Harry's touch, feeling the other man's fingers inside him and wanting more. He breathed deep, feeling muscles relaxing to allow Harry inside.

Harry prepared Draco gently and then slicked his erection. He grasped Draco's leg and lifted it since Draco couldn't lift it himself, and then grasped his own cock with his other hand and moved forward until he could feel it pressed to Draco's opening. He leaned in and kissed Draco's shoulder as he pushed slowly inside. "I love you," he whispered, even though Draco was unresponsive.

When Harry pushed inside him, Draco felt warmth spreading out from the other man's cock. He clenched his arse and released again, answering his lover.

Harry took in a slow, deep breath as he began to thrust. Gentle rocking thrusts. He kissed Draco's shoulders and moved his hair to kiss his neck as he moved inside him.

Harry inside him felt so good Draco wanted to cry again. The solid feeling of being filled by Harry's flesh and the heat of his magic were an amazing combination. Draco's skin tingled too from the kisses and breaths. "Mmm." He surprised himself by humming at the next thrust.

Harry sighed as Draco hummed and added tongue to his kisses now. "Mine," he whispered, delivering another lick to Draco's skin.

"Yours," Draco whispered, his flesh feeling warmer now and his skin tingling under Harry's tongue.

Harry's eyes fell shut as he continued thrusting into Draco slowly. "Nothing can pull us apart. Not now, not ever. They can try, but it will never work." Harry wasn't exactly sure who "they" were. Lucius flashed in his mind, and Snape, and Death Eaters and faceless others who didn't want them together; but none of that mattered, because Harry had Draco and it simply fit, like a perfect puzzle piece.

Draco braced his hand and feet against the bed, pushing back into every thrust now, feeling his whole body alive again as Harry's cock slid in and out of him. "Yours, always," he agreed, turning his face to the side toward Harry's.

Harry bent forward and met Draco's lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth and sliding their lips together. He was inside Draco, but he could feel Draco everywhere in _him_ , and he knew it would never leave. No matter what, he would always have this man.

Draco met Harry's tongue with his own, twisting against it and humming in pleasure. Harry was still thrusting slowly, but deeper, and Draco was pushing back, taking more and wanting more.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, still feeling surrounded by him in every way. His hips sped up as the pleasure of it all increased.

Draco thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth as Harry thrust into him. He was gripping the bed now, pushing back against Harry, wanting him deep inside.

Harry was panting and moaning loudly now as he worked his cock into Draco as far as he could, his thrusting harder. He gripped Draco's leg tightly, using it to push. "Fuck," he breathed before closing his mouth over Draco's again.

Draco answered him with his tongue and his body, trembling on the verge of his own orgasm.

Harry moved his hand on Draco's leg to get an even better grip on it and he pulled it up higher, giving himself more room to thrust deeper. He cried out on the last few thrusts and then he was coming hard, his entire body tingling and his brain clouding for a glorious few moments of bliss.

The deeper thrusts sent Draco over the edge, moments before Harry's orgasm brought that rush of magic shooting up his spine and spreading out. Pain lanced sharp in his wounds and he cried out in a strange mixture of intense pain and pleasure.

Harry let Draco's leg drop from his grasp as he lay panting against him, sweaty and hot. His cock slipped out of Draco as he moved and he kissed the corner of his mouth. "Always mine, always yours," he panted, eyes only half-way open.

"Yes, oh yes," Draco answered, his senses overloaded and his emotions soaring with Harry's. Harry loved him, he could feel the truth of it in the power coursing through his body.

Harry kissed Draco again and hugged him, taking care not to squeeze too hard. He felt almost drunk with love.

Surrendering himself to Harry's affection felt so good. It had hurt to hold back from him before. Now Draco relaxed, kissing and nuzzling his face against Harry's.

"I love you, I promise," Harry whispered between kisses. "I promise."

Draco chuckled. "I know."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. "Good," he said, followed by yet another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they safe now?


	41. Reunion

Harry was curled around Draco's back, holding him close to his body. A loud click and then footsteps woke him and his eyes flew open to see a witch bearing a dinner tray. He blinked a few times and then reached down quickly to make sure that he and Draco were covered.

The middle-aged witch's eyes grew wide and she flushed a bit as she settled the tray. "Um, do you need two dinner trays?" she asked.

"No, that's fine," Harry told her in a voice thick from sleep.

"Well, there is plenty here," she said. "You just let me know if you want more." She smirked a bit as she left.

Draco shifted in his sleep, his body moving to stay close to Harry as the other man moved.

Harry eyed the woman's back with a raised eyebrow as she left. He shook his head and then smiled down at Draco as he sat up. "Draco," he said quietly, not really trying very hard to wake him up.

Draco's face turned toward him, grey eyes blinking sleepily and a small smile on his face. "Harry," he whispered.

"Hey," Harry said, bending down to kiss Draco gently. "Hungry? They just brought some food in."

"Did you fuck me?" Draco smirked. "Then, of course, I'm hungry."

Harry snorted. "Of course," he said, smiling. He picked the tray up and set it on his lap so that Draco could reach it.

Draco turned, using his hand to help push himself up to a sitting position. He was surprised that he seemed to be in less pain than before. He reached for the juice on the tray, hoping it wasn't pumpkin.

Harry leaned back on his hands, still smiling at Draco. "Feel better?" he asked.

Draco sipped the drink, smiling, "Yes, actually." He held the drink out to Harry. "It's cranberry-something."

"Eh, I don't like cranberry juice," Harry said, refusing the drink. He yawned and looked over at the window. The shade was still pulled, but he could see dim light leaking from the sides. "You think they'll let us out of here today?"

"It probably depends on the state of my wounds," Draco said, beginning to eat . "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

Harry shrugged and took a bit of bread from the tray. He sighed. "Glad you feel b'er," he said through his mouthful.

Draco ate quickly, realising it had been at least a day since he had eaten.

Harry ate half the food, finding that he was pretty hungry as well. When he was finished, he leaned back against the pillow. He ran a finger across the skin of Draco's back, drawing patterns.

Draco shivered at Harry's touch and smiled, finishing the last of the food and drink on the tray. He stretched and then gingerly touched his chest through the bandages, wondering what it looked like underneath.

The staff witch came back in, followed by a male staff member. "I see you have eaten good." She smiled at Draco. "Did you share with your ... friend?" She used her wand to float the tray off the bed.

Harry raised his eyebrow again and sat up.

Draco blinked slowly, then shuddered, falling back on the bed, his eyes open but unmoving.

Harry gasped and stared down at Draco, very, very confused. "Draco?" he asked, voice a bit higher than it had been before.

Before Harry could react, the staff nurse flicked her wand and put a Body-Bind on him. He fell beside Draco.

The witch laughed. "Two in one I would say. You Apparate Potter. I'll take young Malfoy." The man who had come in with her used his wand to lift Harry and then slung him over his shoulder with a grunt. The woman picked up Draco in her arms. Then they Apparated away from St Mungo's.

Harry couldn't move and he couldn't talk. Terrible fear and dread filled him as he heard the woman tell the man to Apparate and he tried to push against the magic binding him as he was lifted. What scared him even more was that the woman had Draco and he couldn't do anything about it. It was the only thing he could think of. His heart pounded as he stared at the door of the room, slung over the man's shoulder, because he couldn't turn his head to look at anything else.

The room they appeared in was stone -- old looking and dirty. The man dumped Harry's naked body on the cold floor and smiled. It was not a pleasant smile.

Still unable to move, Harry saw the man's features shift and stretch until they took the more familiar, more menacing countenance of Crabbe Sr. His heart sped up and he began breathing erratically. Something was very, very wrong and he was terrified.

"Don't worry, Potter," the big man said, leering. "You'll get yours - after that Malfoy brat is taught his lessons."

Harry would have screamed in rage if he were able, but he could only stare, terrified. Oh, God, please no, he thought. Please, please don't let it be this. But he knew it was.

The man laughed at the look in Harry's eyes and backed up a few steps before releasing the Body-Bind spell and keeping his eyes trained on Harry.

Harry scrambled to his feet and flew at Crabbe immediately, wanting to hurt him, wanting to do whatever he could. He knew he didn't have his wand, and physically was the only way he had to defend himself or attack.

The man Apparated away and Harry crashed into the stone wall.

Harry roared and clawed the wall. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he screamed. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He looked around himself at the room. No windows, no doors, no way to escape. "DRACO!" he screamed desperately. His chest heaved as he continued to look frantically around him. "DRACO!"

***

Feeling returned slowly to Draco’s body, in that same tingling sensation that had signalled its loss. He recognised the Paralysis Potion’s effects and was silently cursing himself for not having caught the hint of it in the cranberry juice. His eyes were closed now and he could feel he was lying on something cold. His heart was beating frantically but he forced himself to keep his breathing even and not allow his face to react. He listened for the sounds in the room. There was a rustle of fabric and then he felt soft fingers caressing his face. Softer than Harry’s fingers. He shivered, knowing that touch.

“You can’t hide from me, my child,” Lucius crooned in a voice that had always held the promise of love and pain in equal parts.

Draco opened his eyes and looked up at his sire’s equally grey eyes. Although he had feeling now, Draco found he still couldn’t move his limbs. He felt some type of bindings on them. He was naked, no hospital gown or bandages.

Lucius leaned forward, caressing his son’s lips with his own.

Draco held still but his breathing had sped up.

A slight smile on his face, Lucius licked gently at his son’s lips, sliding his tongue into the young man’s unresisting but unresponsive mouth. He licked and sucked and still Draco held still, refusing to give his father a response. Finally, the older man drew back and raised an eyebrow. “No greeting for your father?” he asked in a pseudo-pleasant voice.

“Where is Harry?” Draco asked as calmly as he could.

A hard stinging slap across his face was his father’s reply. There was a deep chuckle from somewhere behind him. Lucius frowned and stood up, glancing back over his shoulder.

Draco found he could move his head now and was able to see a room he knew. Walden Macnair was the man who had laughed. Beside him stood Goyle Sr. They were in part of the underground of Malfoy Manor. Draco was tied to the stone altar in the place called “The Offering Room.” He trembled at the realisation and wondered, again, just how far his father was willing to take this. But more than anything, he wanted to know that Harry was safe.

Lucius turned his attention back to his son, laying his hand on him and tracing the wounds on Draco’s chest and stomach. They hurt, but not as much as Draco expected and he gritted his teeth to keep from responding. “Who marked you, my son?” Lucius asked with a tone that implied retribution would be coming for the perpetrator. “Did Potter do this to you?”

“No, I did,” Draco answered, “with a spell when I heard you were free.”

Goyle and the rest of the Death Eaters watched as Lucius dealt with his son. It had to be done. He had to know his place and be set straight. Goyle let out a quiet snort of amusement at Draco's words. So the brat had nerve. He cleared his throat. "Potter's feeling good," he said, chuckling in his low growl of a voice.

Draco’s eyes widened and he tried to control the fear. His worst fear. No, they could be baiting you, he thought.

Lucius was still frowning down at his son while he explored the angry red marks on his child. “You were so perfect,” he mused, as if talking to himself. He reached for Draco’s left arm and touched the smooth skin that ended just below his son’s elbow. His scowl deepened. “HE did this. He cut you rather than let you go to our Lord.”

“I would not have gone to Him. I would rather have died,” Draco said simply.

Another slap, from the other direction, answered this response. “That still would have been better than what you have done.”

Crabbe Sr appeared with a crack and nodded to Lucius. “He’s secured.”

Goyle chuckled again and seemed to be watching Draco's face for signs of fear, but he showed all of that Malfoy indifference.

"Such a waste," Lucius said in disgust.

Draco raised an eyebrow at his father. "I assure you, it is not wasted."

Lucius's eyes narrowed and he made a sharp hissing noise. "Macnair," he said, waving a hand and gesturing.

The tall, dark man drew his wand and cast _Cruciatus_ on the bound man. Draco's screams echoed through the chamber.

Crabbe and Goyle watched silently as Draco screamed. It seemed like there was nothing more entertaining than watching _Cruciatus_.

With a simple cutting gesture from Lucius, Macnair stopped the spell.

Draco laid panting and shuddering, his naked body covered in a sheen of sweat now.

Lucius was tired of this game. He had never seen his child behave like this and it unnerved him. "Who do you belong to?" he asked in a cold voice.

Draco's attention snapped to his father, his eyes openly defiant. "I belong to Harry James Potter."

Lucius brought his cane up, shaking with rage, but held his blow. "Crabbe, get him. Macnair ...."

The screams resumed as Macnair cast the spell again.

***

Harry had given up screaming, but his voice was hoarse now. He was out of his mind with rage and had punched and kicked the wall a few times. His hand was bleeding and his foot hurt, but he hardly noticed. Where was Draco? He let out a dry sob at that thought.

Crabbe Apparated into the chamber, his wand already drawn. He immediately cast a Body-Bind on Harry. He then slung the man's body over his shoulder again.

It was strange, but instead of feeling afraid that Crabbe was back, Harry was glad, relieved almost. It meant that he was taking him somewhere else. To Draco, please let it be to Draco, he thought.

Crabbe returned to the chamber just as Macnair released the spell again. Draco's screams turned into a groan and hoarse breathing.

The room was a large, circular stone chamber with Gothic style arches and gargoyles. It was decorated with rich tapestries. There were stone benches ringing the walls. In the centre was a fire pit and a stone altar. Draco was laying with both legs tied to two corners. His right arm was tied above his head and his left lay unbound at his side. He was naked and covered in sweat.

Near him stood the robed figure of Lucius Malfoy. A few feet behind him, in contrast, was the dark-haired and half clothed figure of Macnair.

Harry would have gasped and screamed and kicked, but he was unable. His eyes filled with tears at the sight of Draco and then they fell upon Lucius Malfoy and hatred coursed though him, so strong he could almost literally feel it as if it were some kind of force. He wanted to claw the man's eyes out and would have tried if he could have.

Crabbe walked to a pillar not far from the altar. "Goyle, hold him up."

At the words, Draco tried to open his eyes and look at what was happening. He gasped when he saw Harry. "No," he tried to say, but he was unsure of whether or not his throat made any intelligible sound.

Harry's eyes shot to Draco as he made a noise and he tried to tell him with his eyes that everything would be all right, but he didn't know if everything would be all right. Things looked hopeless with Harry and Draco both wandless and naked and both bound and unable to escape, or even to talk it seemed. He was more afraid then he had ever been, but none of the fear was for his own life.

Goyle gave one nod to Crabbe and took Harry's shoulders. He held him to the pillar far more firmly than was needed. There would be bruises. "Oh, you'll have fun, Boy-Who-Lived," he said, chuckling.

Crabbe pulled his wand again and cast the spell that brought out ropes, tying Harry's hands and feet in a standing position to the pillar. Once Harry was secured, he released the Body-Bind.

Harry immediately pushed with all his might against the ropes. "Let me out of this!" he shouted to Lucius rather than Crabbe and Goyle. "Let me out of this, now!"

All of the Death Eaters seem to find Harry's words amusing. "You are here at my pleasure, Potter," Lucius said, walking over and running the head of his cane down Harry's body, his smile cruel.

"No," Draco said more forcefully this time, able to breathe again. He knew better than to struggle against the magical restraints. Instead, he tried to relax his body so they pulled less tightly.

Harry's breath sped up at the sound of Draco's voice and he spat at Lucius. "You fucking disgusting bastard," he said, glaring.

The cane movement was swift, landing in the centre of Harry's belly, pain blossoming as his breath knocked out with the impact.

Harry grunted, squeezed his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth. He gasped for breath and went limp against the ropes for a second.

Goyle laughed from somewhere near him.

"I am the Master of this house," Lucius explained. "You will not speak to me like that."

"Father," Draco said, his face turned toward the others. "Let him go, please," he begged. He knew it was futile, but couldn't think of anything else.

Harry's eyes opened again and he tried to look at Draco from where he was. "No," he gasped, and he turned back to Lucius. "You will do this to your own son?" he asked, his voice pleading now.

"That is the point," Lucius said. "He is _my_ son. I made him. And I choose what becomes of him." He fingered the head of the cane as he did. "He knew the consequences of defying me."

"Let him go," Harry pleaded. "Disown him, that way he won't be your son anymore. Just let him go, please. I'll do anything." Harry was trying to think of a way to get out of this, but his mind was coming up blank. He could think of no way to release the ropes.

"You really don't understand, do you?" Lucius tsked. Macnair snorted. "He is the blood of my blood, the flesh of my flesh, and there is only one way to end that connection."

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest at Lucius's words. "Don't touch him," he said, angry again. "Don't you dare."

"I could let him live," Lucius said, leaning closer with one eyebrow raised, his cane laying against Harry's chest. "But that is up to you. Did you say anything?"

"No, don't listen to him, Harry!" Draco yelled. Lucius shot a look over at his son, and gestured to Macnair. The dark man laughed and flicked his wand. Draco screamed again, his body writhing on the altar.

"NO!" Harry screamed, Draco's own screams surrounding him and ringing in his ears. "No, please, no. Anything, yes, I'll do anything." If he agreed to do what Lucius wanted, perhaps it would provide them with some means of escape.

Lucius smiled, seemingly unaffected by his son's screams, but pleased with Harry's reaction. He gestured again and Macnair released the curse. Draco slumped back, panting and sobbing.

"Give me back what belongs to me," Lucius said. "Give me back my son."

Harry stared, panting, at Lucius Malfoy, his mind racing. What was he to say? He couldn't agree to that. Draco would suffer with Lucius. Harry wanted him away from his father forever. "He never belonged to you," he said angrily.

The cane struck his solar-plexus this time, expelling the breath from Harry and sending blinding pain coursing through his chest. He cried out, his muscles tensing as he clenched his teeth again. "You ... fucking ... coward," he panted when he could speak again. "You ... can hit me tied to this ... pillar, but not in a ... fair battle. You can try to ... control your son but can't take it when ... he slips from your grasp. You sicken me. Scum like you shouldn't be allowed to live."

Crabbe scowled, taking a step toward Harry, but Macnair held a hand up, waiting for Lucius.

Lucius laughed. He stepped back and nodded to Macnair, who grinned and cast _Cruciatus_ on Harry this time.

White-hot pain pierced every inch of Harry's body, blinding and deafening him with it's intensity. He screamed and writhed, still held tightly by the ropes. He found himself wishing he would die, the pain was so excruciating.

As soon as Harry started screaming, so did Draco. Intrigued, Lucius walked over to his son and looked between the two. At a signal, Macnair released the spell again and both young men stopped screaming. Draco caught his breath quicker though. "Please, Father, please let him go," he begged, sincere in his fear and his need. "Kill me any way you like, but let him go."

Harry still could hardly breathe as he listened to Draco's words. "No," he gasped weakly. "No, don't ... touch him."

Lucius stood looking at his son. The stomach wound had reopened and blood trickled over that smooth, white skin to drip on the white marble of the altar.

"Anything," Draco repeated, his eyes pleading with his father.

Lucius turned with wand drawn, pointing at Harry. " _Silencio_ ," he said, and turned back to his son.

Harry tried to shout, but nothing came out. "No!" he tried to yell. He struggled against the ropes to no avail.

"Shut up, you," Goyle said stupidly, and laughed.

Lucius looked down fondly at his only child. He reached a hand out and smoothed damp hair from the young man's face. "Would you do whatever I asked, my beautiful boy?" he purred.

Draco shuddered, looking at his father. "I would do whatever is in my power if you release him," he said quietly, looking his father directly in the eyes.

"Don't touch him!" Harry screamed silently, his eyes filling with tears again. He shook and gasped, unable to do anything. "No, please!"

Goyle laughed at him again.

Lucius smiled, leaning in to kiss his son, his hand cupping the man's face.

Draco's heart was racing and he could feel Harry watching them, but he opened his mouth to the kiss, allowing his father the response he wanted.

His son's kisses were always the sweetest, Lucius thought as he sucked on the younger man's tongue. He lingered, having missed this. Then he pulled back and smiled at his son. "You know you are not bargaining for your release, only his," he said.

"I know ... Father," Draco answered quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG nooo! Comments?


	42. Sins of the Father

Harry screamed silently and struggled harder than ever against the ropes. He felt like he was going to pass out. He couldn't watch. He _couldn't_ watch Draco do this, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He felt sick and terrified and so fucking filled with rage he thought for sure his blood was boiling. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he sobbed, watching _his_ lover, _his_ Draco kiss the sick fuck of a man that was supposed to be his parent.

Lucius smiled and lifted his wand again. He cast a silent charm and the wound on Draco's stomach closed again. He ran his long white fingers through the blood on Draco's skin and brought it to his lips, tasting it while he watched his son's reactions.

Draco shivered, fear blatant in his eyes. "Harry has to be released safely first," he said.

"So that he can return here with a group of Aurors from the Ministry or those crazies from the Order?" Lucius shook his head. "I think not."

Harry was gasping. What was Lucius going to do? He couldn't think of it. He couldn't bear to think of it, and he hoped that _wasn't_ what Lucius was going to do. Harry felt like he was dying and helpless. Pain much deeper than anything _Cruciatus_ could do stabbed at his heart. He hated himself in that moment for letting this happen, for not having his guard up when he'd known what dangers there were. He shook even more violently.

"A vow, then," Draco said, his voice shaking.

Lucius ran his hand down his son's body, smearing the blood as he did. "Under what terms?" he asked, smiling as his son shivered under his touch.

"Don't touch him!" Harry tried again, but there was still no sound from his throat.

Draco could feel the intensity of Harry's magic even from across the room, and it made it all the more difficult to concentrate. He knew that if Harry were able to speak, he would forbid what he was about to do. And then they would both die. He took a deep breath, trying to block out everything but the negotiation with his father.

Lucius smiled, glancing over at Harry. His pain was obvious and added spice to son's fear. He was already making plans as his son tried to focus.

"What do you know of the binding promise?" Draco asked his father.

Lucius shook his head. "Tell me what your provisions are. I won't give you more information."

Draco huffed, thinking hard. "You agree to release Harry Potter, undamaged and unmolested, returning him some place safe for him within twelve hours from when this agreement takes effect."

Lucius cocked his head. "Why twelve hours?"

Harry took a shuddering breath. He was still watching Draco and Lucius fearfully, tears still streaming from his eyes. He was trying to think of some sort of plan, _any_ plan. He didn't have a wand and stood no chance against the four men in the room and he knew it, but if he somehow got free right now, he would attempt to rip Lucius Malfoy apart with his bare hands.

Draco considered how to answer his father. "Because I don't trust your Master not to figure out where you have him any longer than that," he said. "And you don't touch him or use any more spells that cause pain or injury on him."

Lucius nodded. "In return, you do anything I command for those twelve hours."

"I can't agree to that," Draco said calmly, feeling on more familiar ground with the negotiation. "I can agree that you may do what you like with me." He sighed. "But the binding doesn't allow me to accept your orders over his."

Lucius hissed, scowling. "Then agree to do anything you are capable of doing that I command," he retorted.

Harry roared with silent rage. He wanted so badly to order Draco not to do one thing Lucius said, but his mind was spinning and kept switching from protective mode to survival mode and it was confusing him. The thoughts in his head conflicted. He wanted to tell Draco no, but he also knew that this might be their only chance; but he couldn't stand the thought of allowing Lucius to do anything he wanted to Draco. He spat the bad taste from his mouth and stood, chest heaving, glaring at the side of Lucius Malfoy's face.

Draco trembled again, trying to hold onto his sanity as Harry's anger made it seem like the air crackled and stung. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't let his father know the extent of their connection or he would use it against them.

"I agree that you may do anything you wish to my body and I will obey your commands to the best of my ability and within in the limits of the binding promise," Draco said.

Lucius looked at his son. "I have a counter proposal for you, Draco. Renounce this binding and allow us to remove it, and I will spare Potter's life and yours."

Harry's eyes snapped to Draco. He didn't want their bond removed, but what choice did they have if that was an option Lucius was offering? But there was no way it could be so easy. Harry knew Lucius would not possibly allow him and Draco to leave here together, unscathed. It had to be a trap of some sort, or there had to be something else he wasn't saying.

"Never," Draco said without hesitation.

"Hear me out, son," Lucius said, glancing over at Harry. "We have researched the binding agreement the two of you made. It can be removed - if both of you agree to it." Looking at his son, Lucius realised that he wasn't the one to convince. He walked over to Potter, looking him in the eyes. "You can let him go or watch him die, Potter," Lucius said. "Will you let him go?"

Harry glared hard at Lucius. "Will you?" he mouthed.

"Will I let him go?" Lucius laughed. The others laughed too. "Of course not, Potter. I think I have made it clear that I am willing to take him apart piece by piece rather than leave him with you."

"Take this off me," Harry mouthed. "The charm."

"My son can't hear you right now," Lucius said, "and that suits me fine. Tell me what you have to say."

Harry stared hard at Lucius and his nostrils flared as he breathed heavily through them. "Fight me for him," he said. "Fight me for him and I'll agree to take the binding away. Give me a wand. I'll kill you if I get the chance, and then I will take Draco with me. If you win, I'll remove the bond, but only if you agree not to hurt him once I am gone. I don't know if you are willing to kill me. Your Master would be most displeased, but if you get the chance to and take it, whatever. You deal with Voldemort." He moved his mouth slowly, making sure Lucius got every word.

Draco was straining to see what Harry was saying, but Lucius blocked his view. "No, Harry, no," he begged, knowing the Gryffindor was likely to do something heroic - and stupid.

"Those terms are not very appealing, Potter." Lucius, smiled. "But I will give you this option. Any time in the next twelve hours before I have you released, if you decide to agree to my terms, you have only to let me know. My terms are that you release your binding on my son and leave him with me. Both of you would live."

"No!" Draco yelled, only hearing his father's side of the discussion.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of something. He could not leave Draco with Lucius. He could _not_. He couldn't leave this place without him. They would be gone by the time he got back. He didn't know what to do. There really was no way out of this. He couldn't think. He was silent, or at least, his mouth didn't move.

Lucius laughed and turned his back on Harry, returning to his where his son lay. "So we have terms, then?" He looked down at his son. Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "Walden?" Lucius called. The other man was grinning as he stepped forward. "You are the bonder. My son has requested an Unbreakable Vow."

"Certainly, Lucius." The dark-haired man held his wand at the ready.

Lucius flicked his wand, releasing Draco's bound hand. The blond pushed himself up shakily until he was seated, his legs still bound. Lucius held out his hand to his son, who hesitated, but grasped it in his own.

"No," Harry sobbed, closing his eyes. What was he to do? "No, please."

Draco and Lucius repeated the provisions of their agreement, red flames snaking out of Macnair's wand with each one. Draco shuddered when it was done and looked longingly toward Harry for a moment.

Lucius laughed, reaching out and grabbing his son's long hair and pulling him forward. "Kiss me," he hissed before closing his mouth over Draco's.

Harry didn't open his eyes but shut them tighter, gritting his teeth as angry tears fell from his eyes. He dry heaved and clenched his fists.

Draco closed his eyes, but returned his father's kiss as ordered. The man kissed well but with a kind of pressure that was almost painful. Draco tried to breathe through his nose and not think about what was happening. About the fact that Harry was only a few meters away, listening, maybe even watching.

Lucius handed his cane to Macnair, who took it and stood by, leering. Malfoy senior's hands began to roam over his son's body. He had been in Azkaban over a year and his son had filled out considerably in that time. He was pleased with that.

Harry heaved again and still nothing came up.

Goyle laughed at him. "He's touching his body now," he said in his terrible, low voice. "He's kissing him, too. Draco looks to be enjoying it."

Harry let out gasping sobs, shaking again now.

Crabbe laughed with his companions. "Oh, the show is just getting started," he added.

Lucius pulled back from the kiss and then used his wand to release the ropes on his son's legs. Draco rubbed the skin where the rope had chafed and watched his father. Lucius stepped back and began to remove his robes, handing them to Macnair.

Harry still couldn't open his eyes as he cried, but the images that Goyle's words had put in his mind were almost as terrible as the real thing.

"Lucius is removing his robes now," said Goyle, mocking Harry with his cheer. "Such a pretty boy Draco is."

Harry sobbed harder than ever.

"His father has more muscle, but Draco might have got more of his sire's build when he was older," Crabbe added as if remarking on a stallion and his colt instead of on two men.

Lucius had stripped bare and now stood, his cock already hard, looking at his son. He smiled at Walden for a moment, the other man smiling back and raising both eyebrows. "On your knees, son," Lucius said to Draco.

Harry finally threw up. He couldn't let this happen. Not right in front of him. Not at all. His eyes flew open and he strained so hard against his ropes it hurt. He began screaming, feeling his own magic flare up.

Goyle look a tad bit alarmed for a moment, but then laughed at Harry as if he had just told a very funny joke.

Draco got to his knees and tried not to look when he heard Harry get sick. But when Harry's magic flared, he looked over. No one in the room seem to feel it. He didn't know what to do, worried that Harry would get himself killed.

Lucius stepped up to his son. "You were always really good at this, boy," he purred. "Show them what a beautiful cock sucker you are."

Draco's attention was brought back to his father and he did as he was told, opening his mouth. He trembled, having to breathe deeply through his nose and fighting an urge to be sick. It struck him as odd that it had never bothered him before.

Harry continued screaming, yelling at the top of his voice for Draco to stop, for anything to please happen. His throat hurt from the strain. He felt his magic flare up higher as he put all his energy in trying to break the Silencing Charm. He hoped no one realised what he was doing.

Goyle just continued laughing at him and then turned his attention back on Lucius and Draco.

Draco lay his hand on his father's hip, using it to steady himself. He felt dizzy and a sense of distance from what was happening. His lips slid over that familiar crown and he tasted his father again. His stomach surged but he held it in check as he ran his tongue around the head of his father's cock. He distantly heard laughter.

His father laid a hand on his head and moaned. "Yes, missed that beautiful mouth of yours, boy," he said. Next to him, Walden had pulled his own cock out and was stroking himself as he watched.

Draco closed his eyes, trying not to to think about anything. His tongue swirled over the very soft skin, running around the edge of the crown. He applied gentle suction and slid a little more in as he continued the tongue strokes.

Harry screamed harder than ever, watching as Draco's mouth closed over... he couldn't even think it, even as he was watching it. He gave one last scream, it hurt, but he heard his own voice echo around the room on the last note of it. Hoping against hope that his plan might work, he opened his mouth before anyone had really realised he even had his voice back. "Grab his wand, Draco!" he yelled hoarsely, eyes wide.

Draco's hand shot up, grabbing his father's wand. He hadn't even registered what had been said or what he had done. Before he could, his father pushed with his hand and hips, shoving his cock to the back of Draco's throat. Pain shot through him and with his air passage blocked, Draco could only grip the wand and try to shove at his father's body.

Macnair's wand was still in his other hand but he hesitated, not knowing initially whether to attack Draco or Harry. Both Goyle and Crabbe froze, unclear as to what was happening as well.

"Get away from him!" Harry cried helplessly from the pillar. "Get away from him, Draco!"

Draco struggled to pull away from Lucius. But Lucius had grabbed his head with both hands and shoved himself in as far as possible. Draco shoved at this father with his one hand, desperate not just to obey Harry's command but to breathe. Lucius' cock was shoved far enough in that he wasn't getting any air. "Release the wand and I will let you breathe," Lucius said.

Macnair pressed his wand to Draco's head, glancing over at Harry. "Counter your commands, Potter, or he dies now," he barked. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to come to a decision, both turning wands on Harry.

Harry stared for a second, watching Draco struggling for air. There was nothing he could do. "Stop, Draco," he sobbed pitifully, dropping his head as his eyes fell closed again.

Draco dropped the wand, and Macnair Summoned it immediately. Lucius' face was contorted in rage and he held his son there still, watching him choke. "I could kill him like this, Potter."

"Please stop!" Harry cried. "Please let him breathe!"

Lucius released his son and the man fell back and then to the ground, coughing and gagging as he tried desperately to breathe, his throat continuing to spasm in pain. Malfoy Sr strode over to where Harry was still bound and stood before him, shaking in anger. He was naked and his cock still hard. "Interfere again and I will kill him immediately," he said. "Do you understand, Potter?"

Harry continued to sob. "Fine, have your son suck your cock," he sobbed, lifting his head to stare at Lucius in the eye. "You sick fuck." _Hit me_ , Harry pleaded inside his mind. _Hit me and you'll die_. He had heard the Unbreakable Vow and he knew he couldn't be harmed.

Lucius laughed and the others as well. "Naive little peasant," Lucius sneered. "My son loved sucking my cock before you took him as your slave."

On the floor, Draco was trying to swallow, but his throat felt like it was on fire. Tears were streaming down his face.

Macnair stood calmly watching him, his wand trained on the blond at his feet.

"You brainwashed him!" Harry screamed. "You're fucking insane! You suck your father's cock?"

Lucius smiled, looking Harry directly in the eyes, and nodded. Then he turned toward his son. "Crabbe, get a Healing Potion before my son chokes on his own saliva," he said dismissively.

Crabbe said, "Yes, Sir," and Disapparated. He reappeared a few minutes later with a potion bottle and handed it to Lucius. Malfoy S. knelt beside his son and pulled him toward him, cradling his head in one arm while he tipped the Healing Potion to Draco's lips. "Drink this, son," he said soothingly. "You will feel better then."

Draco tried to swallow the potion, coughing and shuddering, but finally managed to get most of it down. He could feel the pain in his throat lessening.

Harry continued to cry. What the fuck kind of people was he dealing with? He once again didn't know what to do. The pain in his heart and body was greater than he had ever known.

Lucius helped his son up, stroking and soothing him. "There, son," he said, "I know that wasn't your fault." He helped Draco to sit back up on the altar and rubbed the tears from his face, kissing him gently.

Draco shuddered, feeling confused and overwhelmed. Part of him knew that Harry had only been trying to help, but he also felt miserable and his father's comfort was soothing.

Lucius kissed and petted his son until the young man seemed calmer. He looked back over his shoulder at Harry. "Do I need to have you gagged, or can you behave yourself?" he asked.

Harry didn't answer, just hung his head, feeling sick again. Tears were still coming, but they were less now as shock settled in. He was actually beginning to think that he wouldn't be able to get them out of this.

"Goyle, he does it again, body-bind him and then gag him," Lucius said, and he turned his attention back to Draco. "There, that's better now?"

Draco nodded.

"Good," Lucius encouraged. "Now stand up."

Draco got to his feet, still feeling shaky, but breathing fine now. He looked at his father expectantly.

"Lean against the altar, spread your legs and hold onto it," Lucius instructed.

Draco frowned but nodded and rested his arse against the edge of the altar and held it with his hand, spreading his stance as much as he could.

His father stepped into the space provided by his open stance and began to kiss and touch him again. Long fingers found his nipples and began to tease them as the man sucked at the skin of his neck.

Draco gasped, his face flushing as he felt his body responding to those familiar touches. His nipples hardened and his cock began to fill.

Harry didn't look up. He stared at the floor as if in a daze. He wanted to kill Lucius more than Voldemort. Hatred that strong surprisingly made him feel numb. He took deeper breaths as Goyle started up his commentary again.

"He loves it, Potter," he said. "No one can touch Draco like his father. You couldn't make him feel that way." He chuckled.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then stared at the floor again. "No," he whispered.

Draco shivered as his father's hands continued down his body, sliding over his skin.

"Yes, Draco," Lucius encouraged, "that's it." He kissed his way to his son's mouth, licking at his lips as his right hand found its way between his son's legs, stroking the young man's growing erection, gently sliding the foreskin against along the shaft. "Remember when I taught you this?" he purred.

Draco nodded, gasping as those deft fingers worked on him. He remembered when his father had "taught him how to please himself."

Harry would have chosen _Cruciatus_ over this. He began shaking again. That gasp was so familiar. That gasp was _his_. But he could do nothing to take it back, to save Draco from what his own flesh and blood was doing to him. He felt the bile rising in his throat.

"He's touching his nice, thick cock now. Tell me, Potter," said Goyle. "How many times did he fuck you with it?"

Harry vomited again.

Draco had begun to relax into that touch when he heard the sound of Harry getting sick again. It made him shudder, knowing how disgusted Harry was with him. He wanted to beg his father to stop. But he knew he couldn't. He had already agreed to this. His father kissed him as one hand wrapped around Draco's cock and the other cupped his balls. Any sound Draco would have made was swallowed by the older man's mouth. Then Lucius slid the lower hand back, his fingers questing entrance. Draco froze. His body shuddered violently and he brought his hand up, pushing at his father. He broke the kiss, wrenching his head away. "No, no, I can't," he said.

Harry was breathing heavily after throwing up. He raised his head weakly at Draco's words and stared at him.

"Relax," Lucius said. "It's not like you are a virgin anymore." He sounded irritated.

"No." Draco pushed harder and moved his body sideways, dislodging his father's hands on him. "I really can't," he tried to explain. "The binding. No one but Harry."

Lucius growled. "You are my son and you took an Unbreakable Vow."

Harry chuckled coldly and looked up at Lucius, feeling slightly mad. "Ha ha," he said. "His arse is mine, daddy." Suddenly, he had a plan - to do and say anything that might make Lucius hurt him.

Lucius frowned and stepped back from his son, glancing between Potter and the young man in front of him. "Explain your binding promises immediately," he snapped.

Harry snorted and said nothing, smirking at Lucius and sucking up some sick pleasure from his annoyance.

Draco almost laughed too, even though he knew this was going to be trouble. "The conditions were not... formally worded," he paused, smirking a bit, "but they include a provision that no one can touch my arsehole but him. In any way." He waited for his father's reaction to that.

Lucius looked dumbfounded for a minute. His eyes widened and then he scowled, turning away to cover his reactions. Walden barked a short laugh and then looked worriedly at Lucius. Lucius stood with his back turned, his hands clenched and anger evident in his posture.

Harry began laughing at Lucius. It was quiet at first, but grew louder and mocking. "My very own arsehole," he said. "You can't even touch it. You know how many times I've fucked him? It's quite good, really tight and hot. Too bad you'll never know." He felt hysterical. _Hit me_.

Lucius straightened and when he turned, his face was that classic cold expression. "Walden, cover Potter. Crabbe, Goyle, come here." He Summoned his wand from where he had laid it on the altar as the other men moved to obey his commands.

Draco's eyes widened and his heart raced as he recognised that look. He wanted to run, to do anything rather than wait to see what his father had in mind. But if he broke the Unbreakable Vow, not only would he die immediately, he would put Harry in danger. So he stood and waited.

Harry's breathing sped up at that. "No. What are you doing?" he asked quickly as Crabbe and Goyle moved away toward Lucius. There was nothing even close to being funny anymore.

"Stand on either side of Draco," Lucius told the two as they came up to him, and Walden took his place in front of Harry. "Catch him before he falls," Lucius said to the two men, and then he cast a body-bind on his son. Draco stared helplessly at his father as he cast the spell. He felt the other men grab him as the spell took effect.

Harry tried to see around the large man in front of him. "Get the fuck out of my way," he said, panting heavily. He was scared. This was not good. "What are you doing?" he asked again, growing a bit frantic. "Draco?"

Walden grinned at Harry, and stepped to the side a bit, still aiming his wand at Harry, but allowing them both a view of what was happening at the altar.

"Turn him around and bend him over the altar," Lucius told the two men, who moved to comply. They picked Draco up and turned with him, laying his upper body face down on the altar and his legs still touching the ground, holding the limp form in place. "You see, Potter," Lucius sneered, "you may have just given me the key to breaking your binding promise."

Harry let out a shuddering breath as cold dread filled him to the brim. "No," he said. "No, don't."

"Or what, Potter?" Lucius laughed. "Either way this will break the binding." He stepped up beside the altar, looking down into his son's face, stroking his cheek.

"Please don't!" Harry cried. "You could hurt him! Please!" He knew his words were useless. He struggled fruitlessly against the ropes binding him.

"Actually, it will probably kill him," Lucius said in a distracted tone as he continued to pet his son, caressing his hair and his back. "Always such a pretty boy," he purred at the man laying there. "I had intended for this to be pleasurable. A Malfoy coming of age ritual. But this is what we have."

"If you touch him, I'll kill you!" Harry screamed. "I'll fucking kill you!" His heart was beating madly "Don't touch him, please! I'll do anything!" He felt very much like he had on that night he had cut Draco's arm off. He would do anything to save Draco.

Lucius' head snapped up at that. "I already told you my conditions, Potter," he snapped. "Are you agreeing to them now?"

Tears returned to Harry's eyes. "Yes," he gasped. "Anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merde'!


	43. Blood Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can breath now!

Lucius laughed, delighted. "Well, that's more like it," he said, walking away from the altar to face Potter. "So, you are agreeing to transfer your binding of Draco to me? You understand that?" he asked.

Harry closed his eyes. He wished he knew more about the binding. If Lucius died, would Draco still be bound to him? He didn't think so. He felt sick thinking about what he would pass over if he agreed, thinking about what Draco needed from him everyday, but there was nothing else he could do. If there was a chance that he could kill Lucius once the binding had been passed, then there was a chance he could save Draco. He couldn't save Draco while tied to a pillar without a wand. "Yes," he whispered.

Draco lay with his cheek pressed to the marble, watching and listening, unable to move. He wanted to scream at Harry for agreeing. He had made it clear that he would rather die than this.

Lucius looked between his son and Harry, clearly weighing his options. "I will have to untie you and have your participation in the ritual to transfer the ownership of Draco," he said. "I want you to remember that you sent all four of us to Azkaban. These men obey my orders and would kill you without hesitation."

Harry's eyes were still closed as he nodded. He couldn't look at Draco.

"Say it aloud, Potter," Lucius snapped.

"I won't try anything," he said, voice shaking.

Lucius nodded. He walked back over to Draco and took time to position the man's legs so that he was standing spread, then he cast the spell that sent ropes flying out of his wand. "Crabbe, stand by Draco and be prepared to kill him immediately if Potter tries anything." The man did as he was told and Lucius turned back around. He Summoned a knife from an alcove nearby. "Untie him." He nodded to Walden. The other man looked nervous but did as he was told.

Harry looked straight into Macnair's face, glaring as he was untied. He stepped away from the pillar, his body sore, but he didn't rub his skin. His face was hard as he stared at Lucius now. "Fuck you," he said quietly as he stood there.

"Not what we need for this ritual." Lucius smirked.

Harry's lip curled. His hands shook and he itched to punch the man in front of him, but he held himself back.

"Stand beside my son." Lucius gestured, and moved to stand at the foot of the altar again, holding a knife in one hand and his wand in the other.

Harry took a breath and he moved to stand beside Draco. He wanted to pick him up and run, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry," he whispered to him. "I love you."

Lucius took a big breath and looked down at the body of his son, spread for him. He smiled and then looked at Harry. "Order my son not to speak or move," he said.

Tears were running down Harry's face. "Dr-Draco, don't speak or - or m-move," he gasped. He was so terrified.

Lucius released the body-bind and watched as his son shivered in response. Draco was facing Harry and he looked at him. He couldn't speak but he did begin to cry, tears running down his nose.

"Hold our your hand, Potter," Lucius said. "This requires both our blood."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes. He went to hold his hand out, but he shook violently and dropped to his knees. "Please, can I just - can I hold him? Just for a moment - just for a moment, please," he gasped, sobbing.

Lucius growled, disgusted by Potter's display. As good as it should feel to see Potter on his knees begging, he didn't trust it. He frowned and then nodded. "Go ahead."

Harry gasped again and moved to take Draco's face in his hands. He looked into his eyes, still crying. "Do I do this?" he whispered so quietly, only Draco could hear. "Do I do this?"

Draco fought the compulsion that kept him from speaking. He trembled, he was pushing so hard.

"Talk to me, but only this loudly," Harry whispered, stroking Draco's skin with his hands. He found it was getting harder by the second to agree to what Lucius had said.

"Use the knife," Draco whispered. "Kill him."

Harry stared at Draco. "The others," he whispered, shivering.

"Release the hold on me," Draco whispered. "Unbreakable Vow gone when father is dead."

“You've had your goodbye, Potter," Lucius grumbled. "Let's do this."

Harry's heart sped up. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's for just a second. "I release it," he whispered, and then he got to his feet.

"Stand closer, Potter," Lucius snapped impatiently, and he moved in close to his son.

Draco held very still, even though he had to grit his teeth to do so as his father ran a hand over his arse.

Harry moved closer, his breathing still heavy. He waited for when it would come time for the knife.

The knife was small; in fact, it was the same type that Draco had used with Harry only a couple days before. "Hold out your hand, Potter," Lucius said.

Harry's hand was steady now as he held it out. He glared, but didn't give anything away.

Lucius held the knife poised above Harry's hand and then stopped. He shook his head and laid the knife in Harry's hand. "You have to cut yourself, Potter, " he said.

Harry closed his eyes for a second and then took the knife from Lucius, his heart pounding. He brought the blade to his palm not cutting, just letting it rest there. He wanted to make sure that Lucius' attention was there and not on anything else.

Lucius frowned. "Stop stalling, Potter," he snapped.

Harry waited a half-second more and then, quicker than he moved while chasing after the Snitch, he gripped the knife very hard and stabbed it fast right in Lucius' throat. Grim satisfaction filled him as he looked into that face.

Lucius' eyes widened and both hands went to his throat, his wand forgotten as he tried to pull the knife from his flesh.

Draco had been tense and waiting. All the Death Eaters were watching Lucius and Harry, so the blond had been able to move his hand and head a bit so he could coordinate his movements with Harry's. Years of watching and chasing Harry certainly paid off. He noticed Harry's eyes flicker and his muscles tense before his strike. Draco Summoned his wand from the alcove he assumed they had put them in and shot a body-bind at Macnair.

Harry Summoned Lucius' wand and shot a _Stupefy_ at Goyle before the latter even knew what was going on. Crabbe roared like a troll and then aimed a spell at him. It grazed Harry's shoulder, but he had ducked to his knees just in time and he shot another _Stupefy_ at him. He watched as he fell to the floor and his eyes shot back up to Lucius above him.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " Draco yelled, wand pointed where his father still struggled with the knife in his throat. The spell sliced through his neck, Lucius' head falling back from his shoulders and his body crumpling.

Blood splattered from Lucius as Draco threw the spell and Harry was hit with a red mass of it. He gasped as Lucius fell to the ground and he sat staring at the headless figure. Harry had never seen so much blood. It just kept coming, flooding the floor he was kneeling on.

With Lucius' death, the ropes around Draco's legs disappeared. He rolled off the altar, landing in a crouch and looking about to see if any of the Death Eaters were left standing. He could see Goyle and Macnair on the ground. "Harry?" he called out, unable to see him from where he was.

Harry was still staring at the blood, but he moved away from it quickly at the sound of Draco's voice. "I'm here," he said.

Draco crawled toward the sound of Harry's voice, meeting him halfway and wrapping his arms around the other man, wet blood covering him as he did.

Harry still wasn't sure if it was real, but he held Draco to him tightly and then let out a gasping breath. He leaned his head back to look at Draco's face, grasping his head and hair. "Are you okay? Are we okay?" he gasped, breath coming quickly now.

"Yours." Draco smiled, tears running down his face as he did.

Harry half laughed, half cried as he hugged Draco to him again. "Oh, Merlin," he sobbed. "Oh, God you're okay." He ran his hands over Draco's skin, not being able to touch enough of him.

Draco sobbed and laughed, seemingly unable to know what to do as Harry touched him. He shuddered under the raw power radiating from the other man. He used his hand to grab Harry's hair and bring his mouth to his, kissing him.

Harry kissed Draco deeply. "You're mine," he whispered as he pulled back, and then he moved forward and kissed him again, gripping one hand in his hair, his other arm firmly around his waist.

Draco trembled as Harry pulled him against him. Harry was naked and covered in his father's blood, and Draco's body was responding to him as always.

Harry didn't know what to think as he kissed Draco. All he could think was, ' _Draco_. He's still mine, we're still here, he's alive and we're still _us_.'

Draco's mouth opened to Harry's, his tongue seeking out his lover's and his hand gripping that dark hair. His cock was growing hard as he slid forward, his thigh against Harry's crotch and his cock against the other man's thigh.

Harry gasped and pulled Draco even more flush against him. He felt intoxicated with relief. One hand remained gripped in Draco's hair and his other trailed down to grasp his arse. "Oh, Merlin, Draco," he whispered, just feeling his body against his own.

"Yes, yours," Draco gasped, feeling the hot rush of Harry's magic and the realisation that they were both alive. "Please, claim me," he begged. "I need you."

Harry kissed Draco again and lowered them both gently to the ground. Harry had dropped Lucius' wand when he had grabbed Draco. He was not going to use it to make love to him. He Summoned Draco's wand from where it lay on the floor. His hands were covered in blood and he was not going to put his fingers inside the man he loved with any part of Lucius on them. "Clean my hands, Draco," Harry whispered, pressing the wand into Draco's hand as he kissed his lips again.

Draco nodded, looking at them and casting Cleaning Charms that removed much of the blood from Harry.

Harry took the wand back from Draco and cast the spell that provided him with lubrication. He pressed his fingers gently to Draco's opening. My opening, he thought, not Lucius Malfoy's. Mine and Draco's. He slid his tongue into Draco's mouth as he slid a finger into him.

Draco groaned, opening himself to Harry with his entire body, loving the feel of Harry's tongue and finger entering him.

"I love you, Draco," Harry whispered between kisses and gentle licks. "I love you. You're mine. I'm yours."

"Yes, yours; not his, all yours," Draco responded rubbing his body against Harry's and pushing back against his fingers. "I love you, always," he whispered.

"Forever," Harry said, pressing his fingers to Draco's prostate as he sucked on the skin of his neck gently.

Draco shuddered, his hand grasping at Harry's hair. "Please, inside," he begged.

Harry withdrew his fingers and slicked himself, his complete attention on Draco. He locked eyes with him as he moved forward, gasping as he finally pushed inside. He felt his body settle into that familiarity. He was back where he was supposed to be and it seemed to heal him in some way; he felt complete and whole again.

Draco focused all of his attention on Harry, looking into those deep green eyes. He trembled as Harry entered him, the sensation perfect in that it made him feel perfect. The other man's magic surged in him, making Draco feel like it filled him up and pushed out anything that was Lucius.

Harry stared into Draco's eyes as he rocked gently into him. He would protect him with everything he had from this moment on. He would be damned if anyone ever took Draco from him again.

Draco's eyes were wide and trusting, allowing Harry to really see him. To know how wonderful it felt to be with him. How much he trusted him to be there and to accept him.

Harry gasped quietly at the look in Draco's eyes. He lent forward and kissed him again, but he kept his eyes half-way open, still staring. He let out a little, quiet moan as he thrust his hips slowly.

Opening himself and pushing back, Draco moaned as Harry filled him, warmth spreading through their joined bodies. "You are inside me," he whispered; "only you."

Harry could only let out a shaky breath at that and nod. Everything about this felt so perfect and right. It was as if they were one person instead of two. "Only us," Harry whispered when he had found his voice.

"Inside you, inside me," Draco said with a sigh, his body trembling as he pushed up against Harry, meeting his gentle thrusts. He kissed Harry's chin and jaw, licking and tasting him.

Harry moaned again, his skin tingling where Draco touched him. "Forever, forever, and forever," he whispered. His body thrummed with pleasure and power only Draco could give him.

"Yes, together," Draco said, his movements faster as felt the power rising in Harry. "Yes, fill me, bring me, claim me," he chanted, feeling the swirling of ancient magics in this deep chamber.

Harry's desire and passion rose with Draco's and he thrust quicker, gasping for breath and moaning in ecstasy as he felt Draco respond to him. His skin tingled everywhere as he moved.

The torch flames leapt and a fire rose in the pit beside them as Harry's magic flowed into Draco, triggering the spells embedded in the magic of Malfoy Manor. "Yes, mine, yes, yours," Draco gasped, his body on fire.

Harry was panting now, his heart beating madly. "Mine, yours," he echoed. He thrust harder and faster still, crying out now as he did, sweat mingling with the bits of blood still covering his body.

"Yes, ours," Draco groaned, his body shuddered, arching against Harry. The wound on his stomach had reopened and he could feel the sting as Harry's sweat dripped into it.

Harry finally squeezed his eyes shut and he gritted his teeth, still grasping Draco's hair as he pistoned his hips firmly, quickly, feeling like he was claiming him from Lucius, from everyone else and at the same giving himself away.

Draco gasped the sensations of Harry fucking him hard and deep, pleasure radiating out from the delicious slide of flesh against flesh, in sharp contrast with the sting of the wound on his belly, and he could feel the blood trickling down his body to where Harry was sliding into him. Magic roared through the room, swirling over and through their bodies. "I love you, I am yours," Draco gasped.

Harry's back and neck arched as he thrust forward three last times. The only thing that mattered to him was Draco and what they were doing. His whole body seemed to tense and still for a split second and then he was coming powerfully, crying out, "I'm yours!" in a gasping breath.

"Yes, mine," Draco answered, that roar of power spreading out from within them, come mingling with blood and the room's magic flaring in a blinding light. He clutched Harry to him, his legs and arm wrapped about him as he clung to his lover, riding the waves of pleasure.

Harry lay pressed to Draco completely, revelling in the feeling of being held so securely, so safely, so wanted. He was gasping for breath and trembling as sparks of pleasure surged through his body. He felt like he could even feel Draco's orgasm as it hit.

Draco lay panting, feeling secure under Harry, the other man wrapped around him and his magic flowing between them. He also felt an awareness of the magics of his own house at a level he hadn't felt before. Tears ran down his face as he understood what that meant.

Harry's face was pressed into Draco's neck and he was still panting, his body glistening with sweat and now Draco's blood. "Draco?" he asked breathlessly, smoothing his blond hair from his face blindly.

"Yes, love," Draco answered, still breathless. He untangled his fingers from Harry's hair and stroked the thick, dark locks.

Harry's answer was to clutch Draco tighter. "You're okay," he sobbed after a few seconds. "You're still here."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Draco laughed softly. "We really are."

Harry laughed through his tears at that. "Amazing," he repeated. "Yes."

Draco kissed those tear stained cheeks, licking at Harry's lips. "You and I always end up making a mess of each other," he said with a smirk, feeling the stickiness of fluids in and on his body.

Harry lifted his head and stared down at Draco with a watery smile. "Merlin, I love you," he said, using both his hands to pet Draco's hair now.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So I gathered." He shook his head. "Bloody Gryffindor."

"Oh, Merlin," Harry said again. "I have absolutely no words for what sort of Slytherin you are." And then he kissed Draco firmly on the mouth.

Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth in response. Then he tugged on the other man's hair, pulling him back firmly. "I think you meant to say perfect," he said, smirking.

"Yes," Harry said. "Bloody fucking perfect."

Draco smiled then sighed. "A bit literally at the moment." He grimaced. "And the marble floor is cold."

Draco's words reminded Harry of where he was. He looked up and around him at the bodies on the floor. He quickly looked away from Lucius' bloody form. "We should get up before they do," he said, looking back at Draco.

Draco nodded, reaching for his wand.

Harry pushed himself from Draco with a wince as his spent cock slipped from him. He looked at the blood between them with a worried look on his face. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Draco looked down between them at the mixture of blood and come. He flicked his wand, the Cleaning Spell showing his skin. The wound had closed again and looked much better than it had before. "Apparently not," he said. "You?"

Harry looked his body over. "No, I'm fine," he said. He got shakily to his feet and was suddenly very cold covered in sweat that was cooling him quickly. "Where are we?" he asked.

Draco sat up, shivering more from memory than temperature as he looked around the room, seeing his father's body and the prone Death Eaters. "We are in the Offering Room," he said, "under the Manor."

"Your house?" Harry asked, looking around. He picked up Lucius' wand again and cast a new Stupefy on the nearest body, which turned out to be Crabbe. "We should get out of here," he said, lifting the wand to shoot another spell.

"Wait," Draco said, climbing to his feet and looking around. He walked over to one of the wall tapestries and drew in back, stepping inside the alcove there. A minute later he emerged with a couple of black robes and Harry's wand.

Harry dropped the wand he was holding immediately as he took his own, very glad to have it back. It had felt strange and wrong using a different one for more than a simple charm. He dressed quickly in the robes Draco had given him.

Draco walked over and stood staring at his father's severed head, feeling unnaturally calm. "What do we do now? Tell the Ministry we caught the escaped Death Eaters?" he asked quietly. "Won't they want the ... details, of what happened?"

Harry looked at Draco and winced. He wanted to tell him not to look. "I suppose that's what they'll want," he said. "They're probably swarming everywhere, looking. Everyone must be panicking. Hermione, Ron, Lupin - everyone."

"Then we put these three in a cell without wands," he said, "and go back to the Order." He put the robe on and did a quick resize charm to make it fit him. He walked over to Macnair and stood looking down into the man's eyes with his own gone cold as steel. "Lucius Malfoy is dead," he said to him. "Look for revenge on us for it and you will be, too. I am Lord of this Manor now."

Harry watched Draco quietly. "Let's get them into cells and get away from here," he said. He cast the same Lightening Charm on Goyle that he had used on Draco quite a few times and bent to pick him up. It was not easy to do as there was still so much of him, no matter how light he was. Harry must have looked odd lifting such a large man.

Draco cocked his head. "Do you know where to take him?"

"No," Harry said, sounding a bit exasperated. "I'm waiting for you."

"Were you in a cell before?" he asked, still standing there. "If so, imagine it and take him there. Then return here."

"Just by imagining?" Harry asked, not liking the idea of being trapped in that cell again.

"Harry," Draco sighed, "you know how to Apparate, right?"

"Yes," Harry said and then huffed. "I suppose I should just do that then?" But he didn't wait for an answer before he concentrated on the horrible room. He seemed to spin on the spot and was gone, suddenly standing in the cell again. He simply dropped Goyle to the floor and did a quick Summoning Charm to check for any weapons he might have had besides his wand. He was clean and Harry concentrated on the room he had just left and was back.

Draco watched Harry Apparate and was grinning and shaking his head when he came back. "That answers that question," he said. "It worked. It really worked."

"What worked?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've known how to Apparate, just didn't have a license."

Draco was wide-eyed and shaking his head still. "You shouldn't have been able to in this house," he explained. "House wards limit Apparation inside, in or out, to only those the Lord of the Manor has approved."

"So... you're the owner now?" Harry asked slowly. "You should be, shouldn't you?" He glanced over at Lucius quickly again.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Let's put these two in the holding cell and then I will explain it." He used a charm to lift Macnair and Apparated him to the same chamber.

Harry nodded and did the same thing he had done to Goyle to Crabbe. In a few minutes, he was standing back in the massive room with Draco again after everything had been checked and the three Death Eater's wands secured.

Draco avoided looking at the body again as he waited for Harry. When Harry returned, the blond strode forward and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him thoroughly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes slid closed and he returned the kiss. When he pulled back, he was panting slightly. He simply gave Draco a questioning look.

"Home?" Draco asked.

"Home," Harry replied.


	44. Of A Different Kind

When Harry and Draco arrived, nothing happened at first. Harry was able to get a short look at the people sitting at the table, who were looking in his direction because of the sound of the Apparation, and then, suddenly, there was a scream and they were all on their feet in seconds, crowding around him. There was sobbing and babbling and more shouts and Harry found himself being pulled into Mrs Weasley's arms.

"Oh, thank goodness," she sobbed. "Oh, Harry. Oh, my goodness."

Harry could hear Hermione crying somewhere and he turned his head, looking for her. He saw her tear-streaked face and Ron standing next to her, looking paler than ever.

"I'm okay," he assured them and Ginny and Fleur. "I'm fine."

Draco had stepped back when the commotion started, feeling the shock finally beginning to set in. Had they really been captured, tortured and nearly killed by his father? Had he really beheaded his own father? He was suddenly hot and sweaty and a bit queasy. He tried not to let any of that show on his face as he watched everyone hug and greet Harry.

"Where were you?" sobbed Hermione as Mrs Weasley still clung to Harry's neck.

"I was - It was Lucius Malfoy," Harry said.

Hermione gasped and Mrs Weasley hugged him tighter and gasped as well.

"We were captured in St Mungo's and taken to Malfoy Manor, but we're okay. He's dead."

“He's dead?" asked Ron weakly.

Harry nodded.

"Bloody hell."

Draco backed up until he reached the stairs and then sat down on them, beginning to shake. His skin felt cold and he was sweating.

"Let him sit down, Mum," said Ginny, as pale as Ron.

Mrs Weasley let out another sob and directed Harry to a chair.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked quickly.

"Out looking for you," said Ron, reaching out to shake Harry's shoulder, seemingly to make sure he was real. "Bloody hell. You've been gone all night. We all thought you were- Blimey."

"I'm okay," Harry said again.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"We were - we were tied up and Lucius wanted the binding between Draco and me gone. There were other Death Eaters there as well. Crabbe and Goyle's fathers, and Macnair. There was no way we could get out. Lucius tried to get me to agree to take the binding off, but I couldn't because he wanted Draco to stay there with him. He tortured us and threatened to kill Draco, so I had to agree and he untied me. We had to use blood to take the binding off, and he handed me a knife. I - I stabbed him in the neck so that he couldn't give any orders to the other Death Eaters, and Draco Summoned his wand and we killed him." Harry purposely left out everything sexual, and he purposely didn't say that Draco had killed Lucius.

He turned his head to look back at Draco as everyone else seemed to remember that Draco was there as well.

Draco was slumped forward, his face in his hands, concentrating on breathing and not throwing up. Hearing Harry say it like that, it was like the entire night came rushing back to him. All the fear, anger, revulsion and, yes, grief came at him in a rush.

"Draco?" Harry asked, frowning and pushing half-way back from the table.

"Mm?" was all Draco managed, afraid to open his mouth or look up. He was shaking as the night continued to flash through his mind in disjointed moments of pain and fear.

Everyone was still looking a bit shocked from Harry's quick story and didn't move.

Harry got to his feet and walked over to Draco quickly. He saw him shaking and he dropped to the stair Draco was sitting on and pulled him to him. "It's okay, love," he breathed into his ear.

"Is he all right?" asked Ginny, sounding very scared and worried.

They all looked at Harry and Draco.

Draco snorted and buried his face against Harry, just letting himself be held while he continued to shake.

Harry rocked Draco, his eyebrows pulling together at Draco's snort. He looked around at everyone else.

"Someone should contact the others and tell them that we're here," he said. "It's still dangerous out there and I don't want anyone hurt looking for us."

Mrs Weasley had a hand pressed to her closed mouth as she stared at the young men on the stairs, but she nodded and got quickly to her feet to do what Harry had said.

Draco allowed himself the luxury of just sitting there while others took care of things. He buried his face against Harry's neck, the other man's touch and smell comforting.

"Are either of you hurt?" asked Hermione in a squeak.

"No, we're not hurt," Harry answered. "I think we're just - a bit shaken."

"Oh, Harry I was so scared," Hermione said, starting to sob again.

Ron slid and arm around her. "We were all scared," he said seriously.

Harry nodded, continuing to rock Draco.

Draco had no words of comfort for anyone else. He was just beginning to come to accept that his father had been willing to rape him to death. That started him shuddering again and he tried to stand quickly. "Bathroom," he whispered to Harry.

Harry took in a quiet breath and let Draco go, getting to his feet quickly to follow him. "I'll be back in a few," he said, sprinting up the stairs with Draco.

Draco fell to his knees on the tile and vomited into the toilet, his long hair falling around his face.

Harry winced, dropping to his knees as well and rubbing Draco's back. He reached forward and grabbed as much of his hair as he could, holding it back.

Tears, snot and vomit were running down his face; Draco was disgusted with himself. Finally, his stomach stopped cramping up and his head stopped spinning. And there was Harry, by his side. "Ugh," he groaned, sitting back on his feet.

Harry raised himself on his knees and reached for a towel hanging on the row of hooks on the wall. "Here," he said quietly, handing it over and passing his fingers through Draco's hair to push it from his face again.

Draco wiped his face and grimaced. "Thanks, love," he said. He sat breathing through his nose until he was sure he wouldn't lose it again.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and the familiar voice of Remus said, "Harry? Draco?"

Harry reached over and flushed the toilet. "Yeah, we're in here," he said, rubbing Draco's back again. "You can come in."

Remus stuck his head in and had the good grace not to say anything about where they were. "I am so relieved to see you, everyone is," he said, his eyes tearing up as he did. "Mr Weasley and Tonks are out here. We are going to have to decide how to handle this."

Harry smiled and grimaced at the same time. "Okay," he said. "Just give us a few more seconds. Tell everyone we're all right."

Remus smiled at him, clearly moved to see them and then nodded, closing the door.

Draco nodded too. "I suppose we had better go deal with this," he said wearily.

Harry frowned and nodded. He kissed Draco's forehead. "Are you okay?"

Draco shrugged. "How am I suppose to feel right now? I am not sure."

Harry opened his mouth, but then closed it, not sure what to say. He settled for kissing Draco's forehead again. "Let's just go and get this done and then we can go and lay down for a bit, yeah?"

Draco stood and used the bathroom and his wand to clean his face and mouth. He felt better for that. And then he followed Harry back to the kitchen were there seemed to be quite a crowd waiting.

Mr Weasley walked forward, looking very relieved, and grasped them both by the shoulders. "Are you boys all right?" he asked, voice shaking slightly.

Harry nodded. "Yes," he said.

Mr Weasley breathed a heavy relieved sigh. "Good," he said. "Good." He closed his eyes for a second, taking deep breaths.

Draco did his best to pull himself together, trying for neutral and only nodded, when Mr Weasley spoke to Harry. He looked around the room. It looked like half the order was there.

Half the Order _was_ there. So many people, all white-faced or tear-streaked, looking scared and relieved at the same time. As soon as Mr Weasley moved slightly away from Harry and Draco, there were a dozen questions thrown at them all at once. Where had they been? How had they got back? Who had been there? Had it been Lucius? Were they hurt? Who else was there? Where were they now?

Harry was overwhelmed for a few seconds.

Draco stood straight and as calm in appearance as he could manage. Harry was in charge here, and that suited him just fine at this point.

Harry stared around at everyone for a moment as they continued to bark questions. He held up a hand to stop them.

"We're fine," he said loudly. "We were captured in St Mungo's and yes, it was Lucius Malfoy." He paused for the dark mutterings around the room. Many of them stared at Draco for a second before snapping eyes back on Harry. Harry took a rather large breath and began to explain all that he had told the others in a bit more detail, taking many breaks for questions and some shouts of outrage. He still didn't mention anything about what Lucius had done to Draco. "And the other Death Eaters are wandless and locked inside a holding cell at Malfoy Manor," he finished.

Tonks cocked her head. "Holding cell? Harry, Aurors have searched the Manor and we didn't find cells."

Draco snorted. "You wouldn't," he said.

"I'm not really sure about it, but I guess it's hidden," Harry said, looking to Draco. "Only you can allow people there now, right?" he asked him.

Draco flushed, smirking for a minute and then he nodded. "I am now the Lord of the Manor, which means the wards will allow me to Apparate into the lower levels. There is no other way in."

"Well, we've got to get them out and take them in," said Mr Weasley. "You'll have to lead Tonks and Kingsley down there. Are you sure they can't get out?"

"Harry can Apparate there as well," Draco said, something strange in the way he said it. "Need to side-along with the Aurors and then reset the wards to allow access."

Harry nodded, still looking at Draco. "They can't get out. When do we need to go?" he asked, turning back to the rest of them.

Tonks shrugged. "I suppose we should get the prisoners soon."

Harry heaved a sigh and nodded. "All right, but I'm not up to dealing with the Ministry or any of that today. I wouldn't at all if I didn't know that they'll make me. Already a story in the _Prophet_?"

"Morning paper ran a story about you missing from St Mungo's," said Bill, who was standing off to the side.

"Wonderful," Harry said sarcastically. "What's Scrimgeour doing?"

"Just ordering everyone to find you," said Mr Weasley. "Has to look like he's doing something about it."

"And my ... the body?" Draco asked.

Harry looked down at the table.

"It will have to be moved," said Mr Weasley, sounding odd. He looked like he didn't quite know what emotion to fill his voice with, but Harry could hear the hint of disgust in it. "Normally, it would be your mother's decision, I suppose, but she's still missing, is she not?"

"Yes, she is," Draco said calmly. "But the Manor is my inheritance, not hers. He can be buried in the family plot. No services, though."

Everyone in the room stared at Draco. Harry looked up again. "All right," he said, wanting to change the subject. "If we go and get the Death Eaters from the Manor, will you be able to take them in and arrest them without us?"

"You will need to give witness testimony for what they did to you," Tonks explained.

“No," Draco said. "Can't they just be arrested for being escaped Death Eaters?"

Harry looked wearily at Tonks. "That should be plenty to throw them back in prison, being escaped Death Eaters. I don't want to have to deal with all of that trial shi - stuff."

Remus frowned, looking back and forth between Harry and Draco. "What about Malfoy Sr? How do we explain his death?"

Harry sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "I don't know," he said quietly.

"I don't think they should have to deal with any of that either," said Mrs Weasley. "They've had quite enough, don't you think?"

Draco closed his eyes, paling at the thought of a Ministry investigation into what had happened.

Remus narrowed his eyes, watching Draco. "Let me talk with Kingsley and Tonks. We should be able to figure this out. In the meantime, let's get the prisoners out of there."

Harry brought his face out of his hands and nodded. He looked at Draco and frowned at the sight of him. "You want to now?" he asked quietly, stepping in closer to him and gasping his hand lightly.

Tonks looked at them and huffed. "If they are secure where they are, a few hours won't hurt. I need to get a team together anyway. I'll be back for you when we're ready. You two get some rest."

Harry sighed with relief. The only thing he wanted was to be alone with Draco and hold him. "All right," he said to Tonks. "We're dead tired, so we're just going to head up."

"Yes, go up, Harry," said Mr Weasley. "We'll be fine down here."

Harry nodded and looked over at Ron and Hermione, telling them with a look that they would discuss things later. He took Draco's hand more firmly and led him up the two staircases and to their bedroom.

The minute the door closed, Draco slumped against it, chin dropping to his chest.

Harry reached out and touched Draco's shoulder, frowning.

Draco sighed and pushed off from the door. He removed the robe they had got from the manner and dropped in on the floor before sitting down on the bed and looking at Harry with tired eyes.

Harry stared at Draco for a moment and then removed his clothes as well. He climbed atop the bed and scooted back amongst the pillows, gesturing with a hand for Draco to join him.

Draco smiled wearily and scooted up beside Harry, sitting cross-legged on the bed and looking down at him.

"You okay?" Harry asked quietly, laying a hand on Draco's leg. "As okay as you can be anyway?" he corrected.

Draco nodded, his hair falling around his face. "I don't know where to begin with this," he admitted.

"Understandable," said Harry, still quiet. "I don't quite know what to say either. I'm just glad we're both alive and together."

Draco blushed again, looking down. "Yes," he hesitated, "we are."

Harry frowned at that. "What's the matter?" he said, sitting up now too.

Draco flushed, allowing his hair to obscure his face. "You don't realise what ... we did ... after?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I know we had sex," Harry said slowly. Now that he thought of that, he found he was sort of weirded out by the idea of where they had been and who had been there, but at the time, it hadn't mattered. "I definitely felt something. What did we do?"

Draco wasn't sure if he could do this, but he took a deep breath. "The room we were in is essentially an underground temple that serves as a magically protected space. Following me so far?"

"Yes," Harry said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"We exchanged a considerable number of bodily fluids." Draco actually smirked again. "Including my blood. And then there were some words..."

"We did it again?" Harry asked, eyes widening slightly. "Did we make another binding promise?"

"The wards let you Apparate from within the most controlled place in the Manor," Draco continued.

Harry frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked. "I thought you said I could do that because you let me."

Draco shook his head. "I didn't change the wards."

Harry was a bit confused. "Well - well why did it let me then?"

"Since ... the previous Lord of the Manor ... was dead," Draco took a deep breathe, "the only person that it should work for would be the new Lord of the Manor."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment. "But I'm not..." he trailed off.

"Apparently, you are," Draco sighed, "or we both are."

"How are we both?" Harry asked. "Because of what we did?"

Draco lifted his eyes to Harry, his cheeks pink. "Apparently," he said slowly, "we exchanged vows of a different type this time."

Harry stared into Draco's eyes for a few seconds, his heart beginning to race. "Are we...?" he asked, almost afraid to say the words.

"Married," Draco finished, nearly holding his breath, waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry's mouth fell open a bit as he stared at Draco. He must have stared for a whole ten seconds before the biggest smile possible spread across his face. "You're my husband?" he finally whispered.

"According to the older Wizarding traditions, yes," he said quietly, a smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. "And you are my husband."

A warmth seemed to spread through Harry as he stared at Draco. He could hardly believe it. He grasped Draco's head in his hands and pulled him forward to meet his lips.

Draco had worried that Harry would be upset and was relieved to see him happy. He kissed him back eagerly, his own hand laying over Harry's.

"Merlin, I love you," Harry whispered, pulling back and resting his forehead to Draco's.

"Wrong name." Draco smirked. "Harry James Potter, I love you and vow to be yours all the days of my life."

Harry smiled and laughed _so_ happily. "Draco Validus Malfoy, I love you with everything I have, and I promise to be yours. And I promise that as long as we're alive, I'll make it worth your while," he said and laughed delightedly again.

Draco grinned and leaned in to nip his lover's chin. "I'll hold you to that promise, Potter."

Harry's heart was still beating so quickly and he felt light-headed. He couldn't even think of words to explain how much he wanted to be married to Draco Malfoy. Merlin, he _was_ married to Draco Malfoy. His smile grew as he stared at him with soft eyes.

Draco laughed and shook his head, looking at the way Harry's eyes shone. "You are a romantic fool, Gryffindor," he teased.

"I know," Harry said quietly, still gazing at Draco.

"I suppose you want to tell everyone now." Draco continued to smirk.

"I suppose I will," said Harry, moving in closer to Draco. "But I could care less about anyone but you right now." He brought his lips to Draco's again and kissed him gently.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth. He reached his arm around Harry and pulled him against his own body, falling back down on the bed with him.

Harry entwined his tongue with Draco's and his legs and he held him with his hands, touching every inch of skin he could reach. He had Draco forever. He smiled again, his heart feeling like it was swelling.

Draco relaxed, kissing slowly and gently, taking the time to thoroughly kiss his ... husband. The word kept ringing in his mind. He had never actually imagined having a husband. It was something new and exciting and yet, very, very comfortable.

"I love you," Harry whispered, taking his mouth from Draco's only for a quick second. He kissed him slowly and thoroughly, enjoying it. He didn't care if he never had to move form this bed again. He would have preferred it.

Draco closed his eyes, loving the feel of Harry's body pressed against his own. He slid his cheek along the other man's, enjoying the gentle friction, and pressed his face into that thick, dark hair, inhaling he scent and luxuriating in the softness. He whispered into his ear, "You are all I have ever wanted."

Harry seemed to grow even warmer at those words. "And now you have me," he replied, kissing the skin below Draco's ear. "And always will."

Draco took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh, squeezing his husband tight against him. He could not remember a time when he felt this safe. He found himself thinking about the events of the last year and then chuckled. "Today is an anniversary of sorts," he whispered.

"What is it?" Harry asked, still kissing Draco's skin softly and sliding his hands along his body.

Draco's breath hitched at Harry's hands on him. He was very tired but even now he felt his body responding to that touch. "I broke your nose a year ago," he whispered.

Harry smiled and laughed softly. "It hurt very much," he whispered.

Draco pulled back, looking at Harry, and kissed his nose. He raised an eyebrow. "Ah, the things I wanted to do with you, lying there helpless."

Harry smiled lopsidedly. "Tell me, please," he said.

"You are such a pervert," Draco said with a laugh. He rolled them so that Harry was underneath him. "Well, there you were, able to feel, hear and see whatever I did to you, but not able to stop me," he began, smirking.

Harry bit his lip, staring up at Draco with eyes going darker.

"Such a helpless, innocent Gryffindor, alone with this wicked Slytherin," he whispered seductively. "It would have started simple enough. I could have unzipped my trousers and pulled my hard cock out, stroking it while you watched." Draco straddled Harry now, his hand reaching down to grasp said flesh, showing him.

Harry's breath sped up as he stared at Draco. "And then what?" he breathed, moving his hands to rest on Draco's thighs.

"I would have watched your eyes as you watched me, seeing them fill with need for me," Draco said, doing just that. He smiled that classic smirk. "So, Potter, you like what you see, don't you?" Draco had himself hard now, using his fingers to tease and play with himself. "I would have straddled you like this," Draco moved down so that he sat across Harry's thighs, "and unfastened your trousers to touch you, to make sure you were unable to deny how much you liked watching me."

Harry's heart was racing now and he was getting hard quickly. He swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Merlin, yes," he said.

"I would have reached in and pulled this thick beautiful cock out." Draco smiled, reaching his hand for Harry's hardened cock and wrapping his fingers around it. "I would have stroked you like this, letting you feel how good it is to be touched by me," Draco continued, fingers playing over Harry's erection, sliding up and over the head and back down again. "You couldn't have told me no, and by then you would not have wanted to."

Harry's eyes slid shut for a moment as Draco touched him, but he forced them back open. He moaned quietly, aroused, face and body flushed with heat.

"Oh, yes, you would want me so badly. Bad boy, Draco Malfoy, touching you like this. Then I could have slid up," Draco moved up so that his cock was touching Harry's before he used his wand to cast the Lube Spell, "and worked us together." He wrapped his hand around both of them.

Harry moaned a little louder now, not being able to resist thrusting up into Draco's hand. His cock was throbbing, and leaking pre-come. He used hands to touch the skin of Draco's legs again.

"You wouldn't have been able to touch me like you are now," Draco smiled, "but you would want to. You would be desperate to touch me. Trapped under me and having to just lie there, hoping that I kept up long enough for you to come." Draco sped up his hand, twisting it as he pressed their shafts together.

Harry gasped, clenching his teeth as Draco's movements made his body tremble with pleasure. "Oh, yes," he groaned, panting.

"Would you want to come, Harry? Would you want to beg me, Malfoy, to make you come?" Draco asked sweetly.

"No," Harry gasped, but he wanted to now. He wanted to beg Draco now. He wanted to come and he wanted Draco to come on him. Wanted to feel him, to watch him.

"You wouldn't?" Draco asked, his hand stopping. "You would want me to stop?"

"Please, don't stop, Draco!" Harry gasped. Merlin he was an idiot. He should have known that Draco would stop.

"Ah, that's better, because I would so want to hear Potter beg for it," Draco crooned, "I would want to know that you wanted me to do this to you. To have this kind of power over you. To have you want me."

"Oh, fuck," Harry gasped. "Please, Draco!" His blood was rushing and his cock jumped in Draco's hands.

Draco began to thrust into his hand, sliding his cock along Harry's as he held them together. "Yes, looking into those beautiful green eyes and having you finally look back at me, seeing me," Draco gasped.

"Mmmm, yes," Harry moaned, looking into Draco's face. "I'm yours," he whispered. "Totally yours."

"Yes, mine," Draco said, his voice deep with desire and the intensity of his feelings. He was panting now, the look in Harry's eyes telling him everything he ever wanted to hear. And then he came, his come filling his hand and slicking Harry's cock with its heat.

Harry gasped again, the look on Draco's face the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His neck arched and that heat and wetness from Draco's come set him off and he came, too, trembling and moaning.

Draco laughed in delight at the sheer joy he felt and the mess they had made. "And it would have been easier with two hands." He smiled.

Harry chuckled exhaustedly as he panted and nodded. "I'd have rather had come pouring out of my cock than blood out of my nose," he said weakly.

"Indeed." Draco smirked. "But would you have admitted that?" he laughed.

"At the time, I don't think so," said Harry. "I think you would have killed me if you had done that to me then. You certainly would've gotten my attention though."

Draco's smile softened. He gently slid his hand off their spent cocks and reached for his wand, managing the Cleaning Charm. He continued to sit astride Harry, looking at him with a sense of awe. "I first kissed you on May first, and on now on September first, we are married. Nice making up for lost time with you, my husband."

Harry smiled and laughed gently. "Husband," he repeated, staring up at Draco, as much in awe as he was. "My husband."

Draco slipped from his position and lay down beside Harry, resting his head on his chest and curling his long legs around the other man's. "Your very sleepy husband," he said, sighing.

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco. "Very," he said, his eyes closing. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you have reached the end of the second novel in this saga. We very much hope you will tell us what you have thought about it. Feel free to ask questions, make comments, and gush, of course. But don't be too disappointed that it is over. We have written more of this story. Be sure to join us for _Harry Potter and The White Queen_ which will continue their tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story. Please let us know what you liked and how you felt about it.
> 
> This story is complete, so we won't be rewriting it. Yet, if you find any typos or formatting errors, please let us know so we can correct them.


End file.
